Siempre juntos
by ariadna.del67
Summary: Sakura se perdió junto con Kazu, ahora Shaoran la busca todas las noches. ¿Lograrán reencontrarse? Y aún peor, ¿podrá recordar esta Sakura? Por supuesto que si deciden hacer realidad esto, Destino no se los pondrá fácil... Última parte de Guardiana del Universo ¡que la disfruten!
1. Todo en ella es diferente

_Los personajes de SCC no me perteneces, son obra de CLAMP. Pero la historia es 100% mía._

 **Todo en ella es diferente.**

Kazu se apartó llorando de sus compañeros y atravesó el portal que a llevaría directo con Sakura. La llevaría a una isla en Arisureka, para pasar el resto de sus días en ella. Solas las dos.

Al llegar a esa isla, una isla con vegetación variada y buen clima (o al menos en el día), se encontró con Sakura tendida en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera salir con ella en brazos, apareció Destino:

—Ni pienses en escapar, porque ya están unidas.

Sin previo aviso, Destino alzó una mano y en el dedo meñique izquierdo de las dos castañas apareció un anillo negro con un ojo grabado en él. Eso significaba que si Kazu intentaba salir, Sakura experimentaría un dolor que comenzaría como una simple molestia, pero que si Kazu no paraba la podía llevar a la muerte. También si Kazu intentaba pedir ayuda o no protegía a la isla con hechizos para que las personas que pudieran pasar por ahí **—** cosa que no era muy probable que digamos **—** , pasaría lo mismo. Eso la dejaba sin muchas opciones; solo le cabía esperar que Shaoran y los demás pudieran encontrarlas y derrotar las ilusiones que se vería forzada a hacer.

Mientras tanto, en un laberinto el techo se desplomaba.

— ¡Shaoran nos tenemos que ir! **—** le gritó Meiling a su primo.

Sin embargo, Shaoran hacía caso omiso de sus gritos y se arrodillo mirando al vacío. Le habían arrebatado a Sakura de su lado, y en parte fue por su culpa. No le hubiera costado nada confiar en ella. Pero era un terco y se adentró en aquel rayo, por esa terquedad ella se vio forzada a salir de aquel lugar. Ya no le importaba nada.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se quedó estático. Hayato se percató de eso y a pesar de que todo a su alrededor se estuviera desplomando, se acercó al joven castaño y le propició una buena cachetada en la cara.

— ¡Te ves patético! ¡Levántate ya! ¡Debemos salir de aquí si queremos encontrar a Sakura después!

Al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, Shaoran volvió a la realidad y salvó a Hayato de una muerte segura cuando un pedazo de techo casi se les caía encima. Al verse mutuamente asintieron y se levantaron, corrieron junto con los demás y Shaoran sacó el dispositivo de rastreo. Además de rastrear a Sakura, ese dispositivo también podía servir para la teletransportación. Arrojo el pequeño círculo y esperó a que todos pasaran para que él lo atravesara. Se encontraban de nuevo en el parque pingüino.

Al mismo tiempo en una isla, una chica de ojos verdes se levantaba con una mano en el corazón y un ojo entrecerrado. Estaba muy débil, pero todavía tenía que hacer algo con las cartas, o al menos eso le había dicho Esperanza (The Hope). " _¿Estás segura de esto?",_ le había preguntado. La carta le respondió: _"Es totalmente necesario si quieres que no suframos, pero aparte tienes que entrenarte todos los días para que no se debilite tu poder mágico"._ Sakura no sabía a qué se refería, según ella, cuando se le pasara el dolor volvería con sus amigos, sin embargo sospechaba que eso no iba a ser posible por aquella petición. Al levantarse, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza.

—Sakura por favor **—** dijo Kazu **—**. No te resistas a olvidar todo, va a ser doloroso de esa manera.

Pero la ojiverde no le hizo caso y le quitó el sello a su báculo, luego las cartas formaron un aro alrededor de ella, a la altura de la cintura. Con los ojos cerrados, ella empezó a hablar:

—Dioses del agua, ustedes que pueden ver y mostrar todo, por favor destruyan la barrera y muéstrenme aquello que deseo ver.

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras, un hilo de agua apareció frente a Sakura y fue formando un espiral en forma de un espejo. En dirección a Sakura, el espiral mostró la imagen de sus amigos en el parque pingüino, en ese mismo instante, en el parque apareció ese mismo espejo hecho de agua y les dejo ver a Sakura con las cartas. La ojiverde tosió y escupió algo de sangre.

— ¡Sakura! **—** Gritó Shaoran **—**. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquilo Shaoran **—** lo tranquilizó la castaña **—**. Estoy bien, pero no sé dónde estoy. Ahora no te puedo explicar nada pero te pido que vayas a mi casa y les expliques a mi familia todo lo que sucedió.

" _Aparte hay una carta para ti debajo de mi almohada", terminó en la cabeza del castaño._

Shaoran y los demás acataron esa orden sin chistar, y fueron corriendo a la casa de Sakura a toda velocidad. Claro está que Tomoyo se quedó atrás en poco tiempo. Pero eso no retrasó a los demás, porque insistió en que debían llegar lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Qué pasa mocoso? **—** preguntó Toya al ver a castaño en su casa.

—Sakura no está en su cuarto, es la carta Espejo **—** dijo él a modo de respuesta. Toya abrió los ojos y corrió hasta la habitación de Sakura, dejando a los visitantes entrar a la casa y seguirlo.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? **—** Le preguntó enojado Toya.

—N-No lo sé, ella me dijo que estaría devuelta pronto **—** admitió sabiendo que ellos ya sabían que ella no era la verdadera Sakura.

—No te enfades con ella hermano **—** dijo Sakura, que reapareció con el espejo de agua; otra vez tosió sangre por el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando **—**. No le dije a dónde iba para no preocuparla, Shaoran y los demás te dirán lo que pasó. **—** Esta vez se dirigió a todos, incluyendo a sus padres que habían llegado porque Kero los había traído **—** : perdónenme por no decirles nada, pero no me lo permitieron. Sabía que iba a morir, pero ahora no sé cuándo voy a volver a su lado. Por eso les pido que Espejo ocupe mi lugar a los ojos de los demás ¿podrás Espejo?

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

—Gracias, de verdad espero volver pronto.

Kazu observaba la escena, ¿cómo diablos podía hacer eso estando tan débil? La respuesta era simple: las cartas la ayudaban. Pero ya se estaba excediendo y pronto Sakura se percató que las cartas se iban quedando sin color, sin energía.

En ese momento cortó la comunicación y Sakura dejó de utilizar la ayuda de las cartas; poco a poco fueron recuperando su color natural, pero por consecuencia a Sakura se desplomó en el suelo.

—Cartas Sakura **—** dijo con la poco fuerza que le quedaba **—** les pido que permanezcan en mi interior.

Lanzó el báculo y este se convirtió de nuevo en llave. Las cartas lo rodearon y un gran resplandor los envolvió al mismo tiempo que bajaban lentamente en dirección a su ama. Desaparecieron en su interior.

—Escúchame Kazu, no sé qué está pasando pero al parecer tú sí. Si nos quedamos por más tiempo y no recuerdo nada te pido que me entrenes todos los días para que mi poder mágico no disminuya.

En ese instante ella se desmayó y los recuerdos fueron desapareciendo uno a uno. Lo único que de cierta manera pudo recordar fue una única palabra:

Shaoran.

—Ya te dije que bajaras de ahí Yuki, pronto anochecerá.

Una castaña de ojos verde esmeralda respiró profundamente. Miraba desde la altura de un gran árbol como el sol se escondía. Al escuchar el grito de su amiga Kazu, bajó con un espectacular brinco y se acomodó su largo pelo.

Habían pasado dos años desde que había despertado en aquella isla con la única compañía su amiga Kazu, y sin recuerdos.

—Ya era hora de que bajaras **—** le dijo la ambarina **—**. Es hora de irnos, ya anocheció.

En el día, la isla era un paraíso exótico. Pero en la noche te podías encontrar con mil y un demonios, y si te tocaba muy mala suerte, te enfrentabas a un clima igual.

Hoy era día de mala suerte.

Lo adivinaron por las nubes grises que se arremolinaban en el cielo, y los gritos inhumanos de bestias sonaban a la distancia. Corrieron a su "refugio" cavado debajo de una gran roca. Recorrieron el espeso bosque, camuflajeándose por entre las sombras. Cuando escucharon el andar de algo aproximándose a ellos, treparon sin pensar los árboles y fueron pasando entre ellos como monos; hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar oculto y se metieron rápidamente en aquella madriguera.

—Llegamos a salvo **—** dijo Kazu **—**. Ya se te hizo costumbre quedarte viendo la puesta de sol.

—Lo siento **—** dijo Yuki **—**. Es solo que al ver el sol ocultarse, siento una calma que parece que puedo volver al pasado y observar lo que fui.

Kazu, quien estaba encendiendo unas velas dejando a la vista dos cobijas hechas de piel de animal y algunas hojas que servían como almohada, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

—Sé qué quieres recuperar tus recuerdos pero hacer eso no te los devolverá. Así que por favor regresa antes del anochecer.

—De acuerdo.

Kazu miró a su amiga. Al pasar dos años completos, todo en ella era diferente ahora. Desde su carácter, hasta su apariencia. Ahora ella era una chica un poco más alta, con el cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura y con piel clara que solo se le notaba cuando se daban un buen baño en un río cerca de una cascada. La mayor parte del tiempo, las dos tenían pequeños cortes en el cuerpo y estaban sucias. En cuanto a carácter, la miedosa chica había desaparecido casi por completo por la dureza de la noche. Ahora era una chica decidida y sin algún temor, que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando con ella. De ahí su nombre _Yuki_ que significa coraje.

—Buenas noches **—** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se acostaron en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en un montón de hojas y tapadas con la piel de animal.

—Lo siento Yuki. **—** Susurró Kazu.

Otra vez Yuki hizo como que no la escuchó y se quedó inmóvil. Siempre le decía eso sin falta todas las noches. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Su amiga no había cambiado nada desde la primera vez que la vio, incluso se cortaba el cabello cada vez que le crecía. Todos los días entrenaba con ella, y a veces se ponían a descansar yendo al río a nadar, o se quedaban acostadas en el pasto. Otras veces solo vagaban por ahí.

Es un sueño. Es un sueño. ES UN SUEÑO.

Cada noche se repetía que solo era un simple sueño, un sueño donde estaba sola en una terrible oscuridad.

— _Sakura_ **—** le llamaba alguien. Un chico con voz dulce **—**. _Sakura._

—No váyanse, mi nombre no es Sakura es Yuki. Váyanse.

Todas las noches a atormentaban esas voces; primero empezaba un la voz de un chico, luego se le sumaban otras que la llamaban por el mismo nombre:

" _Sakura"._

Cuando al fin las voces desaparecen, surge una luz formando un pasillo que Yuki atraviesa a toda velocidad. Y solo lo atraviesa todas las noches porque al final del camino hay un chico castaño que pronuncia _Sakura._ Pero cuando él lo dice siente una gran paz; siente como si sus recuerdos volvieran. Pero en ese instante despierta y no puede ver totalmente a aquel chico.

" _No es suficiente"._ Dice una voz al final.

Sale del refugio y camina hasta su árbol favorito. Lo trepó hasta la cima y pudo ver como el sol salía por el horizonte. Un día nuevo ha empezado.

El castaño se despertó y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara y se pudo el uniforme: un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja, con un saco negro con una línea en el borde blanca. En el lado superior derecho está el escudo de la escuela, que consiste en un sol azul.

Shaoran no sabía por qué seguía yendo a una escuela en la Tierra, y al mismo tiempo lo sabía. Después de dos años, su corazón seguía siendo de aquella castaña con ojos esmeralda. Seguía en Tomoeda por una ridícula razón: que para cuando Sakura volviese, Shaoran le podría ayudar a reponerse en sus clases. Sonaba ridículo, pero a ella le importaba seguir su educación en la Tierra; solo por eso continuaba en aquel lugar.

Al terminar de desayunar, se dirigió con paso lento hacia su escuela: un instituto realmente grande con piscina y cancha de futbol y tennis. Por algo era la mejor preparatoria de Tomoeda, y la segunda a nivel nacional.

Con algo de suerte y magia, había logrado que todos los compañeros de Sakura siguieran ahí. Casi todo seguía igual.

Al llegar al instituto, lo saluda Yamazaki y Eriol:

—Hola Shaoran.

—Hola chicos.

—Qué mala educación Shaoran **—** dice Chiharu, quien sale detrás de Yamazaki **—**. Saludar primero a tus amigos que a tu querida novia, debería darte vergüenza.

Ese comentario le trae recuerdos de Sakura. Baja la mirada un segundo, pero después la alza y dice con una sonrisa:

—Lo siento, iré a saludarla ahora mismo.

Se aleja de ellos y busca a Espejo (disfrazada de Sakura) por el aula. La encuentra en menos de un minuto y se acerca a ella. Está platicando con su compañera Rika, y lo saluda con la mano en cuanto lo ve.

(Desde el punto de vista del triste Shaoran)

—Hola Shaoran.

—Hola Sakura.

A pesar de que llevamos "una relación" a vista de todos, nunca nos mostramos afecto más allá de un abrazo; ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla. Espejo sabe que es incómodo para mí.

Ahora ella lleva una falda corta blanca con borde azul y un chaleco del mismo color y cuello con una corbata de color rosa claro. Tiene el cabello a la altura de la cintura; en estos dos años, la Sakura real debe tenerlo a la misma altura, ya que una vez le pregunté a Espejo que se sabía cómo era Sakura en este momento. Ella me respondió que antes de desaparecer por completo, ellas dos se habían entrelazado y ella podía saber cómo era exactamente en este momento. Incluso sabía si tenía alguna herida por más sencilla que fuera. Por eso si regresa, no va a tener el cabello corto un día y al otro largo.

Salvo cuando está en la escuela o con sus "amigas", Espejo está descansando en su forma de carta.

Todas las noches, voy sin falta a buscarla de planeta en planeta. Empecé con el más alejado que pude visitar, y así me fui de uno en uno. Pero no he encontrado ni una pista. No he encontrado nada.

Kerberos dice que debemos encontrarla pronto, que todos la extrañamos. Pero también es porque la escuela de magia ya comenzó. Yo estoy inscrito.

—Demuéstrense un poco más de cariño **—** dice Rika **—**. Desde que empezaron a salir siguen tan fríos que parecen solo amigos.

—Si lo siento **—** digo rascándome la nuca.

—Chicos la clase va a comenzar **—** dice el profesor Raiko.

Todos nos sentamos, sacamos un cuaderno y vamos anotando lo más relevante conforme el maestro dice (*no sé si den la clase así pero yo así lo pondré*). Las horas pasan, y diferentes profesores pasan; y yo sigo anotando.

" _Los días van y vienen, el agua sigue su curso._

 _Y yo admiro la belleza de la luna en mi soledad._

 _Que bella es la luna. Brilla ocultando sus cráteres y dolor._

 _Quisiera seguir su ejemplo,_

 _Pero es que no puedo ser una luna sin una Tierra a la cual iluminar"._

(Desde el punto de vista de Kazu)

— ¡Cuidado! **—** grito.

Sakura rápidamente esquiva aquel brazo afilado que amenazaba con cortarla en dos, da un brinco y llega más arriba que un árbol. Eso es útil ya que aquella bestia mide casi lo mismo que este. Sakura le da una patada justo en el centro cuando cae, esto ocasiona que la bestia se doble en "u" y que se le saliera el aire.

— ¡Kazu! **—** me grita.

Asiento y tomo la lanza improvisada que hicimos para protegernos y la incrusto justo en el estómago. La criatura muere desangrada.

—Eso le pasa por meterse en nuestro camino **—** masculla Sakura.

—Que sádica eres Yuki. A veces me asustas. Recuérdame no meterme contigo.

—Sabes que por más enojada que este no te haría daño **—** dice con una expresión seria. Pronto la cambia por una sonrisa y dice **—** : Apresurémonos a la cascada, que está haciendo un calor infernal.

—No exageres **—** le digo antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡No huyas cobarde! **—** dice detrás de mí en tono de burla.

Llego a una cascada con una gruta debajo de ella, y me quito la ropa que llevo encima para quedar en ropa interior (*no sean depravados*). Doy un clavado y Sakura también lo da después de mí.

Nadamos un rato y nos aventuramos en la gruta. Está oscuro, pero eso se arregla cuando Sakura levanta la mano y se concentra. Casi al instante aparecen bolas de luz de varios colores y se esparcen por todos los sitios a dónde vamos. Por mi parte, junto las manos formando un triángulo y pienso en un hechizo que nos permite respirar bajo el agua.

Nadamos por todos lados; vemos diferentes tipos de peces y plantas marinas: peces con forma de triángulo con franjas fosforescentes (que por cierto brillan en la oscuridad) naranjas; plantas que parecen un espiral luminoso azul, etc. Volteo a ver a Sakura y veo que observa todo con la misma expresión que ponía antes de que perdiese la memoria. Siento algo de culpabilidad y sonrío tristemente. Cuando ella me ve, sonríe y me hace una seña para que salgamos a la superficie; en otras palabras que ya está cansada.

Hago un gesto afirmativo y una seña para declararle una competencia. Ella sonríe maliciosamente y se echa a nadar con extrema rapidez para salir. Yo la sigo pisándole los talones y me gana por todo un cuerpo de ventaja.

—Eso no es justo **—** digo jadeando.

—Qué mala perdedora eres XD **—** responde ella. Al salir del agua nos ponemos la ropa **—**. Bueno creo que es hora de entrenar.

—Yo seré mala perdedora, pero tú eres una aburrida. **—** Me tumbo en el suelo y me tapo la cara con mis dos brazos. Miro a Sakura por una rendija que formo y veo el destello proveniente de su muñeca y cuello **—**. Oye ¿por qué nunca te quitas eso?

—No lo sé. Es solo que siento que son importantes para mí.

—Pero no lo recuerdas **—** digo en un susurro. Me paro de golpe y la tomo del brazo **—**. Voy a acceder a tu petición aburrida.

Ella me sonríe y nos vamos caminando a nuestra "zona de entrenamiento", que más bien es un espacio donde no hay árboles.

—Oye **—** me dice **—** , ¿por qué si somos capaces de invocar cosas y teletransportarnos alrededor de la isla, no somos capaces de salir de aquí?

—No lo sé **—** miento **—** , eso es un misterio. Solo nos cabe esperar a que alguien nos encuentre.

Asiente y yo invoco unas bolas de energía alrededor de ella, y le entrego una venda. Ella la coge y se venda los ojos, yo me alejo y las bolas empiezan a rodearla y a lanzar pequeñas descargas de energía.

Ella las esquiva dando saltos para atrás y un par de vueltas de carro. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan ágil? Un pequeño rayo la roza, pero no le hace ni un rasguño y da un salto más largo que los demás. ¿Cuándo mejoró tanto en la magia? Ella flexiona ligeramente las rodillas y pone las dos manos en el costado derecho formando un círculo. Aunque tiene la venda sé que tiene los ojos cerrados. ¿Algún día sabrá la verdad? De aquellas manos brota un brillo rojo y luego desaparece. Las bolas la encuentran y reanudan el ataque. ¿Ellos se reencontrarán? Las esferas se acoplan, formando una más grande. Están por lanzar un ataque más fuerte; cuando lanzan un rayo con la mitad de poder que poseo, Sakura levanta la mano y de ella brota un escudo rojo. Antes de que pueda contraatacar, junta sus manos y sale un dardo que absorbe la energía de la esfera y desaparece.

 _¿Me perdonará cuando se entere de la verdad?_

—Oye, tárdate más. No sé por qué insistes en seguir entrenando con lo fuerte que eres.

—No es suficiente **—** dice, está de espaldas y se quita la venda de los ojos; mira al cielo. Parece que recuerda algo **—**. Todas las noches tengo un sueño. "No es suficiente", dice una voz al final. Algo me dice que se refiere a esto.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?

Ella responde poniéndose a venda otra vez.

—Quítate la venda. Esta vez practicaremos el manejo de la espada.

Se quita la espada y las dos decimos al mismo tiempo "dasep". Al instante aparece una espada tan fuerte y del color de nuestro corazón (o al menos eso dicen las leyendas). La de ella tiene un pomo rosa claro con estampado de estrella y la mía es celeste con un rubí rojo.

Nos ponemos en posición defensiva y nos separamos a una distancia de aproximadamente 10 metros. Después de unos segundos las dos nos proponemos atacar a la otra.

Me tiemblan las manos cuando las espadas chocan, pero me niego a ceder y doy un ligero empujón, con la suficiente fuerza como para alejarme de un brinco. Ella pone un pie detrás y se impulsa para atacarme con más velocidad. Uso su fuerza en su contra de ella y le desvío hacia la derecha. Quiero aprovechar para atacarla por la espalda, pero se voltea y apoya un pie en el suelo para no caer, al mismo tiempo que bloquea mi estocada con su espada. Con un movimiento ágil, me la arrebata de las manos y la envía al otro extremo. Doy un salto hacia atrás y le pego en el hoja de la espada con el pie; doy un par de saltos más y ella me sigue de cerca. Como puedo, esquivo los ataques y otros más los desvió con patadas.

Al primer rasguño me gana, por eso no me puedo permitir acercármele.

Por fin alcanzo mi espada, pero cuando me volteo para agarrarla me hace un rasguño en la mejilla izquierda.

— Gane —me dice.

— Eres una presumida.

— Y tu una mala perdedora.

Le doy un leve empujón, y el resto del día nos la pasamos paseando por los alrededores, entonces ella ve dos manzanas en la cima de un árbol y me dice que las alcanzará para nosotras. Yo asiento y ella se va dando brincos hacia aquellas jugosas manzanas. Me alejo un poco y llego a una playa con arena blanca y mar azul claro.

Al ver a un guardia de Riashasake caigo en la cuenta de que he descuidado los hechizos de la isla.

— Hola — dice aquel hombre. Está parado al lado de un dragón rojo con grandes alas—. Iba de camino al castillo de Arisureka para encontrarme con mi príncipe, pero mi dragón se cansó y me forzó a aterrizar en esta pqueña isla. No figura en los mapas, entonces ¿qué esta haciendo usted aquí?

— ¡Kazu! — Grita alegremente Sakura desde la distancia.

Me quedo inmóvil por un momento. No sé qué hacer. Por un lado puedo dejar que nos descubran y nos lleven de vuelta pero... ¿Qué era lo que me impedía hacer eso? No lo recuerdo, así que espero a que llegue mi amiga Sakura para que nos vayamos de una buena vez.

— ¿Señorita Kazu? — Dice aquel hombre.

— Mi nombre es Kazu Kiyoko.

Cuando Sakura llega a mi lado, se me queda viendo como preguntándome quién es él.

Estoy a punto de responderle cuando Sakura se arrodilla de dolor y de su dedo meñique reaparece un anillo negro, con un ojo. Entonces lo recuerdo, me pongo en frente de Sakura extendiendo los brazos. De mis palmas, aparece una pared y a vista de aquel hombre estamos desapareciendo.

— ¡Busca al príncipe Li y dile dónde estamos! — le digo antes de desaparecer por completo—, ¡dile que estoy con Sakura!

Al parecer el soldado sabe de cuanta importancia es esto, porque tomó de inmediato a su dragon y salió disparado hacia el cielo. Cuando eso ocurrió, Sakura pudo erguirse nuevamente y vi que tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos.

— Kazu, tu sabes más de lo qje me dijiste acerca de mí ¿no es cierto?

Avances:

— Joven príncipe, joven príncipe.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— En una isla de este planeta, una chica llamada Kazu. Me dijo que le dijera que está con una señorita llamada Sakura.

Próximo capítulo: Te encontré.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Aqui reportándose Ariadna!**_

 _ **Nuevo cap, ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que le meti mucho drama, pero ¿ahora qué pasará? ¿Le dira la verdad Kazu a Sakura? ¿Las encontrarán? ¿Sakura recordará?**_

 _ **Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta... Y todas se aclararán en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Nos vemos (o más bien me leen) mañana!**_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	2. Te encontré

**Te encontré.**

— ¡No me toques!

Sakura lloraba y cuando la quise tocar me apartó de un manotazo. No quise que esto pasara pero…

—Dime ¿alguna vez fuiste mi amiga? —me preguntó.

—Yuki yo…

— ¡Respóndeme!

—Si Yuki, he sido tu amiga todo este tiempo.

—Entonces ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! Todo este tiempo has sabido que he querido recordar, todo este tiempo te compartía todo lo que creía recordar pero todas mis respuestas, todos mis recuerdos. Tú podías haberme dado todas las respuestas a mis preguntas ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé. Yo si te conocía antes de que perdieras la memoria. —Sé que si le digo esto se enojará conmigo, pero ¿saben qué? Ya no me importa, al menos quiero decirle lo que yo hice, antes de que lo escuche de alguien más y su odio empeore—. Si te conocía y sé quién eres; sé tu nombre real y te puedo decir la vida que llevabas antes de estar aquí.

—Dime—me interrumpe—, dime quién soy.

—No puedo Yuki. Escúchame, no puedo decirte nada porque antes de venir aquí, hace dos años, cometiste una… cosa que podía llamarse suicidio. De hecho si moriste, pero alguien se sacrificó para que tú siguieras viviendo, si recuerdas puede que lo mismo te vuelva a pasar.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Ya deja de mentirme! ¡¿Qué ganas con eso?!

— ¡No es mentira Yuki! ¡¿Qué ganará yo con mentirte esta vez?! Solo quiero protegerte. El día en que tu vida se acabó y reviviste te lleve hasta esta isla. Y lo hice por… porque antes de conocerte esa era mi misión, tenía que hacerlo. Si te dejaba ahí ellos se hubieran esmerado en hacerte recordar, y yo no lo hubiera podido ayudar. Múltiples veces intenté hacerte recordar por varios métodos, pero el sello que detiene tanto el poder que almacenas como tu memoria es demasiado fuerte. Los siento Yuki.

Sakura seguía llorando con la cabeza gacha, y al escuchar que terminé de contar se alejó corriendo hasta el interior de la isla.

(Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

—Entonces terminamos por hoy—dije levantándome de la silla—. Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

—Espere joven príncipe—me detiene Sota, el ministro de Riashasake—. Aún no terminamos, le falta revisar la información de las posibles candidatas a futura esposa.

—Ya les dije que no me interesa ninguna.

—Lo sabemos, pero es inútil esperar a alguien que ha desaparecido por dos años. Enfrente la realidad príncipe. Esa chica que nos comentó la otra junta lo más probable es que esté muerta.

Se refieren a Sakura, lo sé, y no quiero pensar que esté muerta. Ella es fuerte y valiente cuando la ocasión lo requiere y podrá sobrevivir hasta que yo la encuentre; si no es que ella primero me encuentra.

—Se equivocan—digo—, sé que ella está bien y que no ha vuelto porque hay algo que se lo impide. Solo falta que la encuentre o que ella regrese.

Todos guardan silencio en la sala, todos están en silencio porque sienten pena por mí.

Estoy a punto de continuar hablando cuando oigo una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta:

—" _Por favor, déjenme pasar. Tengo que decirle algo muy importante al príncipe"._

—" _No podemos, está en una unta muy importante"._

—" _Ustedes no entienden, se trata de algo de prioridad para él"._

Esa voz es la de Ian, mi "dama de compañía versión masculina". Y lo de prioridad para mí solo puede significar una cosa:

Sakura.

Me dirijo a la puerta y la abro de golpe. Todos se me quedan viendo con cara de "a este loco ¿qué le pasa?", claro, menos Ian quien rápidamente dice:

—Joven príncipe —hace una reverencia a pesar de que ya le dije que eso no se hace con los amigos—. Joven príncipe, Sakura, ya la encontré.

—Si me disculpan—digo refiriéndome a la corte y a los guardias—, Ian, vamos.

Él asiente y camina—casi corriendo—dirigiéndome por los pasillos del palacio, hacia la salida.

En el camino, saco mi celular y le marco a todas las personas que me pueden ayudar (Eriol, Kaho, Yue e incluso los odiosos de Hayato y Kerberos). Pausamos un momento en la sala del trono y casi al instante aparecen todos por medio de un espiral verde, de un portal verde para ser exactos.

Sin decir ni una palabra, todos seguimos a Ian. Llego un momento en que tuvimos que agarrar un dragón—propuse que lleváramos una nave, pero Ian dijo que a dónde íbamos no iba a funcionar la tecnología—, luego de un rato volando y sin decir ni una palabra, llegamos a una isla que no figuraba en ningún mapa, se supone que no debe existir En Arisureka.

—Aquí es—dice Ian cuando aterrizamos.

Caminamos, buscando indicios de que Sakura estuviera por alguna parte. Pasamos por entre los árboles, por una cascada, y no encontrábamos nada. Cuando estábamos atravesando unos árboles que apenas daban camino para atravesarlos, Kerberos en su forma natural dijo;

—Como que está oscureciendo ¿no?

No tomé en cuenta su comentario, ya que eso era imposible porque era medio día, pero conforme íbamos avanzando, todo a nuestro alrededor iba oscureciendo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Kaho.

Nadie contesta, nadie sabe qué rayos está pasando.

—" _Lo siento Li_ —dice una voz en mi cabeza, la voz es de… ¿Kiyoko? — _, y ten cuidado"._

—Tengan cuidado chicos—digo haciéndole casi a Kiyoko. Pero al voltear a mí alrededor todo está oscuro, y no hay nadie—. ¿Chicos?

No contesta nadie; no se escucha ni el menor ruido. Sigo avanzando, esta vez corriendo, buscando a mis amigos, a Kiyoko incluso. A Sakura.

— ¿Quieres ver de nuevo a Sakura? —pregunta una voz masculina y grave.

—Si—digo sin pensar.

—Entonces atraviésalo. —Frente a mí aparece un portal, pero no puedo ver a dónde lleva.

Apenas rozo el portal con la mano, me absorbe y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Cuando siento un peso en mis brazos, los abro de nuevo.

No debí hacerlo.

Frente a mi está un hombre, alto, moreno, con cabello negro; vestido de una túnica negra. Tiene una espada… una espada que está atravesando a Sakura.

—Lo siento Shaoran—dice Sakura—, pero lo hice para protegerte.

De su boca sale algo de sangre, al ver sus ropas veo que también están cubiertas de manchas enormes de sangre. Ella de aspecto físico está igual que Espejo cuando se transforma en ella, y ahora está muerta. Otra vez murió por mi culpa.

El sujeto que mato a Sakura se empieza a reír y me dice con la misma voz que escuche hace rato:

—Otra vez murió por tu culpa.

Enloquezco y saco mi espada, empiezo a atacar a aquel tipo con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo no le causo ningún rasguño, pues cada vez que o quiero atacar los esquiva fácilmente.

—Jeje—se empieza a burlar el extraño—nunca vas a poder vencerme con movimientos tan patéticos. Además ¿para qué matarme? Ya no tienes a nadie a quién proteger.

Tiene razón. ¿Para qué peleo? Ya no me queda nada.

En un descuido mío, me entierra la espada en el costado derecho. Retrocedo como puedo, pero la sangre sale sin parar.

—" _Piensa Li ¿Sakura te recordaba antes de que se fuera de tu lado?"_ —dice Kiyoko.

Es cierto, Sakura no me recordaba. Es triste recordarlo, pero tiene razón. Un sueño—más bien pesadilla—, un sueño. Debe ser nada más que un sueño

—Shaoran, Shaoran—oigo que alguien me llama—. ¡Shaoran despierta de una buena vez!

Esa voz es de Eriol, me concentro en seguirla y poco a poco me sumo en un profundo sueño. Al despertar me encuentro con Eriol, siento como si estuviera volando, y al mirar hacia el suelo veo que Eriol me está cargando y corriendo. Se ve cansado, y está todo sucio. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Te lo encargo Shaoran—dice cuando me baja, yo me paro y luego él se desmaya.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

Veo a mi alrededor y veo que todos mis amigos están tirados en el suelo, todos retorciéndose y a algunos le salen sangra por distintas partes del cuerpo. Ahora que me doy cuenta yo también estoy sangrando del lado derecho, justo donde aquel hombre me enterró su espada.

Pero la vista no termina solo en mis amigos, termina en una criatura con dientes afilados, camina en cuatro patas y tiene 3 garras en cada pata. Tiene una cola tan larga y algo delgada, parece un látigo; al mirar en su cara veo que tiene un hocico alargado y ojos rojos sangre. De repente, se para en dos patas y golpea una barrera, ¿quién rayos puso esa barrera? ¿Para qué demonios pregunto? Obviamente se trata de Eriol… ¡concéntrate de una buena vez Shaoran!

La barrera fue desvaneciéndose, y la criatura

La barrera se rompe, y la criatura cae en cuatro patas de nuevo. Su larga cola se alza y la quiere dirigir hacia mis amigos, estaba a punto de alcanzar a Mitzuki, pero fui más rápido y la aparte de ahí. Cuando la alzo en mis brazos, de un de repente ella se despierta y empieza a patalear; aún no se ha levantado por completo, aún está en la pesadilla.

— ¡Yue! — grita ella. — ¡Yue tenemos que regresar!

— Señorita Mitzuki, señorita Mitzuki, despierte.

— ¿Li?

De la mano de ella empieza a salir sangre, y ella se desmaya. ¡Puros desmayados! ¡Que uno se levante y me ayude!...

¡Qué te concentres Shaoran! ¡Ahora no es tiempo de que tu temperamento se interponga!

Los otros se despiertan, pero la mayoría se queda en posición fetal, balanceándose para atrás y para adelante como si fueran niños pequeños. Admito que yo hubiera estado así pero dada la situación... no hay tiempo para eso.

— ¡Li Tú por el lado derecho!— me grita Hayato. Parece que el también comprende la situación.

Asiento y le quito el sello a mi espada. Al mismo tiempo le incrustamos las espadas, pero al sacarlas no le hacemos ningún daño. No hay ni un rasguños, ni siquiera una gota de sangre ¿qué rayos es esta criatura?

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

La ambarina tosió y se le nublo la vista. En su espalda aparecieron dos ligeros rasguños, pero que dolían hasta el alma. Sin embargo, continuó controlando al reamkuo, una bestia del otro mundo, del infierno mismo.

Estaba en una cueva oscura y húmeda, viendo desde una pequeña ventana mágica lo que ocurría con el reamkuo y los demás. Cuando aparecían personas en aquella isla, Defino le dijo que debía escoger entre dos cosas: ilusiones o criaturas del infierno. Las ilusiones nunca se terminaban, y venían desde lo más profundo de tu corazón. No se acababan sino hasta que aquellas personas se hubieran marchado de la isla. En cambio, las criaturas del infierno, se detenían cuando las derrotabas... claro si primero derrotas a las ilusiones que esta genera.

En esta ocasión, Kazu había escogido la criatura ¿por qué? Porque digamos que no estaba muy confiada de que pudieran salir de sus ilusiones. Ellos serían fuertes y todo, pero la mayoría era débil de corazón. Si no hubiera sido por ella, ninguno hubiera podido salir de las pesadillas del reamkuo— a cada uno le dijo una oración en donde le decía una pista para que se diera cuenta de que todo era una ilusión— , ahora imagínate con sus ilusiones.

— Aguanta Kazu — se dijo así misma.

Esta vez, Kazu vio que los dos castaños atacaron al reamkuo por el estómago. Gracias a esto, en el estómago de la chica apareció un rasguño.

— Solo ingresen a su boca — les trato de comunicar en la mente de ellos — la única manera de vencerlo es cortarlo por adentro.

Pero debido al cansancio que le provoco invocar a la criatura, sumado con el de controlarla, la dejo tan agotada que le fue imposible hacer esto. De milagro se quedaba despierta.

Ahora solo le quedaban dos opciones: poder comunicarse con ellos, o que Sakura escuchara los rugidos de esa bestia. Si no ocurría una de esas dos opciones, ellos tendrían una muerte asegurada.

Mientras tanto, otra chica castaña de ojos esmeralda estaba sentada en la cima de un gran árbol, mirando el mar azul, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros.

Su cara estaba seria, estaba pensando en lo ocurrido con su amiga. ¿Cómo fue capaz de ocultarle información tan valiosa? Estaba consciente de que lo hacía para salvarla de una muerte segura pero... aun así no lo podía perdonar.

Su paz y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rugido de una bestia... el rugido de un reamkuo.

¿Qué demonios hacía esa criatura aquí?

Kazu le había enseñado los diferentes tipos de criaturas, y sabía que si no detenía a esa bestia, lo iba a pagar muy caro. Casi nadie del universo conocía acerca de la existencia de ese tipo de criaturas, pues se trataba de un tema prohibido. Y si no sabían con quién trataban, menos podían saber cómo derrotarla.

Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia de donde provenía aquel rugido, saltando de árbol en árbol. Tenía que llegar pronto.

Cuando por fin pudo ver en su totalidad a la criatura, pudo deslumbrar a unas cuantas personas más, casi en su totalidad hombres jóvenes — solo había una mujer y un león alado—.

Si no los ayudaba pronto iban a tener una muerte un tanto desagradable.

— Dasep — dijo y corrió hacia el reamkuo casi sin pensar —. ¡Quítense de mi camino!— le grito a dos castaños que se enfrentaban a él.

Al ver al castaño de ojos café ámbar, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Creía conocerlo, en su mente, se quisieron filtrar sus recuerdos más fuerte que nunca.

"Shaoran".

Esa palabra sonó en la cabeza de aquella ojiverde, quiso quedarse un rato más observándolo, pero la cola de la criatura se interpuso entre ellos dos, queriéndolos dejar solo en tiras.

— ¡Quédense detrás! — repitió Yuki/Sakura.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yuki empezó a correr hacia la boca de la criatura. Desde el otro lado de una ventana, Kazu paro a la bestia en dos patas para evitar esto, confiando en que al final lo lograría.

La castaña saltó muy alto, y alcanzo a impulsarse nuevamente en una de las patas. Ahora la bestia utilizo la cola de látigo y empezó a atacar a la castaña a toda velocidad.

La ojiverde evitaba los golpes con gran agilidad, y los bloqueaba de vez en cuando con la espada.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, ella se adentró en las profundidades del reamkuo, entrando por su boca.

— ¡SAKURA!— grito Shaoran.

La castaña paralizo un segundo. ¿Sakura? Ese nombre se le hacía familiar, pero...

"¡Concéntrate Yuki!", se dijo así misma.

La criatura empezó a cerrar su mandíbula a toda velocidad, pero la ojiverde fue más rápida y le quito todos los dientes de una sola estocada. El reamkuo rugió, haciendo que los tímpanos de los presentes se reventaban y obligándolos a salir de su shock. El reamkuo tiro todos los dientes del tamaño de un carro con este rugido, e intento quitarse a la peligrosa chica de la boca con su cola. Pero antes de poder realizar un movimiento, Yuki se adentró aún más en la criatura.

Puede que por fuera tuviera las defensas muy altas, pero por dentro no tenía ninguna. Y no le hacia ningún daño a la persona que la había invocado.

Yuki fue destrozando poco a poco por dentro al reamkuo. Por fin, después de un rayo, la criatura ceso de pararse en dos patas y retorcerse de dolor y se tumbó en el suelo. Eso causo un temblor por el gran tamaño que tenía, y Kazu fue forzada a abandonar la seguridad de su cueva. Un lar de árboles se cayeran, pero no fue nada grave.

Para salir del interior del monstruo, Yuki clavo la espada en la parte de arriba y corrió haciendo un círculo. De un gran salto, quito ese pedazo de carne y salió toda empapada de sangre y saliva.

— Eso fue desagradable — dijo, sobándose el hombro —, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó al ver la mirada de las presentes sobre ella.

Shaoran miraba a Sakura al borde del llanto (*¿qué? los hombres tan bien lloran*), la abrazo, olvidando que no lo recordaba.

Ella acepto su abrazo sin oponer resistencia, pero se apartó de un de un repente bruscamente y dijo:

— Discúlpeme pero no lo conozco. Le agradecería que no se tomara tanta libertad conmigo.

— Pero Sakura tu...

— ¡YA BASTA LI! — grito Kazu.

Ella salió por detrás de unos arbustos, jadeando y con la vista nublada por manchas negras.

— Pero Kiyoko tu... — empezó a balbucear Shaoran— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte ante nosotros después de lo que hiciste?!

La chica ambarina miro a todos los presentes, en especial a Hayato, su amigo de la infancia y único amor. Finalmente dijo:

— Siento lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento. Solo llévense a Yuki de aquí.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió invocar a un reamkuo Kazu?! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Hubieras muerto! — le regaño gritando Yuki a su amiga.

— Tú hubieras sufrido si no lo hacía. No te preocupes, no pienso hacer nada más. Todo terminó por el momento.

Dicho esto se desplomó en el suelo, pero aún seguía consiente.

Hayato corrió rápidamente hacia a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y dijo:

—Kazu tu… ¿cómo sobreviviste?

—Hayato…—fue lo único que pudo contestar la chica antes de desmayarse.

—Tenemos que irnos—propuso Kaho.

—Tienes razón—dijo Ian—, volvamos en los dragones. Sakura tú vas con Shaoran y Hayato, tú te llevas a ¿Kiyoko?

Los dos chicos asintieron, pero Yuki no dijo nada. Como ella no conocía el nombre de Sakura, cuando todos empezaron a montar en los dragones, ella se quedó parada.

—Este… Sakura—dijo Kerberos—, tú vas con Shaoran.

—Ella no nos recuerda—susurro Shaoran, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran, con la cabeza gacha. _"¡Este no es momento para llorar Shaoran!",_ se regañó, alzo la cabeza y dijo—: Yuki ¿no? —La ojiverde asintió—, tú vienes conmigo ¿sí?

Sin decir una palabra, ella se montó en el dragón con Shaoran y le abrazó la cintura para no caerse. Sin saber por qué, se sintió segura y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando Shaoran vio que Yuki se había dormido, paro un momento a su dragón y les dijo a los demás que esperaran, luego con un movimiento veloz la acomodo de tal manera en que la abrazaba. Así no se iba a caer.

— ¿Por qué no nos recuerda? —preguntó Yue.

—No lo sé—admitió el ambarino—, tal vez debamos preguntarle.

Shaoran volteó a ver a Hayato, quien tenía a Kazu en la misma posición que él con Sakura. Al instante, Hayato contestó a la defensiva:

—Ella no lo hizo porque quiso, sé que tuvo una razón.

—Ah ¿y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Porque la conozco de pequeños…

El viaje siguió sin decir ni una palabra, y al llegar despertaron a Sakura y Kazu. A las dos les designaron una habitación en el castillo de Arisureka—que estuvo comandado por Kerberos, Yue y a veces por Shaoran el tiempo en que Sakura estuvo ausente— y les dieron ropa limpia.

Yuki se metió en el baño tan pronto como entro en la habitación y se dio un largo baño. Al terminar se puso un vestido celeste sencillo y se puso a vagar por los pasillos.

Avances:

—Shaoran—dijo Sakura/Yuki—, tú eres Shaoran.

…

— Bueno—dijo Hayato—, dejemos eso de lado ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿Te refieres que cómo sobreviví el día que tus guardias me dejaron?

Próximo capítulo: La historia de Kazu.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Ya ni sé si pedirles perdón, ya he faltado mucho… El capítulo pasado ni me dio tiempo de corregir las notas de la autora porque iba de prisa (¿no se les hizo raro que no hubiera contestado reviews? O al menos de las "guests" porque a los que tienen cuenta les contesté review por PM). Bueno, ¡aquí está el cap! Ya volvió Sakura… ¿o Yuki? No sé… Pues ya veré cuando le devuelvo los recuerdos muajaja. ¿Cuál será la historia de Kazu? Como no subi cap 2 días subiré hoy otros 2 a parte de este… lo que es no cumplir…**_

 _ **Meri: Pues aquí está la secuela… gracias por tu review y que sigas disfrutando la historia!**_

 _ **Sweet: Claro que seguiré escribiendo, de mí no se libran tan fácilmente ;). Si publicas una historia dime por favor que con gusto la leeré! Y para finalizar, después de varios retrasos aquí está el cap.**_

 _ **Vabt1719: Gracias por seguirme, espero que sigas disfrutando mis historias!**_

 _ **Naty: Pues ya ves que nos la pasamos platicando XD, luego vemos la historia por PM y espero que tu profe no te matara!**_

 _ **Diank Chiba: Ya ves que no le pueden decir nada a Sakura porque si no se muere T.T, pero que perversa soy jiji**_

 _ **Krio Zoe: Pues mi perversa mente ideó que pasaran dos años… pobre de Shaoran, tanto tiempo solo. Obvio que no fue tan fácil su reencuentro como viste, a mi no me gustan las cosas fáciles, si quieren algo tendrán que luchar por ello. No sabes cuanto me alegro que dijeras que mi historia es una de tus favoritas, de verdad ¡me puse a sonreir como tonta y toda mi familia me miro raro XD!**_


	3. La historia de Kazu

**La historia de Kazu.**

— Entonces Kazu...— le empezó a decir Hayato cuando ella terminó de bañarse. Ahora estaba mirando hacia el extenso oceano y la vegetación que se extendía alrededor de ella, en el balcón de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?

— 11 años sin verte ¿y aún crees que eres mi amigo?

— Escucha, lo siento pero en ese momento era solo un niño y estaba en shock. Además eres tú la que debe disculparse ¿cuánto tiempo tienes conociendo a Sakura?

— Tan directo como siempre, bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta son como 2 meses antes de que desapareciera de sus vidas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Supongo que preguntaras por qué lo hice ¿no? Pues fue por acabar mi misión.

— ¿Qué misión?

— La que me encargó Destino. Supongo que no entenderás, bueno déjame contarte algo. Del como sobreviví cuando tus guardias me abandonaron en el incendio.

(Recuerdo)

— Madre ya te dije que no quiero conocerla — rezongaba un chiquillo con cabello castaño y ojos azules.

— Ya deja de quejarte, ella pertenece al clan Kiyoko. Sabes muy bien que es importante que llevemos buenas relaciones con ellos si queremos evitar una guerra.

"Que seguro perderíamos", terminó en sus pensamientos.

Kimiko llevaba a Hayato a rastras a una sala para que conociera a la futura heredera del clan Kiyoko, que era por mucho el clan mas poderoso de soldados de la región.

Se pararon en frente de una puerta con la figura de un león en dos patas rugiendo, el chico había dejado de batallar. No es que quisiera conocer a la chica, si no es que para su corta edad (5 años) ya sabía que debía comportarse maduramente, y conocer a la dichosa hija heredera del clan.

— Esta de más decirte que te comportes a la altura de tu linaje — le dijo su madre antes de abrir la puerta y pasar a la sala.

El castaño de ojos azules le siguió de cerca e hizo una reverencia al ver a sus invitados.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos — dijo al erguirse — mi nombre es Hayato Tukusama, espero que su viaje haya sido placentero.

El chico miró a una niña como de su edad, con cabello castaño oscuro y piel morena clara; vestida con un vestido verde agua con un moño en el centro, con falda larga y sin volumen. Está junto con un hombre de traje negro y camisa azul rey, con corbata roja; y también una señorita con vestido celeste en la cintura tiene un pico invertido de color lila y un collar en el cuello de rubí.

"Deben ser sus padres", piensa Hayato.

— El gusto es mío — responde la chica.— Y gracias, el viaje fue placentero.

La chica miró a el castaño: vestido de traje negro con camisa blanca y moño negro, ojos zafiro, cabello castaño claro y de la misma edad y estatura que ella. Estaba junto a su madre: una señorita de unos treinta más o menos, con un vestido de sirena rojo con joyas del mismo color. Cabello castaño claro como él, pero con los ojos violetas, estaba platicando con su padre y madre.

— Perdón por llegar tarde — se disculpó un señor casi idéntico a Hayato, pero con los ojos negros, incluso llevaban la misma ropa (solo que más grande).

— No se preocupe — le perdonó el padre de Kazu —, acabamos de llegar. Mi nombre es Izumi Kiyoko, y ella es mi esposa Naomi.

— Encantado, mi nombre es Kichiko Tukusama y ella es mi esposa Kimiko.

El tiempo pasó, y los dos pequeños castaños se hicieron amigos, lo cual alegraba mucho a las madres de ambos. Pero un día, en un instante, todo cambio y se produjo un terrible incendio. En ese momento, ambos chicos se encontraban entrenando en una sala, y cuando quisieron salir la puerta se atasco. Ni usando magia pudieron abrirla, mucho menos apagar las llamas que se filtraban poco a poco.

— Descuida Kazu — la consolaba Hayato, tosió por el humo —, te juro que te protegeré.

En ese momento cayó una pila de escombros que forzó a la pareja de amigos a separarse, y también dejó atrapada a Kazu

— ¡KAZU!

— ¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y BUSCA AYUDA IDIOTA!

La chica no quería que su amigo la dejara, pero si con eso se lograba salvar, estaría dispuesta. Al menos sabía que iba a volver pronto con ayuda, por lo menos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En ese momento varios guardias irrumpieron en la sala y sacaron casi a rastras al chiquillo, quien no paraba de balbucear que sacaran antes a su amiga.

Sus intentos fueron inútiles, ella se quedó ahí al final para morir, y para morir estando sola.

— ¿Quieres salvarte? — le preguntó una voz masculina.

— Si — respondió entre sollozos.

— Entonces toma mi mano.

(Fin del recuerdo)

El castaño oía toda la historia de su amiga con gran tristeza, en ese incendio también habían muerto sus padres.

— Terminé por tomarle la mano, y después de muchos años descubrí que era Destino. Ella y Hazuki, su acompañante fueron como una familia para mi el tiempo en que estuve sola. Por eso cuando me encargó esa misión pensé que era porque tenía una buena razón.

— El solo quiere deshacerse de lo que le estorba Kazu. Entiéndelo por favor.

— ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no lo comprendiera?

Mientras Yuki vagaba por los pasillos del castillo, veía las múltiples pinturas, los adornos y candelabros hechos de varios materiales como cristal y joyas preciosas incrustadas.

—Princesa Sakura—dijo una chica joven de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, con ojos azules y vestido negro con un delantal blanco. A la castaña se le hizo conocida—, princesa Sakura, ¿dónde ha estado? Sus amigos y el príncipe Li la han extrañado mucho. De hecho, no le diga que le dije, pero he escuchado que el príncipe Li se la ha pasado buscándola todas las noches.

— ¿Quién es Li?

— ¿Cómo que quién es Li? Obvio, el príncipe Shaoran Li, el guapísimo Shaoran Li—al ver la cara de confusión de la ojiverde Clara dio una descripción más detallada—: Ojos ámbar, cabello castaño claro, alto…

—Ahh ya sé quién es.

—Clara—les interrumpió Kerberos en su forma de oso de felpa _"que no le haya dicho nada que pudiera hacerla recordar por favor", pensó_ —. Clara por favor, te agradecería que te retiraras.

—Claro Kerberos, con permiso—hizo una reverencia—, espero volverla a ver princesa Sakura.

La señorita se retiró y Kerberos le dijo a Sakura:

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Disculpa pero no te conozco.

— Soy el león que viste en la isla en donde estabas—dijo con cierto enojo. (*Con la venita resaltada como en los animes XD*)

—Ahhh, bueno ¿y qué se te ofrece?

Kerberos se quedó un rato solo viéndola. ¡Cuánto había cambiado su ama! Ahora era más respetuosa, era más decidida y con la criatura ya no hubo ni pizca de la niña miedosa de antes. Sintió tristeza de solo recordarlo…

— ¿Le pasa algo? —le preguntó Sakura cuando sintió que la miraba con tristeza. ¿A él también lo conocía antes de perder la memoria?

—No, es solo que recordaba algo… En fin, te necesitamos, sígueme.

La ojiverde asintió y siguió a aquel oso amarillo con alitas a través de varios pasillos hasta una sala, donde estaban todos los chicos y chica que había visto en la mañana. También estaba Kazu y una niña con kimono blanco largo, con cabello verde largo y una banda blanca con tres triángulos pequeños verdes formando otro más grande. La sala era muy amplia, con 4 sillones de terciopelo rojo, alfombra café y candelabro de cristal.

—Siéntate—le dijo Eriol señalándole una silla en el centro de ellos—. Necesitamos hablar.

Yuki accedió y se sentó en el la silla, luego un joven de ropas blancas y cabello blanco largo dijo:

— ¿Alguno de nosotros se e hace conocido?

La castaña se puso a observar a los presentes, uno por uno. Se le hizo familiar un chico castaño de ojos azules, pero solo fue por el cabello, ya que al que de verdad se el hacía conocido también lo tenía del mismo tono.

"Por favor díganme que no se le hace conocido el odioso de Hayato en lugar de yo", pensó Shaoran al ver que Sakura se detenía a observarlo.

Pero esa preocupación desapareció cuando Yuki se volteo a verlo a él y dijo:

— Al verlos por primera vez esta mañana, el único que se me hizo familiar fuiste tu. Shaoran ¿no? Ese es tu nombre, ¿a caso eras importante para mi antes de que llegara a la isla?

— Li no vayas a cometer alguna estupidez — le advirtió Kazu.

— Tranquila Kiyoko, es su vida la que esta en juego ¿crees que la arriesgaría por algo como que me pudiera recordar?

— Tienes razón, continua Yuki.

— Alto ¿ustedes ya se conocían?

— Este... Si — admitió Kazu —, fue gracias a ti. Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado y dinos ¿alguien más se te hace conocido?

— No, solo él.

-Puedes retirarte Yuki-le dijo Hayato.

— Gracias, con permiso.

La castaña se levantó y salió de la sala, dejando un gran silencio en aquella. Espejo fue la primera en hablar:

— Entonces ¿mi ama no me recuerda? ¿Y mis otros amigos?

— No Espejo — le respondió Eriol —, ella no recuerda nada sucedido más allá de 2 años.

De repente, una risa interrumpió a Eriol. Frente a ellos se apareció un hombre de túnica negra que le cubría todo, acompañado de una chica con cabello rosado largo, con ojos púrpura y piel morena. Destino y Hazuki.

— ¿Les gustó mi regalo?— preguntó Destino con tono burlón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto Kerberos y Yue, a punto de atacar si daba indicios de querer pelear.

— Tranquilos queridos guardianes, solo vine a observar el show de cerca.

— ¿Para ti solo somos un show? — le preguntó Hayato conteniendo la rabie que sentía.

— Por supuesto, no tienen el poder suficiente para que los pueda considerar unos rivales dignos. Solo quiero entretenerme un rato. Es más, para poner las cosas más divertidas aún, te quiero confesar algo Kazu: yo cause el incendio de hace 11 años.

Kazu quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, cambio su expresión a una de rabia incontrolable. Por un milagro de los dioses aún no se había abalanzando sobre esos dos.

— Tu... Que eras como un padre para mi. Tu y Hazuki fueron la única familia que tuve, ¡por tu culpa!

En ese momento perdió el poco control que le quedaba e invoco su espada, luego lanzó una ráfaga de aire hacia Destino, quien la absorvió con gran facilidad y se la devolvió multiplicada por dos.

— Tranquila chica, que así voy a tener que acabar con mi diversión antes de lo previsto.

— ¿Qué se siente saber que Leo ha sido el responsable de tus desgracias querida Kazu? — preguntó la chica de cabello rosa.

— Hazuki tu...

En ese momento, antes de que perdiera el control otra vez, Hayato abrazo a la chica con toda su fuerza. Sabía que ella quería llorar, pero que también sentía una rabia incontrolable que la podía matar contra él.

— Ya vete "Leo", no queremos problemas.

— Ohh pero que tierno, cambie de opinión, creo que si quiero acabar con mi diversión ahora solo para ver qué cara pondrá Sakura cuando le quite el sello y vea lo que he hecho. Pero no se preocupen que se les unirá en el otro mundo.

A penas termino de pronunciar la última palabra, junto sus manos formando un círculo y alrededor de ellos aparecieron varias esferas de materia oscura. Si apenas rozaban alguna estarían muertos.

— Jejeje intenten parar esto.

Las esferas empezaron a atacarlos, pero todos fueron ágiles y rápidos y pudieron esquivarlas sin problemas. Destino y Hazuki seguían lanzándoles hechizos, y ellos los seguían esquivando, sin embargo llego un momento que el cuerpo se les torno pesado, y comenzaron a disminuir su velocidad.

La suerte se les había acabado.

Con trabajos y seguían esquivando, pero en un descuido Shaoran se quedo inmóvil, esperando la muerte segura que le provocaría el toque de las bolas. Parecía todo perdido, pero milagrosamente Yuki entro en la sala con su espada, y sin pensárselo dos veces protegió al castaño con ella.

Cuando se coloco en frente de él y bloqueaba la esfera, un brillo surgió del pecho de la joven, casi al mismo tiempo detrás de ellos apareció Hazuki y le causo una cortada en la espalda del chico con un veneno.

Al ver que sucedía esto, Yuki grito y del brillo de su pecho broto un escudo que alejó a Hazuki y protegió a la pareja, claro que Sakura seguí con la espada tratando de cortar a la esfera.

Esta última se negaba a retroceder, y Destino no aflojaba la fuerza, al contrario, dirigió toda su atención a ella y a el joven castaño desmayado que se convulsionaba.

Sin saber por qué, la ojiverde sentía una ira incontrolable, y su pecho seguía brillando. Entonces surgieron unas cadenas y de este y un viento alborotó el largo cabello de la chica.

Las cadenas envolvieron la espada que brillo con más intensidad, y luego con gran facilidad corto y absorbió el hechizo, regresándolo a Destino quien antes de ser alcanzado huyo del sitio.

La cadena de Yuki se había vuelto a romper.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! — sollozaba Sakura con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos —, ¡Shaoran por favor! ¡No quiero que mueras!

La verdad es que no recordaba si el era importante para ella, pero eso no le importaba ahora. En ese momento sentía una gran tristeza al imaginarse que Shaoran pudiera morir, y lo abrazaba mientras le seguí abrazando.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? — preguntó a sus compañeros.

— Yuki — empezó a decir Kazu — Hazuki corto a Shaoran con una espada que contenía un veneno, un veneno del que no te puedes salvar si estas atado al destino. No hay forma de salvarlo.

— ¡No!, ¡Shaoran no!

Debajo de la castaña apareció su insignia de bruja y frente a ella apareció el báculo de estrella. A su alrededor, también aparecieron las cartas y Tiempo pauso el tiempo para poder hablar con su ama a solas.

— Sabemos que ahora no nos recuerdas — empezó a decir Espejo.

— Pero no te preocupes — continuó Energía.

— Puedes confiar en nosotros — terminó Esperanza.

— Sólo cambia otra vez el báculo para poder salvarlo y poder crear "esa carta" — le dijo La Nada.

Yuki se aparto del lado de Shaoran, puede que no los recordara, pero quería salvar a Shaoran y de cierta manera confiaba en ellas. Después de pensar un segundo, tomo el báculo en sus manos, luego dijo:

— Llave que guardas el poder del universo muestra tu poder ante Sakura, la 2 guardiana del fénix ¡LIBERATE!

El cetro entonces cambió. El mango seguía siendo rosa claro, pero se alargo casi de la misma estatura de Sakura (más o menos como de 1.40), con la estrella amarilla rodeada con el sol de color amarillo con rayos anaranjados, y la luna medio blanca y media celeste. Estaban rodeadas a su vez, de un círculo dorado, y que separaban a la insignia de la figura de un fénix.

— _Muy bien Sakura — le dijo una voz —, has seguido mis palabras a la perfección._

El fénix se encontraba incapacitado como para ayudarles a los dos castaños, pero por al menos le había podido decir las palabras exactas para que ella pudiera convertir el cetro y así salvar a su inconscientemente querido Shaoran.

Se lo debía por haberle causado tantos problemas.

— Ahora solo concéntrate y crea a la carta mi señora — le dijo Esperanza.

Yuki/Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentro únicamente en salvar a Shaoran. A través de la oscuridad, pudo ver un rayo de luz. Se fue acercando poco a poco en sus pensamientos, y pudo notar el calor de una llama.

Se concentró para transformar esa llama en una carta más rápido que nunca, pues había empezado a escuchar a Shaoran gritar de dolor.

— ¡Sakura, Tiempo y Shaoran no van a resistir mucho tiempo más! — Gritó La Nada.

En frente de Sakura empezó a aparecer la silueta de una carta, que iba tomando forma como las cartas Sakura. En la parte principal, fue apareciendo nada más ni nada menos que una llama rodeada de una chica como espejo con largo cabello rojo.

La carta Vida.

Sakura cayo en el suelo con la vista nublada, pero aun estando así se arrastro hasta a Shaoran y tomó la carta vida en sus manos.

— ¡VIDA!

La carta coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Shaoran y le empezó a quitar el veneno poco a poco. Por más que Destino se esforzaba por detener esto, Sakura y la carta trabajaban aún más para que el veneno desapareciera por completo.

Entonces Destino saco el as que tenía bajo la manga y le empezó a devolver todos los recuerdos a Sakura.

Ella se aparto con las manos en la cabeza, gritando y al mismo tiempo viendo todos sus recuerdos.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Ya no recuerdes por favor! — le suplicaban las cartas —, no queremos volverla a perder.

— Pase lo que pase todo estará bien ¿recuerdan? — les dijo no muy convencida la ojiverde.

Alrededor de ella, empezaban a crearse algo parecido a unos truenos; Tiempo ya había desaparecido la barrera temporal, por lo cual los demás también podían ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La Vida terminó su trabajo y Shaoran pudo volver a erguirse con un poco de esfuerzo, cuando vio que Sakura se apretaba la cabeza quiso acercarse a ella y apoyarla, pero ella no lo permitió y esta vez Escudo la envolvió a ella nada más:

— ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES SHAORAN!

"¿A caso me recuerda?", se preguntó Shaoran mientras se seguía acercando a ella.

— _¡No te dije que te alejaras de mi Shaoran! — le regaño Sakura por la mente._

— _¿Me recuerdas Sakura?_

— _Así es Shaoran..._

— _¡NO RECUERDES SAKURA! — le interrumpió desesperado._

— _¿Pero qué...? — preguntó ella. Claro que después de razonarlo la simple pregunta le pareció algo tonta —, ¿moriré?_

— _¡POR SUPUESTO QUE MORIRÁS! ¡NO TE LO PROHIBIRÍA SI NO FUERA POR ESO!_

— _Me la paso entre la vida y la muerte, como quisiera que esto se terminara Shaoran, pero no puede ser así. Desde que acepté las cartas Clow supe que algo como esto llegaría, y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. Todo con tal de que sobrevivan._

— ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO PERDER!

Para cuando grito eso, Sakura llegó al último recuerdo y los rayos estaban más fuertes que nunca. La estaban quemando viva.

— Siento meterte en tantos problemas Sakura — le dijo el fénix cuando apareció detrás de ella y le toco la frente —, pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada más que esto.

Avances:

— Sakura por favor, abre los ojos. No te rindas.

— Discúlpeme pero ¿quién es usted? — le preguntó cuando despertó. El castaño se seco las lágrimas.

— Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, tu puedes llamarme Shaoran — le contesto con una sonrisa.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Aquí reportándose el otro cap! De veras que la compañía de internet tiene algo en contra mio que otra vez me lo quitó...**_

 _ **Bueno pues ya vi que me be atrasado mucho con los caps, asi que dejenme las fechas de subida a mi: haremos como si hubieramos empezado antier y subire unos 6 caps más en días seguidos...**_


	4. Desde cero

**Desde cero.**

— ¡MALDITO DESTINO! — gritó Shaoran.

Otra vez le arrebató a Sakura.

— Cálmate Li — lo trato de tranquilizar Shinji —, se pondrá bien en un par de días.

— Es que no entiendes, ella no me va a poder recordar jamás. Todo lo que he luchado por ella, parece en vano ahora.

— Siempre podemos volver a iniciar, no te preocupes, ella sigue queriéndote muy en el fondo. Solo tienes que empezar de cero para ir despertando ese lado.

Tenía razón. El ambarino sabía que la tenía, pero ahora ella con ese carácter... iba a ser muy difícil.

— Llevémosla a su habitación Li — le dijo Hayato, tocándole el hombro.

Él asintió y cargo a Sakura en sus brazos (quien estaba desmayada por cierto) hasta el cuarto de la torre este.

— Por favor Sakura, despierta lo más pronto posible.

El castaño terminó la frase con un dulce beso en sus labios rosados. Hacía tanto qur no la veía, y cuando se reencontraban esto pasaba. De verdad que el Destino tenía algo en contra de el.

— ¿Por qué a ella le pasa esto? — le preguntó a Shinji, quien había aparecido en ese mismo instante. Las puertas estaban cerradas, al igual qhe las ventanas; no había nadie que los escuchara ni que los interrumpiera.

— Ella aceptó Li, de verdad siento causarles tantos problemas. Ni siquiera pude dejarlos en paz cuando tu saliste de ese gran sello de sueño; tuve que seguir las órdenes de ese Destino ¿para qué? Ahora para nada...

— ¿Hiciste un trato con él?

— No lo voy a negar. Así es, hice un trato con él: le ayudaría con todo lo que quisiera, por eso te borraba la memoria cada vez que recordabas a Sakura, a cambio de que ella viviera. Después de todo, el controla el destino.

— Por eso mismo no quiere que ella viva. Le tiene miedo, miedo a que pueda interponerse entre él y su objetivo.

(Una semana después) (Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

— Entonces creo que es mejor que pongamos esto aqui y... — decía mientras señalaba los planos de un centro de salud.

Estaba en una junta del reino, en Riashasake. Quería quedarme a ver a Sakura, pero mi madre me había llamado y pues no me quedó otra opción. De repente, Kerberos irrumpió en el salón con sus fuertes alas y dijo casi gritando:

— ¡Sakura se está poniendo mal!

— Con permiso.

Salí volando del salón detrás de Kerberos, luego me puse a un lado de él cuando nos teletransportó con sus alas a la sala que conecta a los mundos y rápidamente presioné el 1 y el 1 en las dos esferas, y las atravesé el doble de rápido para llegar.

Corrí por los extensos pasillos del castllo, y subí los escalones más rápido que un rayo hasta llegar hasta su habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta encontre a Sakura acostada en la cama, gimiendo y convulsionándose lentamente, con Hayato agarrándole la mano y arrodillado a un lado suyo. Me puse rojo de enojo, pero me regañé a mí mismo diciéndome que no era momento de ridículeces y me acerqué del otro lado de la cama.

— Por favor Sakura, resiste. — le susurré.

— Creo que es hora que nos vayamos — dijo Yue. Ni siquiera noté que los demás también estaban ahí.

Vi que Hayato se rehusaba a salir, pero con una mirada de advertencia de parte de Kaho y Eriol al fin cedió.

— Esta vez cuídala — masculló Hayato.

Nada mas porque Sakura estaba en situación crítica, poorque si no... le arrancaba la cabeza. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?!

— Más que tu sí — susurré tan bajo que nadie me escuchó.

En ese momento, pareció que Sakura intentaba abrir los ojos, y también que ese esfuerzo le dolió ya que gimió de dolor.

—Ya se complicó aún más —dijo Shinji, quien apareció de la nada al otro lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? — pregunté.

— Solo podemos esperar a que mi hechizo haya funcionado.

La espera fue dolorosa. Sakura gemía y a veces soltaba grititos de dolor. Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Por fin, en la noche de ese mismo día, Sakura se calmó y solo se quedó quieta.

—Por favor Sakura—dije—, abre los ojos.

Por un momento creí que estaba moviendo los párpados, y Shiji desapareció, casi presintiendo que algo fuera a suceder. Primero me pareció algo irreal, pero ese ligero movimiento se fue haciendo más notable y en poco tiempo ella los abrió y se fue reincorporando poco a poco.

—Disculpa pero—dijo ella—, ¿quién eres tú?

Agache la cabeza, no sé por qué pero me siento un poco decepcionado. Por un momento tuve la ligera esperanza que nos recordara a todos aunque sea un poco, a aunque solo me recordara a mí.

—Mi nombre es Shaoran Li. Me alegra que al fin despertara.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Tuviste un… accidente. Estuvo en esta cama durante una semana. Para evitar que esto sucediera de nuevo me han asignado a ti, te acompañaré a donde sea.

—Bueno, lo primero explica el por qué tengo tanta hambre. A propósito, ¿dónde está Kazu?

—Ah, la señorita Kiyoko. Ella se encuentra realizando sus actividades ahora.

— ¿Actividades? Pero si en la isla no tengo… un momento ¿dónde estoy?

—Esperaba que preguntara eso. Usted ha salido de esa isla, mis amigos y yo la hemos encontrado con su amiga en ella por la noche. Usted resulto herida mientras la sacábamos de ahí.

—Qué extraño, no recuerdo nada.

—Me lo temía. — De verdad me lo temía—. El monstruo que nos atacó era una especie desconocida, fue un milagro que saliéramos con vida.

—Quiero ver a Kazu—dijo con algo de tristeza—. Quiero ver a Kazu por favor.

—En un momento, primero le debo de dar algo de comer.

—Deja de llamarme de usted, Li. Me incomoda, llámame Yuki.

—Solo si usted me llama Shaoran y no Li.

—Trato hecho.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, y en el camino le pedí a una empleada algo de comer para ella.

Esto es lo único que me queda, empezar de cero. Tendré que ganarme su confianza de nuevo, tendré que evadir las propuestas a futura esposa, mantenerme ocupado en los bailes para buscar pareja. Y sobre todo, tendré que ganarme su afecto de nuevo. Y con esa personalidad que tiene ahora lo veo demasiado difícil.

Entramos a mis aposentos, cierro la puerta y le digo que se siente en la pequeña sala de estar. Alguien toca a la puerta, la abro y veo a una señorita con una bandeja de comida. Lleva un plato de arroz y unas cuantas cosas más. La tomo en mis manos y le digo que ya se puede retirar, luego cierro la puerta y la llevo hasta Sakura.

—Aquí tienes, come—le digo.

Ella obedece y primero da un ligero mordisco, pero me doy cuenta de que se contiene, que tiene ganas de devorar tood como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Puedes comer como gustes, no necesitas los modales.

Eso fue lo que le permitió comer sin parar, apenas si se detenía por falta de oxígeno.

—Veo que tenías mucha hambre.

—No he comido en una semana ¿qué esperabas? Estemm… ¿Puedo pedir más?

—Claro.

Y así sucedió con otros 5 platillos más. Cuando termino, nos quedamos a charlar un rato, o más bien no dejó de mirarme por un buen rato.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? —pregunté al cabo de unos minutos.

—No es eso, eso solo que me resultas familiar de alguna parte, pero no recuerdo de dónde.

—Creo que es hora de decirte, escúchame por favor — ella asiente me mira í el impulso de abrazarla, de decirle todo lo que había pasado, pero tuve miedo. Miedo de que muriera si lo hacía, Pero me daba más miedo solo vivir siendo su amigo. Claro que eso era lo que iba a pasar, por lo menos por ahora —. Lo que le voy a decir ahora es algo muy delicado, quiero que lo tomes con calma ¿si?

(Recuerdo después de 2 días que Sakura se desmayara)

— Pero si no le decimos nada ella se esforzará y recuperará la memoria miles de veces de un solo jalón — dijo Kazu.

Estábamos en el cuarto de Sakura, preguntándonos si decirle a Sakura su situación de pérdida de memoria. La mayoría había optado por no decirle, pero al escuchar las palabras de Kazu supimos que tenía razón. Es algo obvio, si no tienes recuerdos te esfuerzas por recobraarlos.

— En eso tiene razón Kiyoko — reafirmó Eriol —, es algo básico para cualquiera. Siempre quieres recordar si no tienes recuedos. Yo opto porque le digamos nada más su situación.

Todos asintieron esta vez.

— Pero me temo que ese no es nuestro mayor problema, ¿qué pasará si Destino la quiere matar otra vez y no hay nadie para apoyarla? Tenemos que turnarnos para acompañarla a todas partes — sugirió Kaho. En sus labios se dibujo una ligera sonrisa de malicia —, ¿qué tal tu Li?

— No, no, no. — Negué rápidamente—, si quisiera pero no puedo. Le dije a mi madre que no faltaría a un entrenamiento más.

— Pero si le dijeras que ella es la guardiana de la llama eterna tal vez no se negaría.

— ¿Tal vez? Por supuesto que si le digo no se niega para nada, pero no. Me rehuso.

— ¿Por qué Li? — preguntó pícaramente Hayato.

Juro que quiero propiciarle unos buenos golpes y destruirle todo lo que se dice cara, tal vez unas partes más.

— Solo quiero que mi mamá vea a Sakura como es, no por el puesto que tiene.

— Algún día se lo tendrás que decir — intervino Shinji.

— Si pero no será hoy.

— En ese caso solo tenemos que ir con tu mamá para ver ese asunto — concluyó con el tono más normal que pudo hacer Mitzuki.

Algo planeaba esa profesora, y no era nada bueno para mí.

Al final mi madre y ella se aliaron y me dejaron ser el acompañante de Sakura.

(Fin del recuerdo)

— Escuchame con atención — empecé a decir seriamente.

— Dime ya por favor, esta bien, lo tomaré con calma— me interrumpió.

— Bien, Yuki escúchame. Es solo que tu vida corre riesgo, sé que quieres recuperar tus recuerdos, pero también sé que no los debes de recuperar. Si recuerdas mucha energía saldrá del interior de tu cuerpo y morirás. Mentiría si te dijera que es la primera vez que te veo, ya nos conociamos. Y no quiero perderte. Junto con otras personas te ayudaremos a recordar poco a poco, pero no trates de recordarnos ¿si?

— ¿Tu eras importante para mi?

— Si por mi culpa estas en esta situación.

— ¿Cómo yo...?

— Pues fue porque no confié en tí y me quise adentrar en un espacio en el que no podía. Tu te arriesgaste y me sacaste de ahí. Por consecuencia una gran suma de energía se libero y tuviste que absorverla toda. Fue culpa de mi terquedad.

— Eso me dice o que estaba hechizada o que estaba enamorada de ti. ¿Nosotros eramos algo?

Hablar de eso podría hacer que me ponga a llorar, así que me levanto y le digo que ya es suficiente por el día de hoy. Ella asiente de mala gana y se da un baño.

Me tumbo mientras en la cama y miro a la nada.

Cuando Sakura sale tiene puestos unos jeans y una playera sensilla holgada azul marino.

— Yuki tu... ¿quieres ver a tu familia? — Le digo todavía tumbado en la cama.

— ¿Tengo familia?

— ¿Quieres ir a verlos? Ya están enterados de la situación asi que no hay problema.

Un "si" silensioso se escapó de sus labios. La tome de la mano y le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, podía ver claramente que estaba nerviosa...

— No pasa nada porque ellos comprenden tu situación. No les vas a causar problemas a nadie, al contrario, vas a alegrarlos tanto que hasta van a llorar.

Eso parece tranquilizarla porque relaja su mano y asiente levemente. Esta lista.

Abro un portal a la sala que conecta a los mundos y nos dirigimos a la Tierra; en el camino les hablo a todos para que preparen todo.

Llegamos a su casa y sigo sin soltarle la mano, y ella me la sostiene firmemente así que no creo que le moleste. Entramos a la casa y pasamos a la sala, ahí nos encontramos con absolutamente todos sus conocidos que tienen el conocimiento de la magia. La primera en hablar es Nadeshko, quien no se puede aguantar las lágrimas y la abraza desconsoladamente. Sakura la acepta sin decir nada, pero se ve que no le mokesta porque tiene una sonrisa que dice que esta en paz.

— Perdón — dice Nadeshiko cuando se aparta de ella y se seca las lágrimas —, sé que no me conoces, perdón. Mi nombre es Nadeshko Kinomoto y soy... soy tu mamá.

— Con razón me calme un poco al tenerte conmigo — susurró Sakura.

— Hola de nuevo monstruo — dijo su hermano.

Kazu se alerto enseguida y empezó a caminar a toda velocidad hacia Sakura, le empezó a ¿calmar? Si, calmar. Le empezó a decir que se calmara y que no perdiera la compostura.

— Ya déjame Kazu ese se lo gano — dijo Sakura.

¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

Sakura se acerca poco a poco a su hermano, con paso lento pero de esos que te intimidan. Nadie hace nada y Sakura sigue avanzando. Cuando llega junto a él se detiene y dice:

— ¿Vas a resistirte o vas a aceptar tu castigo como buen chico?

Como Toya no responde ella le da un puñetazo en el estómago y luego lo agarra del brazo y lo azota contra el suelo.

— Yuki eso no era necesario — le dijo Kazu todavia escondida detrás de la puerta.

— ¿No les dijiste que ahora tengo muy mal caracter?

— Se me paso ese ligero detalle '^_^

— ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS LO DIJISTE? — preguntan todos menos Sakura, Kazu y yo.

¿En serio? ¿Pequeño detalle? Se le olvidó decir: "ah ¿que creen? La dulce e inocente Sakura que conocen ya no existe y tiene el caracter muy explosivo ahora".

— Ya decía yo que un monstruo nunca cambia — masculló Toya.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Le preguntó con una mirada asesina Sakura.

A todos se nos erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando Sakura nos volteo a ver a todos, y suspiramos de alivio cuando aparto la vista. Por dios ahora si que espanta... diablos las frases humanas ya se me pegaron.

— Na-Nada — tartamuedeo él. Parece que al igual que los otros percibe el peligro que podemos correr si la enojamos —, por cierto mi nombre es Toya Kinomoto y soy tu hermano mayor.

— Mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto — intervino su papá —, y soy tu papá.

Así uno a uno se fueron presentando, y fueron diciendole qué papel jugaba en su vida anteriormente. Todos menos yo, habiamos decidido que yo no le contaría nada, porque al parecer soy quien más recuerdos despierta.

— ¿Tu qué eras? — me preguntó Sakura.

—Yo he sido su sirviente desde siempre—le contesté, al ver que no me creyó ni una sola palabra rápidamente agregué—: Cuando usted se introdujo en el mundo de la magia, el guardián Yue y el presente oso de felpa me contrataron para protegerla de todo peligro, y poco a poco nos fuimos volviendo amigos íntimos.

—Bueno—dijo Sakura todavía mirándome con algo de duda—, si no hay nada más para lo cual me necesiten me gustaría ver la casa.

—Adelante—le dijo Daidouji—, pero no salgas de la casa sin nosotros Yuki.

—Kazu nos hubieras dicho que Sakura estaba tan cambiada—le replico Hayato cuando ella salió.

—Ese monstro ahora sí que se volvió terrorífico—dijo Toya—, pero si comprende que no puede recordar ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, de eso mismo me encargue yo—les tranquilicé.

—Pero no le dijiste la verdadera relación que tenías con ella—me dijo Mitzuki—, ¿por qué no lo dijiste si es tan importante para ti?

—Por eso mismo no le dije, si le daba demasiada información por querer que me recuerde, la energía se va a liberar.

—Oye Shaoran—interrumpió Meiling—, el problema más próximo es la escuela.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hiragizawa.

— ¿Cómo que a qué? Acuérdense que hay personas ahí que la conocen desde hace tiempo, por no mencionar que todos creen que Sakura y Shaoran son novios…

—No podemos borrarles la memoria… así que solo nos queda decirles la verdad.

— Entonces esta decidido — intervino Kerberos — Hayato y Tomoyo les iran a sus amivos, y tu mocoso vas a encargarte del asunto de los novios. ¡Y SI ME VUELVES A LLAMAR OSO DE FELPA ME LAS PAGAS!

…

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sakura cuando vio un plato de ramen en la mesa.

Tiene sentido puesto que se la pasó 2 años en una isla desierta, sin recuerdos… Bueno eso no importa ahora.

—Es un platillo de este planeta llamado ramen.

—Yuki ¿verdad? —le preguntó su mamá—, no te preocupes, lo puedes comer con toda confianza, no te intento envenenar.

Sakura entonces pareció tranquilizarse y comió manteniendo los modales. Debo admitir que Kiyoko hizo un gran trabajo con ella, tanto en esto de los modales como en la magia. De heho creo que está a mi mismo nivel, si se entrena un poco más capaz y me gana.

Dejo de mirarla y me como lentamente mi propio ramen. Desde ahora dormiré bajo el mismo techo que Sakura (obviamente en habitaciones separadas) y la acompañaré a todas partes.

Esto me consuela ya que podre evitar que un mequetrefe se le acerque, pero es insoportable a la vez.

— Deja de poner esa expresión tan patetica que me dan ganas de golpearte — me dice Sakura.

Definitivamente ha cambiado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ese comentario me suena tan impropio de ella, que no puedo evitar escupir todo el caldo y echarme a reír. Claro que eso me duro muy poco antes de que me empezara a ahogar XD.

...

La campana de la escuela sonó ty todos se retiraron del lugar. Yo y Meiling nos fuimos juntos rápidamente a casa con Sakura para acompañarla, hoy no había ido al colegio porque todavía no confesábamos "ese asunto". De hecho, hoy mismo le dirían a los demás amigos de Sakura.

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora incumplida)

— ¿Para qué nos necesitaban? — preguntó Chiharu a sus dos amigos mientras paseaban por el parque.

— Vayamos a un lugar privado que es MUY importante que nadie se entere — le respondió Hayato.

Siguieron caminando, pasando parejas, perros, gatos, hasta un caballo con carruaje hasta que llegaron a un lugar que los escondí con varios árboles.

— ¿Ahora sí? — Dijo Yamazaki —. No vayan a salir con que son unos secuestradores y por eso nos trajeron hasta aquí.

— No somos secuestradores, pero si vamos a decirles algo que tal vez pueda afectar como ven las cosas — dijo seriamente Tomoyo.

Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki y Naoko los vieron riéndose, pero al ver que no habia ni un rastro de broma en aquellas palabras se pusieron serios.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

— Bueno — empezó a decir Tomoyo. Por más que buscaba las palabras...—, digamos que...

— ¿Recuerdan las historias que les contaban de niños? — Le interrumpió Hayato. Si algo detestaba era que la gente se fuera con rodeos —. Esas historias de las hadas, brujos, hechizeros, bestias y demás en verdad existen. Claro está que algunas no, pero la mayoría si.

— No ya en serio — dijo Yamazaki —, yo soy el mentiroso del grupo, ya díganos la verdad.

— Esa es la verdad Yamazaki. ¿Quieren pruebas? Con gusto se las mostramos, si me haces el favor Tukusama.

Hayato junto sus dos palmas y las fue separando poco a poco, de ellas fue brotando luces, luego se transformaron en ilusiones aue mostraban hermosos paisajes. Para finalizar levitó un poco.

— Ok...— dijo Rika—, ¿Quién más es así?

— Justamente de eso queríamos hablarles — dijo Hayato —. Bueno antes que nada, Shaoran y yo somos los dos únicos hombres que poseen poderes, específicamente somo brujos. Aunque también esta el caso de Sakura, verán, ella es alguien MUY importante en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo ese poder le trajo muchas desgracias y causo que perdiera la memoria y alguien la llevo lejos de nosotros a una isla hace dos años. La Sakura que han visto desde entonces solo ha sido una copia hecha y mantenida por su magia. Justamente hace aproximadamente 1 semana que la encontramos y ahora la queremos integrar nuevamene a su mundo. Pero eso traería muchos problemas, ya que si mencionan una palabra de lo ocurrido en la secundaria o prinaria corremos el riesgo que recuerde todo y una gram cantidad de energía saldrá de su interior y la matará. ¿Entienden por qué decidimos decirles todo?

— No podemos arriesgarnos a perderla — intervino Tonoyo —, y no solo por su importancia en el mundo magico, si no también porque ella es alguien muy importante para todos nosotros. Siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita y se ha ganado nuestro afecto.

— Lo único que les pedimos es que no le digan nada de su pasado ¿si?

Después de eso, Tomoyo y Hayato se retiraron de, sitio, dejándo a los 4 solos.

¿Ahora qué iban a hacer?

Avances:

Los 4 amigos pensaban todo con gran detalle. Habían perdido la esperanza que fuera una broma, ahora solo les quedaba tomar una desición de cómo actuar.

En ese momento el profesor llamó a todos a sentarse y en el último minuto, una castaña de ojos esmeralda entró por la puerta acompañada de otro castaño de ojos ámbar.

 _ **Notas de la autora:No he muerto! Casi, pero no!**_

 _ **He estado REALMENTE OCUPADA y sumado con algunos problemillas personales pues ya, y terminemoslo con mi bloqueo que volvio...**_

 _ **Krio Zoe: No sabes coko me alegra que digas eso! Yo también siento pena por Shaoran pero es lo que idea mk cruel y perversa mente XD. Besos!**_

 _ **Naty: Pues si me decidi a publicarlo, y si, los padres que murieron en el kncendio fueron los de Kazu. Y la verdad es qje si disfruto haciendolos sufrir muajaja pero igal tu Xd me tienes esparando cap. Bueno los padres de Sakura ya alafcieron y si, habra algunos celos por ahi, ya los tengo planeados jijiji.**_

 _ **Guest: Primero que nada gracias por tu review! Y pues como ha lo viste al fin ya publique. Que sigas disfrutando la historia!**_

 _ **Ari: Gracias por tu review! No se si leas esto y oye! Te pusiste unas cuantas letras de mi nombre XD. Pues si ya has llegado aqui te habras dado cuenta de que ya la continue**_


	5. Tal como es

**Tal como es.**

¿Ahora qué iban a hacer?

Hace solo unos momentos solo se tenían que preocupar por la tarea del instituto, ahora tenían que ver si tomaban por locos a Tomoyo y Hayato y seguirles la corriente en su juego, o creerles cada palabra y ayudarles a que no recordara. Sin embargo la primera opción no la tomaron mucho en cuenta, ya que todo había parecido tan real... ya habían tomado una decisión.

Querían a Sakura, su amiga, tal como es. No importaba si tenía o no magia, no importaba si era una persona de suma importancia para un mundo que ellos desconocían. Ellos la quería por lo que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al siguiente día, Sakura y Shaoran no aparecían en el aula, el profesor se dirigía al salón con paso lento, cuando de repente dos personas pasaron corriendo, casi volando, hacia su clase. Ni siquiera pudo notar completamente sus rostros, solo distinguió su cabello castaño claro. Preocupado porque alguno se lastimara aceleró el paso, pero vio como el chico se acercó a la chica y ambos aceleraron el paso aún más.

Cuando el profesor Tsukasa entró al salón, vio que los dos chicos se sentaron en sus asientos y respiraban jadeando. "Oh por eso estaban volando", pensó Tsukasa.

— A sus asientos por favor —dijo el profesor.

Shaoran le indicó cuál era su asiento a Sakura, y se sentó justo a un lado de ella. A su alrededor estaban sus amigos de la primaria, quienes le guiñaron un ojo. Estaban de acuerdo.

La clase siguió, y siempre que le preguntaban algo a Sakura, Shaoran se la decía por medio de sus pensamientos. Aunque ayer habían estudiado MUCHO todavía no estaba preparada. Al verla ayer estudiar, vio que realmente seguía siendo la misma Sakura que conocía, ya que cuando estaban estudiando a decir verdad no podía retener mucho tiempo la información o se le complicaban las cosas. La verdad es que le costó MUCHO trabajo que se aprendiera lo que le había enseñado, aunque lo extraño era que sí recordaba lo que había visto en la primaria. Sabía escribir, leer y hablar japonés, pero no recordaba quién le había enseñado.

Cuando el primer descanso llegó, todos se reunieron y protegieron a Sakura. Cada vez que alguien se le acercaba para platicar, la salvaban interrumpiéndola para contestarles a las demás personas; también los interrumpían si estaban a punto de pronunciar su nombre.

Al terminar las clases, todos salieron junto a Yuki/Sakura. Había sido un día agotador ¿serían los demás así? En que lío se habían metido…

Despidieron a la pareja de castaños y se fueron juntos a dar un paseo:

—Que agotador ha sido eso—se quejó Chiharu.

— ¿Serán todos los días así a partir de hoy? —se preguntó Rika.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer por los amigos—murmuró Yamazaki.

— ¡Pero esto es emocionante! —gritó Naoko, todos a su alrededor la miraron como si ya se hubiera vuelto loca —. ¡Tanto tiempo leyendo historias así! ¡Y ahora puedo verla en la vida real!

Naoko siguió gritando como loca diciendo lo emocionada que estaba sobre la situación. ¡Ojalá que su amiga la recordara pronto para poder pedirle un montón de cosas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No estuvo tan mal—dijo aliviado Shaoran.

Si había sido agotador pero comparado con otras cosas… ¡esto no le llegaba ni a los talones a sus entrenamientos!

—Siento causarles tantos problemas—se disculpó Sakura—, en especial a ti Shaoran. De verdad aprecio mucho en que te fuerces a enseñarme.

—Tranquila Yuki, esto no es nada comparado con lo que me hace hacer mi mamá.

—Entonces resultaste ser masoquista XD.

"¿Masoquista? Bueno tal vez… ¡No! ¡Yo no soy masoquista! Bueno tal vez un poco… ¡que no!", pensaba (*el masoquista*) de Shaoran.

—No soy… masoquista—dijo dudando.

— Ah sí como no—le dijo con cierto sarcasmo Yuki.

Llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto entre las negaciones de parte de Shaoran para afirmar que de verdad no era un masoquista.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —avisó Yuki.

— ¡Qué no soy un masoquista! —negó por milésima vez Shaoran.

— ¿Quién es masoquista? —preguntó Toya asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la casa.

—Shaoran aquí presente—dijo con toda calma Sakura mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—Así que al fin lo aceptó—agregó Toya con una sonrisa.

— ¡QUÉ NO SOY MASOQUISTA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Cuándo planeas quitarles esta paz? —le preguntó Hazuki a su amo.

Hacía días que no intervenía en la vida de los jóvenes, pero a todas horas los andaba observando mediante una pantalla hecha por su magia; como ahora.

Sentado en su gran sillón, Destino observaba como Sakura y Shaoran estudiaban entre bromas y sonrojos por parte del chico. Destino tenía un aspecto de lo más ordinario: un chico que aparentemente rondaba entre los veinte tantos, con piel blanca como la nieve, ojos (un poco rasgados) y cabello negro como la noche. Incuso podías decir que era algo guapo, a simple vista ni te ronda en la cabeza que él controla el destino de todos, que puede hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana. Él siempre vestía de una túnica negra o café, la mayor parte del tiempo esta le cubría todos sus rasgos perfectamente.

Destino no tenía historia, había sido creado por el fénix hace más de un millón de años y seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto. Siempre estaba solo, casi, ya que contaba con la ayuda de su sirviente que tenía la personalidad totalmente opuesta a él que lo ayudaba a hacer trabajos de menor importancia. Realmente nunca había sentido algo por una persona, ni miedo, ni ira, ni afecto. Sin embargo cuando esa chiquilla llamada Sakura nació y rompió la primera cadena, Destino creyó que sería bueno mantenerla vigilada por un rato, por primera vez sintió miedo de que se pudiera librar de sus redes. Y tuvo bien excusadas sus preocupaciones por lo que ahora podían ver. Esa chica tiene algo que los otros no, además del respaldo del mismo fénix, que le permite resistirse.

Irónicamente es su destino no pertenecer al curso del Destino.

—Pronto—le respondió Leo/Destino a su ayudante—quiero que sigan creyendo que pueden evitarme haciendo esfuerzos tan patéticos.

—Ni que lo digas, hasta creen que ese mocoso va a detener lo inevitable.

—El no requerirá ningún esfuerzo de mi parte. Ni él ni sus amigos.

—Solo esa entrometida, Leo, la última vez casi te mata. Ten más cuidado por favor.

—Solo me descuidé por un momento—le dijo enojado—. Esa mocosa entrometida. Me tengo que deshacer lo más pronto posible de ella.

—Por lo menos antes de que ocurra el eclipse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Yuki mientras Shaoran la conducía por un bosque.

—Ya lo verás.

Yuki frunció el ceño, pero siguió caminando detrás del castaño. Shaoran no se quería quedar de brazos cruzados y esperar a que cualquier hombre se esforzara por conquistarla—en especial Hayato, quien ya le había reabierto su competencia para ver quién la conquistaba primero—, por eso esa noche iba a empezar a actuar.

Pasaban por entre los árboles, oían el cantar de unas aves y el ulular de búho, hasta que al fin llegaron hasta una pared con varias enredaderas. El ambarino las apartó y se adentró en el oscuro vacío que se extendía por ahí; Yuki lo siguió sin rezongar, de cierta manera se había ganado su confianza.

— ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir a dónde me quieres llevar?

—Solo cruza por ahí y verás.

Shaoran le señaló una pequeña abertura donde se filtraban unos rayos de luz… de distintos colores. Sakura, un poco temerosa, se acercó a aquella abertura ¿y si se equivocaba respecto a Shaoran? Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y atravesó esa pequeña abertura. Lo siguiente que vio fue hermoso. El lago, la cascada, las flores y árboles la luz que despedía cada uno… totalmente hermoso y familiar a la vez.

— ¿Hermoso no? —le preguntó el castaño al momento en el que le extendía una pequeña flor de sakura.

—Por supuesto que es hermoso, ¿cómo supiste de esto?

—Pues alguien me forzó a venir, si no fuera por esa persona ni en cuenta de que existí este lugar.

—Pues le agradezco a la persona que te lo enseñó querido masoquista.

— ¡Qué no soy masoquista! Espera, ¿me dijiste querido?

— ¿Algún problema? ¿Eres mi amigo no?

—No, ningún problema. —Se hizo un silencio incómodo—. ¿Bailamos?

— ¿Bromeas?

—No. —Hizo una ligera reverencia y le tendió la mano—. Hablo muy en serio. ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno.

Los dos castaños entonces se pusieron a bailar un ligero vals, un vals que Sakura recordaba muy bien. Pero Shaoran no se quedaba atrás, él también lo recordaba muy bien; el mismo vals que bailaron cuando se le confesó.

—Se me hace conocido esto Shaoran—le susurró al oído Yuki/Sakura.

—Debe ser tu imaginación.

Entonces a la mene de la chica vino la imagen de ese mismo lugar, haciendo la misma cosa pero con ropa diferente. Incluso creía que con la misma persona ya que apareció un castaño.

Pero no se esforzó en recordar nada más.

—Shaoran, me pareció recordar algo.

— ¿Qué Yuki?

Habían parado de bailar y se quedaron viendo mutuamente, hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto por la voz de Sakura:

—Solo fue un momento breve, pero pude distinguir como estaba haciendo lo mismo que hace un momento, con un chico castaño.

— ¿Algún otro rasgo?

—No, ninguno. Y no me esforzaré en recordar más, no quiero morir.

-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Ya levántate Yuki! —le gritó Shaoran a la castaña.

Ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, pero su maravilloso sueño fue interrumpido por la increíble insistencia de Shaoran. Pero tenía buenas razones ya que si no se levantaba de una buena vez llegarían tarde como ayer.

— ¡Que te levantes te digo!

—Te dije que no me interrumpieras mientras duermo—dijo Yuki con un tono que no traía consigo precisamente amor y unicornios.

— ¡Y yo te dije que te levantaras más temprano y no calles el despertador!

— ¡Pero es muy ruidoso y me despierta!

— ¡Eso es lo que tiene que hacer!

Casi arrastrándola, Shaoran pudo hacer que Yuki se levantara de la cama y con un par de gritos por fin se decidió a vestirse, peinarse y desayunar. Salieron de la casa per si volando como un rayo, y otra vez sucedió lo mismo del día anterior, solo con la pequeñísima diferencia que esta vez les tocó clases con Kaho. Por esa razón Shaoran pudo descansar una hora por al menos,

En la salida, ahora sí que Naoko no se le quiso despegar a Sakura. Shaoran les había dicho por error que hoy le tocaba entrenamiento mágico y Naoko haría hasta lo imposible por verlos. Le fue imposible a la pareja de castaños deshacerse de Naoko. Por ellos estaba bien que Tomoyo, Hayato, Kazu, Meiling y Eriol vinieran pero ella… Bueno, no es como si fuera a pasarle algo… ¿verdad?

En medio de gritos de Naoko y sacudidas a otras personas, llegaron a la sala que conecta a los planetas:

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Naoko.

— ¿Prometes quedarte en silencio si te decimos? —preguntó Yuki. Naoko asintió—, bueno esta es una sala que conecta a los diferentes mundos por medio de una magia muy poderosa.

La chica de lentes mantuvo su promesa de quedarse callada, pero a nadie engañaba: se estaba muriendo por gritar a todo pulmón y preguntar quién sabe qué tantas cosas más. Esto se hizo aún más notorio cuando atravesaron el portal. Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron a través del pueblo hacia el castillo de Riashasake.

— ¿A dónde vamos esta vez? —preguntó Naoko.

—Haces muchas preguntas—se quejó otra vez Yuki—, vamos al castillo de Shaoran.

— ¿Tienes un castillo Li?

— Emmm si — respondió con un poco de vergüenza el castaño —, en este planeta soy el príncipe heredero.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡¿Eres un príncipe y no nos habías dicho?!

— Tranquila, yo no soy el único que tiene un papel importante en estos mundos. También Tukusama y Sakura.

— Que ya se calle esa chica — interrumpió Yuki —, ¿y quién es Sakura?

— Nadie importante — respondió Eriol —, solo una amiga que no ha podido estar presente por el trabajo que tiene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Yo sí quiero verlos pelear en un duelo — dijo emocionada Naoko.

Estaban ya en la sala de entrenamientos, y a Eriol se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que Shaoran y Yuki pelearan en un duelo para ver que tan bien estaba Yuki en el manejo de la espada.

— ¡Tú cállate!— gritó Sakura —. No es necesario hacer eso, solo lo pondrán en ridículo.

— ¿Quién dice que yo seré el humillado?

— Así que quieres probar tu suerte. Está bien, hagamos un duelo. Primer corte en cualquier parte del cuerpo significa la victoria.

Shaoran entonces, desenvaino una espada similar a la que llevaba cuando niño, solo que más larga y resistente y se puso en posición defensiva. Por su parte, Yuki invocó una espada y atacó desde el primer momento, no se esperó para nada y así empezó el duelo.

Yuki le quiso herir en la mejilla, pero Shaoran fue más rápido y lo bloqueo con su espada. La empujó hacia atrás, pero la chica cambió de pie y dio unos saltos hacia atrás. Shaoran la siguió de cerca y quiso hacerle un rasguño en la muñeca, pero la ojiverde se escabulló por abajo de sus brazos. Liego el castaño alzo su mano y quiso pegarle en la espada de Yuki, pero al hacerlo, ella al parecer ni se inmutó y lo empujo para atrás. Jadearon un poco los dos, pero Yuki no les dio tiempo para descansar y quiso propiciarle un buen golpe en las piernas; al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Shaoran dio un brinco alto y dio una maromenta hacia atrás en el aire. Así siguieron un rato más.

— ¡Ya deja de jugar con él!— le gritó Kazu a su amiga.

¿Jugando? ¿Solo estaba jugando con Shaoran?

El castaño no tuvo tiempo para razonar qué había querido decir Kiyoko, ya que en un descuido suyo la ojiverde le cortó su mano con la espada.

— No me dejas tener ni un poco de diversión Kazu. Tengo que acabar todo pronto.

Bueno, para ser sinceros a Yuki si le había costado trabajo terminar con Shaoran. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y fuertes, a simple vista no tenía ni un solo punto débil, pero viéndolo más de cerca y con mucha atención podías ver como dejaba descuidadas sus manos cuando quería realizar una estocada con toda su fuerza.

— ¿Solo estabas jugando? — preguntó Shaoran.

— Tal vez un poco, aunque debo admitir que me costó trabajo encontrarte un punto débil. Eres muy fuerte.

— Pero no lo suficiente.

— ¡Shaoran! — Intervino una voz de mujer — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Hay no... La dueña de esa voz traería problemas.

— Solo estoy entrenando con YUKI.

Leran Li no supo a quién se refería su hijo, pero no le costó mucho identificar a quién se refería ya que estaba haciendo movimientos extraños con la cabeza apuntando hacia a ella. Sin saber el por qué le estaba hablando de _Yuki,_ Leran se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

— ¿Por qué de repente le hablas de Yuki a Sakura? ¿Y por qué están aquí?

—Es algo difícil de explicar—le susurró el castaño—, después te lo explico. Te lo suplico: sígueme la corriente. —Shaoran se apartó de su madre, y continuó en voz alta—: Yuki, tengo que hablar con mi madre, por favor sigue entrenando con Kiyoko. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como quieras—respondió sin darle importancia.

Shaoran le tomó la mano a su madre, a lo cual dejó totalmente sorprendida a Leran, y la condujo hasta su habitación. Era algo difícil para él, pero había decidido decirle quién era Sakura. Al llegar, sin decirle una palabra, le entregó una carta que decía:

 _Shaoran:_

 _Primero que nada perd_ _ó_ _name por favor. S_ _é_ _que te promet_ _í_ _que no morir_ _í_ _a, pero no puedo hacer nada. Supongo que esa es la raz_ _ó_ _n por la cual est_ _á_ _s leyendo esto_ _¿_ _no? Es eso o que haya perdido la memoria. As_ _í_ _es, ya sab_ _í_ _a que de esto no pod_ _í_ _a salir totalmente ilesa; por eso es que te pido perd_ _ó_ _n. Cuando descubr_ _í_ _que el f_ _é_ _nix me quer_ _í_ _a para ser la guardiana sinceramente no quise, pero si no lo hago yo_ _¿_ _qui_ _é_ _n? Si no lo hubiera hecho no nos hubi_ _é_ _ramos conocido, no me hubieras llegado a gustar._

 _Por eso es que no me arrepiento de nada._

 _S_ _é_ _qu_ _é_ _har_ _á_ _s que recuerde, o que encontraras un modo de estar juntos nuevamente, por eso es que no me preocupo._

 _Recuerda que siempre ser_ _á_ _s la persona m_ _á_ _s importante para m_ _í_ _._

Leran terminó de leer y se sentó en la cama junto a Shaoran.

—Ahora no recuerda nada ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué no le dices nada?

—Destino no lo permite. Teme a que llegue a ser un problema para él, así que la quiso matar. Fue su culpa que Sakura perdiera a memoria, y ahora no permite que recuerde.

— ¿Por qué no la haces recordar aunque él no quiera?

—Antes de que desapareciera, Sakura absorbió una gran cantidad de energía. Esa energía la mató una vez, y para revivirla Natsuki sacrificó su vida. Por eso, ahora no puede recordar porque si no, el sello que mantiene la energía se romperá y ella morirá… otra vez.

— ¿Ella es… una guardiana?

—Sí, la segunda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Cuándo regresará Shaoran? —dijo jadeando Eriol—. Por cierto Yuki, te has entrenado MUY bien.

—Todo fue gracias a Kazu.

—El aprendiz superó al maestro—admitió Kazu—, ahora no le puedo seguir el ritmo.

— ¿Y cuándo pasarán a entrenar con la magia? —preguntó Naoko.

—Eso lo haremos pasado mañana.

— ¿Por qué mañana no?

—Porque mañana tengo que estudiar DE MASIADO.

Naoko se quejó, y siguió SUPLICANDO que hoy o mañana usaran por lo menos un poco de magia. Pero ellos se negaron sin más ni más.

O al menos Tomoyo, Kazu, Hayato y Eriol, ya que Sakura estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Había recordado un poco más de la escena de ayer; ahora se aclaraba otro rasgo. En esa escena estaba bailando con un castaño de ojos azules.

 ** _Notas de la autora: Ya ni s_** ** _é_** ** _si pedirles perd_** ** _ó_** ** _n. Ahora s_** ** _í_** ** _que les aviso que las fechas de subida estar_** ** _á_** ** _n ANULADAS por el momento._** ** _¿_** ** _La raz_** ** _ó_** ** _n? Estoy en_** ** _é_** ** _poca de ex_** ** _á_** ** _menes._** ** _É_** ** _chenme las buenas vibras T.T_**

 ** _Bueno dejando eso de lado,_** ** _¿_** ** _qu_** ** _é_** ** _les pareci_** ** _ó_** ** _el cap? Un poco aburrido para m_** ** _í_** ** _-.- Ah pero la parte final, muajaja ya se dar_** ** _á_** ** _n una idea de lo que ha planeado mi perversa y cruel mentecilla_** ** _¿_** ** _no? No pude avances porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de que voy a poner en el siguiente cap, si, mi bloqueo ha vuelto_**

 ** _Guest: Estoy de acuerdo, pobre de Shaoran =( Pero es lo que crea mi mentecilla XD._**

 ** _Lela: Jajaja como ves yo tambi_** ** _é_** ** _n estoy en ex_** ** _á_** ** _menes T.T y no te preocupes, perd_** ** _ó_** ** _name tu a m_** ** _í_** ** _por no subir caps XD. Sakura se volvi_** ** _ó_** ** _m_** ** _á_** ** _s ruda porque pues estaba en una isla_** ** _…_** ** _y si no mata ni una mosca_** ** _¿_** ** _c_** ** _ó_** ** _mo va a sobrevivir? Pues ya est_** ** _á_** **_"_** ** _recordando_** ** _"_** ** _, pero por el momento seguir_** ** _á_** ** _igual, a menos de que mi cruel mentecilla opine lo contrario XD_**

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	6. Ya te conocía

**Ya te conocía.**

— ¿Algún problema Yuki? —preguntó Kazu.

—Ninguno, sigamos que ya no soporto las suplicas de esa chica. Aunque le este agradecida porque me ayuda de verdad que me harta.

—Tranquilízate que no queremos que te metas en un problema con ella.

Kazu siguió con lo suyo, pero no le quitó la vista de encima a su amiga. En todo el tiempo que la conocía, no la había visto tan pensativa como ahora. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó al fin.

— ¿Quién de las personas que conocía tiene los ojos azules?

— ¿Por qué?

—Por nada.

¡Cómo le hartaba que hiciera eso! Era o responderle o quedarse en la ignorancia por el resto de la vida.

—Solo Tukusama Hayato—le respondió—. Ahora sí, ¿me puedes decir por qué?

—Tukusama Hayato—repitió en voz baja—. ¿Era alguien importante para mí?

—Como ya te lo dijo el día en que te reencontraste con tus padres, era tu amigo de la infancia.

— ¿Alguna vez fuimos algo… más?

—Emmm no. Es cierto que tú y él sentían algo por el otro, pero de eso no paso. Ciertas cosas pasaron y te confesaste pero por cierta cosa te rechazó.

— ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? —intervino Hayato saliendo por detrás de ellas.

—Ehhh por casualidad ´^-^.

—Kazu… ¿cuánto viste?

— ¿Te refieres a si vi que te pusiste a llorar después de eso? —le susurró.

—Si dices algo juro que te mato. De por si te guardo rencor por lo de ya sabes que, no tientes tu suerte—le respondió de igual manera con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Oigan no me dejen afuera de la conversación. Por cierto Tukusama por favor déjame ver tus ojos.

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Hayato.

El chico se acercó a ella después de terminar de decir eso y Yuki lo observó atentamente.

Tenía cierto parecido con el chico que había visto en el _recuerdo,_ pero por alguna razón hasta la escena le parecía completamente falsa. Sentía como si eso fuera una mentira, bueno, tal vez el recuerdo no pero la persona con quien bailaba estaba 50% segura de que no era él.

— ¿Ahora si me dices que demonios está pasando contigo Yuki? —la interrumpió Kazu.

—Creí recordar algo de hace más de 2 años, en esa escena aparecía un chico castaño y de ojos azules.

— ¿Dónde te encontrabas? —preguntó con tono desesperado Hayato.

—En un lugar de Arisureka. Pero por alguna razón siento que no eres tú Hayato.

El castaño se sintió decepcionado. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que le pudiera ganar a Shaoran—su rival—respecto a los recuerdos de la ojiverde. Jeje ahora que lo pensaba resultaba absurdo, ¿cómo ganarle a él? Por alguna razón inexplicable ellos estaban más que unidos. Sería ridículo siquiera pensar eso.

—Sigamos con el entrenamiento—dijo cabizbaja.

Mientras tanto, un señor de unos treinta algo se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo. El señor tenía espalda ancha, con cabello medio anaranjado corto (*oigan no me culpen por los colores del cabello y ojos que así los tienen en el anime XD*) y ojos rojizos, con la piel medio morena, alto como de 1.75, musculoso y vestido de gala. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Después de caminar por un rato, llegó hasta donde se encontraban su esposa e hijo. Abrió la puerta de golpe, a lo que Shaoran y Leran se sorprendieron, pero él no le tomó importancia y acorraló a Shaoran entre la pared.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya sabías de la existencia de la segunda guardiana? —le preguntó.

—No quería que la aceptaran solo por eso. Quería que la conocieran por lo que era, no por la magia que posee.

—Eso estaría bien en otros tiempos, pero ahora de eso depende todo Shaoran. Si cometemos un solo erros podríamos quedar vagando en la pena por el resto de la vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres padre?

—No puedo decirlo, pero tu si podías. Ahora tenemos que actuar más rápido de lo que debíamos.

—No te entiendo, explícamelo por favor.

—Solo llévame a dónde está Yuki/Sakura o como se llame por favor.

— ¿Cómo conocías a…?

—Ahora Shaoran.

—Está bien, haré lo que me pediste. Pero antes debes saber que ella no recuerda absolutamente nada acerca del asunto de la guardiana. Y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada que causara que recordara ya que ella podría perder la vida.

Su padre asintió, y Shaoran se apartó de él. Con paso firme y sin decir ni una palabra lo guio hasta la sala de simulación. Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta, su padre la abrió y entro primero.

— ¿Yuki puedes venir por favor? —preguntó Shaoran una vez que entro. La ojiverde suspiró y con un movimiento de manos su espada desapareció. Cuando esto ocurrió, camino hacia a el castaño, quien dijo—: Yuki te presento a mi padre, padre esta es Yuki, Yuki este es mi padre Shiyami Shichiro

" _La muerte en persona",_ sonó en la cabeza de Sakura.

—Un placer conocerte—intervino el padre—. Por favor llámame Shiyami.

—Encantada, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme.

Dicho esto Yuki se retiró con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Aquel hombre le daba muy mala espina, cuando cruzo mirada con él pudo sentir la soledad y la… muerte. Pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir cierto alivio.

— ¿Quién eres Shiyami? —se preguntó en voz baja.

-.-.-.-.

— ¡Por más que me esfuerzo no te entiendo absolutamente nada! —grito la ojiverde al mismo tiempo que aventaba el libro de matemáticas.

— ¡Qué esfuerzo ni que nada! —Le gritó enojado Shaoran—. ¡Te la pasas pajareando y hasta ahora me pones atención!

— ¡Quiero otro profesor!

— ¡Qué lástima, te tendrás que conformar conmigo!

— ¡No veo el por qué debo estar con una persona tan odiosa como tú!

— ¡Cállate ya y ponte a resolver estos problemas!

— ¿Otra vez peleando? —Intervino Toya, quien se asomó por la puerta temeroso a que alguien le lanzara algo por _entrometido_ como le habían dicho—. El masoquista y la gritona otra vez arman un alboroto.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —dijeron la pareja de castaños con tono hostil. Si los enojaban más…

— ¡Nada! ¡Bueno me voy! Adiós masoquista y gritona.

Toya salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que esos dos pudieran decir algo. Cerro a tiempo la puerta porque justo un instante después una enciclopedia de más de mil páginas, acompañado de varios zapatos cayeron en la puerta.

—Bueno como te decía—continuo Shaoran—, continuemos con los ejercicios de…

— ¡Qué ya no quiero continuar! ¡Pasemos a idiomas!

— ¡Ese ya lo dominas! ¡Y no me vengas con que pasemos a las demás materias que ya todas las dominas solo te falta matemáticas!

— ¡Pero es que ni siquiera puedo hacer las…! Divisiones…

Fue entonces cuando apareció otro recuerdo en la cabeza de la castaña. Una clase muestra, un tornado de hojas y de nuevo un castaño de ojos azules. ¿Quién demonios era él? No soportaba la idea de no saberlo, pero no se iba a esforzar por recordar. Había sobrevivido mucho como para morir ahora.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Shaoran.

—No nada, ahora el resultado de este es…

Entonces sí que Sakura empezó a tomar esto en serio y resolvió los problemas con algo de problemas, pero al final terminó más rápido de lo que el ambarino esperaba.

—Entonces te esforzabas…

—Está bien, lo admito, no te prestaba ni un poco de atención. Pero no me puedes culpar, esto es realmente aburrido.

—Eso te pasa por desaparecer 2 años—masculló. Ahora ya la bomba explotó.

—Oye a mí no me puedes culpar que el destino se le haya ocurrido jugarme una broma pesada. No es mi culpa que alguien haya manipulado a Kazu para que me llevara a esa maldita isla. Nada de eso fue mi culpa, pero aquí estoy, afrontando todo eso. Y ya no lo soporto más a decir verdad. Todas las noches siento que mis recuerdos vuelven ¿sabes? Y todas las noches tengo ese mismo sentimiento: el sentimiento de que quería estar con una persona. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.

—Yuki yo… yo lo siento. No debí decir eso. Perdóname.

—Tranquilo no pasa nada.

Shaoran miró a su querida castaña una vez más. Esos ojos esmeraldas parecían a punto de estallar en llanto, por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo él lo sabía. Por eso decidió contarle en ese mismo instante lo que había acordado con los demás:

—Yuki, supongo que ahora ya es tiempo de contarte más acerca de ti. Sé que no es tu culpa, pero si es la mía. Por mi tienes que pasar esto, y solo porque no quise confiar en ti. Bueno ahora de nada me sirve lamentarme. Como sea, los demás me encargaron que te diera esto después de que termináramos de estudiar. Shaoran se paró del suelo y caminó hacia el tocador de la habitación. Abrió el cajón de arriba, y sacó un libro rosa, se lo tendió a Yuki—. Esto es tuyo. —Yuki cogió el libro en sus manos y la llenó una sensación de nostalgia, abrió el libro y tomó unas cartas en sus manos, miró a Shaoran pidiéndole una explicación—. Estas son las cartas _Sakura,_ fueron creadas por un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Leed. Eriol Hiragizawa es su reencarnación. Tú las usabas, y poco tiempo después las cambiaste con tu propia energía mágica hasta que todas llegaron a esta forma, para combatir con muchos tipos de criaturas, hasta el día en que despareciste. Pensamos que tal vez es tiempo que las uses de nuevo, lo único que tienes que hacer es usar la llave que siempre cuelga de tu cuello. Supongo que ellas te ayudarán para lo demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Ya es tiempo? —preguntó una chica de cabellos rosados al ver que su amo se ponía nuevamente una túnica negra.

—Así es, tengo que intervenir antes de que la situación se ponga peligrosa para mí.

—Solo no te emociones y acuérdate de lo que te pedí.

—Solo porque te descuidaste y yo tengo que pagar tu deuda.

—Fue un accidente, perdóname te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Ya no importa, después de todo, eso me traerá un poco más de diversión.

Destino abrió un portal hasta la casa de Sakura. Se ajustó su capa negra de modo que ningún rasgo se asomaba y luego lo atravesó. Apareció en la cama de la castaña, y le tomo la mano.

—Veamos cómo reacciona tu querido Shaoran con esto. Aunque también va a ser gracioso la cara que va a poner ese chico llamado Hayato, incluso mi querida hija adoptiva Kazu.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Vaya que esto si es agotador! —exclamó un joven de cabellos medio grises medio negros.

Con el paso de estos dos años, el aspecto de Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki y Chiharu no había cambiado casi en nada. Y nada en la personalidad.

—Siento causarles tantas molestias—se disculpó OTRA VEZ Yuki.

—No importa, tenemos tiempo de sobra entre clases—le tranquilizó Chiharu.

—Yu-ki—dijo Naoko, la ojiverde suspiró adivinando lo que venía a continuación—, hoy entrenarás con magia ¿verdad?

—Si Naoko, y si, puedes venir con nosotros.

Unos gritos que te rompen los tímpanos sonaron en los oídos de la castaña. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no destrozárselos ella también.

—Hazme el favor de no volver a gritarme de nuevo así—le dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Bueno supongo que ya es hora de irnos. —Una vez más los gritos de Naoko se hicieron presentes y esta vez Yuki no resistió el impulso de jalonearle siquiera los cachetes—. Te dije que no volvieras a gritarme.

Esta vez todos sus amigos fueron al entrenamiento de Yuki, invadidos por la curiosidad. Fue Shaoran quien usó sus poderes para que todos llegaran sanos y salvos hasta su destino, y ya ahí les ordenó que se quedaran en una zona específica.

—Inténtalo Yuki—le ordenó Kazu.

Las cartas tomaron eso como una señal y una vez más pausaron el tiempo, la carta Esperanza apareció en frente de Yuki y le dijo:

—Nos volvemos a ver Yuki.

—No pensé que tú fueras una carta.

—Soy una carta como has visto, y me apareció por medio de tus sueños para que no me temieras el día en que llegaras a verme otra vez.

Justamente ayer por la noche la ojiverde había tenido la visita de esa extraña chica. Ella le dijo que podía confiar en ella, y que podía hablar con ella de todas sus preocupaciones.

Que no estaba completamente sola.

Esa noche aunque fue en sueños Yuki pudo desahogarse. Era duro tener que fingir ser fuerte todo el tiempo, fingir que nada le importaba cuando en realidad quería llorar por todo. No soportaba estar sin recuerdos, no soportaba el hecho de no poder acordarse de aquellas maravillosas personas que la estaban ayudando. Sentía que esas personas sufrían—en especial Shaoran—por el hecho de que no pudiera recordarlos, pero al igual que ella se tragaban todo.

—Pues resulto muy bien ya que sé que puedo confiar en ti. Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

—Ya lo has hecho otras veces así que no te resultará difícil. Solo tienes que decir: Llave que guardas el poder del universo, muestra tu poder ante Sakura, la 2 guardiana del fénix, ¡libérate! Claro que debes sostener la llave que cuelga de tu cuello.

—Un poco infantil para mí gusto.

—Jeje yo no pongo las reglas así que apresúrate y dilo que a Tiempo le cuesta trabajo poner barreras.

—Llave que guardas el poder del universo, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la 2° guardiana del fénix ¡LIBERATE!

La llave volvió a ser un báculo con el sol, la luna, la estrella y el fénix. Las cartas salieron de la bolsa—Yuki la trajo por orden de Shaoran—y la rodearon como antes. La barrera temporal se rompió.

—Muy bien Sakura—le felicitó Hayato—, veo que las cartas pudieron explicarte muy bien.

— ¿Les molesta que yo me encargue de esto? —intervino Shiyami.

—Oye nosotros llegamos primero…—empezó a decir Kazu, pero fue interrumpida por Shaoran quien negó con la cabeza—. No hay problema, adelante.

—Muchas gracias, pero aparte de eso me gustaría que fuera en privado.

TODOS iban a rezongar—en especial Naoko—, pero esta vez Yuki los interrumpió y les ordenó que se fueran.

— ¿Por qué quisiste hacer esto en privado? —le preguntó cuándo se quedaron completamente solos.

—Por esto.

Casi al instante el ambiente se tornó frío y espeluznante. Llegó un ligero aroma a muerte y Shiyami hizo un círculo con su mano y brazo alrededor de su cabeza. Al instante, lo envolvió un aro de llamas ardientes que formaron una serpiente, y que empezó a perseguir a Sakura.

— ¡ESCUDO! — grito inconscientemente Sakura y se creó una barrera que la protegió de las llamas rojas.

Pero por más que Escudo se esforzaba por contenerlas, el calor se empezó a filtrar por la barrera hasta tal punto que pequeños rayos de fuego se filtraban.

Rápidamente de un salto se apartó de ese lugar antes de quedar carbonizada y uso la carta Fuego para quedar _a la par_ con él. La carta, creó a una especie de ave que combatió ferozmente con aquella serpiente. El ave por naturaleza le gana a cualquier serpiente, sin embargo aquella era diferente, se resistía al orden de la vida. Simplemente le resultó imposible derrotarla, y Sakura tuvo que huir otra vez para no quedar quemada cuando Fuego perdió sus fuerzas.

— ¡AGUA!

Esta vez la ojiverde uso a Agua y esta intentó apagar el fuego con todas sus fuerzas mientras su ama huía de unas llamas que se salían de la serpiente. Sin embargo otra vez no resulto y la serpiente no se quedó esperando a que Sakura usara otra carta, ya que empezó a corretearla por todos lados y obviamente la castaña huía, saltando por acá y por acullá, encima de los densos árboles. Al final estos esfuerzos resultaron inútiles y por fin la serpiente la alcanzó arrastrándola por el suelo hasta su creador.

—Lo hiciste bien para no tener el poder de la vida—le dijo sonriendo, luego le toco la frente y el mundo se desvaneció para la ojiverde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura despertó se encontraba en algún lugar con paisaje blanco. No había nada de color, solo la castaña; y estaba cubierto de niebla. No había ni un sonido, pero poco tiempo después se oyó el sonido de pasos. Sakura volteó hacia el origen de ese sonido y pudo ver a Shiyami sonriéndole.

—Felicidades —le dijo él—, has logrado sorprenderme una vez más. Superaste mis expectativas.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? — le preguntó Sakura a la defensiva.

—Vaya que aún te faltan muchas cosas por aprender. Bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta me refiero a la pelea de hace un momento, aguantaste más de lo que creí solo con tus cartas.

— Así que tú también me conoces. Ahora si ya sabías que no tenía ni una oportunidad contra ti ¿para qué peleaste conmigo?

— Porque necesitaba tenerte en este momento. No te hubiera podido traer hasta este punto, el espacio entre la vida y la muerte, si hubieras tenido toda tu energía. Ahora préstame atención: tienes que recordar Yuki.

—Eso ya lo sé, ya lo he escuchado muchas veces.

—Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos de las personas que te rodean. Esto es muy diferente, todo depende de ello. Shaoran me ha explicado la situación y yo te voy a ayudar, te voy a devolver tus recuerdos sin que mueras.

— Eso es imposible, los demás me han dicho eso.

Shiyami se puso serio por un momento, ¡pero que terca era esa niña! Comparada con la que él conocía... que diferente. Otra vez el hombre la volteo a ver, pero esta vez volvió a sonreír y soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Por eso no me gusta hablar del destino con alguien que tiene la mentalidad de un humano, con ellos es imposible hablar de algo que tiene que ver con vencer a la muerte.

—Perdóneme Dios todo poderoso inmortal el tener mentalidad de un humano pero yo crecí entre ellos.

 _"Un momento, ¿crecí entre ellos?",_ se preguntó Sakura al notar sus propias palabras.

—Si yo no te ayudo recordarás todo por las malas, como lo estás haciendo ahora. Ya te lo dije, todo depende de esto así que ¿aceptas o no?

Sakura dudó un momento. ¿Recordar? ¿Así de fácil? Por un momento le entró miedo de ver qué persona era antes. ¿Y si no era como la imaginaba? _"Cálmate, pase lo que pase todo estará bien",_ pensó.

— Acepto, pero cuidadito y me muero porque resucito y te arrastro al infierno en mi lugar que quiero seguir viviendo.

— Tranquila que por mí no te vas a morir, ahora dame la mano derecha.

Sakura se la dio vacilante, y antes de empezar con los recuerdos Shiyami le dijo a Sakura:

— Hay cierta paz después de la muerte, no todo es arrepentimiento y soledad, también hay cosas bellas como promesas...

No le dio tiempo para responder, ya que a sus pies apareció su insignia de bruja —ahora con una llama en el fondo— y una ráfaga de aire los envolvió.

La cabeza de Sakura fue un caos: había recuerdos por todos lados. Desde el día es que nació hasta el día actual.

Pero había algo diferente, algo que no debía faltar... Shaoran. No se encontraba en ninguna parte, solo se encontraba un castaño de ojos azul zafiro: Hayato.

Ahora sabía el por qué lo recordaba, era porque él es la persona más importante para ella en todo el mundo.

— ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

—Todo depende de esto, ya te lo dije.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

—Soy el papá de Shaoran y rey actual de Riashasake.

—Ya dígame la verd...

—En el principio de todo Sakura —la interrumpió—, aparte de Destino y el fénix estaba la muerte. Vida, Muerte, Tiempo y Destino trabajaban juntos en partes iguales: para que exista el Destino y la Muerte tiene que haber la vida, y para que la vida siga existiendo tiene que haber el Destino; y para que esto pueda recordarse tiene que permanecer en un Tiempo. Pero nada puede permanecer en armonía para siempre y estas tres personas tuvieron un conflicto que termino en lo siguiente: Destino tomó el mando y encerró a Tiempo en una brecha temporal, la Muerte notó esto y tomó cartas en el asunto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Destino le mostro parte de su futuro. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, sacrificó a sus amigos por la mujer que iba a amar y a su pequeño hijo; yéndose a una pare alejada y dejando de intervenir en todo. Por último, la vida quedó encerrada, pero no quiso dejar las cosas así y por eso requirió de guardiana que lo ayudaran a controlar y extender su poder. Destino está al mando desde entonces.

— ¿Y tú dónde entras?

—Ahora que ya te devolví tus recuerdos veo que has vuelto a ser la chica despistada de antes. Averígualo tú misma.

Luego de eso la visión de Sakura se volvió a nublar e instantes más tarde se desmayó por segunda vez en el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiyami bajo por las escaleras del sótano terminando de hablar con Sakura, se paró en frente de una puerta que llegaba hasta el techo de madera. Entró en aquella sala, y con una navaja se cortó de tal manera que un poco de sangre salió de su muñeca izquierda. Shinji emergió de esa pequeña cantidad de sangre.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sakura que la vida y la muerte se repelen?

—No es necesario, luego se darán cuenta ellos mismos.

—O sea que no tienes el valor de decírselos.

—En otras palabras sí, no me atrevo a arruinarle las expectativas a mi hijo. Pero en cuanto despierte eso no importará.

—Aún no puedo creer que pudieras tener un hijo; aunque tampoco el que te hayas podido casar con la persona que amas o que lleves una vida normal.

—Fue una decisión difícil, tuve que decidir entre dejarlos a su suerte o poder ser feliz en un futuro. Aún estoy un poco arrepentido por mis acciones, espero que no les haya causado ninguna molestia.

—Tranquilo, por algo Futuro te lo enseñó. Y yo quiero que incluso la Muerte pueda ser feliz, esto después de todo es mi culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura despertó sobresaltada en su cama, en su casa de la Tierra. ¿A caso todo había sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Lo había creado su mente? Se tocó el cuello en busca de una cadena y una… cuerda, y cuando sintió la cadena se sintió aliviada.

Sintió el collar que le había regalado su querido Hayato.

Se paró de la cama de un brinco y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, encontrándose con toda su familia y amigos en la sala.

— ¡Sak… Yuki vuelve a la cama! —le gritó Shaoran.

—Estoy bien Shaoran, ahora solo quiero verlos a todos—. La castaña se llevó las manos a la cara, y se secó las lágrimas que no había notado antes—. Y no se preocupen, de nuevo soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Entonces no pudo aguantar el llanto y no digamos los demás (*creo que cometí un error en decidirme escribir en la noche… ahí me pongo más sentimental XD pero ¡oye! ¿qué querías que pusiera? Yo también me pondría así si eso me pasara 7.7*) que también estallaron en llanto al escuchar esas palabras, las palabras que no creían volver a escuchar en toda su vida, y casi corrieron—la mayoría—a abrazarla.

—Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber—dijo Sakura cuando todos se calmaron y dejaron de abrazarla—. Shaoran—continuó señalándolo—, tu me dijiste qu fue por tu culpa que estaba así, pero al recuperar mis recuerdos me di cuenta de que no era tu culpa, es más, tu ni siquiera pareces en ninguna parte de mi vida. Las personas que tuvieron la culpa de que yo estuviera así fui yo y Hayato…

Avances:

El mundo de Shaoran se derrumbó.

¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara? Todo lo que había vivido con ella si fue real pero… un momento, dijo que la culpa fue de ese odioso de Hayato, pero si él había…

" _Que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor"._

Próximo capítulo: ¿Te gusta mi regalo?

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Al fin se acabaron los exámenes! Aquí me reporto con un nuevo cap, ¿qué les pareció? Jeje supongo que la parte final ya la deducían por el anterior cap XD Bueno ahora sí que me he tardado, pero no fue en vano ya que si pase los exámenes con buenas notas XD, gracias por su paciencia. Bueno en fin, voy a estar ocupada en estos días, por lo cual no les puedo asegurar que pueda subir pronto, pero haré lo que pueda.**_

 _ **Lela: Pues ya ves que si lo hice XD puse que Hayato es la persona más importante para Sakura ¿cómo ira todo? Ah y gracias por la suerte que me sirvió de mucho XD**_

 _ **Gracias a tu que lees esto, espero que te haya gustado y cualquier comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia o spoiler que se quieran hacer por favor déjenme un review o PM y con gusto lo responderé.**_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	7. ¿Te gusta mi regalo?

**¿Te gusta mi regalo?**

—Tú me dijiste que fue por tu culpa que estaba así, pero al recuperar mis recuerdos me di cuenta de que no era tu culpa, es más, tú ni siquiera pareces en ninguna parte de mi vida. Las personas que tuvieron la culpa de que yo estuviera así fui yo y Hayato…

El mundo de Shaoran se derrumbó bajo sus pies al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara? Todo lo que había vivido con ella si fue real pero… un momento, dijo que la culpa fue de ese odioso de Hayato, pero si él había… " _Que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor", pensó el ambarino._

— ¿A qué te refieres con que yo no estaba en ninguno de tus recuerdos? Debo de estar en ellos, aunque sea en uno de ellos…

—No Shaoran, el primer recuerdo que tengo de ti es de cuando… cuando todos nos sacaron de esa isla. El siguiente que tengo es cuando intenté salvarte en aquella ocasión y creé a Vida… el siguiente es… es cuando desperté en aquella cama y tú empezaste a mentirme para que no recordara.

En ese instante Hazuki apareció y le dio una patada a Sakura en la cabeza, la cual causó que se desmayara. La chica de cabellos rosas miró a Hayato con una sonrisa y dijo:

— ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? Esta va a ser la manera en que te voy a recompensar.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —preguntó Shaoran con rabia.

—Tranquilízate principito, solo saldo una deuda. He visto que ese chico tiene un amor imposible y pues se la he puesto más fácil. Solo lo puse a él en lugar de ti en los recuerdos de esta pobre chica.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! —esta vez fue Hayato quien gritó. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso? Si, quería ganarle al ambarino pero no de esta forma, de forma sucia.

—Ah que pena, no te ha gustado mi regalo—. Hazuki fingió que lloraba, y luego sonrió con cierta malicia—. Pues que pena, así se quedará.

Luego desapareció.

—Perdóname Li—le dijo al castaño, quién se encontraba cabizbaja—, fue ese día en el que te di una buena cachetada y te salvé de acabar aplastado por una roca gigante. Esa vez estabas a punto de acabar con ella, pero por salvarte te interrumpí, y ella malinterpretó eso.

—No importa, ya no importa. Está hecho y no podemos hacer nada.

—Veo que son unos completos idiotas—interrumpió Kazu—, en especial tu Shaoran Li.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó un poco molesto Shaoran.

—Hablo del eclipse, todo hechizo colapsa en ese día. Todo hechizo se tiene que volver a repetir, y con el nivel de magia que tiene Sakura… yo que ellos mejor no le toco ni un pelo.

—Explícate mejor Kazu, que no te estamos entendiendo nada.

—Veo que son unos completos ignorantes en este tema. En 2 meses habrá un día en el que toda magia se pierde. Inclusive la magia más poderosa como las que conecta a los mundos. Por suerte eso solo se lleva a cabo cada 1 millón de años, y todavía más suerte que podamos vivirlo. Como ya les dije en ese día se pierde toda magia, los hechizos hechos como el de Sakura se deshacen, pero los que unen a las personas perduran, ese también es el caso de las salas que conectan a los mundos. Si logramos que Sakura siga viva hasta entonces puede que el hechizo se rompa.

-.-.-.-.

— ¡Ya recupere mis recuerdos Shaoran! ¡Ya no es necesario que estés todo el tiempo conmigo!

— ¡Ya cállate, no pongas excusas y levántate ya para ir al colegio!

Sakura agarró todavía más fuerte las cobijas, enrollándose como oruga preparándose para convertirse en mariposa, para que Shaoran no pudiera quitárselas y así poder dormir más.

— ¡Ya levántate o le digo a Hayato que eres una floja!

Solo cuando dijo eso Sakura se levantó de un brinco y se cambió a toda velocidad, bajo las escaleras y desayunó más rápido que un rayo.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! — dijo ella cuando salía de la casa.

Antes de seguirla a toda velocidad, Shaoran suspiro y se enojó por tener que recurrir a estas farsas para que Sakura lo obedeciera. Era realmente irritante.

—Ya dile lo que sientes mocoso—le dijo Toya en modo de burla—, aunque eso me quitaría esta diversión.

—Cállate Toya, no estoy de humor.

—A mí nadie me calla, y menos un mocoso como tú.

—Ya no soy un mocoso, recuerda que permanecí sellado por más de 1000 años.

—Pero de mentalidad y aspecto sigues siendo un mocoso, y un mocoso detestable por cierto.

Shaoran no quiso seguir discutiendo por cosas estúpidas así que se retiró y se dispuso a seguir a Sakura casi volando por lo rápido que iba.

—Oye tranquila, estamos en buena hora y no le diré a Hayato que eres una floja.

Al escuchar eso, la castaña se tranquilizó y redujo el paso, caminando normalmente junto con el ambarino. Un tímido _gracias_ salió de la boca de la chica y Shaoran sonrió al ver que había recuperado a su linda Sakura.

" _Al menos no todo está mal",_ pensó él.

Cuando llegaron al instituto Sakura acelero un poco más el paso ya que quería ver lo más pronto posible a sus amigos. Le pidió disculpas a Shaoran por lo de la mañana y después corrió nuevamente hacia el aula, cuando distinguió a sus amigos quienes la saludaron con la mano, pero ella no se detuvo sino hasta quedar frente a frente de ellos y le dio un buen abrazo a su amiga Naoko, pidiéndole perdón.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas Yuki? —le susurró Naoko a su amiga.

—Ya no soy Yuki, he vuelto a ser Sakura. Me disculpo por si te ofendí de alguna manera cuando no tenía recuerdos—le respondió de igual manera, en el oído.

Naoko gritó de emoción, ¡ya le iba a poder pedir cosas a su amiga!

—Señorita Yanagisawa por favor, actúe conforme a su edad—le regañó un profesor por gritar como niña pequeña.

—Perdóneme profesor—se disculpó la chica de lentes.

—En fin—dijo Sakura después de que se calmaron las cosas—, lamento las molestias que les cause cuando era Yuki.

A todos se les pareció iluminar la cara, sonrieron y le dieron un gran abrazo a la castaña uno por uno.

— ¿Cómo sucedió todo? —le preguntó Naoko.

—Si Sakura, ¿Cómo lograste recordar? —le preguntó Rika.

—Pues es algo difícil de explicar pero de alguna manera el papá de Shaoran logró quitarme el sello que mantenía mis recuerdos sellados.

—Le debemos una a al padre de Shaoran—dijo sonriendo Chiharu.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

—Pues porque nos devolvió a nuestra querida amiga Sakura—le contestó Rika.

Fue la voz del profesor la que interrumpió la charla de estos amigos y los obligó a regresar a sus respectivos asientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Ya déjame de llamar Shaoran! —gritó Sakura por el teléfono a Shaoran.

— ¡No entiendes Sakura, te tienes que aprender el idioma de los demás planetas! —le gritaba de igual manera Shaoran.

— ¡Solo quiero pensar un rato!

Luego de esto la ojiverde cortó la llamada y se apoyó nuevamente sobre el árbol de sakura. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Shaoran, ella solo quería pensar.

Pensar en todo.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza en el tronco del árbol; había venido a mi lugar favorito en la Tierra para pensar. Primero que nada quería olvidar todo lo sucedido y pensar claramente.

Aún no sabía por qué seguía presente los pensamientos _de la otra Sakura._ Es decir, a pesar de que ya había recordado, en el día había pensado como la otra Sakura como cuando Naoko empezó a gritar como loca y pues pensé en callarla con un buen golpe o algo por el estilo, en un momento al menos pensé en apretarle los cachetes diciéndole que me reventaba los tímpanos.

Aparte de eso también estaba totalmente confundida con respecto a Shaoran.

Es solo que siento que hay algo más que me ocultan. Hay algo que siento cuando me mira, siento que todavía me faltan más cosas por recordar.

—Solo son ideas tuyas Sakura—me dije a mi misma mientras me paraba y sacudía la falda de mi uniforme. Saqué las cartas del libro y ellas me rodearon a la altura de la cintura—. Tanto tiempo sin verlas.

—Con la memoria si, sin memoria no tanto—respondió Creatividad.

—Perdón por las molestias que les causé—se disculpó Sakura.

—Descuida Sakura, siempre estaremos aquí para ti—la tranquilizó Dulce—. Además ahora tenemos una nueva compañera para hacerte compañía.

—Todas al igual que yo—intervino Vida— te debemos la vida, por favor, déjanos seguir acompañando.

—Será un placer, pero quiero preguntarles algo primero: ¿por qué sentí tanta desesperación por revivir a Shaoran?

Todas las cartas sonrieron maliciosamente, fue Esperanza quien tomó la palabra esta vez:

—Solo te diremos que también yo fui creada para salvarlo a él. Razona eso por favor.

Luego las cartas soltaron pequeñas risitas de malicia, posteriormente volvieron al libro.

—Qué malas son, bueno, supongo que es hora de que regrese antes de que Shaoran venga y me regañe más.

Camine con paso vacilante, con las manos metidas a los bolsillos de la falda y la mirada perdida en el cielo. La brisa me causaba sueño así que bostece y cerré los ojos un momento. Y justo en ese momento recordé el momento en que creé a Esperanza… y sí, fue para salvar a Shaoran pero ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo saber si los demás recuerdos son falsos como este o verdaderos?

Cuando llegué hasta mi casa decidí que mejor me guardaba esto para mí hasta que descubra que pasa conmigo.

— ¡Ya llegué! —Grité, pero al parecer lo mejor hubiera sido no regresar ´-.-.

—Al fin regresas Sakura—me dice Shaoran con una sonrisa obviamente falsa, tiene un tic en el ojo, seguro que es porque está enojado.

—Pe-Perdón Shaoran, necesitaba pensar.

—Supongo que ya dominas mi idioma ¿verdad?

El tic en el ojo seguía presente así que como pude logré que olvidáramos el tema y nos pudiéramos a estudiar en mi habitación.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? —Me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Nada que te importe.

—Jeje, a pesar de que recuperaste tus recuerdos Yuki se quedó contigo, ahora es parte de ti ¿no es cierto?

—Eres muy observador Shaoran. ¿Cómo lo notaste?

— ¿Dónde más? Por supuesto que cuando Naoko gritaba como loca XD, en un momento pareció que le ibas a dar una muerte segura.

— ¿Tan obvia era?

—Por supuesto que no, pero como dijiste, soy un buen observador.

—Me temo que a ti no te voy a poder ocultar nada…

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

— ¡Bestias ya está la cena! —gritó Toya desde el comedor causando ira en los dos castaños.

—Ya deja de decirles "bestia", "monstruos", "histéricos", o a "Shaoran "masoquista Toya—le regañó Nadeshko al mismo tiempo que acomodaba los platos en la mesa—. De hecho, deja de molestar a Shaoran todo el tiempo.

—No pienso dejar de molestar a ese mocoso, me quiere quitar a Sakura y eso no se lo voy a permitir.

—Ya bájale a tus celos de hermano sobreprotector, algún día Sakura tendrá que crecer y casarse; ya sea con Shaoran o con alguien más.

—No, no, no y no. Aplastare a todo aquel que venga con esas intenciones.

—Hermaaanooo—interrumpió Sakura con voz terrorífica asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta—, ¡¿Qué nos has dicho a Shaoran y a mí?!

—Nada—contestó inocentemente Toya sentándose en una silla y posteriormente llevó un poco de arroz a la boca.

— ¡A nosotros no nos engañas! —Gritó nuevamente y le dio una patada en la pierna, no tan fuerte pero hizo que Toya escupiera lo que tenía de arroz—. ¡Ya te dijimos más de mil veces que no somos ningunas bestias!

—Idiota—murmuró Shaoran mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sakura y empezaba a comer.

—Haber mocoso a mí nadie me llama idiota, el único idiota de esta casa eres tú.

—No me hables con tanta confianza idiota.

— ¡Y ya te dije que no molestaras a Shaoran! —Intervino Sakura.

—Haber chiquitos ¡se me calman y se ponen a comer! —Interrumpió Nadeshko. Esta vez sí que la habían hecho enojar y eso solo significaba problemas; hasta Shaoran ya se había dado cuenta en el poco tiempo que tenía en esa casa que era mejor obedecerla cuando estaba enojada porque ella era la única que en verdad era agresiva. Fujitaka raras veces se enojaba, y si lo hacía no era para tanto; Toya si era malhumorado pero sabía cuándo parar; Sakura… bueno ella ahora se puede controlar más; pero Nadeshko tenía un temperamento bastante explosivo, una vez dejó durmiendo a Fujitaka en la calle por enojarse con él; había llegado a tanto porque el valiente/tonto de su esposo le había llevado la contraria y después de que se enojó siguió defendiéndose en vez de callar—. Por cierto Sakura, ¿dónde está Kero?

—Ha dicho que tiene que hacer algo con Hayato.

(En ese mismo momento con Hayato y Kero)

— ¿Para qué me querías ver Kerberos? —preguntó el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su casa.

—Tengo que aclarar contigo chamaco…

— ¿Desde cuándo soy chamaco? Pensé que al único que le faltabas al respeto era a Li…

—No me interrumpas chamaco. Te voy a empezar a decir así porque Sakura te ha empezado a querer más de lo que debería. Ahora te volviste un enemigo más como el mocoso.

—De eso yo no tengo nada de culpa.

—Eso no importa, tu disfrutas de eso y si esto sigue así vas a terminar aprovechando esta situación.

—Yo no soy así y lo sabes bien.

—Nada más te lo advierto por si las dudas. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Luego de decir eso el pequeño oso alado salió volando de aquella casa para llegar a la cena a tiempo. Esta vez le tocaba a Nadeshko cocinar y a pesar de que era MUY agresiva era buena cocinando.

— ¡Ya llegue! —Gritó cuando entró por una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta, siguió volando hasta el comedor—. ¡Qué rico!

Todos se sentaron a comer tranquilos—porque a Nadeshko ya se le había pasado el enojo—, y charlaron como en los viejos tiempos.

Mientras tanto en otro tiempo un hombre de cabellos azulados, piel clara, labios finos y ojos verde esmeralda, algo chaparrito (1.40) y tenía un aspecto joven, podrías decir que era un niño de primaria observaba todo lo que sucedía sentado en su sillón. Tenía la mirada perdida y sin… vida. A eso no se le podía llamar vida.

Sentarse en un sillón de cuero sencillo, mirando una puerta o mirando como los demás disfrutan de su vida no se le puede llamar estar vivo.

Sí, solo era un adorno que se encargaba de mirar a una simple puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

— ¡TODAVÍA NO ESTOY LISTA!

Al terminar de gritar estas palabras, salí corriendo de mi casa pese a la lluvia que había empezado a caer.

¿Cómo diablos creían que iba a estar lista para tomar clases en esa maldita escuela?

Bueno, si había avanzado en hablar el idioma de los demás pero de hablar solo una hora a sobrevivir 8 horas en una escuela donde nadie habla japonés… TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE.

Corrí y corrí hasta el parque de Tomoeda hasta mi lugar favorito para pensar… otra vez. Vaya que mi vida es un lío.

" _Pero tú te lo has buscado",_ me recuerdo. Y sí, todo me lo he buscado yo ahora que lo reflexiono.

—Veo que ha venido otra vez a este lugar para pensar ama—dice Esperanza apareciéndose a un lado de mí en su forma normal.

—Así es Esperanza, he venido pensar… otra vez. Pero eso me gano por aceptar una vida tan ajetreada.

— ¿Se arrepiente ama?

—Realmente no, y ya te dije que me hables de _tú,_ no de usted.

—Lo siento Sakura—. Un silencio se formó por un rato, pero después Esperanza siguió hablando—: ¿Si pensaste en lo que te dije?

—Sí, si lo pensé. Y ya recordé que efectivamente, te creé para salvar a Shaoran. Aunque aún no sé por qué antes tenía ese mismo recuerdo pero con Hayato.

—Sakura pienso que ya estás lista para inscribirte en aquella escuela de magia—dijo Esperanza cambiando de tema—, ya dominas muy bien el otro idioma.

—Pero tengo miedo de cometer el ridículo, aún no lo sé.

—Tranquila, pase lo que pase todo estará bien ¿recuerdas? Las cartas y yo estaremos apoyándote… y también quien viene ahora.

Luego de eso Esperanza volvió a ser una carta y volvió a mi bolsa. ¿A quién se refería con _quien viene ahora?_ No tarde mucho en saberlo ya que Shaoran se asomó por detrás de unos árboles de sakura.

—Vete de aquí, no quiero más sermones tuyos—dije al momento de que escalaba un árbol. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que lo hice pero no me costó casi ningún esfuerzo.

—No vengo a sermonearte—dijo él—, solo venía a decirte que si no te sientes totalmente segura está bien, seguiré faltando a clases para cuidarte.

— ¿Intentas que me coma la culpa? —Le pregunté a un lado de él, colgando de cabeza sujetándome con las piernas de una rama.

—No como crees—me respondió con cierto sarcasmo. El también trepó el árbol pero nada más se quedó sentado en la rama donde yo me apoyaba—. Bueno tal vez un poco, si sigo faltando mi mamá me va a matar.

—Ya sabe la situación ¿no? Además, yo no te pedí que siguieras cuidando de mí.

—Tienes unos poderes muy grandes, no te puedo dejar andar por ahí sola. ¿Qué tal si alguien intenta hacerte algo? Además tienes un temperamento de la patada.

—Oye con el único que me pongo así es contigo, solo contigo porque te tengo confianza, sé que no dirás nada. En público me contengo.

—Eso no te sirve de nada—dijo al momento de que se ponía en la misma posición que yo—, solo te engañas a ti y a los demás.

— ¿Y qué si los quiero engañar?

—No tiene nada de malo, bueno creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema; lo que quiero decirte es que si no quieres ir no te forzaré a hacerlo.

—Tranquilo si voy a ir, tus esfuerzos han resultado: ya me está comiendo la culpa XD.

Esto último lo dije en sarcasmo, y lo único que conseguí fue un pellizco hacia mi nariz. Le di una buena patada en la pierna, causando que Shaoran perdiera el equilibrio y se zafara del árbol para caer solo, pero el muy desgraciado me jaló con él.

—Estamos a mano—me dijo él y me sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Cambie de opinión mejor me marcho a mi casa—dije al momento que ya iban a abrir la puerta para entrar al que sería mi nuevo salón de clases… o al menos cada 30 y algo horas.

Vestía de una falda corta a cuadros de distintos tonos rojizos, con una playera de manga larga blanca y un suéter celeste _pálido_ —como le había puesto yo— con el escudo de la escuela en la parte superior derecha, que por cierto era un sendero de madera con unas cadenas doradas saliendo por todos lados. Shaoran estaba a un lado mío con un pantalón de mezclilla, y de igual manera que yo en la parte superior.

—Ya déjate de niñerías y entra de una buena vez que todos están esperando.

—Ya voy patroncito. —dije con cierta irritación. Suspiré y posteriormente entré al aula. El profesor me hizo señas para que me acercara al frente de la clase. El aula era amplia, muy amplia. Habían 40 alumnos a lo menos y todos se veían con buen aspecto, es decir, que no se venían con malas intenciones. Los asientos están acomodados como en un cine; hay una tabla de madera café y para sentarse hay unas sillas hechas de igual menera de madera pero con un cojin de terciopelo rojo para sentarse—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y provengo de la Tierra.

Lo hice, pude hablar a la perfección este molesto idioma.

—Muy bien señorita Kinomoto—dice el profesor en el idioma del planeta, hago un gran esfuerzo por entenderle—, yo estoy enterado de la situación pero me temo que si quiere estar en eta escuela tendrá que revelar a todos el tipo de magia que quiere aprender a controlar. Y no solo hablo del _inusual._

Miro al profesor: piel blanca, cabello blanco y ojos negros, de estatura mediana y con expresión intimidante; está vestido de la misma forma que los hombres del colegio. Sigo con la mirada puesta en él por un rato, pero finalmente suspiro y asiento levemente.

—Como ya dije mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy dueña de las cartas Clow, actualmente cartas Sakura y... y soy la guardiana de la llama eterna del fénix.

Avances:

— Así que una mocosa como tu puede llegar a tener un poder de semejante magnitud. Bueno, si tu puedes supongo que puedes lograr que nosotros también podamos.

Próximo capítulo: No me toquen ni un solo pelo.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Aquí esta el nuevo cap! Tenía planeado subirlo ayer pero no pude =( bueno dejando eso de lado sé que me odian por quitar a Shaoran como persona más importante para Sakura, pero bueno, no les puedo decir nada acerca de eso porque sería darles spoiler; aunque hay esperanza como han visto en el cap. Oigan, les apetece un especial de Halloween? Sé que es algo tarde pero nahh, si lo quieren lo hago y lo subo además del sig cap (ojo: el especial sería independiente de la historia es decir, sería como un halloween en el universo original de SCC con los personajes que yo inventé como Hayato o Kazu)**_

 _ **Krio Zoe: En mi universo Hayato es la persona importante jejeje bueno ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas, yo también siento algo de lástima por Shaoran pero creo que así queda más interesante...**_

 _ **LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan: Tranquila, hay esperanza de que Shaoran vuelva a ser la persona más importante para Sakura ;)**_

 _ **Naty: Jeje me llego tu review justo cuando iba a cerrar el documento XD Bueno con respecto al padre de Shaoran... pyes ya te dije que yo eligo el nombre de los personajes extras respecto a la participación que van a tener y pues como el padre de Shaoran no salió en la seri me di la libertad de escoger el nombre XD Claro que te hare el final alternativo (ya estoy pensándolo de hecho, asi como los otros dos finales) y pues mi lógica esta confusa pero la tuya admitámoslo, esta peor!**_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	8. No me toquen ni un solo pelo

No me toquen ni un solo pelo.

—Como ya dije mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy dueña de las cartas Clow, actualmente cartas Sakura y... y soy la guardiana de la llama eterna del fénix—. Se oyeron algunos murmullos de parte de todo el salón, pero no hice ni un solo esfuerzo por entenderles una palabra. Pensándolo bien puede que sea divertido engañarlos aunque sea un poco—. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes—termino con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, señorita Kinomoto puede sentarse a un lado del joven Li.

Asiento con la cabeza y camino hasta la parte de atrás. Maldito Shaoran, me hará esforzarme para poder alcanzar a ver al pizarrón, eso sumado el esfuerzo para poder entender… me las paga en la casa. Me siento al lado de Shaoran, en un asiento en la parte superior en la esquina derecha. Shaoran sonríe maliciosamente, no creo poder aguantar hasta la casa.

—Bien, abran sus libros en la página 117…

Creo que mejor voy a pedir que me den clases en casa, en las dos horas que llevo aquí no he visto más que letras y letras y más letras. Esto es INSOPORTABLE. Al fin, después de que transcurrieran 3 horas más, sonó una campana que espero que de la hora del descanso.

—Así que tú eres la chica nueva—me dice una chica de mi edad, con piel morena, ojos de un tono anaranjado, cabello corto hasta los hombros de igual color y algo pequeña, no parecía tener mi edad ahora que la veo—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alison. Por cierto, ¿de verdad vienes de la Tierra?

—Así es, provengo de la Tierra.

— ¡Wauuuuu! Pensé que en aquel planeta no existía la magia.

—Te equivocas, puede que no se dé por todos lado pero si hay personas con magia.

—Hmmm supongo que un día iré a verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Sakura—interrumpe Shaoran y me hace una seña con la cabeza para que lo siga.

—Con permiso—le digo a Alison con una sonrisa y lo sigo. El me guía por una serie de pasillos hasta el patio trasero, donde no nos puede ver nadie. Rápidamente le doy un coscorrón—. Eso te ganas por llevarme a un lugar tan apartado del pizarrón. Ah, ¿y qué quieres? ¿Por qué salimos tan de repente del aula?

—No te acerques a esa chica llamada Alison. Aléjate de ella. — ¿Quién cree que soy? ¿Teme por esa chica? ¿Acaso ella es… importante para él?

— ¿Crees que le voy a hacer algo? —le pregunté un poco molesta.

—No es eso, solo aléjate de ella.

—Bien, me alejaré de ella, ahora si me disculpas…—Me retiro un poco molesta pero ¿por qué? Shaoran no es nadie _realmente_ importante para mi… ¡Hay como me frustra esto! —Hay creo que ya me perdí—digo cuando veo que nada se me hace conocido.

—Vaya, vaya—dice una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz de hombre. Antes de que pueda reaccionar me pone una venda en los ojos que me bloquea la visión, me sujeta las muñecas y me las pone en la espalda, me deja _inmovilizada_ —. Eres una niña muy tierna, ¿cómo llegaste a ser una persona con semejantes poderes?

—Por favor, suéltame—le dije un poco asustada siguiéndole el juego—. ¿Quién eres?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, solo quiero ver qué tan poderosa eres. Por algo te han elegido para cargar con la llama ¿no?

—Suéltame—digo forcejeando un poco, ¿tan importante es mi poder?

— Así que una mocosa como tú puede llegar a tener un poder de semejante magnitud. Bueno, si tú puedes supongo que puedes lograr que nosotros también podamos.

Espera, ¿Oí bien? ¿Dijo nosotros? Ya me cansé de estos tipos pensándolo bien, más bien de este tipo. Suspiro y por un momento cierro mis ojos—aunque están tapado por la venda pero ñah—. Luego de un rato de andar escuchando las risas de los compañeros del estúpido este, le piso el pie con un poco de fuerza para que afloje las manos con las que me sujeta, después le tomo del brazo y le hago una llave, luego me quito la venda.

—No me toquen ni un solo pelo de nuevo—les digo—. Si yo tengo la llama es por algo, personas como ustedes no la merecen.

—Hey Sakura—oigo que me llaman. Al notar de quién es la voz suelto al tipo que se va huyendo junto con sus compañeros y me volteo a ver a Hayato—. Que coincidencia que nos encontremos.

—Qué bueno verte por aquí—digo con una sonrisa—, ¿tú también estás inscrito?

—Por supuesto, no te iba a dejar aquí sola. Y antes de que me digas algo no estoy dispuesta a dejarte con Shaoran tampoco.

—Me alegra, ¿vas en mi salón?

—Por supuesto, es solo que se me hizo un poco tarde—Nos quedamos en silencio un rato—. Oye aún queda bastante descanso, ¿por qué no comemos algo en la cafetería?

Asiento y le tomo de la mano, hace mucho que no se la tomo y me da un poco de vergüenza así que me sonrojo levemente; lo miro de reojo y veo que el también, eso me alivia un poco. Caminamos en silencio, él me va guiando hasta que acabamos en una sala todavía más grande que mi casa, por casi todos lados hay mesas con sillas, en una parte hay una tipo cocina y para mi sorpresa no hay gran fila. Ahora que lo pienso la escuela sí que es grande ya que aparte de los múltiples salones gigantescos hay dormitorios y un enorme patio. Hayato me sienta en una de las mesas de dos personas y me dice:

—Espera aquí ¿ok? —Le contesto un: _"okey",_ y él se va a la cafetería. Poco tiempo después viene con dos cafés y dos platos de _hot cakes._ ¡Genial! Hace mucho tiempo que no como de estos. Me pone un plato y un vaso enfrente mío (obviamente en la mesa) y él se sienta en frente—. Creo que no has probado de estos en mucho tiempo así que pensé que te gustaría, pero si no quieres inmediatamente te traigo otra cosa ya que creo que no es muy apropiado para comer que digamos… Aunque se puede tomar a modo de cena ya que aquí es de noche.

—Está bien, se ven muy ricos.

Agarro una de las bolsitas de miel de maple y se las hecho; luego saco de mi bolsa unos palillos—sugerencia de Shaoran—y empiezo a comerlos. Dulce, algo seco pero delicioso. Oigo que Hayato se ríe levemente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

—No, nada. Es solo que por tu expresión parece que has vuelto a ser la misma chica inocente de hace 2 años. —Vaya, él también cree que soy un angelito—. Oye ¿crees que me podrías esperar? Tengo que ir al baño…

—No te preocupes, te espero. —Hayato se para de la silla y se aleja perdiéndose en la multitud. Sigo disfrutando de mi _cena_ hasta que veo que Shaoran se me acerca con nada más que un café en mano—. Veo que tú también _cenas._

—Así es, hoy no tengo mucho apetito que digamos. —Shaoran se sienta en la silla de Hayato—. Y… ¿de qué hablabas con Tukusama?

— ¿Tukusama? Ah, te refieres a Hayato. Pues nada más de que parece que él también cree que soy un ángel por comer hot cakes inocentemente… Espera, ¿cómo sabes que estaba con Hayato?

—Ya te lo había dicho, tengo que protegerte, eso incluye también protegerte de los aprovechados.

—Oye, Hayato no es un aprovechado, además, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No es un asunto que te incumba.

—Soy su pareja, así que todo o que le incumba a él, me incumbe a mí.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres su pareja?

—Desde hace más de dos años…

—Hace un año estabas desaparecida, ¿Qué te hace pensar de que todavía te considera su pareja?

—Pues… ¡ya sé! Hace rato le tome de la mano y se sonrojo…

— ¿Qué no ves que está haciendo mucho calor tonta?

—No le digas tonta a Sakura—interrumpe ¿Hayato? Sí, Hayato está a un lado nuestro peleando con Shaoran con la mirada. Y no es precisamente la mirada más linda del mundo si me permitan decir—. Aléjate de ella Shaoran.

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

—Aléjate de ella Shaoran—le dijo en tono amenazante Hayato. Shaoran se paró de la silla y se puso a su altura.

— ¿O si no qué? —El ambarino se acercó más al ojiazul para susurrarle al oído—: Oye y… ¿vas a seguir engañando a Sakura?

—Aléjate de nosotros—le respondió al momento de que lo empujaba lejos de él—. Y no estoy engañando a nadie, yo no he engañado a nadie; si tú te mueres de celos no es mi culpa.

—Lo que me faltaba, aparte de aprovechado mentiroso…

Las palabras de Shaoran fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en su mejilla, una cachetada de parte de Sakura quien lo miraba con cierto enojo.

—No te molestes en venir a verme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Oye Kinomoto, ¿es cierto que le diste una cachetada a Li? —preguntó una chica. Con ella ya iban 10 que preguntaban eso, ¿qué acaso Shaoran era una celebridad aquí?

—Sí, si es cierto. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada… por cierto, creo que te excediste un poco.

Después de lo sucedido con la cachetada, Shaoran había pedido permiso de faltar a las siguientes clases para que Sakura ya no pudiera verlo.

Si eso era lo que quería se lo daría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mocoso volviste antes de lo esperado—le dijo Toya al ver al castaño en el cuarto de su hermana. Se había acostado a dormir, pero el ruido que este había hecho lo despertó—. Oye, ¿por qué recoges tus cosas?

—Sakura se enojó conmigo: me puse celoso y no me pude controlar. Solo causé que Sakura me echara de su vida.

—Mocoso, ¿de verdad te vas a rendir tan fácil? —Shaoran se detuvo estupefacto por lo que acababa de oír. Toya se pegó levemente en la boca, metió la pata esta vez. No le quedaba otra opción que decírselo—: Escucha mocoso, no me agradas, no te agrado; pero créeme cuando te digo que no te puedes rendir. Es cierto que antes aceptaba más a Hayato pero aceptémoslo, viendo los horrores que tienes que pasar y que no te rindas… Me has llegado a convencer que en verdad eres masoquista, bueno era eso o que amabas a mi hermana; y creo que es la segunda.

— ¿Quién diría que Toya Kinomoto me diría esas palabras a mí? No te preocupes, para tu desgracia o para tu consuelo solo me iré con mi madre por unos días ya que ella me lo solicitó desde hace mucho, y apenas se me dio la oportunidad. —Shaoran le sonrió a Toya y tomo su maleta con una mano, luego le dio la espalda y abrió un portal verde—. Volveré dentro de dos semanas, pero no le digas a Sakura por favor. Es un secreto entre tú y yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Desde el punto de vista de Toya) (*Oh por primera vez veremos las cosas desde el punto de vista de Toya)

Han pasado 2 días desde que el mocoso se fue, y claro que se nota su ausencia. No lo digo porque los gritos de la mañana estén ausentes, ni porque el monstruo esté llegando tarde al colegio; sino porque Sakura ha estado de MUY mal humor, como sea, no puedo hacer nada.

— ¡Sakura ya está el desayuno! —Grita mi padre desde el comedor.

— ¡Ya me voy! —Grito y salgo de la casa. Hoy he quedado de verme con Nakuru así que no puedo llegar tarde.

Camino con paso lento y con la mirada fija en el suelo, pensando en cómo sobrevivir a la furia de ese monstruo. Puede que diga que no esté molesta pero… lo que dice y lo que hace es totalmente diferente. Por ejemplo, el otro día le pedí la azúcar y pues… tuve que arreglar las ventanas de la casa y una de los vecinos. Está bien que se enoje pero que se controle.

— ¡TOYA! —Oigo que me grita Nakuru a mis espaldas. Ahí vamos de nuevo… Me volteo y ella con una sonrisa me abraza haciéndome tambalear. Está vestida con un vestido que le llega por debajo de las rodillas, es púrpura y en la cintura tiene un cinturón de color negro con unas alas pequeñas de color negro; tiene unos zapatos negros sencillos. En cambio yo tengo un pantalón de pana de color café y una playera de cuello azul.

— ¡Nakuru quítate de encima!

—Vamos, sé que te encanta que nos veamos. Te ayuda a liberar la tensión de la universidad tanto como a mí.

—Nakuru, está bien lo admito, me gusta que nos veamos pero quítate de encima.

—Vaya, Toya Kinomoto ya se le quitó lo penoso. —Odio que me recuerde que me sonrojo con facilidad… y sí, otra vez logra que me vuelva rojo como un tomate—. ¡Mira cómo te sonrojas!

—Creo que cambié de opinión, ya no iré contigo al cine…

—Okey, okey, ya me pase. Perdóname.

—Eres una idiota—le digo dándole un coscorrón.

Nakuru suelta una ligera carcajada y se agarra fuerte de mi hombro. Hace como 1 mes que empezamos a salir—gracias a la insistencia de Nakuru—, y de verdad que no la soporto. Es una idiota que siempre me hace enojar, una despistada que siempre me mete en problemas, pero tiene una maldita suerte que logró que yo la aceptara. Camino con Nakuru colgada a mi brazo hasta el centro de Tomoeda, donde hay un cine en donde compramos boletos para ver una película, un de esas románticas que le gustan a todas las chicas; por lo menos a mí eso es incomprensible, ¿qué gano yo viendo la historia feliz de otras parejas cuando la mía es una porquería?

—Oye Nakuru, ¿por qué te gustan tanto este tipo de películas? —Le preguntó al salir del cine.

—Bueno no es que me gusten, solo quiero que aprendas como deberías ser.

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

—Pues es que—se detuvo repentinamente e hizo un puchero—, es que tú nunca me dices que me quieres o eres si quiera un poco romántico. Por eso te pongo a ver tantas películas románticas…

— ¡¿Por esa tontería me haces ver todo eso?!

— ¡No es una tontería! Es importante para mí… Hasta Eriol se lo dice a Tomoyo, y yo te lo digo a ti, sin embargo tú no lo has dicho ni una vez.

Vaya que a veces Nakuru me envía mensajes codificados, creo que ya me volví masoquista como ese mocoso. Volteo a mi alrededor y llegamos al parque de Tomoeda, genial, no nos está viendo nadie. Nadie va a ver la estupidez que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Escucha Nakuru, ¿si te lo digo dejarás de obligarme a ver ese tipo de películas? —Ella asiente con la cabeza, me mira esperanzada, hay por dios, las cosas que hago por esta idiota—. Nakuru y-yo —siento que me sonrojo más rojo que un tomate—, y-y-yo t-te qui-qui-qui-quiero.

Y entonces desperté al otro monstruo y empezó a abrazarme y a decirme que me quería. Pero debo confesar que nunca la vi tan contenta… Después de un rato estando así, ella al fin llega a la conclusión de que se está haciendo tarde y se va no sin antes darme un beso en los labios. Esa maldita, esa maldita ya sabe que eso me hace sonrojar a más no poder.

Me siento en uno de los columpios y me quedo un rato mirando a la nada. Suspiro y me meto las manos en los bolsillos. De repente siento como la temperatura comienza a bajar más de lo normal, lo mejor será que vuelva a casa.

—Es mejor que te refugies—me dice un niño pequeño, un fantasma en realidad. Hace mucho que no veo uno, esta vez el pequeño fantasma es un niño de tal vez unos 7 años, con cabello negro y ojos azules, con piel clara y nariz respingada—. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu hermana, solo no podrás con _la culpa._

Sin saber a qué se refiere asiento. Si conoce a mi hermana es por algo así que decido hacerle caso y me voy corriendo hasta mi casa.

— ¡Ya llegué! —Avisé quitándome los zapatos. Pero ningún ruido se oye en la casa, por eso me sorprendo cuando oigo una explosión proveniente de la cocina. Ah buen, si es de la cocina no me preocupo, debe ser mi mamá intentando cocinar algo. Camino hasta la cocina para ver si mi mamá no resultó herida, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Sakura intentando cocinar—. Oye monstruo, ¿ya olvidaste cómo cocinar?

— ¡Cállate hermano! Y sobre lo de cocinar… puede que sí.

—Vaya, vaya. Una explosión, ese es el resultado de cuando un monstruo intenta cocinar. —Lo único que me gane haciendo ese comentario fue un golpe con una cuchara de madera en la cara—. Ay ya déjame cómo explicarte, ahora dime, ¿qué intentabas hacer?

—Un… oni-oniguiri —Sakura se puso roja, cómo no, si preparar un oniguiri era la cosa más fácil de mundo y aun así no podía.

—Bien, mira. —Me acerco más a ella y veo que el arroz está todo quemado. Este monstruo salió igual que mi mamá ´-.- —. Okey Sakura, primero que nada debes lavar el arroz…

Fue un poco complicado enseñarle puesto que ella es una cabeza dura, pero terminamos antes de lo que yo esperé.

—Vaya que sí eres don perfecto—me dijo al final—. Muchas gracias.

" _¿Don perfecto? Bueno… es cierto que sobresalgo en todo lo que hago pero no es para tanto"._

—Pero ¿por qué querías cocinar uno de estos Sakura? A donde quiera que vayas no tienes la necesidad de preparar nada… ¿A caso es para alguien? —Ella se sonrojo levemente pero asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Es para alguien que yo conozca? —De cierta manera, mi sexto sentido me decía que era para ese mocoso.

—No—contestó indiferente. Luego recogió la bandeja donde estaban los oniguiris y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma del despertador suena y yo medio dormido la apago. Me paro al baño y lavo mi cara; veo mi rostro en el espejo y tengo una ojeras del tamaño del mundo, aparte mi cabello está todo alborotado. Últimamente no he podido dormir. Cada vez que logro conciliar el sueño veo la silueta de la muerte. Sé que es la muerte porque de esa sombra negra salen varios espíritus; aparte que la temperatura ´parece descender en su presencia.

Pero aparte de esa silueta de hombre, se encuentran 5 más: 3 hombres, 1 joven y 1 chica. Por alguna razón me da escalofríos esa imagen; es como si ya conociera a los dueños, y que sé que no traen nada bueno consigo.

En fin, termino de lavarme los dientes y de cambiarme. Bajo a preparar el desayuno pero casi me desmayo al ver que Sakura está ahí mismo preparando lo que supongo yo son hot cakes, es apenas reconocible, ya que la masa esta de un color negro, ¿cómo demonios logra hacer eso?

— Buenos días monstruo, ¿qué haces? —Otra vez me gane la misma cuchara de madera en la cara—. Oye tranquila, solo es una pregunta.

—Pues no me hace gracia que me llames monstruo, y estoy intentando preparar unos hot cakes.

—Pues así no lo vas a conseguir, esa mezcla no parece para nada comestible. Tírala. —Con cierto enojo, Sakura me obedece y tira aquella descomunal masa en el bote de basura—. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte otra vez? —Ella asiente y yo sonrío—. Para empezar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Joven Kinomoto, está sí es una sorpresa: usted llegando tarde es algo que no se ve todos los días. —Otra que piensa que soy Don perfecto. Por ayudarle a aquel monstruo llegué tarde a clases, donde la maestra de Anatomía "me regaña—. Por ser la primera vez lo dejaré pasar.

—Gracias profesora, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Paso al aula y me siento a un lado de Nakuru y de Yukito en la segunda fila. Los dos me reciben con una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa amigable, sino una sonrisa que demuestra que se están aguantando las ganas de burlarse de mí.

Mientras escucho la clase de anatomía patológica humana, y veo las imágenes de los órganos que se deterioran, me viene a la mente la imagen de la Muerte. También la de aquel niño en el parque, ¿qué abra querido decir con que yo solo no iba a poder _con la culpa?_ ¿La culpa? ¿La culpa de quién? Tendré que buscar a ese pequeño niño para preguntarle… Ya tengo trabajo extra.

Cuando las clases terminan, Nakuru y Yukito se me acercan. Probablemente para burlarse de mí.

— ¿Se te pegaron las cobijas? —me pregunta Yukito. No me equivoqué.

—No es eso, es que Sakura quiso cocinar algo y cometí el grave error de ofrecerme a ayudarle. Por eso llegue tarde.

—Eso ahora no importa—interviene Nakuru, antes de que pueda hacer algo se abalanza sobre mí y me da un fuerte abrazo colgada de mi cuello—. Lo importante es que ya estoy con mi querido Toya. —De repente se aparta de mí, como si hubiera recordado algo que decirme—: Es cierto, casi lo olvido: Eriol quiere hablar contigo Toya, dijo que tenía que preguntarte algo. ¿Crees que puedas venir a mi casa esta noche?

—Hmmm creo que sí, ¿pero por qué hasta la noche?

Nakuru parece que perdió los ánimos de siempre, pues se queda callada y su rostro muestra una expresión sombría.

—Porque la noche es el tiempo de la oscuridad—responde al fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la hora de la cena y mi papá y mamá junto conmigo esperábamos la cena que iba a ser preparada por un monstruo. Espero no acabar intoxicado.

Se escuchan gritos provenientes de la cocina, y también que se caen algunas ollas. El olor a quemado me llega a la nariz y un: _"otra vez no"_ llega a mis oídos. Creo que no fue muy buena idea apoyarla con esto. Ahora se oye una ligera explosión, seguramente intentó usar magia para reparar otro de sus errores. Esto no va a terminar bien. Al fin después de una hora de espera, Sakura sale con una olla roja en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara. La coloca sobre la mesa.

— ¡Termine! —Dice con una sonrisa.

Empieza a servir el _ramen_ en platos para después dárnoslo. A mi mamá le dio un tic en el ojo y mi papá agacho la cabeza. Cuando veo mi plato comprendo por qué: el caldo esta rosa. ¿De verdad tengo que comer esto? Con la mano temblorosa, los tres agarramos los palillos y empezamos a comer. La verdad es que no sabe mal.

—Sakura ¿por qué el caldo es rosa? —Le pregunto.

—Es que el naranja no me gusta, así que trate de usar una carta para cambiarles el color… no funciono. Busque en _Google_ y de ahí saque la idea de ponerle colorante, con ayuda de las cartas me escape y no había más que rosa.

Eso lo explica todo…

Termino de comer rápido, su sabor me ayuda un poco; admito que el monstruo no cocina nada mal. Me levanto y tomo del respaldo de la silla mi abrigo—porque afuera hace frío—, y salgo de la casa, claro no sin antes despedirme. Corro rápidamente por las calles hasta que distingo la casa de Nakuru. Ella está en la puerta y me saluda con la mano al verme, sin embargo no sonríe. Eso es algo extraño.

—Perdón por llegar tan tarde—le digo al estar junto a ella.

—No importa, pasa por favor.

Pasamos a su casa en silencio hasta que llegamos hasta lo que parece ser la sala de estar. Hiragizawa está sentado en un gran sillón rojo con la insignia del mago Clow, su báculo al lado y tiene los ojos cerrados; parece estar inquieto por algo.

—Buenas noches Kinomoto, lamento hacerte venir a estas horas—me dice al verme.

—No es ninguna molestia, ¿pero para qué me quiere?

—Bien, iré directo al grano: desde hace algunos días me ha estado inquietado algo, las sombras de los muertos que aún tienen cosas pendientes en este mundo se han estado presentado más a menudo. He oído de Nakuru que tú puedes ver espíritus ¿no es cierto? —Asiento—. Quisiera que me ayudaras a convocarlas y que les preguntaras algo de mi parte.

—Si es eso no me importa.

Con una sonrisa de parte de aquel brujo todo a mí alrededor se oscureció, solo me podía ver a mí mismo. Algo parecido a una barrera de color entre azul claro y blanco se formó alrededor de mí y entonces pude ver como las sombras de diversas personas me estaban mirando. Sentía como aquellas sombras se arrepentían, es una sensación de… culpa. El mismo niño que había visto en el parque apareció y me preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso y fuiste con tu hermana? Si esa barrera se rompe estarás perdido entre la vida y la muerte.

—Tan solo quiero saber una cosa: ¿por qué están aquí?

—La vida—dijo señalando a la derecha—, y la muerte—continuó señalando a la izquierda—. Sabes que la vida se representa con el fénix, sin embargo no conoces a la persona que personifica a la muerte. Esta última ha convocado a espíritus como yo para protegerla, Destino ha convocado a sombras como esas para destruirla.

— ¿Destruir a quién?

—A tu hermana, Sakura Kinomoto.

Avances:

— ¡Pero qué bonita sigues siendo!

— ¿Has venido a ver a Shaoran?

— ¿Tuvieron problemas de pareja?

Próximo capítulo: ¡Ya no lo soporto más!

 _ **Notas de la autora: Hola! Me reporto con un nuevo cap, ¿qué les pareció? Si ya sé, algunas personas me odiaran porque deje a Shaoran fuera del juego (por ahora). Y soy consciente de que a algunas personas no les gustó el cambio que hice con Hayato y Shaoran, sin embargo no adelantaré mis planes, todo llegará a su debido tiempo. Dejando eso de lado, ¿les gustaría preguntarle cosas a los personajes? He leído una historia donde hacen eso y me parecio buena idea, si reuno suficientes preguntas lo subiré.**_

 _ **Seika: No sé si llegaras a leer esto (porque dijiste que dejarías de leer mi historia) pero aquí te dejo la respuesta de tu review. Sé que la historia ha dado bastantes giros, y que he hecho sufrir a Shaoran, pero no voy a adelantar lo que tengo planeado. Me alegra que te gustara mucho mi historia, pero te idre que estos giros que ha tomado es porque no quiero quedar en lo habitual. Siempre en todas las historias (o por lo menos la mayoría) la pareja principal es intocable, yo decidí no seguir esa regla. En fin, espero que cambies de opinión y sigas leyendo la historia.**_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	9. ¡Ya no lo soporto más!

**¡Ya no lo soporto más!**

—A tu hermana, Sakura Kinomoto.

Un momento, ¿a Sakura? ¿Qué tiene…? Nah olvídalo, ya sé que hago preguntas inútiles.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con todo esto? —pregunto de todos modos.

—Técnicamente todo. Ya sabes de seguro que Destino odia a Sakura, él está adelantando el final. Y no piensa perder.

De repente me despierto sobresaltado ¿cuándo me desmayé? Miro a mí alrededor y encuentro a Nakuru, Spinelsun y Hiragizawa alrededor.

— ¿Has descubierto algo interesante? —me pregunta Hiragizawa.

—Algo así, alguien me ha dicho que Destino y Muerte han convocado distintos tipos de espíritus para destruir y otros para proteger a Sakura, Hiragizawa, ¿en qué nada metida mi hermana esta vez?

—Es difícil de explicar—me dice frotándose las sienes—. La idea es que alguien la odia con todo su ser y quiere matarla, por lo que me contaste alguien la quiere proteger. Es todo lo que sabemos. Como ves, estamos igual.

—Pero Eriol —interviene Nakuru—, ¿quién es la muerte? No he oído hablar de nadie que la represente...

—Tienes razón, eso no lo había escuchado antes... Tendré que investigar más a fondo.

—Amo Eriol, ¿por qué se involucra tanto en este asunto? —Le pregunta Spinelsun.

—Tomoyo me lo pidió, nada más por eso.

¿En serio él y Tomoyo están saliendo? Me resulta imposible de creer… bueno creo que las personas creen lo mismo de Nakuru y yo.

—Bueno—digo parándome del suelo—, es mejor que me vaya. Tengo que arreglar el cuarto del monstruo.

— ¡Toya! —Me regaña Nakuru—. ¡Tu hermana ya es mayorcita, que ella misma lo arregle!

—Hicimos un trato: yo arreglo su cuarto y no me va a lanzar nada en la cara. Por lo menos esa parte de mi cuerpo va a estar a salvo.

—Próximamente haremos una denuncia Toya, no es justo que tu propia hermana te trate así.

—Déjalos Rubymoon—le dice Eriol con una sonrisa burlona—. Así es la relación de los hermanos.

—Oh, eso me recuerda Eriol, tú tienes un hermano ¿no es cierto? —Al terminar de decir estas palabras, el rostro de Eriol cambió de expresión, esta vez a una seria. Tal vez con un poco de temor.

—Ni me hables de ese demonio vestido de ángel, espero nunca volverlo a ver. Por el momento estoy a salvo porque él está en Inglaterra.

—Jajaja, estemmm de eso te quería hablar hace rato. Qué bueno que llegamos a ese tema. —Una risita nerviosa se le escapó a Nakuru, ceo que es mejor que me vaya. Como ya sé que esa salvaje no me va a dejar marchar, aprovecho que está distraída y me escabullo por detrás, me quedo atrás de la puerta de la sala para saber qué va a decir ella—. Bueno verás Eriol… Cuando viniste aquí a Japón, casi huiste de Inglaterra para escapar de tu único familiar restante Sora, además de cumplir el asunto que te dejó el mago Clow. Pues… mandó una carta hace como dos días que decía que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el azotón que indicaba que alguien había abierto una puerta bruscamente.

— ¡ERIOL! —gritó una voz masculina, pero algo chillona. Sonaba enojado. Lo último que vi antes de desaparecer por completo fue que un chiquillo (literal, medía como 1.50) pelirrojo y de piel clara como Eriol, paso junto a mí con expresión molesta en su rostro. Casi me aplasta con la puerta de la sala al abrirla de par en par y saltar sobre Eriol, le agarró el cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo—. ¡ERIOL, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS EN JAPÓN?! ¡¿SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO BUSCÁNDOTE?!

Pobre Eriol, tiene una bestia peor que la mía, mejor me marcho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

Todo estaba en la completa oscuridad. El eclipse había llegado primero a él.

No se veía nada, no se escuchaba nada; pero de haber luz, esto último también estaría presente. El día en que había violado las reglas y había atravesado aquella puerta… incluso cuando le dijo a su amigo todo… no se imaginaba que esto iba a suceder.

No imaginó que se iba a quedar solo.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que aquellos jóvenes lo lograran y lo sacaran de esa maldita prisión. Ellos no estaban solos, y el hermano de la guardiana le era útil porque él era capaz de ver a los espíritus, cosa que los demás no podían. Aunque algunos no poseían magia… aún no entendía el por qué estaban con ellos, eran tan insignificantes… al menos los ayudaban psicológicamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toya estaba consciente de ello, de que esto solo era un sueño. ¡Pero uno muy desagradable! O al menos para él.

En ese sueño se encontraban en primavera, era una escena del pasado. ¡Hay, ¿por qué tenía que recordar viejos sucesos?! Como ya dije estaban en primavera, ese día él se había desviado un poco a parque. Fue ahí donde vio al masoquista y al monstruo juntos.

¡Cuánto coraje le había dado eso! Sobre todo porque eso ya lo había predicho él en sus sueños. Cuando los vio abrazados, gracias a un milagro se contuvo, pero anduvo de _chicle_ todo el día con ellos dos, claro está que a escondidas.

La imagen de aquel día fue desvaneciendo y Toya se despertó de un brinco. Por más que lo negara, la verdad era que ya había aprobado a aquel idiota, maldito, desesperante y a veces despistado mocoso (*ah que lindo habla de él XD*). Miro el despertador a su izquierda—encontrado en la cómoda— y comprobó la hora: 4 a.m.

En estos últimos días a esa hora se paraba, y se acostaba a las 12 de la noche. A este paso se quedaría dormido en la escuela o en el trabajo.

Dejo su mente en blanco y se concentró únicamente en arreglarse para la universidad. Estaba en el segundo año de medicina, y ya estaba más que agotado. Varias clases que ocupaban casi todo el día, las constantes jaquecas sacadas de la presencia de los espíritus—cuando una alma estaba cerca a Toya le afectaba, pues le sentaba mal sobre todo si esa alma penaba—, lo dejaban totalmente agotado.

¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría? El necesario, se recordó a sí mismo. Ya había decidido convertirse en doctor y no se iba a retractar.

Cuando estuvo listo, bajo a desayunar algo. Pasó por la habitación de su hermana y vio que la luz estaba prendida, siendo la hora que es probablemente había llegado hace unos 10 minutos. Oyó ruidos en la cocina… mejor volvía a la cama. Claro que después de espiarla.

Sigiloso como ninja, se escabulló por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al pequeño arco que daba a la cocina, fue ahí donde vio a Sakura más decidida que nunca.

Estaba preparando algo desconocido—y quería que permaneciera así—, pero a pesar de ver que porquerías estaba haciendo no se rendía. Toya suspiró, otra vez llegaría tarde a clases.

—Monstruo—le dijo cuándo se asomó—, ¿ahora qué?

Sakura solo sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hermano ¿quieres que te lleve a tu colegio? —le preguntó apresurada Sakura cuando iban saliendo la casa—, aún con tu moto llegarás tarde.

— ¿Tú crees? A menos que hagas un milagro que llegue a tiempo es imposible.

—Lamento informarte que hago milagros todo el tiempo, sígueme. —Sakura se desvió del camino y se metió detrás de unos tupidos árboles, con algo de resignación Toya la siguió—. Llave que guardas el poder del universo, muestra tu poder antes Sakura la 2 guardiana del fénix ¡LIBERATE!

" _Así que es así como utiliza su magia"._

Sakura agarró el báculo del mango e hizo un círculo lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona adulta pasara por él. Al instante, este círculo se volvió de un color entre rojo y rosa.

—Vamos.

Con algo de temor, Toya atravesó ese espiral de dudosa procedencia detrás de su hermana, y al abrir los ojos del otro lado… vaya que ella sí hacía milagros.

—Gracias monstruo.

—No, gracias a ti.

El fin del mundo se acerca, el monstruo no se enojó porque le dijo monstruo y encima le dio las gracias, ¡con una sonrisa!

Como sea, tendrá tiempo de pensar en eso después. Toya se despide de ella y luego sale pero si disparado para no perder la primera clase. Por fortuna llegó a tiempo.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

— ¡Tomoyo! —grito cuando la veo en la puerta de la escuela. Por fortuna no llegué tarde hoy.

—Sakura, ¿de verdad eres tú?

—Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿acaso no me reconoces?

—Pero la verdadera Sakura nunca llegaría temprano sin que alguien la despertara—interrumpe una voz chillona a mis espaldas. Reconozco esa voz… es de ¡Meiling!

— ¡Meiling! —Le digo abalanzándome a ella. Le doy un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo. Pero es que mis terroríficas primas no me dejaban en paz T.T

— ¿Terroríficas primas? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Sí, las hermanas de Shaoran. Ellas son verdaderos demonios, lo peor es que no te puedes defender de ellos como con los normales.

—No creo que sean tan malas—dije yo. Nunca las había visto, al menos no que recuerde.

—Mejor. Oye Sakura, ¿le dijiste a Shaoran algo?

— ¿Por?

—Pues es que desde que volvió al castillo no ha querido salir en ninguna ocasión de los asuntos políticos. Cuando le pregunté por ti me dijo que estaba muy ocupado, que luego hablábamos.

—Pues… es que se puso pesado con Hayato, no soporto eso y pues terminé dándole una cachetada y diciéndole que no lo quería volver a ver. — ¡Qué chico más necio! Aunque le había dicho eso, no era de verdad. Pensé que iba a ser como las demás veces que me enojaba y él también se enojaba, pero que al final nos reconciliábamos. No pensé que de verdad me iba a hacer caso—. Como sea, lo que le pase a él no es asunto mío, ni me importa en realidad.

Cuanta mentira.

—Pues bien, mejor nos apresuramos a entrar para no llegar tarde.

El resto del día transcurrió con naturalidad: clases, descansos y pláticas entre amigos. Una que otra mentira de parte de Yamazaki—que no pude identificar—, pero ni rastro de Shaoran.

¡Cómo me molesta esto!

A este paso mi paciencia se agotará e iré a buscarlo y traerlo de la oreja aquí. Quizás eso no sea lo más apropiado ahora que lo pienso. Después de todo creo que fue mi culpa. Supongo que lo correcto sería disculparme con él y luego pedirle que regrese, ¿pero cómo hacer eso? Mi orgullo no me lo permite, eso significaría rendirme.

— ¿Y bien Sakura? —me preguntó Tomoyo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuché la pregunta.

—Perdón, ¿qué me preguntaste?

—Hay Sakura, estás en las nubes. Eriol no vino hoy, y eso solo puede significar que algo le pasó. Te preguntaba si me acompañarías a su casa.

—Por cierto—interrumpió Yamazaki—, ¿sabían la costumbre que había antes para las personas que se enfermaban? Se decía que en el antiguo Egipto cuando una persona se enfermaba era señal de que una gran maldición iba a caer sobre esas tierras, por lo que a cualquier estornudo amarraban a dos vacas de cabeza a los lados de este hombre y los azotaban hasta que una pulga se pasara por ahí.

—Pero las pulgas son muy pequeñas—dije—. ¿Cómo sabían si una pulga pasaba por ahí?

—Pues es que donde los colgaban de cabeza— intervino Meiling (*se le dio por engañar a Sakura XD*) —, habían cristales rodeándolos, por eso sabían si una pulga pasaba por ahí.

—Pero esa no era la peor tortura—afirmó Yamazaki.

—La peor era cuando les hacían cosquillas hasta que pasaba la dichosa pulga—intervino ¿Eriol? Sí, Eriol está parado a dos filas nuestras, y al escuchar esto seguramente quiere compartir sus conocimientos conmigo, que buenos amigos tengo, y que cultos nwn.

— ¿Pero cómo hacer cosquillas es un castigo?

— ¿No has escuchado la expresión _"me muero de la risa"?_ Fue creada por los egipcios. Como esa civilización no acostumbraba reír mucho, al cometer actos imperdonables y ser sometidos a esa tortura unos llegaban a morir.

— ¡Ya dejen de engañar a la pobre Sakura! —interrumpió Chiharu al mismo tiempo que les daba un coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno. Un momento, ¿era mentira?

—Jejeje, no nos regañes Chiharu—dijo haciendo un puchero Meiling—, admite que es divertido ver las caras que hace Sakura.

Esa Meiling me las paga…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Ya te vas Sakura? —Me pregunta mi papá al verme meter las cosas de la _otra escuela_ a la mochila.

—Sip, si no me voy ahora llegaré tarde.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te haga el almuerzo?

—No, mañana yo misma lo haré. Hoy será el último día en que comeré en la cafetería, ya le debo mucho a Hayato.

—De verdad que no es ninguna molestia Sakura—dice mi mamá que iba pasando por ahí.

—Emmmm está bien—accedo. La verdad es que si quería pero no quiero causar más problemas de los que ya causo. En cuestión de minutos tengo preparado mi bento. Que rico w —. Bueno ahora si ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

Con algo de tristeza, recito el conjuro del báculo y abro un portal a la sala que conecta los mundos. Cuando llego al aula, suspiro y abro la puerta, genial casi no hay nadie.

Entro al salón con paso vacilante pero seguro. Veo que Alison está en su asiento (4 fila para arriba, 3 a la izquierda), está leyendo un libro de no sé qué cosa.

—Hola Kinomoto—me dice con una sonrisa al verme. Fuerzo una sonrisa.

—Hola Alison, ¿qué lees?

—Poesía… Por cierto, ¿no has tenido contacto con Li?

—Emmm no, creo que su madre le ha llamado para que se haga cargo de no sé qué cosa.

—Ya veo.

Después de eso Alison pareció que empezó a fingir que no existo, ya que me ignoraba por completo. Vaya, cuando esta Shaor... Hay por dios, ¿tan ciega estoy como para enojarme con Shaoran por esa hipócrita? Tendré que disculparme... que coraje, ya volverá ¿o no?

Está bien, solo esperare a que el enojo que trae se le pase y ya lo buscaré.

Conforme va pasando el tiempo, más personas van entrando al aula y se ponen a hablar en sus _grupos_ tal como en mi escuela. Me acercaría a uno pero mejor no, tendría que hacer más esfuerzos en entenderles.

Y justo cuando creí que no iba a sorprenderme en el día, Shaoran entra en la sala con el uniforme y con cara de pocos amigos, aunque puedo ver claramente como también está agotado,

Cuando empieza a caminar varias chicas se le acercan y empiezan a coquetearle, ¿cómo les puede gustar un tipo así? Bueno, si a mí me gusta como amigo...

— ¿Al menos un hola no? — Le digo cuando llega a mi lado y se sienta sin decir ni una palabra.

— Ah sí, hola Sakura. ¿Cómo has estado con tu querido novio Hayato Tukusama?

— Aunque te burles de esa manera déjame decirte que estoy bien.

Y después ya no me contesta. Alrededor de nosotros, noto como las chicas principalmente empiezan a murmurar cosas. Probablemente cosas desagradables de mí. Y sí, descubrí que Shaoran es toda una celebridad: tiene suspirando a casi todas la chicas de salón... y a algunos chicos. Bah, no soy nadie para juzgarlos.

— Escúchenme bien —dice una voz interrumpiendo los murmullos del aula. La voz proviene de un profesor llamado... algo así como Gie algo, jaja pero es tan chaparro que si hace honor a su raza (es un duende), como ya dije es chaparro tanto que me llega a la cintura, ojos realmente grandes, orejas algo puntiagudas, cabello rojizo y piel clara. Tengo que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no reírme de él en su cara XD —, hoy haremos algo diferente en el patio, síganme—. Algo vacilantes, todos nos paramos de nuestro asiento y lo seguimos hasta el gigantesco patio delantero, en el, hay una tipo pista de obstáculos... y se ve difícil—, Como verán, aquí hay una pista de obstáculos, he diseñado una para cada estudiante de acuerdo al nivel de magia y las habilidades que poseen. Esto lo sé gracias al cuestionario que les hice ayer.

Cómo olvidarlo, fui la última que acabó puesto que me tomó más tiempo que los demás anotar todas las habilidades de las cartas; y no incluí la habilidad de Shinji porque no la poseo en estos momentos, y ya se lo expliqué al profesor.

Nos formaron en una fila por orden alfabético y para mi suerte o desgracia soy la última, Shaoran va antes que yo y Hayato es uno de los primeros. La primera prueba es algo sencilla: la primera chica tiene que enfrentarse a varias personas en un duelo con espada. Por supuesto que ella no posee ningún tipo de poderes mágicos. Uno a uno, mis compañeros van pasando en distintas pruebas, a veces más difíciles y otras veces demasiado fáciles. La de Hayato fue más o menos a mí parecer, aunque le tomó un poco de tiempo para pasarla; consistía en que tenía que meterse a un gran domo de un material que resultaba prácticamente imposible de romper con la espada, aparte de eso habían muchos guerreros con una armadura plateada que querían causarle siquiera un golpe, sin embargo Hayato es muy hábil y veloz, con eso logró salirse con la suya. Salió con una puntuación de 9.9, por el tiempo.

Uno a uno, las personas delante de mí fueron pasando, hasta que llegó el turno de Shaoran. La de él probablemente fue la más difícil hasta el momento. Consistía en que tenía que viajar por las diferentes dimensiones. Eso hasta para los profesores era muy peligroso, ya que no sabían qué tipos de criaturas podrían encontrar, pero Shaoran lo aceptó sin chistar; eso es la única prueba que pueden hacer que esté a su nivel. O es muy valiente o es muy idiota, creo que me voy por la segunda. Como sea, Shaoran se aparta del resto de nosotros y un profesor pronuncia unas palabras, después de estas, Shaoran desapareció en un remolino negro.

(Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

El remolino negro me absorbió, llevándome a la que sería la primera dimensión. Al contrario de los planetas más peligrosos de mi dimensión, a los lugares que voy a ir la verdad es que si apenas tengo conocimiento. Esto va a ser difícil.

Cuando abro los ojos—que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que cerré—, solo veo oscuridad. De mi bolsillo trasero saco un pergamino e imagino una llama salir de él. Funciona y ahora puedo ver con claridad las cosas cercanas a mí. Me encuentro en un tipo de planeta con extrañas y sombrías criaturas. De un momento a otro mi luz no es necesaria, ya que me doy cuenta de que hay varios volcanes a mí alrededor y empiezan a estallar uno a uno, hasta que la lava llega a mis pies.

—Dios del viento ¡ven!

Una burbuja de viento de envuelve y me alza lejos de las peligrosas llamas, pero este ruido alerta a las bestias quienes desprenden las alas que ni siquiera noté que tenían y abren su boca dejando ver como se origina una bola de materia negra. La esquivo como puedo, y le quito el sello a mi espada. Las aves monstruosas alzan el vuelo y en su… hocico se dibuja una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus afilados dientes. De seguro que llevan mucho tiempo sin probar un bocado.

Me pongo en posición de pelea y alcanzo a cortarle el ala a la primera ave que se atreve a acercarse a mí, al hacer esto un aullido infernal sale de su boca. Al parecer las otras aves tomaron eso como una señal porque se me empezaron a abalanzar todas a la vez. Como podía esquivaba a unas, pero otras me alcanzaban a dar pequeños rasguños por todo el cuerpo que dolían hasta el alma. De seguro que contiene alguna clase de veneno.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Un ave alcanza a arrebatarme la espada de las manos y la avienta con su largo pico hasta la cima de un volcán que de seguro va a estallar en cualquier instante. Las otras toman ese hueco y alzan el vuelo para encarrerarse y clavarme su pico en lo más profundo de mi corazón… o en cualquier lado que caiga. Pero no me van a matar sin siquiera que pueda pelear así que saco 4 de mis pergaminos—de los 4 poderes elementales—y los aprieto en mi mano. Cierro los ojos.

Oigo el aullido de la primera ave y con un salto la aviento con los pies en la cabeza para que caiga en la lava, con el pergamino del aire la impulso para que no se detenga. La segunda ave fue un poco más difícil, pues no cayó en la misma trampa y tuve que mover la burbuja de aire para ponerme a su altura; opuso resistencia cuando se intentó defender y lazó la esfera negra hacia mí, yo la trate de frenar con agua y fuego. Resultó.

Las demás aves comprendieron entonces, que meterse conmigo era suicidio así que se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Qué bueno, me estoy quedando sin energía. Casi como si me leyeran el pensamiento, el remolino negro me volvió a envolver en su manto y me transportó a la siguiente dimensión.

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

— ¿Seguros que va a estar bien? —Preguntó una chica de cabello anaranjado al profesor.

—Muy seguro, su nivel de magia es extraordinario. Seguro que pasa con calificación perfecta.

La mayoría de las chicas suspiraron aliviadas al oír esto. Todos los alumnos siguieron observando lo que sucedía con el ambarino por medio de una pantalla delante e ellos. En este momento, él estaba siendo trasladado a la siguiente prueba.

Shaoran abrió los ojos nuevamente y se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de varias explosiones cercanas. Volteo a sus alrededores y pudo observar cómo se desarrollaba una guerra.

Varias personas que parecían ser soldados—puesto que llevaban unos trajes muy extraños, o al menos para él, en conjunto y cargaban armas de todo tipo. Incluso algunas que desconocía—, levantaron unas... espadas y pareciera que se hablaron y unieron con la mirada porque empezaron a atacarlo.

" _Por favor, ¿qué les he hecho yo?",_ pensó Shaoran mientras alzaba su propia espada.

Con una señal de un disparo de humo, la batalla comenzó.

Los primeros soldados empezaron a embestir al ambarino con todas sus fuerzas, pero él los esquivaba y detenía con gran facilidad. Pronto se sumaron 10 más y se vio forzado a tomar medidas contra ellos, claro que se negaba a matarlos.

Así que, ahora además de esquivarlos, les daba golpes con su espada envuelta en una _vaina_ de aire en puntos específicos como la nuca para dejarlos inconscientes. Los guardias se amontonaron pronto, así que el ambarino se vio forzado a dar un gran brinco hacia atrás para buscar suelo sin estorbos para poder luchar libremente. Desafortunadamente, los miles de soldados se pusieron de acuerdo otra vez _telepáticamente_ y bloquearon todo el terreno en el cual yo podría aterrizar.

—Dios de la tierra ¡ven!

El suelo tembló e instantes antes de que Shaoran cayera al suelo, se abrió una brecha que le permitió aterrizar a salvo. La brecha se cerró nuevamente y Shaoran no les dio tiempo de reaccionar a sus atacantes, pues salto inmediatamente sobre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oye Leo, ¿está bien que dejemos que esos dos entrenen para volverse más fuertes?

—No puedo hacer nada para impedírselos, si me arriesgo a intervenir en aquella escuela, aún con las cadenas del destino me va a ir muy mal. En esa escuela hay magos que se han librado de mis dominios.

—Pero a ellos no los consideras un peligro…

—Es difícil de explicar, sé que ellos no harán nada porque no tienen razón de hacerlo. Sin embargo, esa chiquilla con tal de salvarlos me desafiará. No puedo permitir eso.

— ¿Y cuándo planeas hacerles una visita?

—Hmmm, bueno, estar en la escuela es una cosa, pero no veo el por qué no debería hacerle una visita a mi querido amigo Shaoran Li en su viaje. Dicho esto, Destino tomó su capa negra y se la puso—. Y también creo que es hora de revelarle unas cuantas cosas sobre el pasado de su papá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _¿Cuántos llevo con este?",_ se preguntó Shaoran.

Hacía buen rato que seguía haciendo lo mismo y ya se había hartado… y se empezaba a preguntar cuánto más le durarían las fuerzas para continuar.

—Veo que haces un buen trabajo—dijo Destino emergiendo de un remolino—. ¿Qué dices si me uno? —Sin darle tiempo de responder, Leo alzó su mano y una fuerza invisible alzó a Shaoran del suelo, despojándolo a su vez, de su espada. Ahora estaba indefenso—. Vaya principito, parece que su grandeza solo es puro cuento. Parece que tu querido padre malgastó su vida en criar a un inútil como tú. Bueno, como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla.

—No hables mal de mi padre desgraciado. Dios del fuego ¡ven! —Con ayuda del pergamino de fuego, Shaoran se pudo librar de aquella fuerza invisible que lo ahorcaba sin piedad alguna. Cayó cerca de su espada, por lo cual a pudo recuperar fácilmente y hacerle frente tanto a los soldados como a Destino—. ¡¿A qué has venido?!

—Te me calmas mocoso, solo he venido a hacerte una visita. Y a contarte unas cuantas cosas… será divertido ver tu expresión definitivamente.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más específico en un castillo, un rey bajaba las escaleras hacia el sótano. En su cabeza había oído la voz de su antiguo amigo Shinji, así que fue a ver qué pasaba. Al abrir la puerta y entrar en la sala, se cortó y dejó caer un poco de sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Le preguntó cuando terminó de materializarse.

—Dime una cosa, ¿algún día le planeabas decir a tu hijo sobre tus verdaderos orígenes? —Shiyami abrió los ojos como platos—. Eso pensé, ven.

Shinji le extendió su mano, y su acompañante no dudó ni un momento en tomarla.

(Mientras tanto con Shaoran)

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! —Le preguntó el castaño bloqueando uno de los ataques de un soldado.

—Pues… que tu papá no es quien dice ser—dijo divertido Destino. Decidió dejarlo un momento, pero al terminar de decir esas palabras, retomó la acción de controlar al aire para quitare nuevamente la espada al ambarino, causando ventaja en los otros. Por culpa de esta ventaja, él recibió un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

—Dios de la tierra ¡ven!

La tierra volvió a temblar, y esta vez hizo _un escudo_ que lo protegió. Destino sonrió y manipuló el aire par que empezara a azotar aquella muralla, que comenzaba a ceder con cada golpe.

—Déjalo en paz—interrumpió una voz a espaldas de Destino.

Destino obedeció, no quería hacer enojar a esa persona, la única _persona_ que podía ponerle fin a su existencia. Y después se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—Maldición—se quejó cuando estuvo a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Tráiganlo de vuelta! —Exigía una chica de cabello largo negro al profesor.

—No puedo, regresar aquí es la prueba final. Y aunque no fuera una prueba, de todos modos no puedo. Las personas de esta dimensión solo podemos enviar, no regresar. Tendrá que hacerlo solo.

" _El problema es que olvidé el enseñarle a atravesar dimensione, espero que pueda regresar…"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Shaoran ya puedes salir! —le gritó Shiyami a su hijo.

Shaoran algo temeroso, quitó la muralla que lo protegía y al mirar a su alrededor vio que el tiempo estaba pausado… y que su padre estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

—Sabía que este día llegaría. —Shiyami suspiró—. Hace tiempo te conté que los documentos históricos que tenemos no son del todo correcto ¿cierto? Te dije que les faltaba la persona que personificaba a la muerte. Bueno pues esa persona soy yo.

Shaoran ya no podía creer lo que le decía… su padre, si es que era.

—Pero eso significaría que tú no podrías tener hijos…

—El día en que Destino cambió de carácter, Tiempo me mostró algo de mi futuro para que me alejara de ahí y dejara a Destino a su suerte. Como la muerte que soy, yo puedo poner fin a todo destino, es por eso que él me tiene miedo. Pues bien, volviendo al tema de mi futuro, ahí vi a tu madre, y también vi que tú nacías muerto. Hice un trato con Destino para intercambiar _mi renuncia_ por tu vida. Sin embargo no pensé que lo llevaría tan lejos, ahora me veo forzado a romper mi trato.

—Entonces yo… ¿soy hijo de la muerte?

—A medias pero sí. Y… Sakura es la vida. Con sus actuales vidas no podrán estar nunca juntos Shaoran, tienes que deshacerte de tus poderes, pero eso solo se puede hacer cuando los uses, pero solo en ese momento. Tal vez así no me entiendas… bueno, ahora de cierta manera pueden estar juntos, pero cuando despierten tus poderes tendrás que deshacerte de ellos, si no te tendrás que alejar de ella

Luego de es el tiempo continuo su curso y su padre desapareció, pero su voz sonó una última vez en su cabeza: _"Ahora vuelve a tu dimensión que todos están muy preocupados por ti"._ Shaoran suspiró. Atravesar la línea dimensional tomaba mucha energía, y ahora estaba agotado.

-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura vio perfectamente que Shaoran apenas se podía sostener, así que agarró la llave de su báculo y le quitó el sello. Todos a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo extrañados, pero Hayato y el profesor podían medio adivinar lo que iba a hacer, así que evitaron que la molestaran. Ahora todo dependía si lo podía hacer o no.

Sakura alzó su báculo al cielo, cerró los ojos y pensó en Shaoran. Que su energía le llegara hasta él.

" _Por favor, encuéntralo"._

Las cartas salieron de la bolsa y rodearon a su ama a la altura de la cintura, su insignia de bruja también apareció, y un viento la envolvió.

-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran suspiró y sintió como si sus fuerzas estaban siendo recobradas, no se sintió nada cansado. Cogió su espada y lanzó 4 pergaminos a sus esquinas.

—Dioses sagrados que me concedieron el don de controlar los 4 elementos: tierra, fuego, aire y agua; ayúdenme para atravesar aquellas redes y volver a mi tiempo, espacio y lugar.

Debajo de los pies de Shaoran apareció una insignia parecida a el tablero que usaba para encontrar las cartas Clow, la tierra, el viento, el fuego y al agua lo rodearon de tal menar que Shaoran solo tuvo que lanzar el pergamino del trueno para volver a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura vio que Shaoran volvió, se desplomó en los brazos de Hayato. Había gastado mucha energía en su regreso y estaba muy segura de que no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir el resto del día.

—Ahora puedes descansar Sakura—le dijo Hayato abrazándola aún más fuerte—. Profesor, ¿me concede el permiso para llevarla hasta su casa?

—Permiso concedido, después de todo es mi culpa que haya tenido que hacer eso; pospondremos su examen hasta que se recupere.

Shaoran respiró entre jadeos, su fuerza le había abandonado otra vez. Miro hacia delante, y entonces vio como Hayato cargaba a Sakura como si fuera una princesa y se acercaba a él.

—Me alegra que no hayas muerto—le dijo y despareció.

— ¿De qué me perdí?

.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Shaaoooooraaaaannn! —Gritó Shiefa persiguiendo a su hermano—. ¿Cuándo vas a ver a Sakura?

—Ya te dije que ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura, solo esperaré que se le pase el enojo para volverla a ver.

—Pero ya ha pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que la viste, ¿no crees que te extraña?

—No lo sé, pero no me quiero arriesgar Shiefa. ¡Y ya déjame en paz que tengo una junta muy importante!

—Hay, tan amargado como siempre, ¡disfruta la vida que no es para siempre!

(Con Sakura)

— ¡Monstruo ya está el desayuno! —Gritó Toya desde la cocina, pero de nuevo no escuchó respuesta.

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en la escuela, pero Sakura seguía con constantes mareos y en general se sentía débil. Toya agarró una bandeja y puso el desayuno de su querido monstruo ahí, luego subió las escaleras y se lo dejó en la cama. Desde el cuarto oyó que tocaban el timbre, así que tan pronto como dejó el desayuno bajó a atender la puerta. Otra vez las mismas personas de ayer: Yukito, Tomoyo, Hayato y Nakuru.

—Pasen.

— ¿Todavía sigue en cama? —Preguntó Tomoyo.

—Me temo que sí, gasto mucha energía al parecer.

Tomoyo suspiró y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su amiga. La encontró desayunando. Le sonrió en cuanto la vio.

—Hola Tomoyo, me alegra que me vinieras a ver.

—Pues claro que te iba a venir a ver, soy tu mejor amiga después de todo.

— ¿Y sabes si Hayato también vino?

—Si vino Sakura, y hoy tampoco vino Shaoran si te interesa.

— ¡Hay ese malagradecido! ¡No le vuelvo a prestar ni una sola pizca de energía!

Luego de eso Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos para no vomitar; su amiga rió.

—Veo que tienes las suficientes fuerzas como para insultarlo.

—Tengo fuerzas hasta para ir a la escuela, es solo que me amenazaron. Me dijeron que si me levantaba y no me sentía 100% bien, me iban a atar a la cama y no me iban a dejar salir en todo un año. Así me ahorro problemas.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Hayato pasó a la habitación.

—Hola Sakura.

—Bueno yo los dejo que tengo que ir a ver a Eriol—dijo Tomoyo algo seria. Aún no aprobaba que Hayato le siguiera la corriente a los recuerdos de Sakura. En su opinión, le debían de decir toda la verdad a su amiga—. Le tengo que ayudar con la llegada de su berrinchudo (o al menos así me lo describió él) hermano menor.

Tomoyo salió de la habitación, llevándose consigo la bandeja del desayuno. La verdad es que hasta Sakura lo admitía: comía como bestia.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Le preguntó Hayato.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte. Yo creo que para mañana estaré bien.

—Me alegro, todos en preparatoria te extrañan.

—Diles que estoy bien, que no se preocupen.

— ¿Pero cómo no nos vamos a preocupar? Los primeros días te la pasabas vomitando…

Por un momento Hayato pensó en decirle todo lo que pensaba y dejar a un lado esa cara amable. Pero no podía desquitarse con ella.

—Perdón, pero lo tuve que hacer. Aunque no me guste, Shaoran es muy importante para mí y no me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara y que yo no haya hecho nada para evitarlo.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

El resto del día, Hayato se la pasó con la castaña y platicaron de muchas cosas, principalmente de cosas que habían pasado hace dos años. Era agradable para Sakura estar con él, pero aún no se le quitaba el enojo que Shaoran no la había ido a visitar ni un solo día aún. Digo, después de todo fue su culpa que ella estuviera así, por lo menos que tenga la decencia de visitarla.

Cuando dio el anochecer, Hayato y Yukito se retiraron de la casa de los Kinomoto y cada uno se fue de su lado. Al otro día no fue necesario que la fueran a visitar, ya que tal como lo predijo, ella ya se encontraba bien y en perfectas condiciones.

—Buenos días monstruo, hasta que te levantas de la cama.

— ¡Cállate hermano que estuve enferma! —Dijo haciendo una pausa a su desayuno. Estaba comiendo a toda velocidad porque otra vez se había parado tarde. Terminó en menos de 5 minutos y en 7 ya estaba saliendo de la puerta. Se puso sus nuevos patines y se puso en marcha. Cuando llego al instituto, no se tardó casi nada en cambiarse los patines por los zapatos blancos, y por un pelo de mosca llegó a tiempo al aula.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Me senté en mi lugar y mis compañeros soltaron una ligera carcajada por mi retraso. Sin duda el llegar tarde nunca se me iba a quitar. Jamás…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, pero mis pensamientos seguían en un mismo lugar: ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SHAORAN ESTA VEZ SI ME HIZO CASO Y HA DESAPARECIDO DE MI VISTA?! Nunca me hace caso y ahora con esto parece un perro obediente, ¿quién lo entiende?

Pero no, ¡ya no lo soporto más! Voy a ir hasta su casa y si es necesario me lo voy a traer de la oreja. Ahora si colmo mi paciencia…

Apenas noté cuando la campanilla que marcaba el fin de las clases sonó. Tome mi mochila y casi volando salí del salón, de hecho n me despedí de alguien.

Cuando llegue al parque de Tomoeda, a mi lugar secreto, le quité el sello al báculo e hice un portal para ir a la casa de ese Shaoran… En cuanto llegue a su enorme castillo, me puse el antifaz, las extensiones y cambie mi vestido (con ayuda de las cartas claro) y me presente como la guardiana. Como ya se había hecho pública mi persona, pero nadie (excepto algunos cuantos) sabía mi verdadera identidad, tuve que mostrar una carta Sakura para que me dejaran pasar. Bueno, al final lo conseguí.

Avance por los pasillos siguiendo la presencia mágica de Shaoran hasta que llegue a un jardín. Y ahí estaba él… con otras 4 chicas que se veían mayor que él. Hay Shaoran, no conocía ese lado de ti.

—Shaoran—le llamo cuando me encuentro cerca.

El alza la vista y me ve. Su expresión es de terror puro, y dudo que sea por mí.

— ¿Por qué estás así Shaorancito? —preguntó una de las cuatro chicas (*Fanren*)

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Me preguntó otra al verme (*Fuutie*)

Se me hacen familiares… bueno, ha de ser solo mi imaginación. Me quito el antifaz y las extensiones desobedeciendo las señas que me hace Shaoran y de repente las cuatro chicas empiezan a gritar. Creo que he cometido un error. Me acerco a Shaoran y le pregunto quiénes son, él me dice que son sus hermanas. ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE BUEN CHISTE, ESAS 4 LOCAS SUS HERMANAS! XD

—No ya en serio, ¿quiénes son?

—Sí, sé que es imposible que ese cuarteto de locas sean mis hermanas pero es la verdad.

— ¡¿A quién le dices locas?! —Pregunta la primera chica que me habló—. Ah y Sakura, siéntete como en casa.

—Espera un segundo, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Ya habías venido una vez hace como 2 años cuando Shaoran te pre…

— ¡SI NO SE CALLAN JURO QUE SE VAN A ARREPENTIR! —Intervino Shaoran. Si esas chicas osaban decir una sola palabra, las iban a pagar caro.

Y claro que las cuatro chicas ya sabían que debían callar si no querían salir heridas porque su hermanito estaba despidiendo un aura de los mil demonios.

—Bueno Sakura—continuó Feimei—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— ¡SHAAAAAOOOOOOORAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! —Interrumpió una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

A Shaoran parecerá que lo impulsaron con un resorte, ya que tomó a Sakura de la mano y salió disparado al interior del castillo, pero también era seguido por sus hermanas. Los 5 en total estaban presos del miedo: la prima Liang había venido de visita. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metieron en la guarida del lobo (la habitación de Leran) pero era por un bien mayor: escapar de su loca prima. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue como las anteriores y Liang abrió la puerta de la habitación.

¡Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no había nadie! Como le dio flojera, mejor se fue a buscarlos a otra parte… y en eso Leran entró a su propia habitación. Las chicas y chico que se encontraban escondidos en el closet

— ¡Pero qué bonita sigues siendo! —Exclamó en voz baja Fuutie.

— ¿Has venido a ver a Shaoran? —Le susurró Fanren.

— ¿Tuvieron problemas de pareja? —Preguntó Shiefa.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron hostigando a la castaña, y esta se fue enojando poco a poco, hasta que le fue imposible aguantarse las ganas de salir de ahí.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto más! —Dijo abriendo la puerta del closet, dejándolos a la vista de la madre de Li.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, Sakura se echó a correr castillo adentro.

— ¡Espera Sakura! —Dijo Shaoran corriendo a la misma velocidad que ella.

Desafortunadamente, las demás no eran tan rápidas así que Leran las pudo atrapar y regañar.

-.-.-.-.-..-

— ¡Sakura espera! —Gritó Shaoran.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa Shaoran! —Le soltó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados—. Tienes razón, tus hermanas son unos demonios, pero de no ser porque tú te desapareciste durante mucho tiempo no hubiera venido aquí jamás.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Si fuiste tú la que me dijo que no me acercara a ti!

— ¡¿Y desde cuando me haces caso?!

Tenía razón Sakura, nunca le hacía caso y ahora mágicamente sí. Ha pero como es tonto.

—Perdón. No te preocupes, hoy iba a volver…

(*Y no pongo avances porque no sé qué poner XP*)

 _ **Notas de la autora: Cómo están todos? Yo aquí bien gracias XD, aquí nuevo capítulo más largo para recompensar los días que no subí, y es que se me hizo muy pesada - Pero ya estoy de vuelta… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que el hermano de Eriol y la prima loca de Shaoran aparecerán más? Quién sabe…**_

 _ **LigiaZepedoCerezoTulipan: See yo también quiero ver reconciliación XD pero mi mente cruel, cúlpala a ella. Por supuesto que conozco Wattpad, de hecho estoy pasando mis historias ahí XD y la historia que me comentaste, me gustaría leerla pero no la encontré =(**_

 _ **Ticosa/Lela: Perdón por mi ignorancia pero no se a que frase te refieres _ Que bueno que te guste la historia y los celos XD eres de las mias… Y la descripción de Hayato no es la del otro Shaoran, si te soy sincera fue inspirado en Eriol XD cuando me imagino la historia no puedo evitar cambiarle el color del pelo… Ah otra cosa, recuerdas el dibujo que hace MUCHO tiempo me pediste? Bueno pues al fin me di el tiempo y ya lo tengo!**_

 _ **Para todos los que leen: Bueno no soy buena dibujante pro he hecho unos cuantos dibujos de 3 personajes: un vestuario de Sakura, a Hayato y a Kazu. Quien guste verlo por favor mándenme un PM o review con su correo…**_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	10. No me iba a aprovechar pero

**No me iba a aprovechar pero…**

 **Dedicado a todas las personas que leen desde Estados Unidos nwn.**

—Perdón. No te preocupes, hoy iba a volver…

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA ANTES?!

Shaoran vio la expresión de enojo de la castaña… y supo que no debió haber dicho nada. En ese momento no supo que era peor: huir de ahí y enfrentarse a su prima y hermanas; o quedarse con Sakura y enfrentársele. Optaba por la segunda, pero antes de escapar de ahí Sakura lo agarró de la oreja y casi a rastras lo cargo hasta que vieron a su prima. Creo que era peor que se encontraran las dos…

— ¡SHAOOOORAAAAN! —Dijo Liang antes de abalanzarse sobre él y darle un montón de besos en los cachetes y frente—. Hace tanto que no nos vemos, ¿por qué nunca vienes visitarme por cuenta tuya? Siempre tengo que venir yo.

—Es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer, de verdad, ni siquiera puedo tomarme un día libre—se intentó excusar el ambarino.

—Pero que mentiroso eres Shaorancito—intervino Sakura—, si te la has pasado en la flojera desde hace dos meses—termino con tono hostil.

" _Sabía que era mala idea no decirle a Sakura que volvería"._

— ¿QUIÉN ES ESTA CHICA Y POR QUÉ TE HABLA CON TANTA NATURALIDAD SHAORAN? —Preguntó muy enfadada Liang—. ¡¿Y CÓMO ESTA ESO DE QUE TE LA PASAS DE FLOJO?!

—Espera Liang, te lo puedo explicar…

— ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA BUENA EXCUSA! ¡¿QUÉ A CASO YA NO ME QUIERES?!

—No es eso, de verdad he estado muy ocupado como para verte. Sakura ayúdame por favor y dile que es cierto.

Pero Sakura estaba más enojada que nunca así que pensó muy bien en la broma que haría unos segundos. Cuando vio que Liang la observaba con curiosidad sonrió falsamente y dijo:

—Oh, así que esta es la famosa Liang. He oído mucho sobre ti, eres la persona que menos quería ver Shaoran… creo que había dicho: _"Es realmente desesperante"…_ algo así. Hay, creo que acabo de decir algo que no debía.

Sakura le sonrió maliciosamente a Shaoran, y el solo se limitó a darse por muerto. Liang al escuchar estas últimas palabras empezó a ahorcar ligeramente al ambarino haciendo pucheros y otras cosas infantiles.

En realidad, Liang no era más que una chica de la misma edad que esta pareja de castaños, pero muy enana (1.35), con cabello rojizo largo, piel clara con algunas pecas en los brazos y mejillas, ojos de un color amarillento y de complexión… algo plana; pero de carácter… era berrinchuda, insoportable e infantil. Inclusive las 4 hermanas Li la consideraban infantil y para que alguien logre eso está difícil.

" _Solo espero salir de esta vivo", ´pensó Shaoran. "Y que alguien me recuerde que nunca haga enojar a alguna mujer, porque dan miedo cuando se enojan"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Ya levántate Sakura! —Gritó por décima vez Shaoran.

Desde el día de hoy, habían decidido retomar la rutina que llevaban antes. Claro que primero Shaoran tuvo que sufrir un poco. Como sea, en este momento Shaoran estaba reconsiderando irse y dejar a Sakura, ¡había olvidado los corajes que le hacía pasar! Pero bueno, la verdad es que se alegraba de volver a enojarse por su culpa; y sí, ya había aceptado que era un poco masoquista.

— ¡O te levantas o llamo a Tukusama ahora mismo! —Y eso siempre funciona como resorte para que se levante y que en menos de 15 minutos ya estuvieran en la escuela—. ¿Ves como no es tan difícil? —Le preguntó cuándo ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos.

—Cállate ya, me cuesta trabajo despertarme en la mañana por el sueño que tengo.

—De veras contigo Sakura, de no ser porque he vuelto porque si no hubieras llegado tarde.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Le dijo al estamparle un libro en la cara.

—Si no te conoceré…

— ¿Qué hacen chicos? —Interrumpió Hayato tratando de nos sonar molesto. Sakura rio nerviosa y se paró de golpe al igual que Shaoran.

—Na-nada, solo estábamos hablando.

—Con que es así. Oye Sakura, ¿quién te despertó esta mañana que llegaste temprano?

—Fue Shaoran—admitió cabizbaja—, ¿tanto se nota?

— ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso? —Preguntó con una mirada asesina ignorando la pregunta de la castaña—. ¿A caso duerme en tu casa?

—Es que Shaoran tiene la tarea de acompañarme en todo momento, así que mis padres le ponen un futón en la sala para que no tenga que volver a su casa. Y pues se la pasa pegado como un chicle a mí.

—Oye si me consideras así me puedo ir y olvidarme de ti ahora—intervino molesto el ambarino.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que ponía una comparación ´^.^ (*Metiste la pata Sakura XD*)

— ¿Y qué tal si te vas Li? —Preguntó Hayato ignorando por completo la presencia de Sakura; se iba a dejar llevar por los celos, ojalá que las cosas no terminaran mal.

—Para tu mala suerte no me iré y permaneceré con ella—dijo de igual manera Shaoran.

Estos dos castaños se empezaron a mirar con miradas de odio, queriéndose asesinar mutuamente con estas mismas. Y en ese momento entró la profesora Mitzuki al aula, pero se quedó estática un momento al sentir el aura de estos dos, realmente daba miedo.

—Joven Tukusama, joven Li, por favor siéntense y déjense de mirar así que me causan jaqueca.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se sentaron en sus lugares, pero sin dejar de mirarse con instinto asesino. Todo el salón notaba el por qué el ambiente tenso… todos menos la pequeña e ingenua Sakura Kinomoto; y es que con sus recuerdos de vuelta volvió a ser la misma despistada de siempre.

—Por favor Tukusama, Li, ¿me podrían hacer un favor? —Preguntó Kaho al cabo de un rato de su clase. Estos dos le causaban un dolor de cabeza insoportable, ¡que arreglaran sus problemas lejos de ella! Cuando Shaoran y Hayato se acercaron a ella, aún sin dejar de mirarse les susurró—: Vayan al patio trasero de la escuela, es más, váyanse de aquí si es preciso pero dejen de desprender un aura así.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Definitivamente se acerca el fin del mundo tal y como lo predijo Toya.

—Disculpe señorita Mitzuki—dijo un profesor entrando en el salón. Se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurró algo en el oído, luego se retiró.

—Antes de continuar, por favor permítanme presentarles… joven Li ¿qué cree que está haciendo? Bájese inmediatamente de ese escritorio y deje de querer saltar por la ventana. —Para que lo tengan claro, lo que vino a decir el profesor era que por favor presentara a la nueva alumna, y Shaoran sintió escalofríos al momento de que el profesor pasó, por eso decidió ver si no había una presencia _mala_ en la escuela… y lo que había encontrado era peor que malo así que sin pensarlo dos veces se quiso aventar desde la ventana para huir—. Alguien sujete al joven Li para que no cometa alguna tontería por favor. —Sakura encantada, se levantó de su asiento y _apresó_ al joven castaño—. Gracias señorita Kinomoto, como les iba diciendo, por favor permítanme presentarles a su nueva compañera de curso: Liang Li. —Fue entonces que en el salón pasó aquella prima, tranquila a decir verdad—. Ah, y también a su nuevo compañero: Sora Hiragizawa.

Y solo Sakura y Tomoyo pudieron detener a Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling de saltar por la ventana y poder huir de sus respectivos monstruos.

— ¡Déjame Tomoyo, por favor! —Suplicaba de rodillas Eriol, la pelinegra no recordaba haberlo visto tan desesperado en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

— ¡Sakura te lo rogamos, déjanos libres! ¡Haremos lo que sea! —Esta vez las suplicas eran de Shaoran y Meiling.

Liang miro a todos muy seria, buscando cualquier signo de hostilidad; pero esa mirada cambio a su típica cara sonriente cuando vio a sus dos primos favoritos. Corrió hasta ellos y los abrazo chillando de emoción. Por su parte, Sora corrió hasta su hermano y empezó a pegarle ligeramente y a regañarlo por no haberle dicho acerca de su escuela.

—Por favor, que los dos Hiragizawa y los 3 Li, además de usted Kinomoto, estense en paz y déjenme terminar mi clase. Guarden la compostura, ¡estamos en una escuela!

— ¡Solo si me sienta al lado de ellos! —Gritó Liang. Kaho miro Shaoran y a Meiling e ignoro sus suplicas para después sentarlos junto a ella.

— ¡Solo me comportaré como es debido si me sienta al lado de mi hermano! —Grito igual que Liang Sora. Y Kaho hizo lo mismo con Eriol.

Las tres víctimas, además de Hayato se miraron y entendieron su plan. Se vengarían de ella.

Su _plan_ hizo que a media clase viniera un suplente de profesor porque Kaho se sintió mal de repente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces, ¿qué les parece la idea? —Preguntó nuevamente Rika a sus típicos amigos.

—Déjame ver si entendí—dijo Sakura—; quieres que vayamos todos contigo y nuestro antiguo profesor de la primaria a las cascadas Ryuzu en Nikko, solo porque quieres decirnos algo MUY importante.

—Sí, sé que suena algo loco pero casi no convivimos. Además... realmente tengo algo que decirles, algo que quiero desde el fondo de mi corazón que apoyen, sobre todo tu Sakura.

Todos se quedaron un momento meditando acerca de la petición de Rika. Realmente ninguno tenía ningún problema, claro, salvo Shaoran, Hayato y Sakura por lo de su escuela... Pero a pesar de eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar 3 días en las cascadas, ya que Rika tenía razón: nunca convivían desde que lo de Sakura pasó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Eso es lo que ha pasado, ¿no te parece irónico? —Preguntó Shaoran al terminar de relatar lo que había sucedido desde que Sakura había vuelto.

Se encontraba en su planeta natal, sobre una colina rodeada de hermosas flores de distintos tipos. En la tumba de Natsuki.

—A veces me pregunto si es correcto que siga luchando por ella, pero luego recuerdo que tú diste tu vida por ella y de lo que he pasado por llegar hasta aquí y se me pasan las ganas de desistir. Ayúdame por favor…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las recientes lágrimas que salían de su rostro. Recordarla le dolía, puede que no la siguiera queriendo como antes, pero ahora que ya no estaba sentía como si hubiera perdido a una valiosa hermana. Y es que la verdad es que aparte de sus hermanas, padre, madre y 2 primas, Natsuki era la única persona que lo había aceptado por quién era, no por su puesto.

El ambarino se hincó delante de aquella hermosa lápida que tenía escrito: _Natsuki_ con hermosos adornos de flores, hechos con diferentes materiales; como la seda. Tomo el ramo de rosas de color rosa y las depositó a un lado en un florero con agua. En su mente oró por aquella chica que lo quiso por quién era.

—Falta un mes para el eclipse, y mañana iremos de viaje 3 días a unas cascadas en Japón. ¿Pero sabes qué? No creo poder soportar ocultarle toda la verdad a ella. Por eso ayúdame por favor... Alguien quiere eliminarla, yo no puedo permitir eso pero para detenerlo... Eso está fuera de mi alcance. Así que si de verdad me escuchas protégela por mí.

Luego de eso acarició gentilmente la lápida y se alejó lentamente, sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto en algún punto de esta dimensión una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos púrpura sumidos en lágrimas. No soportaba verlo así, e inmediatamente buscó la forma de volver a aquel lugar, aunque fuera de manera de espíritu, que él no la pudiera ver. Pero por al menos podría ayudar de algo a aquella castaña.

El mundo de los muertos no estaba bajo el dominio de la Muerte, aunque él se encargaba de llevar a las personas ahí, estaba bajo el dominio de 3 personas que decidían si una persona reencarnaba o salía de ahí en forma de espíritu.

—Solo hasta que se haya cumplido mi cometido por favor—suplicó ¡de rodillas! Natsuki.

— ¿A quién quieres proteger? —Le preguntó el primero.

—Quiero proteger a una chica que es muy importante para la persona que amo, o que amé alguna vez. Se llama Sakura Kinomoto; tal vez ustedes la conozcan, es la guardiana del fénix.

" _Y una de las dos personas que los pueden matar"._

— ¿Qué nos ofreces a cambio?

— ¿Qué quieren ustedes? —Los tres hombres de túnica negra se miraron y asintieron, sabían que ella estaba dispuesta a todo por la mínima cosa de bajar en forma de espíritu; sabían que sí iba a regresar.

—Está bien, te dejaremos pasar con una condición: tendrás que volver después de cumplir tu cometido; ya que después que lo cumplas tendrás una semana, si no regresas a tiempo caerás en las llamas del infierno.

Natsuki, con lágrimas en los ojos asintió y un espiral negro apareció frente a ella; suspiró y se adentró en aquel vacío. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos ya estaba de nuevo en la que alguna vez había sido su casa (*Una más que se sumó al juego XD*).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Creo que ya está todo listo —dijo Sakura satisfecha después de revisar su maleta por segunda vez.

—Revisa otra vez— le dijo Shaoran entrando a su habitación—. Conociéndote vas a olvidar algo.

—Cállate Shaoran, estoy casi segura de que no olvido nada.

—No te creo, pero bueno, ya veremos. Ahora solo cierra esa enorme maleta y vete a despedir de una buena vez que ya casi da la hora de que nos encontremos en el parque pingüino.

—Ya voy patrón.

— ¡Yo también voy! —Gritó Kero saliendo de su pequeña habitación en el cajón.

—No Kero, tu no vas. ¿Qué tal si alguien te ve?

—Calma, calma. Para eso está una carta Sakura—dijo de forma despreocupada mientras sacaba su bolso (del que se había adueñado, pues era de Sakura) que estaba mayormente lleno de dulces—. Además tu hermano me encargó que te cuidara de esos dos mocosos.

Después de algunos comentarios hostiles de parte de Kero y Shaoran, con una calma (para hacer enojar a Shaoran) Sakura se fue despidiendo de cada uno de sus familiares; cuando terminó se reunió con los demás en el parque del rey pingüino.

— ¿Segura que puedes hacer esto Sakura? —Le preguntó Shaoran antes de que Sakura intentara crear otra carta.

—Ella puede hacerlo mocoso—le contestó en su lugar Kero en su identidad falsa—, pienso que es la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba sus poderes. Así no tendríamos que recurrir a la sala cada vez que salimos del planeta…

—Eso lo entiendo oso de felpa, pero para Sakura el tan solo cambiar una carta le causaba un gran sueño, con el tiempo lo pudo soportar, ¿pero qué pasará ahora?

—Así es—intervino Hayato—, su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a eso. ¿Qué tal si algo malo le pasa? (*Hablando de novios sobreprotectores XD*)

—Déjense de preocupar por mi Shaoran, Hayato; puedo hacerlo. De hecho ya creé dos cartas, no veo el por qué no podría crear esta.

Algo vacilantes, Hayato y Shaoran asintieron y Sakura se puso en medio de todos, cerró los ojos.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Cerré los ojos un momento tal y como lo había hecho con las otras dos cartas y pensé en el universo: las estrellas, los planetas, el sol… y me esforcé en alcanzarlos uno a uno a través de la mente. Pero no solo eso, también por mi mente alcancé los lugares de los cuales solo había oído por la tele y libros, además de las personas a mi alrededor.

Por entre las sombras de mis ojos, pude ver como un brillo se empezaba a crear en frente mío.

— ¡Vamos Sakura, ya casi lo tienes! —Me gritó Tomoyo en un intento para animarme a continuar.

A decir verdad esto no me causa ningún malestar, pero sí siento que mi energía me abandona; claro que estoy dejando la suficiente como para andar de aquí a allá. Paro de concentrarme cuando veo mi insignia de bruja aparecer de entre la inmensa oscuridad.

Parece que me deje llevar por la emoción de saber que lo estaba logrando y me descuidé, pues al abrir de nuevo mis ojos Hayato me tuvo que agarrar porque casi me caigo.

— ¡Muy bien Sakura! —Me felicita Meiling.

—Te has vuelto aún más poderosa—me dice Kazu.

—Pero aún no la han probado ¿no es cierto? —Dice… hay no, eso lo dijo Liang emergiendo de atrás de unos arbustos.

En el instante en el que los demás la ven, todos pegan un grito (en especial Meiling y Shaoran) y estos dos intentan escapar. Solo por ver como sufren los detengo y les recuerdo con voz hostil el por qué estamos aquí. Casi veo como se les escapa el alma cuando asienten.

— ¿Tú también vienes Li? —Pregunta pícaramente Eriol. Déjame le hablo a su hermano…

— ¡Yo también voy! —Grita una voz a nuestras espaldas, volteamos a ver y esta… ja, hablando del rey de roma; ahí está el hermano de Eriol.

Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling se miran y asienten; los detengo con la mano y de nuevo les recuerdo nuestro objetivo antes de que puedan escapar de nuevo.

—Ya okey, estaremos bien portados—dicen los tres al mismo tiempo. Me hace tanta gracia verlos así XD.

—De acuerdo, así los quería. —Suspiro y saco la llave, apartándolo de la otra cadena, el collar de sakura que me dio Hayato en mi cumpleaños, junto con la otra pulsera ahora que recuerdo; pero antes de quitarle el sello a el báculo, observo con atención la nueva carta: la carta Odisea, que es un… hombre. Sip, la nueva carta es un chico, el primer chico en la baraja de las cartas Sakura. Tiene como ropa una armadura que consiste en unos pantalones (sin color, bueno, es de color amarillo como otra carta), y la parte del torso—. Llave que guardas el poder del universo, muestra tu poder ante Sakura, la segunda guardiana del fénix ¡LIBERATE! ¡ODISEA!

" _Llévanos hasta al lugar que pienso por favor"._

La (no sé si pueda llamarlo _la)_ nueva carta sale y con sus manos hace un espiral en el cual todos cruzamos (la mayoría lo hacemos con una sonrisa).

— ¡Llegamos! —Dice emocionada Rika al pasar del otro lado y ver como se extiende delante de nosotros un inmenso bosque. El sonido del agua cayendo se oye a la distancia.

—Ya he reservado cuartos con onsen privado—interviene mi antiguo profesor—. He reservado 5 habitaciones… creo que vamos a hacer grupos de 3 y de 2.

Con MUCHAS discusiones, los grupos quedaron así: Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki en uno; Eriol, Tomoyo y Sora en otro; Rika y mi exprofesor; y a Meiling le toco la mala suerte de quedar con Liang. ¿Con quién quedé yo? Bueno… quedé con Hayato y Shaoran.

—Si te le acercas a Sakura mientras te vigile las pagarás caro—le advirtió Shaoran con un tic en el ojo a Hayato.

—Lo mismo te digo—dice de igual manera Hayato.

— ¡Ya-no-se-pe-leen! —Dice Meiling separándolos.

—Mejor vayamos a dejar nuestras cosas al hotel—propone Chiharu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

—Tiene razón—interviene Naoko—. Por cierto Shaoran, ¿no tú eras la pareja de…?—Naoko no pudo terminar su frase ya que los dos castaños, el de ojos zafiro y ámbar se le abalanzaron sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que los tres cayeran en el suelo—. De acuerdo, no diré nada acerca de eso—esto último lo dijo con una voz apenas audible para los dos, acompañado por una pícara sonrisa y un guiño del ojo.

—Oigan chicos, creo que ya deberíamos irnos—interrumpió Kazu—, creo que no podemos estar aquí.

— ¿Y qué esperamos? —Preguntó impaciente Liang, sujetando firmemente su maleta—. ¡Vamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Vamos a ver las cascadas! —Dijo de manera infantil Sakura junto con Liang mientras saltaban como caperucita roja.

Los 12 amigos, junto con Terada, caminaron sobre un sendero de madera y pudieron observar un hermoso paisaje: los árboles que junto con el río que se asomaba y las cascadas, formaban una buena atmósfera.

En una de esas, Sakura volteó a ver a su compañera Rika, y la vio tomada de la mano de Terada con un leve sonrojo. Bueno, la verdad es que sospechaba que algo tenían esos dos, pero inmediatamente negó esa idea ya que su amiga, por más madura que fuera, sabía que no podía andar con alguien que le llevara tantos años. Simplemente esa a esa Rika no la reconocería.

Pero solo estaba negando la verdad, ya que ese era el verdadero objetivo de que estuvieran ahí: informar a sus amigos de su relación y futuro matrimonio…

—Fórmense para la foto—anunció el mayor. Todos se juntaron y con una gran sonrisa, salió una gran foto—. Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos: andamos un momento en las aguas termales y luego salimos a cenar algo ¿sí?

—Y luego les diré lo que tengo que decir—anunció Rika.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Vaya que esto se siente bien—dijo Sakura cuando se relajó y se metió a el agua caliente, claro que con su traje de baño de una pieza ya que tenía que compartirlo con Hayato y Shaoran.

—Hace días que no me relajo—dijo de igual manera Hayato.

—Cállense que ustedes no saben lo que es no relajarse por días—interrumpió Shaoran acompañando a los dos castaños.

—Perdone usted majestad mi tremenda ignorancia—dijo sarcásticamente Sakura.

" _Majestad",_ esa única palabra pareciera que le dio un golpe bajo a Shaoran ya que ni contestó para quedarse en silencio y recordar el pasado… Mientras que Hayato lo miraba con mala cara y Sakura a su vez, lo observaba a él.

" _¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que él es más importante para mí que Shaoran?", pensaba Sakura, después de un rato se le ocurrió algo, "ya sé, hay lo que hago por él, ¡qué vergüenza!"_

—Oye Hayato—le llamó Sakura. Él se volteó hacia a ella y Sakura… Sakura rápidamente o besó en los labios, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: Te quiero.

— ¡No que no te ibas a aprovechar!

Esos últimos gritos habían sido de Shaoran, quien se paró y le tomó de la mano a la castaña, casi arrastrándola afuera; pero fue detenido por la mano de Hayato, quien se encontraba cabizbaja. Sí, él había dicho que no iba a aprovecharse de esa situación, pero viendo las cosas… cuando pasara el eclipse iba a volver todo a la normalidad y Sakura volvería a querer a Shaoran; seguramente después de pedirle perdón por hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ahora podía tener una oportunidad, que no se le presentaría nunca más.

— _Es cierto que no me iba a aprovechar Shaoran_ —dijo Hayato por la mente del ambarino sin soltar a Sakura— _, pero aceptémoslo, esta oportunidad no se me va a presentar nunca. No me importa si me legas a odiar, yo quiero hacer esto, lo siento._

Y lo que pasó después es que Hayato jaló a Sakura con más fuerza que su contrincante y volvió a besar los dulces labios de Sakura. Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y se dejó llevar por los celos, así que intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara a Hayato, pero una mano lo detuvo, y no era la del ojiazul.

—Perdón por hacer esto frente a ti Shaoran—dijo la castaña cabizbaja—, pero ya te dije que él es mi pareja, y que no debes intervenir. No quiero verte hasta que llegue la hora de que Rika nos diga su noticia.

—Así que hora me das órdenes, bien, no me importa. Me marcho y volveré en la noche.

Antes de que se le escurrieran las lágrimas Shaoran salió de la habitación.

—Hayato yo…—continuó la ojiverde—, quiero que sepas que eres más importante para mí que Shaoran, así que por favor, déjate de pelear con él.

—Sí Sakura… Pero ¿sabes? Siento como si nada más fuer el segundo; ahora corriste a Li, pero todo el tiempo estas con él, ¿cómo crees que me siento?

—Perdóname.

Y de nuevo esos dos castaños juntaron sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no quería creerlo. Solo quería olvidar lo que acababa de ver, el beso que Sakura le había dado a Hayato; y también lo que le había dicho Hayato, ese maldito desgraciado… pero no podía hacer nada a decir verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo le faltaba? Cuando recordara iba a ser que pagara, y con intereses.

— ¿Por qué lloras Li? —Preguntó Kazu, saliendo de la nada y asustando a Shaoran quien se encontraba en la rama de un árbol—. No me digas, déjame adivinar: ¿Sakura no es cierto?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó cuándo bajó.

—Es fácil deducirlo por tu expresión, ¿ahora que paso?

—Pues, esta vez Saura lo besó. No puedo aguantar esto Kiyoko, quiero decirle ya.

—Tranquilo, contrólate. ¿Sabes una cosa? Te voy a decir un secreto pero no digas nada: la verdad es que desde niños me ha estado gustando Hayato, así que entiendo cómo te sientes. Bueno tal vez no, pero un poco sí. Debe ser duro para ti después de todo lo que han pasado pero entiéndelo Shaoran, el camino que han elegido no es fácil, para lograr estar juntos siquiera al final de este reto deberán afrontar esto. Puede que en el futuro tendrán que enfrentar la misma muerte, y salir victoriosos.

—Lo sé, y a veces quisiera tener una vida normal, como cualquiera de aquí, como cualquiera de mi mundo y los demás. Pero no un príncipe, una guardiana, un heredero.

—Pero es lo que ha salido, el destino nos juega bromas pesadas, pero es nuestro deber sobrellevarlas. Vuelve con esos dos y ponte celoso, has un desmadre, pero no vengas de nuevo a llorar. Ese no es el Shaoran que yo conozco. Ponte celoso también de mi parte.

— _Tu puedes, regrese para verte triunfar, no para verte llorar._ —Esa voz la reconoce el ambarino, pero decide ignorar sus ilusiones ya que es imposible.

—Gracias Kazu, te prometo que separaré a ese par. Haré todo un show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Vienes por más? —Preguntó Hayato cuando vio que Shaoran se metía nuevamente a las aguas junto a él, Sakura estaba reposando un poco fuera de ahí, porque el calor se le había subido a la cabeza.

—No acepto palabras de débiles que sucumben a la tentación, y sí, vine por más. Pero esta vez no me van a sacar tan fácilmente.

—Que bien, porque yo tampoco me voy a contener ahora.

— ¿A qué viene tanto ruido? —Interrumpe Sakura entrando al pequeño espacio sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente—. ¿No te dije que no te quería ver hasta la noche?

—Así es, pero decidí que no te iba a hacer caso.

A Sakura le apareció un tic en el ojo, pero de todos modos sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero ver que no se rindiera tan fácil le alegró.

—Creo que mi hermano después de todo sí tiene la razón y eres masoquista.

—Créeme que yo también lo he empezado a creer…

— ¡Mocosos y Sakura! —Interrumpió sorpresivamente una voz chillona, la voz de Kero—. ¡Ya nos vamos a comer!

— ¡Kero no grites que llamas la atención! Ven para que te pueda _camuflagear._ —Kero asintió sonriente y se acercó a Sakura, ella sacó la llave—. Llave que guardas el poder del universo, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la segunda guardiana del fénix ¡LIBERATE! ¡INVISIBLE! —La carta envolvió al pequeño oso de felpa en su manto, a lo cual el desapareció ante la vista de las personas que no poseían magia—. Ahora sí ya vámonos que nos van a dejar atrás.

Más rápido que un rayo, Sakura y Kero abandonaron la habitación, porque claro está que no querían quedarse sin nada que comer; dejando a los dos castaños con el peligro de que se asesinaran mutuamente. Porque ganas no le faltaban a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando no escucharon ni un solo ruido, se preocuparon y mejor dejaron sus luchas de miradas para al rato para salir con los demás, a los cuales encontraron en la salida del hotel. Juntos se fueron a un restaurante de ahí cerca y cada uno fue pidiendo lo que más se le antojaba.

—Oye Sakura—dijo Naoko interrumpiendo el gran silencio que se había formado—, ¿cómo vas con tus clases? No sabes las ganas que tengo que ya salgas de vacaciones para poder pedirte que personifiques un libro mío…

—Bueno—dijo nerviosa la castaña—, voy a faltar un día para poder estar aquí, así que puedes pedirme que haga por lo menos algunas escenas…

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias!

" _Personifiques un libro mío",_ estas palabras quedaron resonando la cabeza de Shaoran. Aún quedaba un mes para que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de recordar, pero él quería, no, NECESITABA que antes de eso ya tuviera por lo menos un pequeño fragmento, ya que no soportaba que el odioso de Hayato estuviera en su lugar en los recuerdos de su amada Sakura. _"Personifiques un libro mío",_ esas palabras le daban una idea, ¿pero cuál?

— ¡Lo tengo! —Grito parándose de la silla cuando se le ocurrió algo, causando que todas las personas del restaurante lo vieran como si acabara de enloquecer—. Perdón—dijo cuando se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Por qué gritaste eso Li? —Le preguntó Yamazaki.

—Es porque se me ha ocurrido un plan fantástico, Yanagisawa, necesitaré tu ayuda. Además de la del resto de ustedes, inclusive de ti Tukusama.

—Si ¿pero cuál idea? —Preguntó impaciente Naoko. Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Les diré mañana cuando este bien hecho mi plan.

— ¡Sakura y Kero no coman tan rápido! —Gritó de repente Kazu, y es que había cachado a esos dos con las manos en la masa: estaban comiendo tan rápido que casi ni respiraban.

—Esperen—dijeron Meiling y Liang, además de Sora—. ¿Kerberos está aquí?

—No puedo evitarlo, tengo mucha hambre. He consumido mucha energía, entiéndeme—dijo Sakura tomándose un espacio para respirar, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

—Eso lo sé, ¡pero tampoco te pases! Y bien, ¿qué excusa tienes tu Kerberos?

—No tengo ninguna excusa, solo me que gusta comer nwn.

— ¡Eriol explícame! —Pedía el pequeño Sora al ojiazul.

— ¡¿Qué es esto Shaoran?! —Preguntaba a su vez Liang.

—Esto es obra tuya ¿no es cierto Sakura? —Preguntó finalmente Meiling.

—Así es—respondió la ojiverde—. Utilicé una carta Sakura para que las personas que no tuvieran magia no lo pudieran ver.

— ¡Shaoran esa chica es una bruja! —Decía infantilmente Liang.

—Pues claro Liang, ella es una bruja…

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo tonta?!

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— ¡Cállate Shaoran ya no te quiero!

—Eriol, ¿esa chica tiene poderes mágicos? —Preguntaba Sora jalándole la oreja a su hermano, quien a su vez la jalaba los cachetes.

—Así es, es como yo. Inclusive más poderosa de hecho.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Gritó Sora al escuchar esto. Si era más poderosa que su hermano significaba… que si la hacía enojar estaría perdido.

Todos rieron ante esta acción. Hasta la misma Sakura sabía que no le haría daño a alguien tan inocente como Sora.

—Así es chamaco, así que si te portas mal le pediré a Sakura que te discipline =).

—No ya me callo pero ¡por favor no me lastimes!

Otra vez todos, incluido el profesor, rieron ante esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Entonces es hora de que les diga—dijo suspirando Rika.

Cuando llegaron de comer, Sakura había insistido en que ya Rika _escupiera la sopa,_ pero ella se negaba, al menos no en público; por eso tuvieron que acomodarse en la habitación de ella.

—Pues bien, desde hace tempo quería contarles esto pero soy una miedosa: desde hace más de 5 años que estoy saliendo con él—dijo señalando a Terada—. Y cuando termine de estudiar estamos pensando en casarnos.

La mayoría se quedó en shock, de hecho todos menos Hayato, Yamazaki, Eriol y Tomoyo; ya que ellos ya lo sabía gracias a sus diferentes habilidades.

Pero ninguno reaccionó tan mal como Sakura, quien en un impulso le dio una tremenda cachetada a su amiga.

— ¿Esto es enserio Rika? ¡Con este tipo de cosas no se debe jugar ¿sabes?!

—No estoy jugando—respondió cabizbaja—. Pensé que al menos tú me comprenderías.

— ¡¿Qué te comprendería?! ¡Rika no digas tonterías! ¡Él es mucho mayor que tú! ¡¿Qué te dijo para convencerte de…?! —Sakura paró por un segundo y luego volteó a ver a Terada, caminó hacia a él y lo agarro de la camisa muy enojada — ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho…?!

Sakura pasó al ver que su amiga empezaba a llorar. _"¿Al menos yo? ¿Por qué dice eso…? Y siempre ando metiendo la pata"._

Todos salieron de su shock al verla, y suspiraron. Después, inclusive Sakura la abrazaron.

—Perdón—se disculpó Sakura sonrojada—. Me dejé lleva por la sorpresa. Y la verdad es que hasta tú lo sabes: yo no puedo opinar sobre esto ya que mis padres hicieron lo mismo. Por eso sé que puede resultar de esto… por eso los voy a apoyar. De nuevo te pido perdón por lo que hice hace rato.

El llanto de Rika se hico más intenso, pero esta vez lloraba de alegría. Por lo menos su amiga Sakura la apoyaría.

—Nosotros ya lo sabíamos—confesaron Hayato, Yamazaki, Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo—. Y como hemos hecho hasta ahora te apoyaremos—terminó Tomoyo.

Todos los demás asintieron.

—Yo aunque no he estado tanto tiempo como la mayoría—dijo Kazu—, sé que no va a suceder algo malo. Tengo buen sentido para estas cosas…

—Pero antes quiero saber una cosa—interrumpió Sakura—, ¿qué piensan sus familias?

—Yo no tengo ningún familiar restante—admitió Terada con un tono un poco triste.

—Como ustedes ya sabes yo solo tengo a mi padre—continuó Rika—. Pero está tan ocupado con su nueva familia que apenas si me presta atención. La verdad es que ya me lo dijo una vez: puedo hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana con mi vida con tal de que no lo moleste.

—Entonces debemos celebrar los días restantes.

—Por cierto Shaoran—intervino Yamazaki—, ¿ya nos podrías decir acerca de tu idea?

—Olviden esa idea, ahora me parece ridícula.

—Vamos Shaoran, sea cual sea tu idea la haremos—dijo Eriol, todos asintieron.

—Emmm bueno, conste que yo les advertí, ¡he decidido que para el festival cultural de la siguiente semana haremos una obra de teatro!

Avances:

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?!

—Hay me van a dejar sordo. Bueno esta es la idea, he pensado que podemos hacer una obra de teatro sobre todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora…

" _Pero la historia original, para que Sakura pueda hacer una intento involuntario por recordar…", terminó en la cabeza de los demás._

Próximo capítulo: ¿Celosa? Ni de broma (*y de nuevo el título no tiene nada que ver con los avances pero ya verán…*)

 _ **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Pues aquí después de tanto publicando un cap. ¿Qué por qué no publique? Dos cosas: falta de ideas y actividades… más específico deportes. ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! Pero como sé que a nadie le interesa seguiré… ¿qué les pareció? Devolví a Natsuki ewe, yo sé que ustedes no creían volver a verla pero ya ven… ¿y cómo saldrá el resto del viaje, en especial la obra? Un misterio… que se aclarará en el prox cap XD Otra cosa: recientemente (hoy en la mañana) revisé algo que nunca antes había visto: algo que me decía de que países me leían (o al menos de los que tiene cuenta en FanFiction) y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme personas de otros países, ¡incluso de personas que no hablaban mi idioma! Me hizo muy feliz eso**_ ^W^ gracias!

 _Ticosa/Lela: Pues es importante paro más Hayato T.T Trate de meterle más celitos en este cap, pero el próximo le va a tocar a Sakura muajaja._

 _ **LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan: Pues mi mentecilla, déjate te digo que es impredecible. Yo no planeaba meter a Natsuki (yo la quería dejar muerta y enterrada) pero ya ves… Ya con el título que me diste ya la voy a poder leer! Y pues tu petición… ya verás en dos caps XD**_


	11. ¿Celosa? Ni de broma (parte 1)

**¿Celosa? Ni de broma**

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?!

—Hay me van a dejar sordo. Bueno esta es la idea, he pensado que podemos hacer una obra de teatro sobre todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora…

" _Pero la historia original, para que Sakura pueda hacer una intento involuntario por recordar…", terminó en la cabeza de los demás._

— ¿Y por qué haríamos eso? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Para darle el gusto a Yanagisawa, puedes utilizar tus cartas y todos pensarían que son muy buenos efectos.

—En ese caso mejor hagamos una película y la presentamos.

—Pero eso tomará mucho tiempo —dijo Hayato.

—El año pasado la obra de Yanagisawa resultó un gran éxito, tanto que el profesor dijo que este año podíamos extender la obra hasta que durara 2 horas y media su queríamos.

Ante esto Hayato solo se pudo quedar callado.

—Yo solo aceptaré si ustedes aceptan tomar el papel que les corresponde—dijo Naoko.

Todos accedieron… menos Sakura.

—Pero seguramente pedirán que se haga por sorteo—dijo al fin la castaña.

—Para eso tenemos la magia Sakura—intervino Tomoyo—, Eriol se puede encargar de eso.

—Pero hay que ser honestos Tomoyo. —La chica solo la miró con cara de "estas de broma ¿no?", a lo que la castaña razono un poco. Definitivamente ella no era sincera últimamente así que terminó por aceptar—: De acuerdo, pero tenemos que decirte TODO lo que pasamos ¿no Naoko?

—Pues sí Sakura—respondió Shaoran en lugar de la chica—. Pero debo de decirte algo: digamos que todavía no tienes todos tus recuerdos…

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿De verdad sigo estando sin recuerdos de alguien?

—Si—respondieron todos menos Liang y Sora, hasta Terada sabía que no recordaba a cierto ambarino.

—Pues entonces mañana de una vez decimos lo que a mí me falta que no me quiero quedar con la duda hasta el jueves.

— ¿Y por qué hoy no? —Preguntó Yamazaki.

—Porque ya me estoy cayendo del sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ya te levantas Sakura—amenazó otra vez Shaoran a una Sakura desparramada en su cama hasta con la baba salida—o puedo cruzar ahora mismo la habitación y decirle a Tukusama que…

—Ya voy, ya voy—interrumpió Sakura con un tono somnoliento.

—Veo que ya hasta sabes que te voy a decir XD, pero aun así no te levantas a la primera…

—Sí ya sé, pero eso nunca se me va a quitar.

La castaña se paró lentamente de la cama hasta quedar sentada, se quedó un rato mirando a la nada, hasta que el ambarino se enojó y la tiró de una vez. Después se paró y se pudo un lindo yukata (cortesía del hotel) de estampado de flor de sakura y luego caminó hasta llegar a la mesa de su misma habitación.

—Buenos días—dijo cuándo se sentó al lado de Hayato—. Gracias por la comida. —Los tres castaños se pudieron a comer en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamiento; hasta que Sakura llegó a una pregunta que necesitaba atender inmediatamente—: ¿Cuándo vamos a ir con los demás a aclarar sobre lo que hemos vivido?

—Ten paciencia Sakura, eso llegará a su tiempo—dijo algo molesto Hayato.

—Tranquila Sakura, como ya te dijo Hayato eso llegará a su tiempo… tal vez esta tarde—dijo Shaoran mirando a Hayato con cara de burla.

Solo le quedó asentir a la castaña y seguir comiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hola Sakura—dijeron sus amigos al verla. Casi todos estaban, solo faltaban Liang y Meiling.

—Hola—respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Hola—dijo Meiling apenas llegando, con la cara hacia abajo, pero luego, luego se veía agotada.

— ¡Hola! —Dijo sonriente Liang apareciendo.

—Okey… creo que mejor nos vamos ya—dijo Rika un poco extrañada por la actitud de estas dos chicas.

El grupo de chicas y 3 chicos se fueron a pasear por las distintas calles, admirando todo lo que cada uno consideraba interesante... todos estaban haciendo eso menos Meiling, quien harta de su prima "la perdió" y estaba alerta, observando a todos lados a la más mínima señal de ella para salir corriendo.

Sin embargo la felicidad de no tenerla cerca no duró mucho, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Liang ya se encontraba colgada del cuello de Shaoran, causando que Sakura desprendiera un aura para temer.

—O te quitas o te quito Liang —le dijo la castaña.

— Esto no es de tu incumbencia —le respondió la pequeña sacando la lengua.

— Liang ¿por qué lloras? —Le preguntó Shaoran a su prima, ya que ella no paraba de llorar (obviamente el llanto era falso) y pues tampoco paraba de colgarse como mono en el cuerpo del ambarino.

— ¡Es que... es que... es que Meiling! ¡Meiling me engaño para que me separara de ustedes!

— ¡Quítate del medio mocosa! —Gritó ya desesperada Sakura a Liang, quitándola y aventándola para que al final cayera en los brazos de Yamazaki.

— ¡No quiero! —Respondió y se sujetó firmemente del brazo del castaño—, ¡mejor suéltalo tú! O es que acaso, ¿estás celosa?

— ¿Yo celosa de este? —Preguntó sarcástica restándole importancia—. Ni hablar, ¡pero quítate del medio que desesperas!

— ¡Pues Shaoran no me dicho nunca que esto lo moleste así que no me voy a quitar vieja entrometida!

— ¡Tenemos la misma edad idiota!

— Pues no lo parece— masculló sacando la lengua.

— ¡Mocosa!

— ¡Anciana!

— ¡Amargada!

— ¡Insoportable!

—Oigan esperen...— quiso intervenir Shaoran pero fue callado por el grito sonoro de estas dos chicas.

— ¡No te metas en esto Shaoran!

— ¡Oye no le grites! —Le dijo casi al instante Liang muy enfadada.

— ¡Lo mismo te podría decir!

— ¡Cállate, yo soy yo y tú eres tú!

Y de repente el cielo se ensombreció, una brecha temporal apareció y todos se pusieron alerta, dejando atrás sus peleas.

—Veo que ya saben cuándo hay que prestar atención a otras cosas—irrumpió Destino con su típica capa, acompañado con Kazu vestida de un vestido ajustado que le llagaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla negro en el centro de ellos—. Hace tanto que no nos veíamos, me da gusto verlos.

— ¡Cállate, ¿qué quieres?! —Preguntó muy enojada Sakura.

—Digamos que ya te dijeron que no tienes todos tus recuerdos, y también que esos recuerdos pueden ser muy peligrosos para mí. Ya te imaginarás por qué estoy aquí.

Al terminar de decir eso los dos se agarraron de las manos y varias criatura, que eran como unos duendes con dientes afilados y plateados, aparecieron y empezaron a atacar a todos. Inmediatamente los que tenían magia hicieron una formación en forma de círculo, Rika, Terada, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu y Liang se pusieron al centro de esta. Los del exterior de la formación se miraron, sonrieron y asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza.

No hizo falta que dijera más para que Sakura sacara sus cartas y usara Fuego para intentar hacerle algún daño a esos dos, quienes la esquivaron sin ninguna dificultad. Entonces fue momento para Shaoran y Hayato para atacar, ya que sacaron sus espadas e intentaron cortar a la mitad al chico de túnica, pero fueron detenidos por un campo de fuerza que lo empujó aún más lejos de él de lo que ya estaban. Entonces Eriol agarró su báculo e intentó que una sombra, de la cual resaltaban dos ojos ardientes como el fuego los alcanzaran, pero de alguna manera Hazuki pudo revertir ese hechizo y regresarlo… pero en dirección a Tomoyo.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos de par en par al ver esto, y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió en dirección a ella para abrazarla y que su espalda quedara expuesta a ese hechizo. Tomoyo rompió en llanto y le suplicó que se quitara de en medio, pero sin hacerle caso, Eriol la apretó más contra sí protegiéndola. AL final el hechizó llegó a rozarle, pero de alguna manera desapareció.

— _Luego me lo agradeces_ —escuchó que decía una voz Eriol.

— ¡Ayuda!

Ese último grito, hecho por Sakura, fue lo que interrumpió el momento de tranquilidad de estos dos novios, ya que al voltear a verla vieron que se la estaba tragando un remolino entre morado y café y ahora solo se le vía de la cintura para arriba.

— ¡Shaoran! —Gritó nuevamente la castaña con la esperanza de que el ambarino la sacara de ahí. Había devuelto e báculo a su forma de llave, y las cartas se habían refugiado en su interior, ya que aquel remolino estaba hecho con materia obscura, la cual causaba algunas quemaduras en sus víctimas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde y el remolino nada más dejaba ver la mano de aquella chica, y por un impulso Shaoran se metió con ella antes de que el agujero se cerrara.

— ¡¿A dónde lleva eso?! —Preguntó con rabia Hayato levantando su espada en dirección a él y estampándola en un campo de fuer que recientemente se había creado.

— ¿Por qué tendría que decirte?

Después de esto la pareja y duendes desaparecieron, dejando a Hayato jadeando y a todos en shock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Sakura, despierta por favor! —Gritaba desesperado Shaoran agitando a Sakura mientras la abrazaba intentando cubrirla de la terrible tormenta que se extendía a su alrededor. Por fin, después de un rato, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estamos Shaoran? —Dijo apartándose de él, lo que causó que Shaoran perdiera su equilibrio y cayera desmayado—. ¡Shaoran, ¿estás bien?! ¡Shao…! —La castaña mejor guardar silencio al mirar que de su cuello sobresalía los moretones que estaban completamente morados—. Lo siento Shaoran.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

No debí confiarme, simplemente por qué no pude mantener a esas criaturas alejadas. Cuando me tiraron, pensé que me iban a comer o algo así, pero solo evitaron que me agarrara de algún lado para que me succionara ese remolino.

Pero nunca quise que Shaoran se viera involucrado en esto, por eso al ver sus moretones decidí que no nos podíamos quedar ahí en medio de la tormenta, así que mejor lo cargué en mis hombros.

—Oye Shaoran, ¿sebes que esto comúnmente lo hacen los hombres? Levántate para que yo me pueda desmayar.

Pero no sucedía nada, el seguía desmayado.

A pesar de que estábamos en medio de un espeso bosque, los árboles no evitaban que la nieve cayera; no podía ver nada más allá de unos dos metros aproximadamente.

Y en ese momento me caí, y que Shaoran cayera encima de mí dolió más. Pero no podía quedarme ahí, ¿qué tal si nos quedábamos congelados? Y acabo de notar algo: la bolsa donde tría las cartas está casi vacía, nada más tengo la carta Salto, Fuego, Escudo y Espada. Tengo que encontrar las otras en cuanto acabe esta inmensa tormenta.

Me levanto como puedo y acomodo bien a Shaoran, cuando despierte le diré que tiene que bajar un poco de peso porque ah como pesa. Como sea, sigo caminando sintiendo que poco a poco las piernas se me van congelando, cada vez las siento más tiesa y no es por exagerar.

Pero por un milagro logro ver a lo lejos una pequeña cueva, y no dudo ni un momento en entrar. Grave error.

En ella están bestias de hielo, que son como lobos pero blancos con 3 colas y con cristales medio azules por todo el cuerpo. Una se me quiere acercar y no duda en abalanzarse, pero con una patada la devuelvo de donde vino. Esto va mal, los he hecho enfadar. Son como 6 bestias, y todas me enseñan sus colmillos, están listas para saltar y empezar a comerme en cualquier momento. Si esto sigue a sí va a terminar muy mal.

—Llave que guardas el poder del universo, muestra tu poder ante Sakura, la segunda guardiana del fénix, ¡LIBERATE! ¡ESCUDO! —Escudo nos protegerá de las criaturas, por ahora. Pero aún me debo preocupar por la temperatura, a este paso me congelaré. Espera, hay que suerte tengo de tener esa carta—. ¡FUEGO!

Fuego sale del escudo y nos envuelve en su manto, por eso nada más puedo ver rojo a mi alrededor; sin embargo sé que la situación en la que estamos está muy mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

— ¿En serio estás bien? —Preguntó Tomoyo a su novio con algunas lágrimas en los ojos—. Hasta yo sé que ese hechizo era como para que te quedaran más que un simple rasguño en la espalda.

—Estoy bien Tomoyo—dijo el ojiazul volviéndose a poner su camisa de cuadros—. A mí también se me hace muy extraño que solo haya quedado eso pero te digo que algo o alguien me ayudo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Intervino Kazu entrando al cuarto de la pareja en el hotel. Para que quede claro, al romperse la barrera temporal, todos sin excepción volvieron al hotel para curar sus _heridas_ y descansar antes de salir en una busca desesperada por esos dos conflictivos castaños.

—Es que cuando el hechizo desapareció, en mi cabeza sonó una voz que me resultó algo familiar que me decía " _Luego me lo agradeces"._

— ¿Sabes algo más de quién podría haber dicho eso?

—Era una voz de mujer definitivamente.

— ¿Y si fue una de tus exs muertas que me contaste el otro día? —Dijo en tono de burla Kazu. Eso enojó inmediatamente a Tomoyo.

— ¿Cómo que "exs"? —Preguntó con un aura que asustaba la chica.

—Tranquila Tomoyo—dijo Kazu riendo—. Solo estoy bromeando.

—Pues no bromees así que me pongo celosa.

—Bueno—dijo algo nervioso Eriol—, oigan, creo que es mi imaginación pero, ¿no creen que Sakura estaba muy a la defensiva con Liang?

—Yo también lo creo—afirmó Tomoyo—, desde que volvió ya tiene un carácter un poco más agresivo. Pensé que con sus recuerdos desparecería pero veo que no.

—Y no creo que desaparezca nunca—dijo con una gran tristeza Kazu—. Digamos que en parte fue mi culpa que quedara así; por mi culpa sufrió y desde entonces se convirtió en esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

No creo poder aguantar más. Ya llevo dos horas manteniendo la magia de Escudo y Fuego y Shaoran no despierta.

—Shaoran por favor, despierta.

Escudo empieza a desvanecerse, pero yo refuerzo la magia de este y de Fuego. Y si tengo que recurrir a eso para despertarlo lo haré, ya estoy desesperada. Así que _casualmente_ una chispa de Fuego se resbala y le cae a Shaoran en la espalda. El grito de Shaoran me deja sorda, pero ya está despierto. Mi vista empieza a nublarse y me apoyo en su espalda.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Me grita sin voltear a verme y no está abriendo sus ojos por lo que veo.

—Lo siento Shaoran, de verdad lo siento.

Cuando termine de decir esas palabras, se volteó rápidamente y me abrazó.

—No vuelvas a decir esas palabras, por favor no las digas. Es doloroso oírlas.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó jadeando.

—Sakura estás ardiendo. —Fue entonces cuando me sujeta de los hombros y me fuerza a verlo a los ojos. Estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento. _"No puedes perder Sakura"_ me recuerdo, _"Concéntrate en él"_ —. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Unas bestias de hielo—consigo decir—, hay 6 de ellas. Las estoy manteniendo alejadas desde más de dos horas porque cierta persona se desmayó y me hizo traerlo a un lugar más seguro en mis hombros.

—Perdóname. Y Sakura, ya puedes descansar, yo me encargaré de ellas. —Confiando en sus palabras, quito el poder de las dos cartas y él me apoya sobre la pared—. Esto tardará solo un poco ¿sí?

Asiento levemente jadeando y el saca su espada. Las bestias empiezan a acercarse lentamente, pero Shaoran saca un pergamino y lo pega en su espada. Con toda a tranquilidad del mundo, junta sus dos dedos enfrente de esta y cierra los ojos. Un espiral de fuego envuelve la larga hoja y con una sacudida reduce a las bestias en cenizas.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si solo… solo necesito descansar. Pero tengo que usara Fuego, porque si no moriremos de frío.

Shaoran, de su bolsillo trasero saca un pergamino y al instante aparece una llama, pero es muy pequeña; así que saca otro pergamino y esta vez un viento nos envuelve. Shaoran se acerca y el aire se combina con el fuego.

—Esto nos servirá hasta que se acabe la tormenta. Después usaremos la magia de Odisea para volver con los demás.

— Hay un ligero problema: solo tengo 4 cartas. Las demás están perdidas. Lo siento Shaoran. Y un acosa más, ¿estás seguro que mantendrás la llama?

—Mis pergaminos no usan tanta magia como las cartas Sakura así que estaré bien. Y lo de las cartas… al terminar la tormenta las buscaremos no te preocupes. Pero te lo vuelvo a decir: no vuelvas a decir "lo siento Shaoran".

—Gracias, y está bien no lo diré de nuevo. —Un silencio se crea y yo intento dormirme


	12. ¿Celosa? Ni de broma (parte 2)

—Gracias, y está bien no lo diré de nuevo.

Un silencio se crea, y parece que ninguno de los dos piensa romperlo. Claro, hasta que él por fin decide hablar:

—Oye Sakura, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro, dime.

—No lo vuelvas a besar en mi presencia, sabes a quién me refiero.

— Oye Shaoran, hace tiempo que lo sospecho pero, ¿te gusto?

Shaoran miró hacia otro lado, pero no pudo evitar que viera que se sonrojó.

—Eh... Eh... Eh... Bueno... Pues... Pues... Estem... Pues sí. No tienes que ser muy inteligente para adivinarlo ¿verdad?

Esa respuesta provocó que me olvidara de mi cansancio y me reí. Se sentía bien.

—Tienes razón —respondí aun riendo—. Yo creo que por eso lo pude adivinar. Pero dime una cosa: ¿por qué?

—Eh...pues... Te diré si tú me dices por qué eres así de insoportable. Y antes de que digas que no hay una razón te digo esto: sé que mientes. Al principio pensé que habías cambiado para sobrevivir. Pero ahora de alguna manera creo que sí hubo una razón.

—Solo lo diré porque de verdad quiero saber cómo te pudo gustar una chica tan chillona y cobarde como yo— dijo cabizbaja—. Como dices, sí hubo una razón...

 _ **Flashback desde el punto de vista de Sakura.**_

— ¡Aaaaa! —Grité nuevamente porque el sonido de las hojas de los árboles me asustó.

Me había despertado en el pasto de una pequeña isla al parecer. ¡Pero tengo mucho miedo! No tengo ningún recuerdo y no sé dónde estoy T.T Pero de una cosa estoy segura: ¡Me voy a morir de miedo! ¡Como quisiera encontrarme a alguien!

—Hola chiquita —dijo una voz grave a mis espaldas. Me volteé y vi a algo parecido a un ogro. Instantáneamente grité—. Tranquila, no te haré daño. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Este lugar es muy peligroso.

— ¡Gracias!

Creo que esta criatura, a pesar de su apariencia, es amable; así que lo seguí de cerca hasta lo que parecía ser una madriguera. Me metí en ella antes que él, y mis ojos se tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Solo se podía ver por una ligera antorcha al lado mío.

—Pero que rico manjar trajo ese inútil ahora. Nada más y nada menos que una híbrida.

La luz de la antorcha se hizo más intensa, y entonces pude ver el origen de aquella escalofriante voz: unas criaturas como lobos de tres cabezas, negros y con los dientes muy afiliados.

—He este... ¿Ustedes son amigos de quien me trajo aquí?

—Por supuesto pequeña, él es quien se encarga de traernos la comida.

Fue entonces cuando grité y trate de escapar de ahí, pero por el lugar por el que vine estaba bloqueado por una enorme roca. Estoy completamente perdida.

Grite y grite, y cuando una de las criaturas se abalanzó sobre mí no sé por qué pero mi cuerpo... reaccionó. Mi cuerpo se movió de tal manera de que le di una patada y lo envié al otro lado del lugar.

¿De verdad yo hice eso? Siento como si otra persona lo hubiera hecho...

Las criaturas me rodearon otra vez y estaban a punto de saltar sobre mí al mismo tiempo todas, pero de repente arriba de mí se quitó la gran roca, casi por arte de magia.

— ¡Toma mi mano! —Me grito una voz de una chica desde arriba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces estire la mano y alguien me jaló fuera de ahí. Entonces pude ver la silueta de una chica, que rápidamente se transformó en algo como un león con 3 colas. Lo último que vi antes de escuchar los gritos infernales de aquellos lobos, fue que "ella" se hundió en el agujero. Y yo me quede estática durante ese tiempo, porque simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar-; y cuando al fin salió pude ver a una chica de piel clara, muy clara para estar a este sol. También tenía cabello rojizo, y ojos más o menos del mismo color, solo que un poco más claros; era un poco más alta que yo, y delgada.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Me preguntó aquella extraña chica.

—Este… no sé.

—Más te vale responderme si no quieres que me arrepienta de salvarte y quiera que acabes igual que ellos.

—Es que de verdad no sé; hace como media hora de que desperté y la verdad no sé ni algo tan simple como eso…

Esa chica empezó a observarme con los ojos entrecerrados, como sospechando algo, hasta que al fin me dijo:

—Pues ya revisé que no mintieras, pero aun así no te has ganado mi confianza. Te tendré que observar más de cerca si no quiero verme involucrada en tu pequeño gran _asunto._

—Alto, ¿tú sabes algo sobre mí? Si es así dímelo por favor. Te lo suplico.

—Para tu mala suerte no sé nada. Ahora si me disculpas… —Esa chica empezó a alejarse de mí, pero yo no conozco nada de aquí, así que opte por seguirla. Espero que no se moleste. Como sea, la seguí a escondidas, con el extremo cuidado de no gritar para que se notara que la estaba siguiendo. Pero esto es muy difícil T.T —. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás siguiéndome a escondidas? —escucho que pregunta. Un momento, ¿eso fue para mí? —, eso fue para ti, la acosadora que salvé hace poco para que quede claro.

¡¿Ehhhhh?! Escuchar eso hace que me caiga y salga de mi escondite: detrás del árbol.

— ¿Ha-hace cuánto que sabes que te sigo? —Le pregunto temblando.

—Desde el principio. Sería una vergüenza para mi clan que no lo hubiera notado.

—Pe-perdón. No fue mi intensión parecer una acosadora.

Entonces fue cuando ella se empezó a reír un poco. ¿A caso dije algo gracioso? Lo dudo mucho…

—Perdón—dice cuando termina de reírse—. Es que me causaste mucha gracia.

— ¿Eh?

Otra vez se rió, pero esta vez estalló de la risa.

—Ya en serio, perdón. Por cierto mi nombre es Chiyo. Supongo que no tienes a donde quedarte ¿no? —Asentí—. Pues bien, de acuerdo a las normas de mi clan te tengo que ayudar, así que me quedaré contigo hasta que te sepas defender y que puedas sobrevivir en esta isla principalmente.

—N-no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola—le dije. Aunque no estoy segura si podré…

—No es ninguna molestia, además, como ya te dije es una norma de mi clan. Así que ven… —Después de decir eso se acerco a mí, y yo sin poder resistirme me deje llevar por ella.

—Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? No contestes, ya me acordé que no recuerdas nada. Bueno, yo creo que no eres de aquí porque hablas diferente que las criaturas de aquí… Yo creo que provienes de aquel planeta que se llama Tierra.

— ¿Tierra? Como que no me suena…

—Pero eres de ahí, estoy segura porque hablas japonés. Pero se me hace raro que lo hables a decir verdad, parece que puedes hablarlo pero no recuerdas quién te lo enseñó. Quien te puse el hechizo de olvido tiene que ser una persona muy fuerte si puede seleccionar los recuerdos que le deja a sus víctimas. Además, creo que tú eres una persona bastante poderosa, y no solo porque al darle esa patada a la criatura despediste un tipo de magia que no había sentido nunca, sino por el hechizo. Perdón, creo que hable de más.

—No importa —le dije con una sonrisa—. Pero no creo que sea una persona tan poderosa, ya que soy una miedosa de primera, de eso estoy muy segura. Por cierto, tú dijiste que las normas de tu clan te ordenaban que me debías ayudar, ¿a qué clan perteneces?

—Pues mi clan es uno de los más peligrosos y poderosos en todo el universo. Somos la mezcla de hadas y cerberos. Por eso puedo tener la apariencia de un humano o transformarme en un león con tres colas.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a una playa, a lo lejos solo se podía ver el océano azul.

—Supongo que quieres irte ¿no es cierto? —Me preguntó ella, yo asentí—. Pues no puedes, mira. —Chiyo avanzó hasta que el nivel del océano ya la cubría toda, luego no pudo avanzar nada más y una cúpula apareció delante. Luego de que me mostrara eso, ella regresó y me dijo—: No podemos. Ni siquiera yo puedo, es un hechizo muy poderoso.

 _Después de eso ella estuvo siempre a mi lado, protegiéndome de cualquier peligro; además de que cazaba animales (en contra de mi voluntad) para que comiéramos. Bueno, admito que me gustaba la carne, pero es realmente triste como ver que los matan... hay, creo que me desvié del tema. Bueno, también vivíamos en una cueva de por ahí, y nos cubríamos con unas pieles de los animales que cazaba. Ah, y como no conocíamos mi verdadero nombre ella me dijo que me llamaría "niña", se oye raro pero de alguna manera me gusta._

 _Yo creo que nos hicimos grandes amigas…_

— ¡Cuidado niña! —Su voz que me grita me despierta de mis pensamientos.

Entonces recuerdo que estaba en un lugar peligroso, ya que una criatura enorme decidió atacarnos y ahora Chiyo estaba peleando con ella. Y cuando me gritó, pude ver que varias especies de… bueno tienen forma de arañas MUY negras y como del tamaño de mí mano.

Al principio era una, pero luego se fueron multiplicando, hasta tal punto de que llegaron a ser del tamaño de la otra bestia.

— ¡Niña, voy a usar _eso_ así que quítate de en medio!

Pobres arañitas.

Cuando me terminó de gritar, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue justo a tiempo, pues una ráfaga de fuego apareció y quemó a toda criatura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Desde el punto de vista de Chiyo)

Luego de que derrotara a esa criatura, seguimos caminando haciendo nada más que divertirnos. Pero aun así, no podía quitarme de encima aquella sensación de que _esa chica_ nos observaba, la misma chica de hace dos meses.

Y pensar que hace dos meses me acerqué a esta niña tan miedosa y torpe para cuidar que no hiciera nada que me pudiera perjudicar de alguna forma, y ahora es una niña que quiero proteger. No sé, es que me agrada esta chica y se ganó mi confianza. Y me aceptó cuando le dije que mi clan me había desterrado, me dijo que ella siempre estaría a mi lado. Incluso lo repitió cuando mi clan envió a alguien a matarme, gracias a ella tuve el valor de pelear y las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

—Oye niña—le empiezo a decir—, creo que es tiempo de que te puedas proteger a ti misma.

— ¡¿Quéeeeee?! N-no puedo hacerlo.

—Yo te enseñaré, y juro que no descansaré hasta lograrlo.

Después de varias horas de intentar convencerla, ella al fin cedió y caminamos hasta un lugar espacioso.

El resto del día me la pasé tratando de que invocara a su espada interior, ¡pero ah cómo es cabeza dura! Me tomo un poco de trabajo, pero después de dos horas ya dominaba esa técnica a la perfección.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Descansa niña—le digo cuando estoy a punto de salir de la cueva.

— ¿Tu no vas a descansar? —Me pregunta.

—No, tengo que hacer algo antes.

" _Tengo que hacerme cargo de esa chica tan molesta",_ pienso.

—Está bien pero no te tardes demasiado, que a pesar de que tengamos buen clima no tenemos que confiarnos.

—Está bien niña, tendré cuidado.

Salí de la cueva con extrema precaución de no hacer ruido, hasta que llegué al otro extremo de la isla, fue entonces cuando dije—: ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás escondiéndote de nosotras?

—No pensé que te dieras cuenta—dijo una chica de cabello castaño saliendo de su escondite—. Pero debí imaginarlo de ti, hibrida.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Le pregunto sin prestarle atención a su comentario.

— ¿Por qué he de decírtelo?

—Para salir ilesa.

—Oye no te enojes. Pero déjame decirte que aunque sepas no cambiarás las cosas ¿ok? —Asentí—. Es algo difícil de explicar… supongo que habrás oído acerca de un mago llamado Clow Leed y las cartas que creó. Pues ella es la nueva dueña de estas, y eso no es lo más complicado, lo más complicado es que la persona que personifica al Destino se dio cuenta de que ella no lo obedece. Ahora quiere destruirla, pero por orden del fénix, si alguien no lo amenaza a muerte, no tiene el derecho ni puede matar a alguien; así que la envió a este lugar sin sus recuerdos y lejos de las personas que podrían hacerla recordar. Además de eso, es la segunda guardiana del fénix.

—Solo una cosa más, ¿cuál es su nombre? Y ¿quiénes eran las personas que la podían hacer recordar?

—Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y como tú dijiste, viene de la Tierra. Ella era como lo es ahora: dulce y amable. Por eso terminó así. Y las personas que podían hacerla recordar eran sus amigos y su… novio: el príncipe Shaoran Li. Supongo que de él también sabes. Él fue la persona que le regaló esto, ten, dáselo.

Ella alzó la mano y me lanzó una cadena con una flor de cerezo, además de una pulsera que decía _Sakura,_ y no fue necesario de que me dijera nada más, así que me empecé a ir.

— ¿Sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra el Destino?

—Por supuesto, pero aun así lo voy a intentar, nada es imposible.

—Más vale que te rindas si no quieres salir herida.

No preste de nuevo atención a su comentario y me marché.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oye niña, sé que eres miedosa pero… ¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO, DEJA MI PIERNA Y PÁRATE DE NUEVO!

Y pensar que hace solo unos momentos estábamos por practicar el manejo de la espada… tuvo que interrumpir el rugido de alguna bestia.

—Ya enserio, ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

— ¡Pe-pero! Fue un rugido aterrador…

—No es motivo para que te cuelgues…

O al menos eso pensaba antes de que la criatura se mostrara ante nosotras.

Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es MUY MALO. No creo que… podamos vivir, al menos no las dos; si acaso una.

La bestia con la que nos enfrentamos es muy poderosa, es una especie de dragón con 6 cabezas, pero a medida que aumenta el peligro, el número de cabezas también aumenta. Por eso es que estamos perdidas, a este dragón si lo tenemos que matar y… Sakura va a ser un problema.

— ¡Quédate atrás Sak…! —Casi se me sale—. ¡Aj, como sea, quédate atrás!

Ella, confundida, obedece. Y yo me convierto en el cerbero, como el dragón no alza el vuelo le tomo ventaja a sus cabezas y con mi _magia_ pude yo levantarme del suelo y enredarlas. El rugido de nuevo se hace presente y más cabezas se unen al cuerpo; yo intento esquivarlas por todos los medio pero… solo me atrape a mí misma y una me logró atrapar, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

— ¡CHIYO! —Grita Sakura e invoca su espada.

Ayuda, ayúdame por favor Sakura…

Sakura salta y parece que su cuerpo se mueve solo, ya que empieza a cortar las cabezas una a una, pero de todos modos no toca ningún punto vital.

— ¡Tienes que matarlo, sino no se va a detener!

—No puedo…—oigo que dice. Le corta la cabeza que me sujeta y nos echamos a correr, pero para nuestra mala suerte el dragón alza el vuelo—. ¿Me llamaste Sak? —Me pregunta jadeando. Pero la bestia no me da tiempo para responderle, ya que lanza su aliento de fuego y nos separa. Luego de eso aterriza de nuevo y yo intento llegar hasta ella de nuevo, pero otra vez la bestia me empieza a atacar.

" _Te dije que no te metieras en esto",_ suena en mi cabeza. Así que es mi hora de morir. De repente el tiempo parece detenerse y el paisaje se vuelve de un tono dorado y amarillo, y varios truenos parecen quemar al dragón. Aprovecho esto para ponerme a la misma altura que Sakura, pero descuido mi espalda y siento una flecha atravesarme el estómago.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Tu no Chiyo, por favor, no me dejes.

Los truenos dejan de sonar y el dragón desaparece, y Chiyo cae en mis brazos.

—Escucha niña—me dice haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, me sostiene la mano y me entrega algo, aunque no me deja ver qué es—. Todo va a ser difícil para ti, y si sigues actuando así; con esa actitud tan inocente y despistada, vas a terminar por dañar a las personas que más quieres. No puedes confiar en nadie, a menos que estés 100% segura.

 _Luego de eso conocí a Kazu, y de cierta forma creí que podía confiar en ella. Pero al parecer no podía. Pensé que al recuperar mis recuerdos podría olvidar la muerte de Chiyo… pero no pude._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

 **(Actualidad, desde el punto de vista de la autora)**

—Y por eso decidí que tenía que ser así. Algo tonto supongo que has de creer, ¿no es cierto?

—No, para nada. Es solo que me sorprende que no pudieras hacer nada para salvarla…

—No quiero recordarlo por favor—le interrumpió la castaña—. Y recordando eso, te tengo que pedir un favor: bórrame los recuerdos de ella cuando pase el eclipse.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Lo escuché de Kazu. Cuando estábamos en la isla me dijo algo rápido, y cuando se los comentó estaba un poco consciente, pero se le olvido un detalle que decirle: cuando la hora del eclipse llegue, tienen que decirme algo para que de cierta manera, ayude a los recuerdos a salir. Si para el final no lo logro, los recuerdos verdaderos se perderán. —Después de eso, el silencio se hizo otra vez presente—. Oye, aún no me dices por qué te llegué a gustar. }

Esas palabras bastaron para que el castaño se pusiera rojo a más no poder.

—Eh, bueno… este…. Pues es algo complicado: cuando pasó lo de la oscuridad de los hermanos, el fénix puso mi alma con cierta bebe que sería una despistada. Digamos que siempre estuve contigo y pues me llegaste a…gu-gus-gustar.

Y ahora también Sakura se sonrojó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora Sakura y Shaoran caminaban en busca de las cartas. Estaban juntas, de eso estaba segura Sakura. Pero el problema era en dónde.

Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Entonces los truenos comenzaron a sonar, y una sombra los envolvió; a su alrededor todo se convertía en dulce, y un viento en dos direcciones se formaba. También el paisaje se empezaba a deformar, y los árboles de dulce se enroscaban entre sí; varias grietas aparecían y el tiempo se detuvo por un momento.

— ¡Tienes que sellar a las cartas Sakura! —Le gritó Shaoran a través de la sombra, sin embargo

Pero aunque Shaoran le gritara eso, Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sellarlas. La castaña pensó y pensó, hasta que un recuerdo borroso—más bien un diálogo—, se le vino a la mente:

— _Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces ¡Carta Sakura!_

Fue entonces cuando Sakura sacó la llave de las cartas y dijo:

—Llave que guardas el poder del universo, muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura, la segunda guardiana del fénix ¡LIBERATE! —Cuando terminó de decir esto, la cúpula de la sombra se hizo cada vez más pequeña, reduciendo el espacio entre esta pareja de castaños. Sakura sabía que no tenía tiempo—. Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡CARTA SAKURA! —Como pudo, ella alzó su báculo y pudo sellar las cartas una por una.

Las cartas estaban un poco conscientes de quién había sido su ama antes, es por eso que después de que capturaran a Sombra, todas la fueron atacando para volver con ella. Así Sakura pudo acabar en poco tiempo sin contratiempos. Pero de alguna manera faltaba Odisea, claro que era porque Hazuki la había capturado y encerrado en alguna parte de ese peligroso y alejado planeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No Hiragizawa, me niego a quedarme aquí esperando a que ustedes vuelvan. Yo también voy—replicaba Rika a Eriol.

—Entiende que es por tu propio bien, no sabemos en qué planeta podrían estar—dijo Eriol, intentando que se quedaran.

—Pero Eriol—empezó a decir Tomoyo—, Sakura es mi amiga y ella siempre me llevaba a donde ella iba.

—Pero ella es ella. Y yo no te pondré en peligro, antes no corrías mucho riesgo, sin embargo ahora a quien nos enfrentamos es al Destino—explicaba Eriol—. Por eso es que nadie de ustedes no nos puede acompañar. Os únicos que podemos ir en su búsqueda somos Tukusama, Kiyoko, Meiling y yo.

— ¡Pero Meiling no tiene magia! —Gritó Naoko.

—Sí, pero ella se sabe defender de los monstruos con una espada—dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Hayato—. Ahora por favor, pido que nos dejemos de estas tonterías y nos vayamos de una vez.

Y ellos estaban a punto de irse cuando un remolino de un color familiar apareció. De él salió Sakura y Shaoran, pero Sakura estaba desmayada en los brazos del castaño.

—Perdón la demora—dijo Shaoran.

 _ **Flashback…**_

—Buen trabajo—dijo Shaoran impresionado por la rapidez de la ojiverde para sellar las cartas.

—Gracias—dijo jadeando Sakura. Era realmente cansado sellar tantas cartas—. Pero no estaba Odisea. La tenemos que seguir buscando…

Sakura hubiera seguido hablando, pero cayó desmayada. Por una parte era intencional, pero por la otra era causado por el cansancio.

" _¿Venganza? Te desmayas en el peor momento",_ pensó Shaoran empezando a cargar a Sakura.

—Chiquillo—le llamó Hazuki apareciendo—. Te voy a ahorrar el trabajo. —Luego de que pronunciara esas palabras, el castaño supuso que los atacaría o algo así... pero solo le lanzó la carta Odisea—. Pero que te quede claro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Y después de que desapareciera, Shaoran se preguntó si era correcto usar la carta. Es decir, ¿qué tal si era una trampa?

Sin embargo, decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y le pidió ayuda a la carta para que funcionara sin ayuda del báculo... lo bueno es que no resultó ser una trampa.

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

— ¿Por qué le diste la carta Leo? ¿A qué vino tanto alboroto si al final no les hiciste nada? —Le prguntó Hazuki a su amo, quien estaba sentado en su típico sillón, viendo como la pareja de castaños se reencontraba con sus amigos—. Ya no sé ni qué piensas, en un momento haces esto y...

—Hazuki, Hazuki, Hazuki— le interrumpió Destino—. En este juego precisamente hay que hacer cosas inesperadas. Entiéndelo por favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Aún no me explico el por qué llegaron bien— dijo Kazu después de que toda la emoción de que hayan vuelto pasara—. Destino y Hazuki usualmente no hacen este tipo de cosas...

—Yo tampoco me lo explico— le dijo Shaoran acostando a Sakura en la cama del hotel. Este iba a ser el último día en el que se iba a quedar y casi ni disfrutaron nada—. Pero solo sé que estan tramando algo.

Pero por mas que pensaban, no podían hallar una solución, así que mejor se dedicaron a guardar silencio y esperar a que Sakura despertara. Y dos horas pasaron en un completo silencio incomodo, hasta que Shaoran decidió romperlo:

— ¿Tu sabías acerca de aquella chica... Chiyo?

—Si— admitió sin mas preámbulos—. En el principio, no quise estar con ella y mejor esperé a que alguien se la comiera o algo así ya que no podia hacer nada, pero conoció a aquella chica y pues... se volvió fría y desconfiada supongo yo que por eso.

—Kiyoko, ¿algo que me quieras decir sobre el eclipse?

—Aj, supongo que Sakura te dijo que si no te recuerda, esas memorias se perderán. No le debí haber dicho.

—Así que es cierto. Kiyoko, estamos a un mes del eclipse y apenas me vengo enterando de este tan importante pequeño detalle.

— Nah, yo creo que hasta va a recordar más pronto por la obra que vamos a hacer en una semana. Por cierto, nuestros compañeros se van a molestar que cambiemos de tema tan rápido por un capricho tuyo, sí, sé que no les vamos a decir el motivo pero aun así se van a moletar.

Y el día se terminó, por lo cual tuvieron que volver a sus casas (obviamente usando la magia de los otros magos) y lamentablemente, por el cansancio, Sakura seguía durmiendo tan cómodamente que hasta se le salia la baba.

Y pues de tan cómodamene que durmio, no se quería levantar al otro día. Por eso llegaron un poco tarde, justo en el momento de cuando estaban explicando lo de los nuevos planes. Y vaya que les había costado hacer los planes, de hecho, se habían quedado toda la noche (bueno solo media) para terminar el guión y más o menos cómo iba a ser la escenografía y trucos para usar la magia.

—Joven Li, señorita Sakura— dijo Kaho al verlos en la entrada, pero solo porque sabía la causa de su retardo porque si no, no la dejaba entrar—: Esta es la última vez que los dejo pasar, la señorita Yanagisawa estaba dando un anuncio muy importante.

—Pues bien, como decía— continuó Naoko después de que sus amigos se sentaran—. Ayer en lo que cocia mi traje de maid para el cafe que tenemos planeado, una cosa llevo a la otra y pues trabajé toda la noche pero tengo listo un guión para hacer una película con efectos especiales. Rifaremos los papeles principales en caso de que quieran. Los que esten a favor levanten la mano. —Como era de esperarse, todos levantaron la mano, incluso sin saber nada de la trama, porque sabían que si trabajaban en un proyecto así con ella, iban a ser los mejores del colegio. Podían superar inclusive a los de 3 año —. Ahora bien, para que sea imparcial que Hiragizawa haga los papeles.

Como nadie se imaginava que este asunto iba a estar truqueado, asintieron y Eriol paso al frente del salón con su hermano Sora colgado de su cintura. Eriol cogió una hoja y solo hizo los papeles en blanco, después hizo que pasaran uno a uno para ir escribiendo con magia el papel que desempeñaban. Por ejemplo, cuando Sumi, una companera, pasó al frente con un poco de magia Eriol pudo escribir en su papel "extra". Y así con todos los demás hata que llegaron a sus amigos, pues con ellos les ponía sus papeles.

—Ahora, por favo, háganme el favor de decirme qué les toco. —Después de que cada uno le diera su papel, Naoko siguió hablando—. Hoy en la escuela nos la pasaremos repasando diálogos y desarrollaremos las escenas apartir de hoy en la tarde. No se preocupen por el vestuario que Daidouji se va a encargar, y las grabaciones las haremos en distibtas partes de la ciudad. Ahora, la camareografa va a ser la profesora Mitzuki. Pasen por los libretos.

Y así transcurrió el día, ente ensayos y más ensayos; hasta que todos se aprendieron sus diálogos, bueno, solo aparentaron.

(En la tarde)

— ¡Luz— empezo a decir Naoko como una directora de película—, cámara y acción!

Cuando la úlima palabra terminó, Sakura entró con el uniforme de la primaria To oeda y corrió hasta el bosque. Después la historia que conocen: Kerbero y el libro de las cartas Clow.

Por cierto, todos creyeron que Kero era un muñeco de pilas de Tomoyo...

Kero terminó de decir la historia y a Sakura le dio mucha nostalgia recordar eso. En ese entonces era una niña muy despistada e inocente. La verdad es no se quería convertir en la persona que era ahora.

Antes de lo esperado, la primera escena acabó, pero ya era de noche, asi que decidieron continuar mañana a primera hora. Fue entonces cuando los vio.

Shaoran estaba sentado en una de las sillas, y varias compañeras que se le insinuaban MUCHO estaban cerca de él; y cuando menos se lo esperó una le dio un beso en los labios. Esto endureció a la castaña a su punto máximo, una cosa era su prima porque sabía que no iban a ser otra cosa más que primos, pero ellas si le preocupaban.

— ¡Idiota! —Le gritó al estamparle una buena cachetada, seguida de unas lágrimas cais invisibles ya que se fue corriendo.

Todos se quedarom shock, en especial Hayato, ¿no se suponía que no sentía nada por Shaoran?

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Tonto Shaoran, eres un completo imbécil.

Un día me dices que me quieres y al otro te andas besando con cualquier mujerzuela que se te cruza por el camino...

¿Eh? ¿Por qué... por qué estoy llorando?

Cuando huí del sitio, no me di cuenta de que me empezaron a salir lágrimas, ¿pero por qué? Shaoran no es nada mío. Un momento, ellos dijeron que no tenía los recuerdos completos de Shaoran, ¿eso quiere decir que el era importante para mí?

Imposible, ese es Hayato, pero... ¡YA NO ENTIENDO NADA!

Sin querer, Odisea comprendió que necesitaba estar sola y me llevo a ki lugar favorito en el universo. Me recosté debajo de un árbol g cerré los ojos. ¿Cuántos misterios me guarda la vida?

Y con ese pensamiento, el sueño me envolvió en su manto...

"Sakura" oia entre sueños, "Sakura levántate que tenemos que ir al colegio que no hemos ido en mucho tiempo". "¡SAKURA!"

Luego de que gritara me levanté de un salto y vi a Shaoran con mi mochila de "la otra escuela".

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí idiota?

—Luego lo discutimos que vamos a llegar tarde.

Ah, ahora resulta que soy menos importante que la escuela... Y me lo comfirmó al levantarme sin previo aviso y jalarme, luego sacó su espada y abrió un portal.

—Déjame— le dije zafándome de su agarre—, nos vemos al salir.

Y lo ignoré todo el día. Ah, y el profesor enano ese me dijo que mejor hacía mi examen pasado mañana para estar super seguros de que me encontrara bien. Ja, ya hasta fui de vacaciones y el todavía else toma esas precauciones.

Como sea, en la salida busqué a Shaoran con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

Le pregunté a uno de sus amigos dónde estaba, y me dijeron que atrás de la escuela porque la tal esa chica, aj no me acuerdo de su nombre pero total que era la que leía poesía, la esa chica interesada en Shaoran que fingió que le importaba; esa, quería decirle algo muy importante.

Como no sabía qué era tan importante, corrí ignorando a Hayato hacia el patio trasero y me detuve al escuchar la voz de Shaoran decir:

—Y bien, ¿qué me quería decir?

Admito que yo también quería saber así que me escondí detrás de la pared.

—Eh pues... —Empezó a balbucear esa chica—. Pues yo entiendes que estaba preocupada porqur faltaste una buena temporada ¿no? Pues ya debes imaginarte que tu me... Tu me... tu me gustas. ¡Quiero que me aceptes como tu pareja!

Se quedaron en silencio. ¡¿Qué esperaba Shaoran para decirle que no y que se vaya a molestar a otro?! ¡Qué ya le mate sus ilusiones!

—Lo siento— dijo al fin Shaoran—. Pero yo quiero a Perootra persona.

— ¡ES ESA DESPISTADA DE SAKURA ¿NO?! ¡No entiendo por que todos los chicos se quedaron embobados con ella! ¡Se cree mucho por ser amable y tener el poder del fénix! ¡COMO ME FASTIDIA ESA CHICA!

Que se vaya a criticara su madre, no voy a permitir que hable mal de mí.

— ¡¿Quién dices que se cree mucho?! —Pregunto saliendo de mi escondite.

—S-Sakura, no sabía que estabas ahí. Por favor perdóname, es que fue parte de una apuesta y...

—Si no te vas en tres segundo juro que lo lamentarás. Uno— solo basta con decir uno para que ella se pare y se vaya corriendo. Bueno, al menos me teme por mi poder—. Y tu Shaoran, ¿por qué nkterminaste más rápido? Ya me quiero ir a dormir y todavía tengo tarea y ese "asunto que arreglar contigo".

—Ah si es cierto, ¿oye por qué te enojaste? Yo no soy nada de ti...

— ¡Cállate y di que no lo vas a volver a decir! —Le dije. Siento como mi cara está roja como tomate.

 _Avances:_

— _Hayato-me dijo Sakura-Si no te molesta quisiera continuar._

 _-No, adelante._

 _-Bien yo...-se sonrojó pero no tanto. Tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón-Pues yo... Tu me- Tu me- ¡Tu me gustas!_

 _-Bueno, si tu insistes. Tu mamá me envió, dijo que te vigilara y que te regresara a la fuerza si era necesario, si encontraba yo que el motivo por el que no te quieres ir de la Tierra es por una chica._

— _Ves boba, no estoy jugando. De verdad me gustas._

— _Lo siento Shaoran._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Konnichiwa! (se me dio por saludar en japonés)**_

 _ **Pues aqui la parte dos, ¿qué les pareció? Nah pocos celos de Sakura para lo que hizo sufrir a Sahoran, aún le faltan más :3 y a que no se imaginaban lo de Chiyo, ya lo queria aclarar pero no encontraba momento y pues la loca idea de Destino me dio oportunidad. Y se que tal vez no explique mucho pero es que no queria alargar mas lo innecesario. Y pues lo de la pelicula de la escuela... Va ir por escenas y va a terminar (lo prometo) en el sig cap.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdan que dije que tenía problemas? Pues era de la escuela, me dejaron hacer un cuento de ciencia ficción...**_

 _ **Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y pues otra cosa, les quiero pedir un favorcito, si ya sé: esta tipa no sube y quiere un favor, pero pliss: entre en un concurso de cuentos y pues les pido que pasen a " " y que lean mi cuento participante. Es básicamente la idea de esta linda (?) historia... así que ya saben: diganle a sus tíos, primos, vecinos, al perro, a la pulga, ok no; pero si por favor pasen a la historia que se titula: ¿No te sientes controlado? Y déjenme plis sus resenas (comentarios) no sean lectores fantasma!**_

 _ **Y les propongo algo: por cada 3 reseñas, agregare dos páginas a los caps, así qeu si quieren cap extra reunamos mínimo 9 reseñas! Ah y pienso subir cada 5 días, porque? Exámenes y nuevo concurso de la escuela, deseenme suerte T.T**_

 _ **Ticosa: Leyendo en clases muchachita? Nah no importa, pero hazlo más disimuladamente XD Yo también quiero que Sakura pague :3, pero ya todo a su debido tiempo; ) y respecto a la imagen... Pues nunca di mi face como tal pero pos... Mejor dame tu correo y te mado la imagen que por el face no XD**_

 _ **Guest: gracias por tu review! Y pues como ves actualizare cada cinco dias...**_

 _ **El otro Guest que comento en dos caps casi lo mismo (perdon por el nombre pero para diferenciar XD): Y contigo tres que ya dejan de leer el fic por la nueva Sakura... Esto me pasa por quererme salir de los estándares.**_

 _ **Bueno, vayamos punto a punto: primero, ella era insoportable por una razón, puede que no lo aclarara bien pero es que no quise alargar tema, de acuerdo, tratare de ni poner notas entre textos. Y se que me podria fallar la redaccion ya que apenas llevo poco en este "mundo", y se que no es excusa pero hasta yo admito que he mejorado de la primera parte; bueno me sali del tema, el punto es que te lo digo en serio y si llegas a leer esto te pido que me digas qué no te gusta para que pueda mejorar ;). Lamento otra vez poner el personaje tan odioso a tu parecer, pero ya se acerca el final de "esa etapa"...**_

 _Y me despido con notas muuy largas,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	13. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (Parte 1)

_**Notas de la autora: Aquí está como lo dije, el nuevo capítulo, bueno, he puesto algunas notas aquí arriba porque quiero aclarar una dinámica para narrar las grabaciones de la obra: en un momento de la historia pondré:**_ _"Día uno"_ _ **y narrará Sakura, luego**_ _"Día dos"_ _ **y cambiará de narrador y así…**_

 _ **En fin, disfruten del capítulo.**_

 **¿Por qué… lo hiciste?**

— ¡Cállate y di que no lo vas a volver a decir! —Le dije. Siento como mi cara está roja como tomate.

— ¿Ahh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que… a que… a que no eras nada para mí. Eres un amigo muy importante para mí.

—Pero solo tu amigo Sakura—me dice casi en un susurro—. Eso no cuenta, no sé por qué te enojaste si solo soy tu amigo y no tu novio o algo por el estilo. —No sé qué responderle, es decir es cierto, solo es mi amigo. Pero ¿por qué lloré cuando lo besó esa chica lloré? Definitivamente hay algo que me ocultan—. ¿Sabes qué? Ya me harté de esperar un mes para recuperarte, solo espera a que terminemos de grabar la obra y luego ya me dirás todo lo que quieras saber. Pero te aconsejo algo: no te acerques a Tukusama como su "novia" que después te arrepentirás… y te morirás de vergüenza.

Luego de esto Shaoran no quiso hablar más del tema, y mejor nos fuimos a mi casa a terminar la tarea y como a las 4 me dormí… solo descansé como 4 horas para después llegar a la escuela en menos de 10 minutos. Y pues después los siguientes días seguí así: evitando todo lo posible a Hayato y a Shaoran. Así que no hablamos mucho hasta el día de mi examen.

—Muy bien señorita Kinomoto—me dijo el profesor enano—, tendrás que hacer las pruebas en el simulador para utilizar TODAS tus cartas, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—Si profesor—le contesté aguantando las ganas de reírme.

—Bien entonces pasa por favor.

El profesor me señaló un espiral negro. Yo tragué saliva y le quité el sello al báculo, y cuando las cartas se posicionaron alrededor mío, pasé en aquel extraño lugar con los ojos cerrados; cuando los abrí de nuevo, pude ver solo oscuridad. Genial, tengo que usar la primera carta.

— ¡LUZ! —Grité y todo se llenó de luz, dejando a la vista un espacio medio rocoso, pero se pueden ver a lo lejos un espeso bosque. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que pueda utilizar las cartas, pero no sé si las pueda mantener todas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando oigo el crujir de la tierra, utilizo la carta Salto y brinco antes de que el suelo se rompa en dos, dejando a la vista un río de lava. Creo que ahora no es no es necesario la carta Luz, así que la quito y ahora mi vista es un poco más limitada. Y sé que es la hora de pelear cuando veo que un ser alado se acerca a mí a toda velocidad. Y ahora viéndolo con más atención se me hace conocido…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

—Profesor, eso no es un simulador—le dice Shaoran a Gian, su profesor; al mismo tiempo que carga a la reciente Sakura desmayada. Pero al mismo tiempo ve que se mueve mediante una pantalla que solo era visible para él, Hayato y Shaoran—. Está en su propia mente. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Joven Li, es usted muy observador. Como dijo, está en su propia mente y se va a enfrentar a sus peores miedos, por eso esta pantalla solo es visible para nosotros tres. Sé que ella confía mucho en los dos.

—Todavía no contesta mi pregunta, ¿cómo es posible que se pudieran meter sus cartas?

—Pues fue fácil engañarla para que se metiera en ese remolino que la desmayó y en cuestión de segundos yo pude ponerle el hechizo. En cuanto a lo de las cartas… es difícil de explicar. Una manera de decirlo es que las cartas pueden ir a cualquier lado que su ama desee.

—Un momento profesor—empezó a decir Shaoran comprendiendo la prueba de Sakura—. ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de ponerle semejante prueba?! —El profesor se quedó sorprendido ante la acción del castaño, pues él nunca alzaba la voz… y pensaba que nadie conocía los detalles del hechizo que usó en Sakura. También el resto del salón se quedó en shock por ver al castaño expresar preocupación por alguien, normalmente se mostraba serio y pensaban que incluso un robot tenía más emociones que él.

—Calma Shaoran —le intentó tranquilizar Hayato—. ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Pues que si no atraviesa todos sus miedos, se quedará ahí! ¡Ah pero eso no es lo peor! ¡Lo peor es que si se queda más de 1 hora en un miedo morirá!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Esta vez fue el turno de Hayato de gritar.

—Escúcheme bien—dijo Shaoran con tono hostil a su profesor—. Si no la saca de ahí inmediatamente se las verá conmigo.

—Pero eso causaría que el hechizo colapsara y el resultado sería el mismo—dijo el profesor algo temeroso—. Además… no puedo sacarla. Está fuera de mi alcance, ella tiene que hacerlo.

—Profesor—continuó el ambarino—. Si sigue poniendo este tipo de misiones suicidas le juro que cuando salga (si es que salgo con vida) lo arrastraré a una solo.

— ¡Es su culpa por tener tan buen dominio de la magia!

— ¡NO NOS HECHE LA CULPA DE SUS ERRORES! —Gritaron ya furiosos los dos castaños—. Y más vale que cuando salga—continuó Shaoran—, le ponga la mejor calificación que con ella si se pasó.

—.—.—.—.—.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

— ¡VIENTO! —Grité y Viento apagó las llamas que se extendían a mí alrededor y creó un escudo. Hasta ahora he usado a Vuelo, Escudo y Salto.

De alguna manera, aquella bestia alada me arrinconó en el bosque, y aparte de que tuve que utilizar a Luz otra vez—porque me alejé del río de lava—, y después quién sabe cómo, me rodeó con llamas. Suerte que logré apagarlas con Viento, aunque hubiera sido más fácil apagarlas con Agua ahora que lo pienso. Bah como sea, creo que eso es todo.

Y cuando pensé eso varias personas muy pálidas salieron todas cubiertas de sangre. Supuse que son vampiros porque tienen colmillos afilados. Y me lo confirmaron cuando se abalanzaron contra mí. Ahora recuerdo que a los 7 le tenía miedo a los vampiros por una historia que me contó mi hermano… ah y recuerdo que le debo una disculpa por golpearlo tan feo cuando recién llegué después de dos años ´—.—

— ¡TIERRA! —Con Tierra, esta vez me creé un "escudo" que me protegió cubriéndome con una montaña. Genial, ahora que están ocupados usaré otra carta—. ¡LAZO! —Y esta vez lanzo a Lazo a la cima mientras que los vampiros intentan destruir la montaña desde abajo. Jaja no se esperarán que llegue desde atrás.

Cuando escalé todo el lazo, saqué a Espada y desde atrás les fui cortando el cuello a cada uno. Cuando terminé los quemé con Fuego, no vaya a ser que revivan como en el cuento que me conto mi hermano…

Y cuando me ilusioné de nuevo que no iba a haber más monstruos esta vez me salió un adefesio: era una criatura como con joroba con 3 ojos que miraban a no sé dónde y una boca que sacaba la lengua. E arriba no estaba vestido y de abajo solo tenía unos pantalones medio rasgados cafés.

Creo que le encuentro parecido con el dibujo que me asustaba de 5 años que me enseñó mi hermano… él dibujaba MUY mal en ese entonces y ahora es un artista.

Bueno como sea, quiero que esto sea rápido que ya me estoy cansando de mantener a Luz. Ah, ya sé que puedo utilizar.

— ¡ENERGÍA! ¡BORRAR! —Y como dije, esto fue tan rápido, ni dio pelea. Oye, me dieron una idea, como tengo que utilizar todas las cartas y es de noche…—: ¡CREACIÓN! —Y entonces me senté en el suelo y empecé a dibujar un caballo pero todo deforme: con joroba, 7 patas y 1 ojo, también tiene alas. Ya me di cuenta de que no soy buena dibujando—. ¡Ya está!

El caballo apareció y se me acercó, pero de repente como que perdí el control sobre él y empezó a volverse loco a tal punto que me empezó a atacar. Ah, recuerdo que antes le tenía miedo a que lo que creara se pusiera contra mí… espera, ahora también recuerdo que la primera criatura era mi peor miedo a los 3. Eso quiere decir que estoy atrapada en mi consciencia. Hay no, de esto también me contó Kazu, más me vale poder enfrentarme a mis miedos y no ponerme a hacer tonterías.

Luego el amanecer ya se estaba filtrando y el caballo adefesio desapareció; además de que yo dejé de utilizar a Luz, pero cuando el sol ya estaba apenas saliendo se sintió un calor y los árboles se empezaron a quemar... tengo que hacer algo si no quiero terminar carbonizada.

— ¡OSCURIDAD! —Con esto ya está, pero tengo que volver a usar a Luz—. ¡LUZ! —De repente oído el sonido de ramas… y al voltear hacia atrás veo que los árboles empiezan a mover las ramas negras y se acercan a toda velocidad, no creo poder llegar a tiempo. Eso es—. ¡TIEMPO!

Por suerte Tiempo detiene las ramas antes de que me alcancen, bueno, me están rozando un poco la cara. Creo que mejor me aparto… Y ya que estoy así, por qué no decorar a los árboles:

— ¡Flores! —Los árboles volvieron a la normalidad. Pero creo que ya me estoy cansando de más, y a este paso me quedaré sin energía antes de terminar esta prueba; creo que mejor voy a usar un atajo—. ¡ATRAVESAR!

Fue entonces cuando fui capaz de atravesar cada uno de mis miedos de una manera más rápida. La verdad es que antes era una miedosa de primera, ósea, hasta me daba miedo los perros… Por eso mismo, como ahora no soy tan miedosa, pude atravesar sin problemas, pero cuando sonó la voz del antepenúltimo miedo me quedé estática:

—Niña.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

(Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

—Sakura—le susurré al oído y la apreté más contra mí. Esto está muy mal, esa chica… Chiyo ya apareció. No sabía que Sakura le tenía miedo a ella. Y pensar que tan solo le faltaban 3 miedos para lograr salir…

Ahora solo yo estoy viendo la pantalla, ya que literalmente escapé del salón… bueno, realmente escapé del molesto de Tukusama ya que el profesor me dejó salir; hasta me dio la pantalla; y ahora me encuentro en nuestro lugar favorito.

Veo que Sakura empieza a temblar fuera del sueño, y también dentro de él. En el sueño empieza a decir algo, y no alcanzo a escuchar pero sé que pregunta si de verdad es ella. La conozco demasiado como para decir que después de esto se va a culpar a ella misma… y que su mayor temor será que no la perdona y la condene a vagar. Le agarro la mano y la abrazo aún más fuerte. ¿Por qué cuando me necesita no estoy con ella? Un momento, ella acaba de tocarse la mano, ¿acaso puede sentir?

Con esta ilusión le doy un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído:

—Tú no tienes la culpa, ella nunca te culparía. Por favor continúa, ella lo hubiera querido.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

(Sakura POV)

— _Tú no tienes la culpa, ella nunca te culparía. Por favor continúa, ella lo hubiera querido._

Esas palabras suenan en mi cabeza. Las palabras de Shaoran.

Siento alivio en saber que está conmigo, pero se equivoca. Si fue mi culpa que muriera, si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde hubiera vivido. Ahora me merezco vagar por el mundo como alma en pena.

—Niñita, ¿estás arrepentida? —Dice Chiyo, aún no se deja ver—. Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de ser tan cobarde, si hubieras aunque sea, sido valiente, hubiera vivido. —Y entonces es cuando la veo. Sale de toda la oscuridad con sus ropas todas hechas jirones y cubiertas de sangre. Se ve peor de cuando murió—. Adiós Niña, o debería decir Sakura, ¿o prefieres Yuki?

Niña, Sakura, Yuki. Se supone que soy las tres personas, sin embargo cada una tiene una personalidad muy diferente. La primera es demasiado miedosa e insegura porque no recordaba nada; la segunda se supone que es la original; y ahora Yuki… es totalmente opuesta, ahí cambié DEMASIADO. Pero ahora digamos que soy una mezcla de las tres.

—Perdón Chiyo, dije que estaría contigo siempre, pero… pero—no termino de hablar porque empiezo a llorar. Sí, merezco vagar por el mundo—. Pero en ese entonces era una cobarde…

—No tienes excusa. La verdad es que yo no te importaba, ya que cuando tu amiguita Tomoyo estuvo en peligro la salvaste. —Y ya no me deja responder, ya que me ataca por la espalda, enterrándome una espada—. Te mereces esto, ¿no es cierto?

Y todo el mundo se desvanece.

— _Niña, hasta vergüenza me das. Yo no estuve contigo tanto tiempo en aquella maldita isla como para que te dejes regañar por una ilusión._ — ¿Chiyo?

— _Hay Sakura, eres más tonta de lo que creí. ¿A caso no quieres volver a recordar a Shaoran?_ — ¿Natsuki?Debo estar muerta, es la única explicación para esto—. Sí, si estás muerta. Bueno estás en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte… otra vez. —Entonces de la nada aparecen ellas dos enfrente de mí. Me tapo la boca con las manos y me trato de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

—Pero… pero ¿cómo…?

—Hay niña, de verdad me decepcionaste—interrumpe Chiyo, ignorando mi pregunta—. ¿Cómo pudiste confundirme a mí con esa ilusión? Bah olvídalo, al fin que es uno de tus temores.

—Pero yo sí te puedo regañar—me dice Natsuki dándome un coscorrón—. Ni porque escuchaste la voz de Shaoran reaccionaste.

—Pe-perdón—y rompo a llorar con las personas que no quiero que me vean llorar—. ¡Pero ahora ya no me sirve de nada porque morí!

—Oye niña, no es para que llores, y…

— ¡Qué no estas muerta idiota! —Interrumpe de nuevo Natsuki y de nuevo me da un coscorrón—. Solo estás entre la vida y la muerte, pero ya solo te quedan 10 minutos, sino lo logras, entonces sí te reunirás con nosotras en el otro mundo.

—De acuerdo, utilizaré a Vida. Pero, ¿las volveré a ver?

—Hmmm ya veré que podemos hacer sobre eso—me dice Chiyo con una sonrisa—. Ahora vuelve y dale una buena patada a tu profesor cuando salgas.

Después de eso nos dimos un último abrazo y volví a mi realidad con Vida. Solo tuve que enfrentarme al miedo de estar sola en la oscuridad para salir de eso, ya que mi peor miedo no lo dejé salir. No quiero que nadie se entere, aunque es bastante obvio. Cuando desperté, le di un gran abrazo a Shaoran y a Hayato, y como me dijo Chiyo, le di una buena patada a mi profesor… y mañana vamos a tener libre porque por un _"accidente",_ el profesor se va a ausentar por incapacidad. Ahora ya es tiempo de hacer la dichosa película.

 _Día tres, 3 semanas antes del festival._

 _Luz, cámara, acción._

— ¡Basta de juegos! —Dije. Ya habíamos pasado las demás escenas

Las cartas flotaban alrededor mío, y pues como Tomoyo es rica y millonaria (aunque también cooperaron otros), rentamos un globo aerostático para simular que las cartas se sujetaban con hilos. Y pues las criaturas yo las utilizaba, pero segundos Ilusión, además de Eriol y Hayato, ponían ilusiones a los demás.

Mire a las cartas a mi alrededor y escogí la de vuelo. La agarre, la aventé y grite:

— ¡Vuelo!

Las alas en mi espalda crecieron y segundos después fui con Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo ¡toma mi mano y sube junto a mí!—le dije y ella aceptó.

—Sakura ¿porque estás haciendo esto?—me dijo Tomoyo.

—Esto lo hago... ...Lo hago para proteger a los que amo

—Ya veo—respondió Tomoyo—Entonces bájame aquí

— ¿Porque?

—Porque si tu propósito es proteger a los que quieres entonces serás capaz de protegerme, si me llevas a un lugar seguro el monstruo aprovechara y podría hacer mucho daño.

Me sorprende lo bien que pusieron los diálogos, ya que son exactamente los mismos. Baje a Tomoyo y utilicé otra carta, al final del día voy a EXIGIR un pastel de chocolate ya que aparte de mantener al monstruo tengo que controlar a Ilusión y tengo que hacer de protagonista.

— ¡Sombra! ¡Ata a este monstruo al piso! —Sombra obedeció mis órdenes y lo dejo inmóvil. — ¡Espada!—Grite y el báculo. A continuación use muchas cartas con distintos poderes pero ninguna funcionó como aquella vez. — ¡Fuego! ¡Disparo! ¡Aire!— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no funcionaba ninguna carta? —Yue!—grite— ¡Yue!

Yue apareció y como que pude ver que a Kaho le tembló la mano… tal vez solo sea mi imaginación. Me concentré de nuevo y mantuve la magia. Como no podemos usar magia, Yue apareció caminando y Kero… pues él si apareció pero no puede hablar porque si no, se nos acaba el teatro que es un león domesticado.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Me pregunta Yue.

—No funciona ninguna carta contra él, ayúdame por favor. — ¿Qué les pasa?—les dije mientras evitaba que un "hechizo" (una roca envuelta en papel) los alcanzara.

—La única magia que resiste la magia del mago Clow es la que mato al mago Clow—

"Usare ese método", sonó por una grabación que hice antes.

"No lo hagas, tus poderes todavía no son los suficientemente grandes para que tu cuerpo soporte esa clase de energía", grabó Shaoran y sonó en la peli a modo de respuesta.

"No me importa, ¿acaso no es más fuerte mi deseo de salvar a todos?"

"No, por favor, no quiero verte morir a ti también"

— ¡CORTE! —Gritó Naoko y terminamos de filmar la primera escena—. ¡Siguiente set!

(Ya en otro lugar)

Y todavía no entiendo por qué Shinji también aparece en esta película, es decir, ¡es Shinji! Pero aquí está, justo en un escenario que hicieron mis compañeros.

—Hola Sakura—me dijo Shinji y tuve que cambiar mi expresión de "¿qué le pasa a este bicho raro?" a una de rareza—que bueno que tu si aceptaste el contrato con las cartas.

— ¿Yo sí?

—Así es tu si, ¿que Kerberos no te dijo? En realidad Nadeshko, tu madre era la elegida.

—No lo sabía

—Bueno no importa te preguntaras quien soy ¿no?

—Este… así es

—Vaya Sakura te lo dejo de tarea, yo solo vine a decirte cómo usar mi poder

— ¿Tu poder?

—Si mi poder ten—dijo extendiéndome un cetro, ya que no podía darme una llama…

Y después de eso vino el primer contrato, y mi primera desmayada; sin embargo no seguimos grabando, ya que se hizo de noche.

 _Día 6, Shaoran POV._

La escena empezó en la casa de Sakura. Es que todos los lugares eran en donde en realidad había sucedido…

Bueno, se supone que la escena empezó y Sakura estaba acostada en la cama casi agonizando. Recuerdo este momento, ella me dio un susto de muerte. Me arrodille a un lado y le tomé la mano y con algo que me dio Daidouji me salieron las lágrimas:

—No te mueras—decía entre sollozos—resiste—. Y aunque Sakura está con los ojos cerrados, veo su expresión de duda. Si, ella no debe recordar esto, y si lo recuerda, es con Tukusama en mi lugar.

Luego de eso, Yanagisawa dijo: "¡Corte!" y nos fuimos de la casa de Sakura al parque de Tomoeda. Era el lugar casi perfecto para grabar la escena que vio Sakura. O al menos eso dijo Shinji.

Ya están ahí, Kazu puso una ilusión y apareció como... Natsuki. Al verla creí que había regresado de la muerte, pero no, eso era imposible. De cualquier manera, empezamos la escena ahora con Ah, es de cuando Hana y Kai nos conocieron... Pues admito que a Tomoyo les salió bien el maquillaje de mis compañeros que los personifican.

En el "sueño", Sakura no hacía más que seguir a la niña que al parecer estaba enamorada de mí y que nadie veía. Después de que se pusiera el sol, Hana se fue a lo que parecía ser su casa. Su casa era muy hermosa y tenía un hermano al parecer que era su gemelo y sus papás.

— ¿No les ha pasado nada?—le pregunto su gemelo

—No, mañana nos vamos los dos a vigilarlos—respondió ella.

—Oye Hana ¿crees que hayan notado nuestra existencia?

—Kai eso es difícil de saber pero yo creo que sí, aunque estoy muy segura de que no la notan cuando los seguimos.

Pasaron días y Hana y Kai decidieron confesarse a quienes seguían a diario, dijo Naoko. Cambiamos de escenario y entré a escena junto con Kiyoko.

—Shaoran este... este... yo... es decir a mí... tú me tú me tú me ¡tú me gustas!

—Lo lamento pero no puedo corresponderte ya que yo estoy enamorado de Natsuki — dije y me fui. Hana se arrodilló y se puso a llorar.

Y en el otro extremo estaba Kiyoko y el otro chico que personifica a Kai.

—Natsuki ¡tú me gustas!

—Lo lamento pero yo estoy enamorada de Shaoran—dijo y se fue.

Kai empezó a llorar y estaba golpeando una pared.

Después se juntaron ellos dos y cabizbaja, además de que intentaron que su expresión diera miedo. Sakura entonces, utilizó la carta Oscuridad para simular la noche. Después continuaron _Hana y Kai._

—Bien si no nos quieren morirán—dijo Hana

—Si—dijo Kai

Después simularon estar en un cuarto—cosa que Sakura hizo presente con Ilusión; algo me dice que Sakura exigirá una recompensa al terminar esto—, y dijeron las siguientes palabras:

—Fénix de la oscuridad nosotros Hana y Kai invocamos tu poder a nuestro planeta, préstanos tu fuerza para acabar con este universo que creó la persona que más odias ¡El fénix de la llama eterna de la vida!

Entonces Sakura usó quitó a Ilusión un momento, y usó con más fuerza a Oscuridad y sumió en las tinieblas a todo y poco a poco empezaron a destruir a todo lo demás con ayuda de ilusión. Luego apareció un hombre con túnica negra y un cetro con un símbolo del sol y la luna, junto con Kero y Yue.

—Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Clow quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

Fue lo último que grabamos hasta que Yanagisawa cortó la escena de nuevo y esta vez estaba Kerberos y Yue observando como la "esposa de Clow" se suicidaba; y poco después cómo Clow agonizaba, para después que una réplica del libro de las cartas Clow y el cetro _desaparecieran_ y los dos guardianes se fueron en distintas direcciones.

Luego entre a escena otra vez, aj esta no me gusta porque parezco alguien débil. Ignoré mis propios pensamientos y pelé con mis compañeros con una espada falsa, pero tal como en el pasado me vencieron. Claro que antes de darme el golpe final hice el hechizo de sueño y yo me "desmayé". Bueno, de hecho solo dije las palabras porque no usé magia.

Y en el otro extremo, Sakura dijo algo, confundida de que yo estuviera pero supo disimular. Al final del día grabamos el último cacho con ella en la cama.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya te recuperaste! —Dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

— ¡SAKURA!, ¡SAKURA! —Interrumpieron sus padres.

— ¡Corte! —Gritó Yanagisawa—. Buen trabajo a todos, ahora pueden irse.

— ¡Yo quiero un pastel chocolate Tomoyo! —Oí que decía Sakura, mis presentimientos fueron acertados...

 _Día 8, Hayato POV, 2 semanas y 2 días para el festival._

—Ok Sakura ¡Qué bueno que traje mi cámara! —le respondió Tomoyo al momento que Sakura le advirtió que no se moviera, pues había una tormenta eléctrica.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, sonó mediante de una grabación.

—"Utiliza la carta del tiempo", dijo Li, cerca del micrófono para que sonara como un pensamiento.

—Pero necesita mucha energía—dijo Sakura como dirigiendo sus palabras al viento.

Pensar que ese molesto Li estuvo con ella desde el principio, no solo como su amigo, sino también como su fiel protector me enoja. Es decir, yo estuve con ella y sí, impedí que la mataran una vez, pero Li la salvó más veces que yo. Esto es muy molesto, porque creo que no puedo hacer nada para retener a Sakura conmigo. Li Shaoran, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, se ganó el derecho de estar por siempre junto a Sakura.

—"Tranquila yo te ayudare", dijo Shaoran.

—"No es necesario, pero gracias", respondió Sakura. —Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

— ¡TIEMPO! —Entonces Sakura miró a su alrededor y sujetó a Energía—ahí estas ¡ENERGÍA!

Entonces la barrera temporal apareció (de verdad, ya que Sakura tiene que usar su magia a fuerza) pero no le afectó a nadie, solo estaba el color medio amarillo presente e invisible para los que no tuvieran magia.

—Veo que eres una niña muy noble, no quieres involucrar a más personas—dijeron, apareciendo en escena _"Hana y Kai"._

—Han... Ka... —dijo Sakura.

— ¿Hanka? —preguntó Yue. Mis dos compañeros simularon se enojarse.

—Niña insolente sabes más de lo que deberías—dijo Hana y simuló lanzaba algo… aunque de Sakura agregaba los efectos especiales.

— ¡VUELO! —Gritó Sakura para no caer en el cráter y Tomoyo se alejó, aun grabando de verdad a Sakura.

Y así se la pasaron como un minuto, pobre Sakura, ella tiene que hacer los efectos especiales y aparte actuar. Bueno, pero yo mantengo las ilusiones de los demás... con ayuda de Hiragizawa y Kazu.

Luego cambiaron de personajes e hicieron algo así como un flashback:

—Mira Kai, mira la pequeña está jugando con su amiguita.

—Así es, ¿oye que te parece si le hacemos una visita?

—Buena idea ahora que el sello se debilitó y hemos reunido el suficiente poder, podremos acabar lo que nuestros inútiles monstruos no han conseguido.

Los gemelos abrieron un portal hacia Sakura pero como su poder se obtenía de la oscuridad, no pudieron evitar que una gran tormenta abriera el camino hacia ella.

Al llegar ahí, vieron que Sakura había abierto una barrera temporal, protegiendo a las personas inocentes.

—Veo que eres una niña muy noble, no quieres involucrar a más personas—dijeron con tono sarcástico.

—Han... Ka...—respondió Sakura

— ¿Hanka?—preguntó Yue.

—"Kai esta niña sabe demasiado",

—"Lo se Hana eso la hace un mayor peligro aún."

—Niña insolente sabes más de lo que deberías—dijo Hana, mirando a Sakura con ojos de odio.

Y pues después me la pasé aburrido, ya que se repitió la misma historia, hasta que Sakura continuó hablando:

—No me obliguen ¡No me obliguen a usar eso! ¡No quiero hacerles daño!

—"No tienes elección Sakura— dijeron Shaoran y Shinji. Aún me pregunto por qué aceptó ayudar en la obra, probablemente por compasión a Shaoran.

—Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, todavía están a tiempo de arrepentirse. No fue su culpa de que su amor...

— ¡CALLATE! —dijeron Hana y Kai al mismo tiempo y les alcancé a ver lágrimas en los ojos. Vaya que esa cosa que aportó Daidouji sirve. — ¡TU NO SABES NADA ACERCA DEL DOLOR QUE PASAMOS!

De repente, Sakura se quiso desmayar, yo creo que por la energía que estaba gastando, porque aunque no estuviera pausando el tiempo, el tan solo mantener tantas ilusiones sin ayuda agota. Pero antes que pudiera darle siquiera un poco de mi energía, Shaoran ya le había ayudado. Por esto es que se ganó el derecho… creo que ahora solo me queda esperar el eclipse, porque ya creo que hasta Sakura piensa que todos sus recuerdos sobre mí no eran reales, que los suplantaron, que hay algo que no le dicen.

—"Esto es malo", continuó Shaoran después de eso.

—"Así es si llega a explotar destruirá tu mundo, debes detenerlos Sakura", dijo Shinji.

Luego pasó que Sakura usó por segunda vez su poder y los gemelos escaparon; además de que Shinji y Shaoran hablaron con Sakura, ahora solo faltaban dos escenas para terminar esta pequeña parte de la vida de todos nosotros, la parte en la que no estuve presente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Buen trabajo a todos! —Nos dijo Naoko al terminar de grabar la escena donde Sakura hizo ese trato con Espejo, aquel maldito trato del cual ni siquiera me enteré, aj como sea, mañana terminaremos la primera parte y luego pasaremos a donde aparezco más. Y… antes de irme le toqué el hombro a Shaoran y le dije en el oído que hizo un buen trabajo en mi ausencia, la otra parte TAL VEZ se la diré después… en un par de días… o tal vez días… o quizás semanas….tal vez meses…. AJ NO LO SÉ, UN DÍA SE LO DIRÉ.

 _Día 9, Tomoyo POV._

Ahora estaba encerrada en una jaula, ¡cómo me molestó que ese día regresando de la escuela me secuestraran de esa forma! Pero bueno, pude grabar a Sakura y pude ver cuando Shaoran y Sakura se "vieron" por primera vez en persona nwn

Bueno, estaba en esa jaula con mis dos compañeros (quienes al igual que Hana y Kai son gemelos) y Sakura apareció de repente, claro que yo no perdí mi oportunidad para grabarla, aunque estaba un poco oscuro. A quién engaño, parecía que nos habían encerrado en un cuarto que no deja ni un rayo de luz. Deo admitir que Sakura hace buenas ilusiones… ¡hay que estoy diciendo! Me desvié del tema otra vez en la semana.

— ¡Tomoyoooooooooo! —El grito de Sakura me devolvió a la realidad. — ¡LUZ! —Y cuando la oscuridad se acabó, Hana y Kai se mostraron y al lado estaba yo — ¡Déjenla ir! ¡No quiero hacerles daño!

—Hay, nos quieres salvar, pues eso no es necesario—dijo chasqueando sus dedos Hana, al instante se encendieron 12 espadas que estaban ardiendo con una llama roja como la de Sakura, que iluminaban todo. Después de eso ellos empezaron a… más o menos a pelear. Pero Sakura se iba moviendo más lento, hasta tal punto que se detuvo y ellos aprovecharon para matarla. En aquel entonces, sí la habían matado y yo estuve a punto de rendirme, por lo menos hasta que llegó Shaoran.

¡A lo que estas Tomoyo! Es que de verdad que últimamente he estado muy distraída y hasta en mi propia mente me desvío del tema, no sé, antes no era así. ¡QUE TE CONCENTRES TOMOYO! Ah, sin querer me salí del escenario, pero bueno, al cabo que le toca a Shaoran. Vaya, así que así fue como llegó hasta nosotros:

— Fénix ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR! —Gritó desesperado Shaoran, admito que es buen actor.

—Aquí estoy ¿Qué deseas? —Dijo apareciendo… creo que se llamaba Shinji.

—A todos aquí les concediste un deseo ¿verdad?

—Así es pero tú fuiste el único que lo guardo.

—Pues bien fénix ahora quiero usarlo: ahora quiero quedar liberado de esta celda.

—Sabes que no puedo

—Yo sé que tú puedes, que solo puedes liberar a una persona.

—De acuerdo pero después no recordaras nada acerca de ella, de Sakura, es decir olvidaras todas las conversaciones que tuviste con ella.

—Lo acepto pero ¿Puedes esperar a que termine todo esto?

—Que así sea—Dicho esto, Shaoran se volvió a mover y entonces se abrió paso con Sakura que estaba en el suelo, ah ya me va entrar a escena.

—Sakura no, ¡SAKURA! —lloraba.

—Al fin termino pero hay que darle el golpe de gracia—dijo Kai alzando su espada.

—No te atrevas—dijo apareciendo Shaoran, deteniendo la espada con su espada. —Para acabar con ella primero tienes que acabar conmigo. —Y empezaron a luchar otra vez.

— _Hana contrólalo para que lo pueda matar_ —sonó la grabación.

 _-No puedo Kai, no puedo, no me atrevo a interferir en su destino_ —le confesaba Hana de la misma manera.

— ¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERLE ESTO A SAKURA! ¡ELA ES UNA NIÑA INOCENTE! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE HICIERON ESTO?!

En ese entonces, yo quedé muy sorprendida porque él la conociera, esperen… ¿cómo la conoció? Nunca me dijeron ahora que pienso. Como sea, la batalla seguía y yo lloraba, Yue y Kero estaban en otro lado y Sakura dormidota, bueno, también estaba controlando las ilusiones.

Naoko de repente gritó que nos quitáramos de en medio y dejáramos a Sakura grabar lo de… lo de Natsuki.

—No contaba con que esos gemelos harían ese hechizo.

— ¿Natsuki?

—Si soy yo Sakura, yo soy Natsuki. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. En este momento tú ya estas muerta.

—No yo no estoy muerta.

—Si lo estas Sakura y solo puedes regresar al mundo de los vivos dominando el don de la vida.

-¿El don de la vida?

—Si Sakura, el fénix te concedió 3 poderes: el don de la destrucción, el don de la purificación y el don de la vida. Concéntrate y acompáñame. —En ese sueño, Sakura siguió a Natsuki y la guio hasta donde estaba su cuerpo y siguió hablando —Tócalo y piensa que vivirá.

—Si está bien—Sakura se acercó a la ilusión de su cuerpo y la tocó—Lo logre, Natsuki lo logre.

—Bien hecho, pero recuerda que no ocuparas mi lugar porque yo todavía sigo viva. —Shaoran, Hana, Kai y yo volvimos a escena en ese instante.

"Ya vuelve ella no te puede ver" sonó y Shaoran se escondió.

—Muy bien continuemos—gritó Sakura y aj, puras peleas, creo que nunca podremos vivir en paz— ¡TIERRA, FUEGO, AIRE, AGUA! ¡VAYAN POR ÉL!

"A este paso correrá con la misma suerte que hace rato", sonó.

— ¡SAKURA ¿ME ESCUCHAS?! —Gritó al fin Shaoran.

— ¡¿ERES TU VERDAD, DONDE ESTAS?!

— ¡Todo a su debido tiempo ¿recuerdas?, escúchame Sakura las 12 espadas, tienes que cortarlas todas para romper el hechizo que controla tu destino!

"Demonios Kai nos descubrió"

"Lo se Hana y todo porque tu no lo quisiste matar, ahora es muy tarde".

—Chiquilla das miedo, ¡por eso morirás!

"Fénix déjame ayudarla por favor, si no morirá como hace rato y esto se tornara una pelea sin fin", suplicaba Shaoran.

"No, yo confío en ella sé que lo lograra, y si no, pues esa será la prueba que no merece mi poder", negó el fénix. Recuérdenme darle una patada a Shinji, puede que él sea la vida en persona pero me llena de rabia que no le haya querido ayudar en ese entonces.

— ¡HIELO! ¡ARENA, NIEVE, NIEBLA, TRUENO, SOMBRA! —Creo que ese día Sakura se quiso rendir, pero no pudo por nuestra culpa, bueno así mejor porque si no, nadie les hui era impedido hacer esto— ¡LUZ!

Al instante Luz cegó a todos los presentes menos a Sakura quien rápidamente dijo:

— ¡ENERGÍA, VELOCIDAD, ESPADA!

Después de eso todo duro tan poco que perdí la noción del tiempo: Sakura purificó a Hana y Kai, Shaoran e dijo a Saura que lo esperara, unas escenas de los recuerdos de Shaoran pasaron… oh, ahora ya sé cómo conoció a Sakura. Y parece que a Hayato no le agradó porque estaba pero si hirviendo de rabia. Como sea, a medio día terminamos con el asunto de Hana y Kai.

— ¡OK chicos! —Dijo Naoko—. Sé que están emocionados que ya terminamos, pero lamento decepcionarlos porque apenas llevamos 40 minutos de la película que se supone que debe durar dos horas con media hora.

 _ **Nota de la autora: Y bueno, aquí está la primera parte que este cap iba a quedar MUUUUY largo si le dejaba todo (Y eso que no le metí mucho). En un rato subo lo demás…**_


	14. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (Parte 2)

**¿Por qué lo… hiciste?**

 _Día 9, Sakura POV._

Lo primero que grabamos era que nos fuimos a Arisureka y choqué con alguien de verde, que más al rato resultó ser Shaoran:

—Buenas tardes majestad—Dijo Leran y Shiyami. Y me siguen sorprendiendo que todos quieran actuar en esta obra, pero bueno, así podré saber todo. Ahora sé que la mayoría de mis recuerdos son falsos… y la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo lo sospeché. —Majestad la molestaríamos si le pidiéramos que nuestro hijo este presente.

—Por supuesto que no, adelante—respondí olvidándome de todo y concentrándome un momento.

—Gracias majestad ¡Li pasa por favor!

Pues ahí Naoko decidió cortarle, que conveniente cortarle en mi primer recuerdo con Shaoran, tendré que pedir explicaciones sobre esto después. Como sea, cambiamos de set a la entrada de un castillo. Al menos eso era lo que creaban mis ilusiones. Y en esta escena era de las pocas en la cual no salía yo.

— ¡Vamos Tomoyo! ¡Vamos con Li! —Llamó Yue a Tomoyo.

No sabía que antes Shaoran no me recordaba, según yo ese era Hayato. Pero bueno, creo que a estas alturas ya debo estar acostumbrada a saber que todos mis recuerdos son falsos. Como sea, ellos tres se pusieron en frente de Shaoran, quien estaba con su capa verde.

—Shaoran Li—él volteo y Kero lo jalo hasta un lugar donde no nos vería nadie y lo puso en la pared apretándolo con su pata de león alado— ¡¿Por qué conoces a Sakura?!

—No sé de qué me hablas, yo no conozco a ninguna Sakura.

—No mientas, tú fuiste la persona que salvo a Sakura de acabar muerta a manos de Kai—continuó Tomoyo.

— ¿Sak...Sakura? —Kerberos lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás— ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Mi cabeza!—Shaoran se arrodillo del dolor que sentía mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te pasa Li? ¿Te duele algo?—le pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

—Mi...mi...mi cabeza—gemía Shaoran.

—Prefiero que no le recuerden de eso, ya que su tiempo no ha llegado—dijo Shinji, al momento que apareció frente a Tomoyo Kero y Yue. El toco con su mano la frente de Li y este se desmayó poco a poco—Descansa y olvida. Ustedes—dice dirigiéndose hacia Tomoyo y compañía—prefiero que no le recuerden nada sobre Sakura.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que su tiempo no ha llegado?—preguntaron al unísono los tres.

—Pues que el momento para que recuerde a Sakura no ha llegado, todavía tienen que pasar ciertas cosas para que eso suceda, hasta entonces prefiero que no digan nada al respecto.

—Pero ¿Por qué, por qué no debe recordar?—pregunto impaciente Yue.

—Porque él así lo decidió—todos se miraron extrañados—para salir de ese sello tan poderoso Shaoran recurrió a mí, y para que yo pudiera concederle ese deseo le pedí sacrificar todos sus recuerdos de ella, el accedió sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Pero por qué estás haciendo todo esto?—preguntó Tomoyo.

—Pues—aquel hombre cambio su expresión de seriedad a una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de maldad—pues a veces es divertido ver unos cuantos líos.

Al poco rato Shaoran despertó y nadie le dijo nada de nada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

— ¿Mi poder viene de las estrellas? —Le pregunté al _"mago Clow"_ en mi sueño.

—Si Sakura de tu estrella interior, pero prepárate que con esto viene con nuevos retos para ti, claro que confío en que los sabrás superar.

Después de eso, me desperté y se supone que fui hasta fuer donde una mujer cien pies arrasaba todo. Claro que como traía a Tomoyo, aquel día me hizo cambiarme y después ya pude salir.

—Mi turno—dijo después de ponerme el hermoso vestido (era un vestido rojo que le llegaba por abajo de la rodilla y con 3 botones en la parte superior, traía un gorro y guantes) —Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! —Y no sucedió nada— ¡LIBERATE!—nada— ¡LIBERATE! ¡LIBERATE!... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo usar el báculo?!—preguntaba angustiada.

Kero y Yue estaban peleando con la mujer cien pies, así que no les podía pedir ayuda a ellos. Cuando voltee para enfrente vi que la cola de la mujer se acercaba a mí, y yo no sería capaz de detenerla sin las cartas. Cuando parecía que me iba a llevar un buen golpe, Li apareció y me salvo cargándome y apartándome de ahí, luego me bajo. Qué bueno que si no me iba a dar en la torre (*XD*)

— ¡Niña tonta, si no puedes pelear no estorbes!—dijo Shaoran sacando su espada. Vaya que antes me llevaba peor que ahora. Bueno, ellos tres empezaron a atacar a la mujer, pero no podían hacer nada los muy débiles.

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!—y ahora sí funcionó, por lo cual agarré la carta espada y rogué que no funcionara para hacer la ilusión del cambio— ¡ESPADA!—Nada. Claro que no… un momento, ¿cómo sé esto? Antes no recordaba cómo había cambiado a Espada. Me duele… me duele la cabeza—. Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡ESPADA!

Corte el brazo de la mujer y Li se pudo liberar. Pero yo ya no era capaz de cambiar la dirección a la que me iba y termine yo atrapada también, y luego me hicieron pasar una pastilla roja. Luego exploto.

— ¡Sakura ¿Por qué liberaste primero a este mocoso?!—preguntó Kero cuando se liberó.

—Lo siento, pero yo...yo confiaba en que ustedes resistirían hasta que llegara—y me desmaye, pero esta vez era de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sakura—me llamaba Shaoran.

Él me conocía y yo a él, ahora recuerdo todo lo que hicimos en la película… pero de cierta manera me falta información. Ya no quiero… no quiero vivir en la mentira más tiempo.

Á veces pienso que sería mejor dejar todo y… esperar renacer. Así es, a veces preferiría morir a continuar con esta maldita vida que llevo. Pero luego recuerdo todo lo que he perdido para llegar aquí, y pienso que huir de la realidad así es de cobardes. Si no he muerto es porque todavía tengo que hacer algo, y estos nuevos recuerdos me lo confirman.

Shaoran era más importante para mí de lo que recuerdo.

Y por lo que sé, es que él también piensa eso de mí, que yo soy importante para él. Y a pesar de eso sigue como mi amigo… debe ser doloroso.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! —Oigo entre sueños. Es la voz de Kazu.

No quiero, quiero seguir durmiendo un poco más. Pero entonces recuerdo algo: entre más pronto terminemos esto, más rápido tendré más recuerdos. Así que me dejo llevar por aquella voz, que me hace despertar.

—Cállense y dejen dormir—digo en tono de broma al despertar. Pero después me paro lentamente y me estiro—. Perdón por dormirme pero ayer pensé en muchas cosas, por eso dormí nada más como 2 horas y ahora me ganó el sueño. Si no les molesta quiero que continuemos.

Y después… después hicimos la escena donde Shaoran me quería quitar las cartas Clow y cuando me descubrió, también de cuando encontramos mi lugar favorito. Al terminar se hizo de noche.

 _Día 10, Kazu POV_

—Esa mujer posee grandes poderes mágicos, ten cuidado con ella—le dijo Li a Sakura cuando conocieron a la profesora Mitzuki.

Viendo esto me siento un poco culpable por llevármela dos años. ¡DOS AÑOS!

Es decir, Li ha sufrido mucho desde con Natsuki hasta con Sakura. Pero no se puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, sin embargo podemos cambiar el futuro, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Ahora recuerdo sobre esa chica Chiyo… aún sueño con ella por haberla matado con mi último recurso. Pero era necesario en ese entonces, así pensaba antes; me pregunto si la incluirá Sakura en esto. Lo más probable es que no, que se lo guarde como todos sus miedos.

— ¡Cuidado Sakura! —Gritó Yue al momento que la salvaban de ser atrapada por una sombra. Sakura se quería poner a llorar, pero ellos dos le gritaron y después utilizó a Trueno. En ese entonces ella era muy débil, así que se terminó por desmayar, cayendo en los brazos de Li, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí.

—No me dejes, no me abandones. Regresa por favor— dijo casi en un susurro en Sakura y le apretó la playera a Shaoran.

— ¡Rayos, a pesar de que estábamos en nuestra forma verdadera no pudimos hacer nada! —Gritó Yue. Creo que es la primera vez que veo que habla tanto—. Como sea, mocoso, vámonos.

— ¿A dónde? —Preguntó Li.

—A dejar a Sakura a su cuarto.

Él aceptó y le dejó en su cama, sin embargo luego se fue. Y poco después Kerberos le llamó para que la cuidara. Shaoran fue y ella seguía llorando, claro que después de que la despertara ella se sintió reconfortada y se tranquilizó. Fue después que Shaoran intentó otra vez recordar y Shinji le borró los recuerdos otra vez. Claro que también le advirtió A Sakura que no los despertara con el collar de sakura, además que le dijo que ella nunca debió haber nacido.

En la siguiente escena, fuimos a nuestro colegio y grabamos ahí. Se supone que al siguiente día, Sakura se despertó tarde como siempre y llegó salvada por un pelo de mosca. Ese día la profesora Mitzuki dio un importante aviso:

—Ok chicos quiero que conozcan a su nueva compañera, ¡pasa por favor!

Y entonces pasé al salón, con una ilusión pasé como esa chica: una chica bajita como de 1.40, tenía ojos púrpuras y cabello castaño y largo; con piel clara y ojos un poco rasgados.

Shaoran se paró de su asiento y junto a Sakura se me quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Yo también estaría o peor de saber que alguien que creía muerta está junto a mí.

—"Regrese, te lo asegure no ocuparas mi lugar"—sonó, y en el descanso pedí hablar con ellos dos.

—Na-Na-Natsuki ¿realmente eres tú? —Me preguntó Sakura.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso no hiciste caso a mis palabras?

"Aunque liberes a todos de la oscuridad y del profundo sueño recuerda que no ocuparas mi lugar porque yo todavía sigo viva", sonó y Li solo se me quedó mirando.

—En serio eres tu ¿verdad? —me preguntó al fin.

—Por supuesto que sí, ya regrese—le respondí abrazándolo y Sakura se molestó.

—Como sea tenemos que regresar a clases—dijo Sakura apretando los puños y avanzando hacia el salón.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? —Me preguntó por segunda vez Shaoran.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Pero se supone que tu...

—Se supone que morí ¿no? Bueno en realidad nunca morí, solo quede sellada como los demás.

— ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

—Es difícil de explicar, pero al entregarte todos mis poderes solo entre en un estado tipo coma, luego desperté y casi al instante sellaste al resto de los planetas para que durmieran mientras que alguien lo suficientemente fuerte nos salvara.

—Entonces eso pasó.

—Y la que liberó a todos fue esa chica ¿no? Me refiero a Kinomoto Sakura.

—Si.

— ¿Y la recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas todo el tiempo que estuviste con ella?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Por lo que me doy cuenta creo que no, no es nada importante así que olvídalo. —Después lo abracé, y Sakura nos estaba viendo… mejor no me quedo con ella a solas por un tiempo—Volvamos a clase—le dije interrumpiendo el abrazo.

—De acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Muy bien empecemos con esto—dijo Yue al momento que Sakura llegó, chasqueando los dedos. Al instante se encontraron en frente de un puente muy angosto y sin barandal. Abajo de este, se podía observar una caída muy larga que finalizaba con un río salvaje—Atraviesa este puente sin utilizar ningún tipo de magia.

—Pero es que...

—Es que nada—le interrumpió—Tu puedes lograr esto y más.

Entonces ella empezó a caminar lentamente, pero Yue empezó a atacar con sus flechas rápidamente.

— ¡Oye eso es trampa!

— ¡Nada de excusas Sakura! —Ella siguió caminando, esquivando como podía pero de la nada aparecieron guerreros con armaduras rojas carmesí, con espadas negras, se acercaron y empezaron a atacarla. — ¡Sakura huye! ¡Eso no lo cree yo! —Y en ese momento se creó una barrera que le impedía a Yue llegar hasta ella.

—Me niego. ¡Si les cedo el paso llegaran hasta la ciudad! —Quién entiende a Sakura, primero no quiere seguir haciendo la prueba y ahora la muy ofrecida no quiere huir.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, sin excusas. Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡SALTO!

Y después de un rato, esos guerreros fueron derrotados, para después que Sakura cayera desmayada en los brazos del acosador de Shaoran xD. Bueno no tanto así, pero si no la acosaba, ¿cómo sabía cuándo estaba en peligro? Un misterio… ok no.

Y al final del día, solo pudimos grabar hasta donde se presentan Hiragizawa y Hayato como parte del mundo de la magia. Claro está que omitimos MUCHAS escenas… y creo que mañana vamos a retomar la peli en donde ocurrió lo de los cuentos. Me divertí ese día, lo debo admitir.

Creo que llevamos como 1 hora y media…

 _Día 11, 1 semana y 6 días para el festival, Eriol POV._

—Tienes magia ¿no es cierto Kazu? —le dijo Sakura a Kiyoko.

—Me descubriste.

—Sakura ¿dónde estamos?-interrumpió Shaoran.

—No0 lo sé, parece que estamos en un bosque.

Los tres amigos se levantaron del suelo y se pusieron a investigar la casa de paja, Sakura se asomó y pudo ver que un lobo se acercaba a su dirección. Instintivamente ella cerró la puerta. El lobo tocó la puerta.

—Déjame pasar-dijo el lobo.

—No, no, no.

—Entonces soplaré y soplaré y la casa derribaré.

—Eso me suena-dijo Kazu— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Fue demasiado tarde, el lobo sopló y sopló y la casa se destruyó. Los tres corrieron como almas llevadas por el diablo. Al poco tiempo encontraron otra casa, esta vez estaba hecha de madera.

—Este… es… el cuento… de los tres… cochinitos—dijo jadeando Kazu—Probablemente alguien le puso un hechizo a esa hoja tuya Sakura.

—Si este es el cuento de los tres cochinitos—dijo Sakura—Entonces pronto tocara el lobo a la puerta.

Recuerdo que ese día yo estaba carcajeándome y casi sin respirar controlaba el hechizo. Esa Sakura era una despistada, y fue muy gracioso observarlos mientras ellos trataban de salir. Aquellos momentos de paz… ahora no podremos tenerlos de nuevo. Es algo cruel, pero ese será nuestro destino. Me pregunto si el Destino hará algo por salvar a su hija adoptiva o mi visión saldrá tal cual… o tal vez se cumpla ese otro futuro… Hay otra vez me desvié del tema. Siempre, desde pequeño, me ha pasado eso.

—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SALURA! ¡TIERRA!

Tierra levantó una pared entre ellos tres y un árbol.

—Si esto es ese cuento, seguramente elegirá entrar por arriba—dijo Sakura—Y estaremos preparados.

— ¿Pero cómo?—preguntó Kazu—Aquí no hay ninguna olla.

—Entonces haremos una trampa. —sacó una carta de su bolsa—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡LAZO!

— ¿Por qué no mejor peleamos contra él?—sugirió Shaoran.

—Eso es aburrido, mejor así. No le quiero hacer tanto daño al pobre lobito.

Sakura ató a Lazo en el árbol (con ayuda de Shaoran) e hizo una trampa: cuando el lobo pusiera un pie en un lugar, lo levantaría de cabeza en el árbol. Entonces escucharon los pasos del lobo subiendo por las paredes.

—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA!—cuando el lobo cayó en la trampa— ¡TRUENO!

El lobo aulló de dolor y salió de esas cuatro paredes. Luego el paisaje se tornó un remolino de colores que rodeaba a los tres, las cartas ya habían vuelto a girar en torno a Sakura y se había creado una ventisca fuerte, tanto que separó a los tres castaños.

Recuerdo que en ese entonces a mí ya me gustaba Tomoyo, pensar que gracias a que Sakura despareció tuve una oportunidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No, ni loco te dejo estar con esa bruja loca, estarías mejor en la jaula—le dijo Shaoran.

—Pero en el cuento, la bruja elige a la chica como su ayudante y encierra al chico.

— ¿Qué no tienes una carta para intercambiar cuerpos?

—Yo no dejaré que corras ningún riesgo Shaoran.

—Yo tampoco y soy muy testarudo Sakura.

—De acuerdo, pero si te ocurre algo me las vas a pagar—Sakura se levantó del piso y sacó una carta—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡CAMBIO!

Sakura le tomó la mano a Shaoran y la carta les intercambió la mente. Al poco tiempo, una bruja jorobada, con una larga y arrugada nariz (al igual que toda su piel) y con montones de verrugas.

—Oh chiquitos—dijo al ver a Shaoran y a Sakura — ¿se perdieron?

—Si—dijo Sakura, tratando de hacer más grave su voz— ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí?

—Claro que sí.

Los dejo pasar y se abalanzó sobre Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran, la encerró en una jaula junto con Kazu.

—Shaoran—le dijo al verlo.

—No soy Shaoran, soy Sakura, cambiamos de cuerpo.

— ¿Y Shaoran?

—No lo sé.

Casi al instante apareció Shaoran en el cuerpo de Sakura con un plato lleno de pastel. Lo dejó caer y sacó unas llaves. Abrió la jaula y las dejó salir. Y justo cuando iban a lograr escapar, la bruja apareció y corrió hacia ellos.

—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡ARO!—Sakura dijo rápidamente.

La carta puso una frontera entre los tres y la bruja, impidiéndole pasar. Sakura, Shaoran y Kazu huyeron. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, las cartas volvieron a las manos de Sakura y el paisaje volvió a ser el de un remolino de colores.

—Otra vez no—dijo Shaoran ya en su cuerpo.

Al despertar por cuarta vez, estaban de nuevo en el cuento de los tres cochinitos.

—Esto se va a repetir por siempre—dijo Kazu—tenemos que salir de aquí.

—No me digas genia—dijo Shaoran.

—Tal vez si salimos por el lugar por donde venimos—pensó en voz alta Sakura.

Me sorprendió mucho esa vez que Sakura se diera cuenta de mi truco tan pronto, pensé que se iba a tardar más. Pero fue tan pronto que ya ni me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me oculté lejos del separador, del lugar donde veía lo que sucedía. Y cuando salieron siguieron haciendo tonterías…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—"¿Se te confesó?" —sonó con la voz de Tomoyo.

Retomamos la escena en ese momento, el momento en que Shaoran se le confesó a Sakura y se lo dijo a Tomoyo.

—Hola Sakura. —le dijo cuando llego a la sala de entrenamiento con un castaño muy despistado.

—Shaoran, yo... Ya deja de jugar conmigo.

— ¿Jugar?

—Sí, jugar. Yo nunca te podría gustar. No cuando eres un príncipe y...

—Shhh—le interrumpió, siguió hablando entre susurros—Nos están observando, ¿lo podemos dejar para más tarde?

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien—dijo alzando la voz—Lo primero que haremos hoy es...

Un dolor en la cabeza de Sakura le impidió continuar.

—Aj mi cabeza—gimió ella. A la mente se le vino la escena donde dos desconocidos la miraban desde la torre de Tokio. Ahora pudo ver con claridad quienes eran esos dos individuos: uno era Akako, y el otro era... No, no podía ser cierto. El otro era Eriol vestido de una túnica y gorro negro, con un báculo como el del mago Clow.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—No puedo controlarme…

Ah, recuerdo que ahí todavía no me involucraba tanto con ellos, y ese día la controlé. Actualmente no me atrevería a tocar ni un solo pelo sin el permiso de la persona, de mis amigos. En especial de Tomoyo…

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella—empezó a decir—, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que aceptó la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡SUEÑOS!

Oh no, es tiempo de cambiar de escena y en esta salgo yo, hay que aburrido. Como sea, solo pasé a mi típico sillón con Nakuru y Spinelsun, y como a Kerberos todos creen que Spi es un muñeco de Tomoyo.

—Eriol—me llamó Nakuru—. Eriol, si no me equivoco para controlar un cuerpo tienes que haberle tocado anteriormente, para pasarle parte de tu energía. ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?

—Buena pregunta—respondí—Lo hice el día de la piscina, debo admitirte que fue realmente difícil hacerlo, ya que como se ha vuelto más fuerte; casi siente mi presencia. —Presté atención de nuevo a la pantalla y fue entonces cuando Sakura despertó:

—Gracias al cielo que despertaste—exclamó el castaño.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—No lo sé, te desmayaste de repente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Pues… Te pasaste más o menos un día durmiendo. Técnicamente estás saliendo de la escuela en estos instantes.

Sakura se puso roja de vergüenza, no solo por pasársela de dormilona—aunque sí le gusto—, también se puso roja al darse cuenta de que estaba todavía en los brazos de Shaoran.

Se apartó rápidamente de su lado, pero antes de que pudiera formular una palabra, una voz sonó en su mente:

—"Sakura, algo anda mal, por favor ven rápido. ¡Rápido, sino todos moriremos!"

Era Espejo, estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta donde su carta, y Shaoran la siguió pisándole los talones. Cuando llegaron, estaba detenido el tiempo, en el parque pingüino. Pero a pesar de que el tiempo estaba detenido, la familia de Sakura estaba todavía consientes, la magia no surtió efecto en ellos.

— ¿Sakura pero qué…? —empezó a preguntar Toya, sin embrago lo interrumpió unos rayos.

Y otra vez entré en escena, junto con quien se supone que personifica a Akako. Estábamos con el cielo oscuro y con una túnica.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Eriol?! —preguntó Sakura.

—Hmmmm, quién sabe. — Respondí con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro—. Si quieres saber tendrás que pelear con nosotros dos.

—No, me niego. Tú no eres así, por favor Eriol…

— ¡Sakura! —la interrumpieron sus dos guardianes. Los dos estaban en su forma natural, y Yukito se había transformado en frente de los ojos de la familia de Sakura.

—Qué bueno que están todos aquí—continué—Kerberos, Yue, me legra que estén bien. ¿No me reconocen? Soy el mago Clow.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esa confesión, y de los arbustos salieron Meiling, Natsuki, Tomoyo; y del otro lado Kaho.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Empezó a gritar Natsuki con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo!

—Así es—confirmé—. Pero he renacido.

—Ahora Sakura—interrumpió Akako—, tengamos un duelo. Sino aceptas, bueno, tu familia lo pagará.

—Kaho protégelos como lo planeamos. —ordené.

Sí, yo había conocido a Kaho desde antes. Fue cuando ella estudiaba en Inglaterra, ese día estaba paseando a mi demonio y me la encontré, fue entonces cuando ella de alguna manera me reconoció, y después de un tiempo de conocernos le encomendé la misión de vigilar a Sakura.

—Shaoran. —Sakura volteó a ver a su amigo con expresión triste en el rostro—. Shaoran por favor cuídalos junto con la profesora Mitzuki, y los demás, por favor no intervengan—volvió a mirar a sus recientes enemigos—. Acepto.

Y entonces empezó la batalla. Akako fue el primero en atacar; envió bolas de energía hacia la castaña. Ella las esquivó, y utilizó una carta:

— ¡VUELO!

Y para no hacer larga la explicación, después pasó lo demás y sha la la la.

Hay, ver las películas románticas de Tomoyo me afectó. Ahora soy un poco más afeminado… si se llega a enterar de esto Nakuru no me la voy a acabar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Shaoran POV) (Después de terminar de grabar la última escena)

Definitivamente no lo voy a hacer. Ni loco, ni soñando.

— ¡JÁMAS LE VOY A PEDIR ESO A MIS HERMANAS! —Le grité a Kazu y a Tomoyo. Estaría loco de remate si les pidiera actuar en esta obra para la única escena de cuando Sakura conoció a mi mamá. ¡Interven Sakura! Tú ya las conociste, no te quedes en la esquina de mi cuarto .

—Pero lo tienes que hacer—me dijo con tono hostil Kazu.

— ¡NI SOÑANDO!

—Pero Shaoran—intervino Tomoyo con un tic en el ojo—, si no lo heces te juro que te arrepentirás. No nos quieres tener de enemigas.

Y así fue como terminé pidiéndole a mis hermanas que actuaran…

 _Día final, Shaoran POV._

Estoy todo rojo… rojo se queda corto, estoy super avergonzado.

Y es que ya pasamos la escena donde Sakura se me confesó, justo ayer, después que cometiera el suicidio con mis hermanas, ella me buscó y me trato de hablar. Yo me negué, diciéndole que aún le faltaba la escena que en un par de días íbamos a grabar. Hay Dios mío, voy a morir.

¡Hay ya parezco chica!

— ¡Shaoran! ¡¿Cómo es eso que me has metido en un problema?! —Eso es lo que me hace volver a la realidad.

—Lo siento de verdad, pero mi madre quiere conocerte.

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

—Oye me vas a dejar sordo.

—Lo siento, pero ¿cómo está eso que tu madre me quiere conocer? ¿Y por qué es eso un problema?

—El problema no es mi madre, son mis hermanas: Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei y Shiefa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Solo te diré que esperemos no encontrárnoslas en nuestra visita.

—Entonces está decidido que voy, pero entonces tú tienes que venir con mi familia. Ah, y acuérdate que tenemos que ir con Eriol al día siguiente.

Asentí.

— ¿Sentiste eso? —me preguntó. Shaoran se mostró confundido, y Sakura fue recorriendo el lugar. Sentía una presencia muy extraña, y también tenía un presentimiento sobre ese lugar. Cuando traspaso la cascada hacia la cueva, ya se encontraba toda empapada, y cuando yo pasé el tiempo se detuvo para mí—. ¿Quién anda ahí?

—Sakura, no debes andar por estos rumbos ahora que ya sebes lo que se oculta detrás de estas paredes—le dijo Shinji al momento que aparecía frente a ella en forma de humano.

— ¿Y qué hay? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Y él no puede verlo ¿no es cierto?

—Detrás de esas paredes se encuentra algo que te podría perjudicar enormemente, él se pondría como loco. No puede pasar contigo. Si estás de acuerdo con eso, toca los cristales tal como en tu sueño.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que asentir, e inmediatamente toco los cristales; tal como en su sueño. Se pusieron a brillar, para después dejar al descubierto una cámara que conecta a los planetas. Y también la mesa donde estaba escrita toda la profecía. Ella se acercó temerosa a aquella mesa, que le diría parte de su futuro. Fue entonces cuando Shinji le tradujo todo:

" _El fénix que creó al universo_

 _Despertará una guardiana,_

 _Que se levantará para empezar todo._

 _Terminado su trabajo traicionará a los que ama_

 _Para renunciar a su puesto, y así reunirse con su amado._

 _Una segunda guardiana lo cambiará todo_

 _Y unirá a los mundos,_

 _Separados por el dominio de los débiles._

 _Los demás la seguirán,_

 _Encantados por su ternura_

 _Carisma y bondad._

 _Pero a pesar de haberse librado del despiadado destino,_

 _Una cruel prueba definirá_

 _Que tan capaz es._

 _Pues para recuperar a su amor_

 _Y a lo que cree_

 _Se atará de nuevo_

 _Y así todo olvidará, si no es que ya ha muerto._

 _Solo cuando recuerde probará que es digna_

 _De aquel poder que cambiará su vida"._

—Entonces moriré ¿no es cierto? —preguntó.

—Y si no mueres, olvidarás todo.

— ¿Quién va a ser el responsable?

—Akako. No logro ver cómo, el Destino me dijo que no tenía una visión muy clara de cómo hizo que colaboraras con él, pero lo harás.

— ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

—Para poder vivir con su esposa. —Shinji, al ver la cara de confusión de Sakura, siguió hablando. Aunque yo ya sabía lo que había dicho. Pensar que ella lo sabía y no me lo dijo…—: En la boda de Clow, un ladrón aprovecho para adentrarse en el castillo para robarse unas joyas. La esposa de Akako, iba pasando por ahí, y para que no dijera nada, el ladrón la mató. Nunca encontraron al ladrón. Después de eso, Akako se sumió en la tristeza. Se puso a investigar cómo pudiera revivir a su esposa, y su primera opción fue la guardiana de la llama eterna. Pero como no había ninguna en aquel tiempo, investigó más a fondo. Por fin dio con la respuesta de reunir 1000 almas de distintas criaturas. Para ese entonces Akako ya estaba completamente loco. Te quiere a ti para controlar ese poder y revivir a su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

—Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Leran Li. Tomen asiento por favor.

Sakura se dirigió al sillón en frente de ella y se sentó; al lado de ella, me senté yo.

—Tengo entendido que ustedes dos son novios ¿no?

Y fue cuando nos sonrojamos de verdad, pero asentimos.

—Muy bien. Pero eso no durará mucho, ya que Shaoran está comprometido con Natsuki—Sakura bajo la mirada le tomé la mano—; aun así ¿quieren estar juntos?

—Discúlpeme Alteza—habló Sakura—, pero yo quiero a Shaoran, y pelearé por él.

—Muy bien, si pudiera ayudarles lo haría pero simplemente me resulta imposible. Suerte. Shaoran—el castaño volteó a ver a su madre a los ojos— _; elal es ónag im ióncipraoba. Dalauíc._

Sakura no entendió ni un cuarto de lo último que dijo, le susurré al oído: " _Ella dijo: ella se ganó mi aprobación. Cuídala"._

—Gracias—Sakura se levantó de su asiento e hizo una ligera reverencia, luego se retiró de la sala con Shaoran por detrás.

—Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba—dije. No quiero que pase lo demás…—, solo espero que o aparezcan las locas de…

— ¡SHAORAN! —"Es demasiado tarde", sonó a modo de pensamiento.

Casi por instinto le tomé de la mano a Sakura y corrí hasta mi habitación para escapar de aquellas 4 psicópatas. Sin embargo, por más rápido que intenté, no pude librarme de ellas y las cuatro demonias alcanzaron a agarrar a Sakura de la muñeca y jalarla para sí. Sakura estaba en manos de demonios.

— ¡Hay que linda! ¡Qué linda! —empezó a decir Feimei.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Quién es tu linda acompañante! —dijo en tono de burla Fuutie.

— ¡Pero qué linda eres! —dijo ignorándolos Fanren.

— ¡Pero qué lindo cabello tienes! Espera… ¿qué haces tú con mi hermano? —dijo Shiefa.

"Ya valió todo", sonó.

Y me miraron entrecerrando los ojos. Fue entonces que empezaron a hablar en el mismo orden que la vez pasada:

—No será que…

—Tú y ella…

—Es posible que…

— ¡¿Ustedes son pareja?!

Nosotros nuevamente nos sonrojamos esta vez a más no poder, y ellas gritaron de emoción. Sin darles tiempo de responder, las cuatro se llevaron a Sakura "secuestrada" a su propia habitación. En ese momento yo salí de escena, quién sabe qué le dijeron a Sakura en ese momento.

Sakura observaba atentamente a mis hermanas mientras se sentaba en una cama que parecía de una princesa

—Eh ¿ustedes son las hermanas de Shaoran? —preguntó al fin.

—Oh ¡Hasta le llama Shaoran! —dijo Fuutie.

—Dime pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? —intervino Shiefa.

—M-M-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con nuestro querido hermanito?

— ¿Ustedes son las hermanas de Shaoran?

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Le llamó por su nombre otra vez! —interrumpió Feimei.

—Shhhh—le calló Shiefa—intentamos sacarle información. Ellas son Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei y yo soy Shiefa—, las fue señalando una por una—. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces tú con mi hermano?

—Bueno… es que yo….

En ese momento entré yo respaldado de mi madre:

— _Alel se im ainov_ —dijo.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa! —gritó Fanren.

— ¡Ya se supo!, ¡Ya se supo! —dijo en tono burlón Fanren.

— ¡Nihermanto on bíasa uek tierauvs zancoran! —dijo Shiefa en la lengua desconocida.

Y esta vez si corrí en serio hasta lo que se supone que es mi habitación.

—Siento haberte sacado tan de repente—me disculpé—, pero te tenía que sacar de ahí lo más pronto posible. Esas chicas están más locas que una cabra, pero lo peor de todo es que sacan mejor información que un asesino bien preparado.

—Se ve que Shiefa es normal…

—Te equivocas ¡ella es la más loca!

— ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste en el idioma de este mundo?

Shaoran se puso rojo, rojo. Casi más que un tomate.

—Bueno… yo le dije que tú eras mi novia. Luego Shiefa me dijo que no creía que yo tuviera corazón.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo te puedo responder eso—dijo Leran—. Te hace falta mejorar en tu magia querido hijo.

—Nada más es que eres muy fuerte, mi magia aún no puede competir contra la tuya.

—Oigan—intervino Sakura—, perdón majestad, ¿por qué su hermana dudaba que él tuviera corazón?

—No te preocupes, dime Leran. Mejor te lo digo en secreto.

 _Día final, Sakura POV._

No, no, no y no. No lo voy a besar. ¡ME DA MUUUUUCHA PENA! Pero es lo que en el guion, por dios, ¿yo hice eso?

—Shaoran—le llamé. Él se volteó a verme y casi sin pensar, le di un tierno beso.

Al separarme de él, los dos estábamos más rojos que un tomate. Pero eso no fue lo peor, la cosa se puso fea cuando volteamos hacia la puerta:

— ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO SAKURA! —gritó mi hermano. Casi me muero de un infarto al ver que toda mi familia (incluidos Kero y Yukito) me estaban viendo boquiabiertos.

—Al fin—dijo mi mamá.

— ¡SAKURA! —Empezó Yue—. ¡PERO QUÉ HACES CON ESE MOCOSO!

— ¡Yo no soy un mocoso! —se defendió Shaoran. Kero se transformó en el león alado y se encimó en Shaoran.

— ¡TU CÁLLATE MOCOSO! ¡SUERTE QUE SAKURA ESTÁ AQUÍ POR QUE SI NO, NO QUIERES NI PENSAR LO QUE TE ESTUVIERA HACIENDO!

— ¡TRANQUILOS! —grito mi mamá. Oh no, ya alzó la voz. Aunque no lo recuerde, sé que la cosa se va a poner fea si siguen hablando; pero para mi suerte todos se pusieron en fila como soldaditos. Nada más nos faltó hacer el saludo militar.

—Muy bien—continuó mi mamá—. Sakura, solo te voy a decir esto una vez, ¿qué relación tienes con Li?

—Este bueno… es mi no-no-novio.

— ¡QUÉEEEEEEE! —gritaron Yue y mi hermano al escucharme.

— ¡USTEDES CÁLLENSE!

Casi por arte de magia, ellos dos volvieron a su posición de soldados.

—Li—esta vez mi mamá se dirigió hacia Shaoran.

—Me puede decir Shaoran, no se preocupe—dijo él.

—Muy bien Shaoran, cuida a mi hija ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien. Y ustedes dos—esta vez se refirió a mi hermano y Kero—, no se oponen ¿verdad? —ellos asintieron refunfuñando—Fujitaka ya puedes hablar.

Mi papá suspiro de alivio, y se puso en frente mío. Me guiño el ojo.

—Fue una buena elección hija. Supongo que no te puedo decir más pequeña Sakura.

Yo abracé a mi papá con una sonrisa. La verdad es que me sentía bien de saber que ellos lo aprobaban. Tal vez no sienta lo mismo que hace dos años, pero le estoy empezando a tomar cariño.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

No puedo creer que esto vaya a terminar así. Hace un rato estábamos tan bien. Incluso le había prometido a Shaoran que no moriría; ya había presentado a Shaoran como mi novio a todos. Ya estaba todo listo, ¿por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?

Una lágrima intenta asomarse por mis ojos, pero la ignoro y me voy con Akako… bueno eso es lo que simulan mis ilusiones. Lo que sucede después… lo que sucede es que me advierte que no salga del rayo, y ahora más que en mis recuerdos, siento una gran tristeza al saber que en el futuro Shaoran hará que pierda la memoria. Tanta que termino llorando de verdad, pero queda muy bien con la actuación, por lo cual nadie me regaña, y siguen sin hacerlo incluso después de que salga de escena.

Luego pasó cuando Shaoran descubrió que me había ido y se fue junto con mis otros amigos a buscarme, ahora me vengo enterando que la pulsera que llevo es un rastreador. Ahora sé que Shaoran actuó lo más pronto posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Confío en ti Sakura.

Sonreí falsamente. No, él no confiaba nada en mí porque justo después atravesó el rayo de energía.

"¡¿Cómo demonios ella puede soportar esto?!", sonó.

— ¡Sakura! —gritaron los demás cuando ingresaron al centro del laberinto.

Shaoran se reincorporó y sonreí con verdadera tristeza, incluso los demás se veían tristes.

—Ya todo acabó Sakurita—dijo Akako a la distancia.

—Sakura—le susurró Shaoran—, ¿de qué está hablando ese loco?

—Yo…—Un temblor me interrumpió.

—Esto va a explotar y va a volar el planeta entero Sakurita. Yo te lo advertí: no te salgas de ahí.

Shaoran bajó la cabeza y yo estuve a punto de llorar de nuevo. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo… no, no haría nada.

— _Sakura_ —sonó y yo fingí que buscaba el origen de la voz— _Sakura, ¿quieres salvarlos?_

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Shaoran se me quedó viendo extrañado, luego sonó un sí.

— _Pues átate de nuevo y obedéceme. Átate al destino en aquel rayo y yo te ayudaré. Te aseguro que saldrás viva._

— _Yo no viviré ¿no es cierto?_ —le pregunté mientras me apartaba de Shaoran y los demás.

— _Eres muy astuta. ¿Vas a arrepentirte?_

— _Solo cuida de ellos._

La cámara nos dejó de grabar para grabar a Kazu, quien corría desesperada.

— ¡Sakura vas a morir! —gritó cuando por fin llegó al centro del laberinto. Shinji apareció de repente al oír estas palabras.

— ¡Sakura no lo hagas!

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a detenerme, pero fui más rápida y pude llegar al rayo. Luego simulé que me ataba, ni loca lo hacía de verdad. Pareciera que detuvo el tiempo, y arqueé la espalda hacia arriba; las paredes del laberinto se alzaron y formaron un círculo. El suelo desapareció y todos quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Contuve el aliento cuando vi que toda la energía se arremolinaba alrededor y me empezaba a penetrar por todos lados. No pude contenerme y solté un grito de dolor.

El suelo regresó a la normalidad y las paredes grises se pusieron alrededor formando un círculo muy amplio. De la nada aparecieron más criaturas como las que hace un rato habían derrotado.

—Dasep—dijeron Hayato y Kazu.

Y fue cuando empezaron a evitar que las criaturas se me acercasen, no me dolía, pues solo eran rayos de luz, pero gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Demonios—dijo un compañero que personificaba a la persona que ahora odio con todo mi ser—, no pensé que la energía sería tanta.

El apareció en escena, se colocó a un lado mío y también recibía aquella energía.

— ¡Déjala en paz! —Gritó Shinji—. ¡Ese no fue nuestro trato! ¡Prometiste que saldría viva!

Cuando la última bestia fue derrotada, la energía desapareció.

—El trato expiró ya—dijo aquel hombre—. Si revive te lo encargo Kazu.

" _Te dije que te alejaras de ella", le dijo a Shaoran._

Fue entonces cuando descendí y me caí en los brazos de Shaoran:

—De verdad lo siento Shaoran—Ahora entiendo porque no quiere que diga eso.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer nada—dijo Natsuki. Se acercó hasta nosotros. Un momento, ¿eso fue lo que pasó? Yo recordaba que a ella la mataron…—. Cuida de ella por favor, es buena chica.

Abrazó a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego desapareció con el aire.

—Ella ya estaba muerta—confesó Yue.

—Así es—continuó Shinji—. Cuando pusiste a dormir a todos, ella estaba agonizando por darte su magia, cuando llegué hasta ella para concederle un deseo, me pidió que transformara su vida en una vida para revivirte si hacía falta. Yo acepté con la advertencia de que ella se seguiría moviendo y actuando como un ser vivo, pero que estaba muerta y a la espera de dar su vida. Ella continuó durmiendo aún después de que Sakura liberara a todos. Como se forzaba mucho, gasto más energía y redujo su tiempo de vida, por eso aceleró el matrimonio. Quería casarse contigo antes de desaparecer. Ahora se transformó para devolverle la vida a Sakura.

Poco a poco, Sakura abrí los ojos y dejaron de llorar.

— Disculpa ¿quién eres tú? —le pregunté. Quiero llorar otra vez.

De la nada apareció _Hazuki_. Ella levantó a todos en el aire, y caí otra vez desmayada, y se supone que otra vez me borraron los recuerdos.

—Ni creas que te dejaré hacerle algo a Sakura— dijo Shaoran, intentando estabilizarse.

— Solo mostrarás lo patético que eres. No te puedes librar de esto.

Después de eso ocurrió lo que ya sé, y yo seguía con los ojos cerrados aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo que sucedió después que me fui y corté toda comunicación; es que Tomoyo entró en depresión y Eriol la consoló en todo ese tiempo. Fue así como se hicieron amigos.

Espejo tomó mi lugar fuera de mis conocidos que sabían de la magia.

Mi hermano y Nakuru se hicieron novios casi por la misma razón que Tomoyo y Eriol.

Hayato volvió a ocuparse de los asuntos de su clan y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba deprimido.

Kero y Yue atendieron los asuntos del reino.

Y Shaoran… Él se la pasó buscándome cada noche por varios planetas, además que se hacía cargo de su planeta y del mío a veces. Y aparte iba a sus entrenamientos, las dos escuelas.


	15. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (Parte final)

**¿Por qué lo… hiciste?**

Se supone que la película terminó con que ellos (yo y Shaoran) se reencontraban y derrotaban a Destino ellos dos solos. Y luego todo iba a ser color de rosa, porque iban a ser felices para siempre. Pero la historia real no fue así. Y creo que nunca llegará a ser color de rosa.

Al terminar las grabaciones y las celebraciones por esto, yo me fui a un rincón a llorar.

Por mi culpa sufrieron todos, y yo llego sin ningún recuerdo. Si me sucediera eso a mí estaría deshecha. Y luego lo que tuvo que aguantar Shaoran, eso no lo aguanta casi nadie. De verdad que es masoquista.

Y para comprobarlo lo cité en el lugar donde muchas cosas sucedieron, en el lugar donde nos podemos ocultar un rato de todos.

— ¿Por qué lo… hiciste? —Le pregunté al llegar los dos — ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? ¿A caso eres masoquista? ¿Por qué? Dime por qué…

—Es difícil explicártelo con palabras. Bueno, más que difícil da mucha vergüenza. Pero la verdad es que… es que estoy enamorado de ti Sakura, y si no peleo por lo que quiero… pues eso significaría que me da igual perderte. Tu misma me lo dijiste una vez.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, es mi decisión si permanezco contigo o no, y tú no me vas a obligar a permanecer lejos de ti.

—De verdad que eres un masoquista.

—Me declaro masoquista, ya no tiene caso negarlo. Pero no voy a dejar de serlo, porque eso significaría alejarme de ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

—Así que ella no te puede obligar a permanecer lejos de ella.

— ¿En qué piensas esta vez Leo? —Le preguntó Hazuki.

—Ahora que Shaoran ya sabe todo lo que ha pasado Sakura, me odia, por eso hará cualquier cosa para matarme. Pero ella sabe que si actúa por impulso morirá, por lo que quiere dejarlo fuera de esto, al menos hasta que termine. Ahí es a donde yo intervengo.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez te has empeñado tanto por conseguir algo que ahora…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Quedarse, o no quedarse. Eso es lo que se preguntaba.

Si se quedaba podía quedarse fuera de todo este asunto y no se vería perjudicado de alguna manera.

Pero si se iba, podía ayudar; claro que corría el riesgo de que lo sellaran por otros mil millones de años.

Sea cual sea su decisión, acabaría perjudicado, así que se levantó de su gran sillón y atravesó la puerta abierta que estaba enfrente de él.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 _Y el día del festival…_

— ¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —Gritó Sakura cayéndose de la cama. Digamos que le pidió a Shaoran que la dejara pensar sobre _el asunto,_ y por eso se quedó despierta hasta muy tarde; era inevitable que se levantara tarde. Como sea se levantó del suelo más rápido que un rayo y se vistió con su uniforme, después bajó y justo cuando iba a empezar a prepararse su desayuno, ya que sus papás no estaban despiertos… se acordó que ese día tenía que llevar ropa normal y que podía llegar a medio día, que es cuando iban a empezar a decorar para pasar la grabación—. ¡Hay que coraje! Como sea, volveré a dormir…

Y así fue como Sakura volvió a la cama aún con su uniforme, y en menos de un minuto volvió a dormirse. ¿Por qué? Pues es que con todo lo que se esforzó para cumplir la película la dejó agotada. Ya no aguantaba ni mantenerse de pie.

Mientras tanto Shaoran estaba… pues aguantando el ataque de los demonios:

— ¡¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que ya se vayan?!

— ¡SHAORAN YA ABRE LA PUERTA! —Le gritó Shiefa.

— ¡AYER LOS VIMOS CAMINANDO POR EL PUEBLO! —Continuó Fanren.

— ¡DINOS DE QUÉ ESTABAN HABLANDO! —Terminó Fuutie.

— ¡O ABRES LA PUERTA O LA TIRAMOS! —Interrumpió Feimei.

Y como Shaoran se negaba decirles a sus hermanas las cosas tan vergonzosas que le había dicho a Sakura, estuvo a punto de saltar por el balcón cuando sus hermanas, respaldadas por la traidora de su madre—que también quería saber qué le había dicho a Sakura—, entraron a su habitación a la fuerza. Pero desgraciadamente su mamá lo sujetó con su magia.

—Ahora sí Shaoran—dijo su mamá cuando lo agarró—. Nos vas a decir de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos o no saldrás de la casa en mucho tiempo.

Y esa fue la razón por la cual, el ambarino llegó a un lugar tarde por primera vez:

—Siento llegar tarde—se disculpó al momento que tomaba unas cintas de colores y se las pasaba a Yamazaki.

—No importa Li—le dijo Naoko al momento que levantaba una caja—. Por cierto, la razón de tu retraso, ¿fueron tus hermanas? —Shaoran se sonrojó.

—Ehh sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Todos los presentes en el salón, que técnicamente eran todos sus compañeros de grupo, incluidos la profesora se sorprendieron—. ¿Qué pasó en mi ausencia?

—Pues verás Li—empezó a explicar Yamazaki—, es que Eriol y yo vamos a la clase de nubes con el profesor Pérez y entonces, como no llegabas le pedí una explicación a las nubes. Se los dije a los demás pero ellos creyeron que era una mentira; yo les dije que si era cierto dejarían de creer que todo lo que digo es mentira.

—Así es, y las nubes nos dijeron que llegabas tarde por tus hermanas—siguió hablando Eriol.

—Ohhh—exclamó sorprendido Shaoran—. ¿Y qué les enseñan en esa clase?

—Pues nos enseñan a controlar las nubes, a predecir con ellas, y demás cosas—dijo Yamazaki.

—Sí—continuó Eriol—inclusive un día, el profesor Pérez nos enseñó a armar un rompecabezas con ellas.

En ese instante la profesora Mitzuki apareció y les tocó los hombros de los dos chicos y con una cara seria les dijo:

—Chicos, ya les dije que las drogas son malas, déjenlas. —Seguido de esto se empezó a reír y Shaoran comprendió que todo lo del tal profesor Pérez era una farsa.

—Tiene razón la profesora Mitzuki—dijo aun riendo Chiharu—, no los conducen a ningún lado. Además, quien dijo la razón del retraso de Li fue Sakura.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y cómo lo supo ella?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que empezó el festival, cuando les tocó a los de 1 año presentar su película, todos estaban MUY nerviosos.

¿Qué tal si no habían actuado bien? ¿Qué tal si los efectos que agregó Tomoyo no eran los correctos?, eran las preguntas más frecuentes de los demás.

Y para los protagonistas de esta historia ya nada de eso les importaba, su propósito ya estaba hecho. Por lo cual, al terminar la película, al saber que fue todo un éxito, no se emocionaron tanto.

Avances:

 _Una semana antes del…_

—Este es el plan—empezó a decir Kazu—, como tenemos que decirle a Sakura algo para que recuerde, ese día la tendremos en cautiverio…

 _Un día antes del…_

—Cálmate, solo vine a ofrecerte un trato.

—Y ¿por qué querría un trato de alguien tan tramposo y despreciable como tú?

—Tal vez si te ofrezco, mostrarle cómo sería una vida normal a Shaoran, para que se quede fuera de esto me escucharás, ¿no es cierto Sakura?

 _ **Notas de la autora: Sí, sé que lo hice muy corto pero ya no sabía ni qué poner, pero al fin terminé este capítulo, la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera tan largo, y menos que Shaoran se pusiera tan meloso xD Pero bueno, y supongo que ya saben de qué se va a tratar el próximo capítulo :3 Ya esto llegó a su fin si! ¿Cómo vieron lo del profesor Pérez? Aunque no lo crean, esa es la mentira que siempre escucho de mis compañeros, por eso la puse xD**_

 _ **Y por último… les pedí un favor en el último cap que subí, el de que si podían pasar por la historia de un concurso en un sitio. Pero al parecer FanFiction no me permitió poner el nombre del sitio así que lo intentaré de otra manera: pongan en donde van los links 3 "w", un punto, novelistic (pero cambien la última "c" por una "k") y luego un punto y com. Y si aún no quiere ponerlo, vayan a los comentarios plissss. Es que el premio es una ¡Pad y la verdad es qe mi tableta ya se esta descomponiendo… Misma "orden" que al principio: por favor no sean lectores fantasma y dejen reseña, osea un comentario.**_

 _ **Krio Zoe: Que bueno que te gustara la manera de narrar, y perdón por no subirlo en un rato que me mandaron a dormir xD**_

 _ **Serenaortega: Espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic, saludos!**_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	16. Si tanto lo deseas

**Si tanto lo deseas…**

 **Sakura POV.**

—Así que un masoquista…

Eso es lo que pensaba. Por dios, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir cosas tan vergonzosas Shaoran? Y la verdad es que no sé cómo responderte, al fin y al cabo falta una semana para que recupere mis recuerdos ¿no? Bueno eso es lo que creo, si mis cálculos no me fallan…

—Kinomoto—me llama una compañera—, nos toca limpieza.

Aj, también en otro planeta tenemos que hacer limpieza, y que quería seguirme paseando. Pues ya qué. Asiento con la cabeza y luego la sigo hasta que llegamos a la extensa aula, y entonces ahí me ponen a barrer todo. ¡Qué flojera!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Entonces, como iba diciendo, para hacer el conjuro, tenemos que…

Y el profesor siguió hablando, me aburrí así que miré hacia el otro lado. El lado de Shaoran, y luego estaba Hayato. Ahora que lo veo, recuerdo que no he hablado con él desde hace unos días, a lo mejor hablo con él cuando acaben las clases. A lo mejor…

—Señorita Kinomoto, deje de andar de enamorada por favor—me llama el profesor, espera ¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!

 **Shaoran POV.**

—Señorita Kinomoto, deje de andar de enamorada por favor. —Espera, ¡¿qué dijo?! —Y preste atención que por eso salió tan baja en el examen de ayer.

Luego de que dijera eso, me tengo que aguantar la risa. En el examen de ayer, Sakura estaba ocupada, por lo que Espejo tomó su lugar. Pero cómo decirlo, Espejo no es muy buena en esto; como sea, volteo a verla de manera desinteresada (ajá), y la veo toda roja mirándonos. Ah, por eso dijo eso.

— ¿Qué pasa joven Sakura? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa—. ¿Tan guapos estamos? ¿O se le ofrece algo?—Ella se pone aún más roja y se sienta de nuevo, claro que primero me aventó la cara hacia el otro lado. Suerte que no me aventó la cachetada en ese mismo lugar.

El resto de la clase me desconecté. Solo veía como el profesor abría y cerraba su boca.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Cuidado Shaoran! —Me grita mi madre. Esto me despierta, vaya que he estado distraído todo el día, pero no me imaginaba que tanto… Esperen, creo que olvido algo…

Y ese algo era el ataque de unos pequeños demonios que tuve que invocar para mi entrenamiento. Gracias a que estaba distraído tuve que soportar el ardor del fuego cayendo sobre mí.

Inmediatamente salto e intento apagar el fuego que se extiende sobre mi espalda, luego acabo con esos diablillos.

—Eso te pasa por distraído—me regaña mi madre—. Por cierto, hace rato que suena tu teléfono, ¿acaso es una alarma o algo así?

— ¡Aaaaa lo olvidaba! ¡Madre, me tengo que retirar por favor!

— ¿Me pides permiso o me dices?

—Le estoy pidiendo permiso…

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Pues es que olvidé que hoy tenía una unta con mis demás amigos con respecto al eclipse. —Luego de decir eso, mi mamá creo que entendió la situación y asintió con la cabeza. Luego yo le agradecí y le pedí que me abriera un portal hacia Tomoeda. Ella aceptó, pero parece que ya le debo dos favores… De cualquier manera, terminé llegando unos minutos tarde porque no encontraba la casa de Kiyoko. Bueno, es que nunca había ido; y más que una casa es un departamento. Es pequeño… y cuando pasé todo estaba… algo desordenado: había libros por aquí y por allá, luego también se notaba que no hacía limpieza muy a menudo—. E-h siento llegar tarde.

—Y yo siento el desorden, pero como sea, ven. —Kiyoko me condujo hacia lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, bueno esto está MUCHO más ordenado que lo demás—. Este… disculpen el desorden, es que no tengo mucho tiempo para limpiar, y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo me distraigo leyendo algo´-.-; bueno como sea, estamos aquí para saber cómo vamos a llevar a cabo el día del eclipse. —Veo a mi alrededor y observo que estamos casi todos los conocidos de Sakura, solo falta su hermano, Yue, la profesora Mitzuki, Nakuru y Spinelsun. Ah, acabo de recordar algo:

—Pero Kiyoko…

—Llámame Kazu—me interrumpe. Se ve algo incómoda—, igual los demás, por favor. No me agrada mucho que digamos escuchar mi apellido.

—Bueno, "Kazu", Sakura me había dicho que le teníamos que decir algo para que sus recuerdos despierten.

—Si eso ya lo tomé en cuenta. Más bien esto es para que planeemos cómo protegerla.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta Sasaki.

—Pues que Destino y Hazuki no quieren que ella recuerde a Shaoran. Tengo un presentimiento, siento que van a hacer algo.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Esta vez lo pregunta Tukusama.

—Pues de todos los lugares que conozco, pienso que la escuela en Arisureka es más segura, por lo que deberíamos enviarla ahí.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero hay un ligero problema—intervino Eriol—: no cualquiera puede entrar. Solo pueden los estudiantes y maestros.

—En eso nos ayudarán Hayato y Shaoran, y si no funciona tendré que usar mi último recurso. Pero no se preocupen, de todos modos vamos a entrar. Y lo siguiente sé que no le va a gustar a Sakura, pero quiero que desde un día antes la mantengamos encerrada en un cuarto. Y creo que lo mejor sería que Shaoran se encargara de esto.

— ¿Sakura obedeciendo esa orden? ¿En serio? Primero Destino se rinde antes de que pase eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente imposible, ¿por qué me dejaron esto a mí? Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan terca Sakura?

—Sakura ya te dije que es por tu propio bien que te mantengamos encerrada en un cuarto en el colegio…

— ¡Que me niego! —Y ahí estaba yo: jalando a Sakura para las instalaciones donde se supone que debería estar. Pero desde el principio les dije que iba a ser imposible—. ¡Shaoran ya déjame! —Me gritó de nuevo mientras se sujetaba más fuerte del arco en la entrada de la escuela—. ¡No quiero estar en cautiverio como un animal!

— ¡Eres la única que se compara con un animal! ¡Te digo que solo es para que no te pase nada malo mañana!

— ¡Y yo te dijo que no quiero! —Después de un rato de andarla jaloneando, al fin unas compañeras se apiadaron de mí y me ayudaron, gracias a eso la pude cargar y aunque ella estaba pataleando, la lleve hasta uno de los cuartos donde se supone que debo vivir yo. Luego de casi aventarla (porque si la dejaba normalmente capaz en lo que me volteo para escapar hasta me muerde), cerré la puerta con seguro… y un par de hechizos—. ¡Esta me las vas a pagar Shaoran!

´-.- Luego de esto espero que se le pase el enojo, sino estoy perdido.

— ¡Li! —Me llama alguien. Al voltear veo que se trata de una compañera de clase, creo que se llama Naomi—. ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?

—Ah… son asuntos privados.

—Pero quiero saber—me dice haciendo un puchero. Yo solo me niego un par de veces más, y oigo que adentro (en la habitación de Sakura), se rompe algo. Estoy en graves problemas…—. Bueno, pero el profesor te llama.

— ¿Eh? Pero se supone que no estamos en horario.

—Lo sé, de hecho me dijo que te fuera a buscar como diera lugar a cualquier parte del universo. Pero fue un alivio encontrarte aquí, dice que tiene algo muy importante que pedirte. Te espera en nuestra aula.

—Emmm gracias, en un momento voy.

" _Sa-Sakura",_ empiezo a decirle, _"Quédate ahí, en un momento vengo"._

" _Como si tuviera otra opción",_ me contesta un poco, hay a quién engaño, me contesta muy enojada. _"¡Pero no te vayas a ir con esa chica!"._

" _¿Acaso la gran Sakura Kinomoto siente celos?!"._

" _¡Ja! Ya quisieras"._

Y después de eso ya no le supe qué contestar así que mejor caminé hacia el aula. Mientras más rápido termine con esto, más rápido podré regresar a evitar que rompa la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunto, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Por supuesto joven Li, necesito que me ayude. —Después de que me dijera eso, pasé al aula. Pero estaba totalmente diferente: habían papeles por todos lados e incluso había algo de ropa. Al ver por fin al profesor estaba como un náufrago: todo sucio y se veía cansado, además de que tenía unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo—. Necesito que me digas qué tipo de relación tienes con tu padre.

— ¿Eh? — ¡Tanto alboroto para saber cómo me llevo con mi padre! —. ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?

—Primero, llámame de tú, y la pregunta… pues estoy haciendo una… investigación. Por eso necesito saber cómo es tu padre; si alguna vez ocurren cosas fuera de lo común cuando estás con él; si han ocurrido muertes extrañas principalmente.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? —Si de algo nos aseguramos en la familia Li, es que no se sepan de _eso._ Y de hecho solo mi madre sabe la verdadera razón de eso.

—Así que es cierto. Por favor, cuéntame.

—La verdad es que no sé de qué estaba hablando. Así que si me disculpa…

—Por favor Li, necesito saber si tu padre está relacionado con la muerte para tener las piezas completas.

¿Piezas completas?

—Ya le dije que no sé a qué se refiere, si me disculpa, tengo que volver con Sakura antes de que destroce la puerta.

— ¿Y si te digo que esa información puede salvar a Sakura? —Aj, golpe bajo. Seguro que ni siquiera tiene que ver, de seguro solo se lo inventa. Pero, ¿y si no? No, prometí que nunca lo diría. Eso se lo juré por mi vida a mi padre.

—Ya le dije que no sé de qué habla, me estoy cansando de repetirlo. —Luego de eso salí del salón, dejando al profesor muy decepcionado. Perdón, pero no puedo.

" _¿Sakura?",_ le trato de llamar. _"¿Qué quieres?",_ recibo como respuesta, aún está enojada. Me esperan problemas. _"Ya voy de regreso". "¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? Por cierto… ¿no fuiste con esa chica verdad? "Que no, señorita celosa". "¡Que no estoy celosa!". "Si claro"._

Y después de que lo negara un par de veces más, llegué a mi destino, y cuando abrí la puerta… pude ver como la cama estaba ejem, un poco destrozada. Y también una lámpara. No encuentro a Sakura, hasta que veo al balcón. O sabía que esos cuartos fueran tan grandes, hasta tienen cocina.

— ¿Sakura?

Te dije que no me encerraras como un animal, esto me molesta, ¿seguro de que no puedo salir?

—Es por tu bien, solo te mantendremos aquí hasta mañana.

—Así es Sakura, no tienes de qué preocuparte—interrumpe sorpresivamente Kerberos. Está en su forma de peluche, y no está solo, ya que detrás de él se encuentra Tukusama, Tomoyo, Kazu, Eriol y su familia.

—Así que tranquilízate monstruo, no queremos que termines por destrozar la pobre cama le dice su hermano con una sonrisa.

—El motivo por el cual rompí esa cama, y la lámpara fue otro. Échale la culpa a Shaoran.

" _Oye, no me eches la culpa de tu enojo sin sentido". "¡Claro que tiene sentido para mí! Y sí es por tu culpa idiota por mucho que lo niegues"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sakura POV.**

Estoy en un sueño. Eso es lo que m repito una y otra vez. Ahora en mis sueños vuelve a aparecer aquella pesadilla, aquella en la que el castaño me hablaba. De alguna manera siento que es Shaoran… pero nada es seguro.

Después de que la última imagen pasara por mi mente, en vez de despertarme me sumo en la completa oscuridad. Y aunque estoy en un sueño, estoy consciente. Pero eso es lo que más me perjudica, ya que recuerdo que esto es a lo que le tengo miedo.

Todo es oscuridad no tengo a nadie que me acompañe, ni con qué iluminar. Ni siquiera sé si podré salir, no sé a dónde voy. No puedo respirar, no puedo soportar el hecho de estar sola.

—Pero si no estás sola Sakura. —Esa es la voz de Destino, ¿qué quiere?

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! —Digo con la voz temblorosa, ¿cuándo empecé a llorar?

—Cálmate, solo vine a ofrecerte un trato.

—Y ¿por qué querría un trato de alguien tan tramposo y despreciable como tú?

—Tal vez si te ofrezco, mostrarle cómo sería una vida normal a Shaoran, para que se quede fuera de esto me escucharás, ¿no es cierto Sakura?

—Puede, explícate.

—Sabes que peligroso para mí que recuerdes, ya que algo tienen los dos que me dan un poco de miedo si tengo que confesar. Pero sé que tú quieres que se salga de esto, que no lo quieres arrastrar. Y es lo mismo que él quiere hacer contigo, pero tú sí tienes la oportunidad. Lo que te estoy proponiendo, es que el día de mañana te voy a dejar recordar, pero a cambio tienes que dejar inconsciente a Shaoran. Yo lo sumiré en un sueño, en donde nunca te conoció, y por lo tanto, no conoce a nade de tus conocidos. Ni siquiera está al tanto de mí. Verás, su sueño se situará después de rendirse en obtener las cartas Clow. Incluso Natsuki, en su sueño, no lo incluirá. ¿Aceptas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Acepto? ¿O no? ¿Por qué es tan tentadora la oferta? Todo lo que tengo que hacer para estar de acuerdo, es dejar inconsciente a Shaoran. Un vistazo a esa vida no lo matará, ¿cierto? Además, Destino dijo que si Shaoran al final, después de mostrarle ese sueño, el decidía quedarse a mi lado nadie se lo impediría.

Solo quiero darle una probada…

—Sakura, abre la puerta—dice Shaoran tocando la puerta. Es momento de actuar, solo quiero darle una probada…—Aquí está tu desayuno—me dice cuando le abro y entra con una bandeja.

—Oye Shaoran, ¿solo tú entrarás en mi habitación? ¿Solo tú pasarás conmigo este día?

—Sí, los demás tienen miedo de que les des una mordida.

Y aquí es donde veo mi oportunidad. Shaoran está de espaldas, preparando lo que parece ser mi café. Pero al momento de darle el golpe con la silla, no puedo. No puedo hacer esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Shaoran POV.**

—Joven Li ¿puedo pasar? —Oigo medio dormido. Es difícil de explicar, estoy dormido, incluso estoy soñando, peo a la vez estoy escuchando todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Esta vez sueño con un tipo de viaje. Un viaje en el cual estoy junto a un grupo de personas a las cuales no distingo ni siquiera el color de su pelo. Claro que hay una en la que distingo claramente su color castaño y ojos esmeraldas—. Joven Li, si no me abre pronto me veré forzado en tirar la puerta.

Aj que molesto. Con paso algo vacilante, me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta, dejando entrar a Wei, mi asistente personal desde que tengo memoria. Él entra con una bandeja del desayuno y la deja en la mesita de centro que tengo. Que molesto.

—Ya estoy despierto, en un momento me vestiré. ¿Qué tengo en mi agenda hoy?

—Pues justo después de esto tiene entrenamiento con su madre, así que le recomiendo que se ponga algo cómodo. Después tiene que ir de encubierto para averiguar si un tal señor José se está pasando de listo con sus empleados, además de saber si en los pueblos más alejados ocurren situaciones que necesiten ser atendidas. Esto tiene que durar por lo menos 8 horas. En la tarde, su padre solicitó su presencia, después tiene clase de literatura y al final tiene que ir con el consejo de sabios. Como verá, esta vez no está tan apretada.

—No importa—le digo mientras me cepillo los dientes—. Terminaré rápido y hasta me sobrará algo de tiempo libre en la noche, ya verás. — _"Lograré pasar tiempo con ella"._

—Eso espero joven, lo dejo para que se vista. Ya he preparado el baño y he dejado algo de ropa. Por cierto, la joven Clow está más animada que de costumbre, espero que le pueda dedicar algo de su tiempo ahora que ya son marido y mujer.

—Lo sé, pero aunque ya seamos esposos, no podré verla casi nunca, por lo menos en unos todavía no. Pero terminaré para verla en la noche.

—Eso espero príncipe.

Después de decir eso, Wei sale de mi habitación… bueno más bien solo es una parte, ya que después de esta puerta, hay una pequeña sala, un baño más grande y luego ya sales al pasillo principal.

—Me debo apurar si quiero tiempo para ella. —Luego, tal como digo, salgo al baño principal y me meto a la ducha. Y aunque dije que me debía apresurar, me tardo un poco más.

No sé, siento que algo falta. Siento que esta no es mi vida. Bah, puras tonterías que pienso. Quedarme mucho tiempo en el trabajo ya me hizo daño.

Sea como sea, salgo del baño y envuelvo mi cuerpo en una tolla. Luego, me visto con un pantalón de mezclilla holgado y una camisa de manga larga y cuello redondo verde; y posteriormente me como todo lo que hay en la bandeja. No hay duda de que Wei es buen cocinero.

Salgo de mi habitación, claro no sin antes sellarla por completo para que NADIE pueda entrar—en especial mis hermanas—, y después camino hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Pero al tocar la perilla, siento que debo estar en otra parte, de repente siento el cuerpo pesado, y me empieza a dólar la cabeza. ¡Concéntrate Shaoran! Quiero que deje de doler, aj ¡detente! Y después de unos segundos con ese pensamiento, al fin se va.

—Llegas dos minutos tarde—me regaña mi madre al verme pasar. Yo sigo con la mano en la cabeza, y algo mareado.

—Lo siento, me tardé de más en el baño.

—Más bien se te pegaron las cobijas. —Mi madre saca su espada y yo la mía. Y justo cuando voy a dar el primer golpe, me siento de nuevo mareado, y en mi mente aparece una escena en donde estamos los dos, pero estamos en un ¿duelo? Yo jamás en el mundo retaría a mi madre, ni que estuviera loco. Me tiemblan las piernas y me tengo que agachar un poco por el dolor, ¿qué me sucede?—. Shaoran, Shaoran ¿estás bien?

—Sí—digo en cuestión de segundos. Creo que ayer me quedé muy tarde leyendo. Por cierto, ¿que leía? Ah, es cierto, esa historia de una chica. Era una historia acerca del mito de la segunda guardiana; pero lo más extraño es que no recuerdo muy bien la trama... Ja, van a pasar mil años antes de que aparezca otra guardiana.

—Bien, pues no te distraigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me pongo mi capa verde, la que me cure totalmente, y luego atravieso un portal hecho por mi padre para llegar a una finca. Solo tengo que vigilar al dueño, descubrir si los rumores son ciertos y largarme a los pueblos más alejados. Pan comido.

Todo el día he estado con dolores de cabeza y apenas es medio día ahora que lo pienso.

Avanzo por los sembradíos de la propiedad, que al parecer están al aire libre, y las señoritas al verme parece como si les dijera: "¡trabajen más duro!", porque aceleran el ritmo para arrancar lo que creo que son las malas hierbas. ¿Tan mala cara tengo? Bueno, ya me he acostumbrado a que todos en el reino me eviten. Pero creo que lo prefiero así.

—Jo-joven príncipe, ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí? —Me pregunta una chica con unos harapos, está muy sucia. Genial, una prueba para incriminarlo.

—Nada que te incumba—respondo de manera fría.

Esta chica agacha la cabeza y luego se aleja. Yo el tomo una foto con mi cámara escondida y luego voy a localizar al jefe.

Al final resulto que el dueño sí las maltrataba. Con ciertas fotos que tome ya lo podemos retirar de su cargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Padre, ¿puedo pasar? —Pregunto cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta del sótano. Siempre que nos vemos me cita aquí.

—Por supuesto Shaoran, pasa. —Después de que paso, me sienta en un sillón que tiene ahí.

— ¿Para qué me querías ver?

—Pues, solo quería que me hicieras un favor. Necesito que vayas a ver si una amiga mía llamada Yuki está bien. Te encontrarás con ella cuando estés desocupado. Si quieres, y de preferencia, después de pasar el rato con Natsuki…

 **Autora POV.**

—Pues, solo quería que me hicieras un favor. Necesito que vayas a ver si una amiga mía llamada Yuki está bien. Te encontrarás con ella cuando estés desocupado. Si quieres, y de preferencia, después de pasar el rato con Natsuki… —Terminó de decir Shiyami. De alguna manera (cofcofcofShinjicofcofcof) él se terminó enterando de los planes de Destino, por lo que decidió intervenir. Sabía que si no lo hacía su torpe y despistado hijo se iba a dejar llevar por el sueño—. Yo te avisaré así que no te preocupes la hora. —Pero a pesar de querer ayudarlo, esto era un difícil, ya que Destino se esforzaba cada vez más en quitar a Shiyami de su sueño...

—De acuerdo pedre, estaré esperando a que me llame. Por cierto, ¿dónde será nuestro encuentro?

—Pues solo sigue mi voz, ella te guiará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Shaoran, qué bueno verte! —Dijo la castaña al ver a su amado Shaoran aparecer en el jardín junto con ella. Le faltaba un mes para que su vida se terminara, y quería pasaf el mayor tiemoo posible con él.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Natsuki, he tenido un día muy pesado.

Natsuki comprendió que su reciente esposo necesitaba un tiempo pafa pensar, asi que se quedó viendo a la hermosa fuente del jardín, además de que en silencio le pidió a Shaoran que se sentara junto a ella.

Mientras tanto, el castano estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Algo no iba bien, de eso estaba seguro. Alguien le faltaba, una persona escencial, pero ¿quién? No estaba seguro...

—Natsuki, bésame— pidió Shaoran a su pareja, y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse; pero aun así, accedió a la petición. Y al momento de que su beso se terminara, Shaoran se preguntó si antes eso estaba tan... vacío. De alguna manera ya no sentía sus besos como antes—. Algo falta...

 _"¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada?", sono la voz de su padre. Él sabía algo de todo esto. "No recuerdo nada". "Me lo temía, ah, ya te tienes que juntar con esa chica. Pero no te preocupes, será rápido para que vuelvas con Natsuki"._

Pero Shaoran había decidido no ir. Ni que fuera de la realeza para que fuera tan importante que asistiera. Así que mejor decidió quedarse con Natsuki. Ya no necesitaba llenar ese vacío que sentía.

Shiyami intentó convencerlo de que fuera, pero su terco hijo no cedía a pesar de todo lo que le decía. ¿Por qué lo había criado tan terco?

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el día terminó, tanto en el sueño como en la realidad, pero era el turno de Shaoran para afrontar su ultima desición del día.

— ¿Te gustó tu día? —Le preguntó una voz mientras dormía al castaño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Shaoran—. Por supuesto que me gusta estar con esta rutina.

—Entonces está decidido, no e volveré a molestar.

—Bien, ahora sácame de aquí.

— ¿Eh? Pero dijiste que...

—Sí, sí, sí. Caíste en el juego, ahora sácame de aquí. Fue agradable estar en este tipo de calma, pero esta ya no es mi vida. Admito que extrañaré a Natsuki, pero ya quiero volver maldito. Necesito que la dejes recordar.

—Yo le dije que si me ayudaba a dejarte inconsciente la dejaría recordar. Aunque ahora que mi plan ha fallado tal vez sea tiempo de reconsiderarlo...

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras, el castaño se despertó y entonces vio que estaba en la cama medio destruida. Entonces recordó que en la mañana, Sakura había gritado: "¡No puedo hacerlo!"; y él se habia volteado muy rápido, provocando que su caneza chocara con una silla que provocandoe golpeara en la cabeza. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que después Sakura lo había regañado y le pegó aún más fuerte con la silla. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue la silueta de Destino.

—Sakura— recordó sorpresivamente.

Se paro casi impulsado por un resorte, para después intentar seguir su presencia . Y se sorprendió en no encontrarla en la institución, sino en su lugar favorito. De verdad que se había tardado mucho en despertar. Por poco se olvidaba de ella, y es que la verdad había disfrutado su vida falsa, si todo fuera así... Pero tenía responsabilidades nuevas.

Sakura era una de ellas.

Miro el reloj, y faltaban dos horas oara que el eclipse se acabara. Ahora no tenía nada para defenderse, a no ser que... valía la pena inyentarlo, así que trató de invocar su espada. Y afortunadamente pudo hacerlo, pero si eso era magia... Bueno, le preguntaría a Kazu después.

Ahora tenía que correr, así que agarro la espada salió de su shock y después corrio a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían para ir detrás del bosque. Y cuando ya estaba justo por adentrarse detrás de la pared, se oyó el griyo de su amada.

 _"Sakura, Sakura, ¿estás bien?"_ le trató de llamar. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

 _"Vete de aquí Shaoran",_ escuchó después de unos segundos, _"Espera, ¿Shaoran? ¿De verdad rechazaste la idea de una vida tranquila?". "Por supuesto boba, por nada del universo te dejaba con tantas responsabilidades"._

Luego, no esperórespuesta alguna y pasó, para despues encontrarse con Sakura en el suelo. Tenía la ropa chamuscada, además de varios rasguños en la cara y estaba toda sucia. Y delante de ella, estaba Hazuki con unas cadenas doradas a sj alrededor, parecían como serpientes que estaban a su disposición.

—No puedo creer que sea tan tonto como para dejar una vida tranquila joven príncipe —le dijo Hazuki con una sonrisa al verlo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que ustedes sean ta tontos como para creer que la iba a aceptar.

Pero en ese momento, Sakura se desmayó sabiendo que Shaoran la iba a proeger sin importar qué. Y quería pagarle con sus recuerdos de él. Así que mejor se concentró ahora en la obra. Se concentró en recordarlo, y así, poco a poco sus recuerdos con Hayato se fueron desvaneciendo.

—Si se puede saber, ¿por qué la rechazaste? —Le preguntó Hazuki a Shaoran al momento que empezaba a controlar sus cadenas, lo que causó que Shaoran salatara para evitar ser rebanado por la mitad.

—Eso no es algo que alguien como tú conprendería.

—Perdone usted señor todo poderoso que ni siquiera pudo linerarse cunado me llevé a Sakura,

— ¿Desde hace cuando que está aquí?

—Desde el principio, ella después de que te dejara inconsciente por accidente, le pidió a Detino que te dejara libre. Pero el se nego, luego ella le pidió ayuda a Shinji, quien recurrió a tu padre para que interviniera. Yo intervine en ese momento y la llevé aquí para que no te recordara. Y desde entonces me trata de quitar del camino.

—Pero estas usando magia, eso no se puede.

En ese instante, Hazuki llamó a sus cadenas y les prendió fuego. Luego dió una vulta y otra vez empezaron a atacar de nuevo al castaño, quien ya se encontraba con algunos rasguños y moretones. No creí poder levantarse mañana de la cama.

—Puede que no podamos controlar el destino de las personas, pero nada nos evita ya matar a Sakura. En este caso el eclipse nos beneficia a los 4.

— ¿4?

—Hay hiquillo, te tengo que explicar todo. Nos beneficia a Tiempo, MUerte, Destino y Vida.

— ¿Por qué les beneficia? —Pero esta vez Hazuki no respondió y atacó con más fuerza. Shaoran hacía lo posible por esquivarla, pero por mas que se esforzaba no podía acercarse y de vez en cuando se ganaba unos pequeños rasguños. Shaoran dio una embestida, y despues de un gran salto pudo llegar detrás de Hazuki. Pero justo cuando iba a dar fin a su vida, 4 cadenas lo sujetaron por detras. Habia dejado su espalda vulnerable.

—Adiós mocoso— le dijo y una cadena ya se dirigía a su corwzón, pero se detuvo repentinamente todo. Olo Shaoran era consciente. El resto del universo estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera el viento osaba moverse.

—Y crees que telo voy a permitir— dijo una voz de hombre detrasde Shaoran. Cuando el vlteó vio que un senor de túnica negra tomaba a Shaoran en sus brazos. Pero no era Destino—. Joven Li, la respuesta a su pregunta es esta: a Vida se le rompióel conjuro que ke impedia mostrarse físicamene cunaod quisiera; a Destino ya se le permite matar a Sakura con sus cadenas; Muerte está libre del trato que le hizo a Destino; y a mí, me permitieron salir del tiemoo detenido. Ahora, si no lo molesto, debe volver con sakura a su escurla que ellos podria volver. Y no se preocupe por los recuerdos de la señorita, que los tiene completos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La castaña se desperto de el sjeño más agradable que había enido en meses. Por primera vez pudo dormir en paz, h tenia ahora, todos los recuerdos de su amado Shaoran.

Al erguirse sobre la cama, vio que esta a en su casa, además de que Shaoran estaba icado al lado de ella dormido y agarrándole la mano.

—Shaoran —le dijo a él moviéndolo para que se despertara, al conseguirlo continuó hablando—: Shaoran, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué renunciaste a esa vida?

Y entonces, Shaoran hizo algo que ella pensó nunca haria: le dio una cachetada.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta como para pensar que yo queria tener una vida normal?! ¡No vuelvas a pensar eso de nadie de los que están a tu alrededor! Eso solo logra molestarme...—Y entonces los ojos de la ojiverde se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Hacía tanto que no se molestaba con ella, la última vez fue cuando era niña. Y pensó queahora ella también era masoquista—. Pero lo importante es que al fi me recuerdas.

—Si tanto deseas estar conmigo masoquista, no soy nadie para impedirtelo.

Ahora los dos empezaron a llorar y se abrazaron un buen rato, hasta que Kerberos los fue a separar.

Avances:

— ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

—Me vas a dejar sorda Sakura, solo digo que es buena idea realizar un intercambio ya que se acerca navidad...

Próximo capítulo: Especial de navidad, ¿qué le regalaré?

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Y así señoitas, es como Sakura recordó a shaoran :') Que hermosho xD Por cierto, ¿habra algun hombre leyendo eto? Lo dudo mucho...**_

 _ **Hay, me desvie del tema, ¿qué les pareció el cap? A mi en lo personal, me gusto, por favor dejen su opinion que se siene feo que nadie comente T.T cuando tengan su propia historia me comprenderán... Otra vez me desvié. Bueno, como dicen los avances, haré un especial de navidad, y lo subiré hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana en cuanto me despiete, que ya lo tengo avanzado, pero me falta un poco (ok mas dd la mitad xD)**_

 _ **En fin, feliz noche buena! Espero que se la pasen bien con su familia, coman mucho, portense mal (eso me decir mi maestra xD), y acabense los tamales. Pero guardenle uno a la autora xD**_

 _Felices fiestas les desea,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	17. Especial de Navidad

**Especial de Navidad:**

 **¿Qué le regalaré?**

— ¡¿Que qué?! —Gritó Sakura al momento de escuchar la idea de su amiga.

—Hay Sakura, me vas a dejar sorda algún día—le replicó Tomoyo—. Lo que oíste: quiero intentar hacer un intercambio de navidad. Al cabo que ya es dentro de dos semanas, tienes tiempo de pensar qué le vas a regalar a quien te toque.

" _Es que ese no es el problema",_ pensó la castaña, _"el problema es que conociéndote vas a terminar poniéndome con Shaoran y ahora que ya recuerdo me da vergüenza pensar en regalarle algo"._

—Pues ya que—dijo resignada Sakura. Si algo sabía de su amiga era que no descansaba hasta obtener lo que quería, así que no tenía caso discutir. Ahora que lo pensaba pobre de Eriol.

—Perfecto—dijo ella saltando de alegría—. Ahora elijan un papel.

Lo que más le sorprendió a la ojiverde eran las palabras que había dicho su mejor amiga. Pensaba que le iba a pedir a Eriol que la ayudara, poniendo algún conjuro, pero no había ni rastro de magia. Ahora todo dependía de su suerte… esperen: ¡con la suerte que tenía acababa con Shaoran! En ese momento lo comprendió, por eso su amiga no había preparado ningún truco.

Al finalizar el día, la misma pregunta invadía a todos los amigos de Sakura, además de su familia (la familia de los demás no porque ellos casi no estaban con ellos): "¿Qué le regalaré?". Y como había predicho Sakura… a ella le tocó Shaoran.

Para resumir quedó así:

Sakura-Shaoran

Shaoran-Sakura

Eriol-Tomoyo

Tomoyo-Eriol—ok, eso sí fue arreglado: Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol que eligiera hasta el último, porque al llegar junto a él puso el papel de ella escrito y para ella, sacó de su bolsillo el que decía Eriol—.

Sora-Liang

Liang-Sora—eso también fue arreglado, ya que nadie le quería dar regalo a esos dos—.

Chiharu-Rika

Yamazaki-Fujitaka

Rika-Terada

Terada-Naoko

Naoko-Yamazaki

Kaho-Yue

Yue-Spinelsun

Spinelsun-Kerberos

Kerberos-Toya

Toya-Nakuru

Nakuru-Kaho

Kazu-Hayato

Hayato-Nadeshko

Fujitaka-Chiharu

Nadeshko-Kazu

Pues algunos la tuvieron fácil, pero a otra no tanto, por lo que ciertas personas decidieron seguir a quien les tocó, como un acosador, para averiguar sus gustos… otros fueron más prudentes y mejor decidieron preguntarle a las personas cercanas de esa persona sus gustos.

Al otro día Nakuru se levantó temprano para seguir a la profesora Mitzuki… y ahí se dio cuenta de que era una despistada y se perdió en dos ocasiones; en eso recordó una cosa:

— ¡Toya! —Y fue porque ya había quedado de verse con Toya, que dejó de seguirla…—Perdón Toya—dijo jadeando al llegar a su casa. Tuvo que recorrer media ciudad, porque Kaho la llevó a quién sabe dónde—, estuve algo ocupada para ver qué le gustaba a la profesora esa y se me olvidó que nos quedamos de ver.

—Eso me lo hubieras preguntado a mí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

—Ehhh pues digamos que— _"Ya metí la pata"_ —. Pues digamos que antes yo salía con ella.

— ¡TOYA! —Gritó súper enojada Nakuru—. Bueno eso no importa, da igual, al cabo que eso fue en el pasado—le dijo con tono de: "si ahora me estás engañando con ella te mato" —. Ahora por favor, dime qué le gusta, que lo único que averigüé fue que se pierde con facilidad.

—Pues, como dices, siempre se pierde pero a pesar de eso le gusta pasear; le gusta coleccionar antigüedades, su color favorito es el marfil y su flor favorita es la prímula nocturna. Eso es de lo único que me acuerdo.

—Con eso me basta, y espero que sepas tanto de mí que de esa profesorcita.

—Por supuesto que sí, ni te apures.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Sakura baja por favor! —Gritó Nadeshko desde la cocina a su hija, quien estaba estudiando con Shaoran.

— ¡¿Qué pasó mami?! —Gritó la castaña mientras bajaba con su mamá.

—Hija, ¿qué le gusta a tu amiga Kazu?

—Hay mami, para eso faltan 2 semanas…

—Pero es mejor tenerlo desde ahora. Solo te pido que me digas qué le gusta.

—Pues su color favorito es el azul y el rojo, le gustan las rosas rojas, le encanta leer, le gusta nadar, recientemente me dijo que le gusta Avicii y ya no sé más. —Antes de que Nadeshko pudiera darle las gracias, el timbre sonó y Sakura fue a abrir para encontrarse con Yamazaki—. Hola Yamazaki, ¿qué pasó?

—Hola Sakura, vine porque quería saber qué le gustaba a tu papá.

—Vaya que ustedes ya creen que esto está a la vuelta de la esquina, bueno pasa por favor. Es mejor que le preguntes a mi mamá.

—Gracias, siento la interrupción. —Yamazaki entró y se quitó los zapatos, la castaña lo condujo hasta la cocina y fue entonces cuando le preguntó acerca de Fujitaka.

—Pues… a él le gustan la arqueología y cosas así, sus colores favoritos son el blanco, el marfil y el marrón, le gustan las cosas dulces y…

—Creo que con esas me bastan—dijo Yamazaki saliendo a toda prisa, él también había olvidado que quedó de verse con Chiharu—. Gracias por todo, espero verlas pronto.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo Shaoran bajando las escaleras—. Veo que todos se quieren apurar con sus regalos. Oye Sakura, ¿dónde está Kerberos? No he oído su vocecilla en todo el día.

—Ah, es que él se fue a perseguir a mi hermano para averiguar sus gustos.

Así es, el pequeño oso de felpa era de los pocos imprudentes que habían decidido seguir a la persona que les había tocado. Y ahí estaba él, en un restaurante donde estaba Nakuru y Toya. Ellos dos se sentaron en una mesa, y Kero vio como Nakuru decía algo. El pequeño oso en ese momento pensó que tal vez se iba a perder algo importante si no los escuchaba; así que se puso un hechizo de invisibilidad y se acercó cada vez más a la mesa, hasta tal punto que terminó sentándose en ella. Ahí fue cuando Toya supo que el pequeño los acompañaba.

—Kerberos, si no te muestras le diré a mi mamá que te deje sin postre un mes.

— ¡NOOOOO! —El grito de Kerberos resonó en todo el lugar, y llamó la atención de todo mundo. Ellos ya no sabían qué hacer para que nadie se diera cuenta de aquel... peculiar individuo.

— ¡QUE NO QUIERO COMERME LOS VEGETALES TOYA! —Gritó sorpresivamente Nakuru. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido para que se confundieran los demás.

— ¡No discutas! —Gritó Toya siguiéndole la corriente.

—Disculpe señor— dijo un empleado de ahí—, pero le agradecería que bajara la voz. Están molestando a los otros clientes.

Y justamente en ese momento, el oso de peluche salió despavorido del lugar, dejando a sus dos amigos en ridículo, pero bueno, ahí nadie los conocía. (*Típico: hacer el ridículo con tus amigos en un lugar y luego decir: "Nah no importa, total, aquí nadie nos conoce xD*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Kerberos salió despavorido del restaurante, se fue directito a la casa de Sakura. Seguro que Toya lo iba a acusar con su madre para dejarlo sin postres durante un mes, así que mejor decidió entrar por la ventana del cuarto de su ama. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su dueña, y el odioso mocoso se estaban a punto de dar un beso. Kero voló más rápido y cruzo la ventana justo a tiempo para detenerlos, atravesándolos como una bala de cañón:

— ¡ALÉJATE DE SAKURA MOCOSO!

—Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún mocoso Kerberos— le dijo tratando de sonar como una persona madura. Pero a quién engañaba, le quería gritar como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡HAY SÍ, Y AHORA RESULTA QUE ERES UN MOCOSO MADURO!

—Ke-Kero— intentó intervenir Sakura—, tranquilo. Oye, ¿si conseguiste la información de mi hermano? Porque tengo cierta información que te puede ser útil...

— ¡Dime! —Contestó inmediatamente Kero, olvidando totalmente su enojo.

—Pues mi hermano quiere unos tenis... Y su color favorito es el azul.

—Ahora si ya acabaste —intervino Shaoran con un tic en el ojo—, ahora si ya acabaste ya te puedes ir ¿verdad?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO MOCOSO, NI QUE FUERA UN RETRASADO COMO PARA DEJARTE SOLO CON SAKURA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces...— dijo Fujitaka al llegar a la casa y citar a su hija antes de que se fuera al otro colegio—. ¿Qué le gusta a tu amiga Chiharu?

— ¡Regálale un peluche, ahora ya me tengo que ir!

Y así, Sakura casi avienta a su papá para salir despavorida de su casa y atravesar un portal hacia Arisureka... Y casi avienta el escritorio al enterarse que el profesor estaba muy ocupado con una investigación, por lo que no iban a tener clases. Pero sí se tenían que quedar en el colegio. Sakura, entonces ya se iba a ir a un árbol a dormir, pero fue detenida por Hayato, quien le pidió hablar con él. Se fueron a un lugar alejado, atrás de la escuela, donde estaban rodeados por enormes árboles. Nadie los interrumpiría.

—Sakura yo...— empezó a decir el ojiazul—, yo te quiero decir que yo siempre te quise, por eso al saber que tenía este tipo de oportunidad no pude evitarlo. Espero que me puedas perdonar, sé que hice mal, pero ahora no pienso intervenir nunca más. Te lo juro por lo que más quiero. Solo eso te quería decir.

—Hayato, yo antes te quería. Pero mis sentimientos cambiaron al conocer a Shaoran. No te diré más detalles, ya que eso te podría sentir mal, pero esto es así. Yo quiero continuar nuestra amistad, pero considero que es mejor que mantengamos un poco más distancia ahora.

—Por supuesto, eso te lo respeto. —Fue entonces cuando la castaña asintió, y justo cuando se iba a ir, Hayato la detuvo sujetándola del brazo—: Sakura, quiero también que sepas, que me alegra que te hayas quedado con Shaoran. Me alegra saber que estas en tan buenas manos. Me molestó un poco que él haya estado contigo desde el primer momento en que naciste, pero no se puede hacer nada. Cuídalo. Pero guardemos esto como un secreto.

—Cuenta con eso.

Entonces, de la nada apareció una compañera con largo cabello de un tono verdoso jadeando, parecía que había corrido mucho.

—Ki-Kinomoto— empezó a decir la chica—, Kinomoto, el profesor solicita tu presencia en el aula.

—Ya voy— dijo en la extraña lengua la castaña.

Sakura se despidió de su acompañante, y los dejo para luego irse con paso vacilante al aula. Al entrar en ella, vio la misma escena que Shaoran: un náufrago con el aula en el completo desorden.

—Eh, profesor— empezó a decir Sakura a un profesor que estaba casi agonizando—, ¿para qué me quería profesor?

De repente, el peliazul se levantó de un brinco y tomó a Sakura de los hombros, luego le dijo:

—Sakura, dime una cosa: ¿sabes si el padre de él joven Shaoran es la Muerte?

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?

—Solo dime, necesito completar las piezas del rompecabezas. Pero Shaoran no me quiere decir, mira, puede que sea un completo extraño para ustedes, pero no lo soy completamente para... creo que en esta vida se llama Eriol. En su pasada se llamaba Clow Leed, ¿lo reconoces? Necesito que me digas por favor.

—Sí, él es la muerte —contestó casi en un susurro la ojiverde—, ¿pero a qué se refiere? ¿De dónde conoce a Clow?

—Mira, el mago Clow y yo hemos renacido más veces de las que te imaginas, estuvimos de hecho, desde el principio de todo. Este... Cómo decirlo, pues al igual que Tukusama, tenemos la misión de informarles a "los" 3 lo necesario para evitar una catástrofe. Aún no logro descifrar la misión de Muerte y Vida, pues primero tengo que saber cómo se representa, pero ya tengo la misión de Tiempo.

—Alto, ¿Tiempo? ¿Existe alguien que lo represente?

—Por supuesto, pero hasta ayer estaba encadenado en un espacio atemporal, ¿que no te lo dijo Shaoran? Él fue salvado por Tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura POV

Así que Shaoran fue salvado por Tiempo; Clow y mi profesor menos cuerdo han reencarnado por millones de años y en todas eran amigos; y ahora tengo que descifrar un acertijo que lleva millones de años sin resolver.

En que problemas me meto... ¿Cuándo podré tener una vida más o menos normal?

—Sakura — me llama ¿Shaoran? Ah sí es cierto, se supone que estoy en una... una... una... Aj, estoy teniendo... una cita con Shaoran. Uf, al fin lo dije, ni en mis pensamientos puedo decirlo -/-. Se supone que estoy en un parque que creo que se llama six flags —, ¿qué sucede?

—N-Nada —Oh no, acabo de recordar que le tengo miedo a las montañas rusas de aquí. No es que haya venido antes, sino es que mi hermano fue de salida de creo de la secundaria, y me dijo un montón de cosas sobre que todos lo que subían a estos juegos quedaban traumados y cosas así... ¡Ni loca me subo ahí!

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a las montañas rusas— me dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo—. Tranquilízate, no te va a pasar nada. Y las historias que te dijo tu hermano no eran ciertas.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, soltó una carcajada y casi me empujó para entrar. Oigan, ¡¿CÓMO SUPO QUE ESTO SE DEBE A MI HERMANO?!

—Oye Sha-Shaoran— le dije cuando paramos en lo que venía siendo como un enorme mástil con varias sillas a su alrededor, creo que esa cosa ENORME sube y da vueltas mientras hace eso; creo que se llama sky screamer o algo así. Puede que haya ido a otros parques así, no sé por qué este es el único que me aterra—. No seas tan cruel como para subirme aquí por favor.

—Vamos Sakura, has enfrentado peores situaciones que esta, has vencido hasta a la misma muerte, pero no puedes subirte a este simple juego.

—E-Eso es porque tenía un apoyo y una razón muy fuerte para hacerlo. Pero con esto no tengo una razón específica. Por Dios Shaoran, no puedo hacer.

—Puedes y lo harás— luego de decir eso, quién sabe cómo pero termine sentada en el asiento del juego. De aquí no salgo sin una buena visita al psicólogo. Shaoran me sujetó la mano y empezamos a subir, como supuse el juego empezó a dar vueltas. Bueno, a-admito que no se siente tan mal. Después empezó a subir más y más, por Dios, ya estaba hasta arriba, ¿y saben qué? Se siente bien esta sensación. Creo que podré subirme a los demás. Al finalizar la subida y bajada ya no estaba temblando, así que le dije a Shaoran—: De acuerdo, creo que podré.

— Genial, porque de todos modos te iba a obligar. No iba a desperdiciar esos boletos, ah y quiero que sepas que nada de lo que vivas aquí se va a poder comparar con lo que tenemos en los demás planetas.

¿QUÉEEEEE?

Creo que le voy a decir que mejor no, espera, ¡¿cómo rayos termine en el siguiente juego?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora sí, le voy a decir que ya no quiero, espera ¡¿ya estamos en el siguiente?!

-.-.-.-.-.

—Pues a pesar de todo— le dije a Shaoran cuando estábamos de camino a mi casa—, me divertí mucho. Al final me terminaron gustando todos los juegos.

—Nadie hubiera imaginado que la loca que siempre al terminar cada juego gritaba: "¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!"; era alguien que no se atrevía a entrar...

—Oh, déjame. Es que al final me terminaban gustando. Oh, y oye, ¿ya tienes tu regalo? ¿Quién te tocó?

—Es secreto boba, bueno, como sea, mejor te dejo aquí que tu hermano aún no me quiere.

Estábamos como a media cuadra de llegar a mi casa; y al momento de decir esto se paró, me miró y luego me besó. Luego me sonrió, me abrazó, y sin decir ni una palabra se fue. Maldito Shaoran, ¿por qué te querré tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay Dios, Hay Dios, hay dios. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE REGALO A SHAORAN?! Por pensar que todavía faltaba mucho para que sucediera el intercambio no pensé en esto, ¿qué le regalo?

Pues a Shaoran le gusta el verde... Y con eso no sé nada. Es que siempre él me escucha que no nos da tiempo que él me platique algo, además de que lo único que diría serían los problemas de su reino... Hay, me desvié del tema '^-^

Sea como sea, tengo esa preocupación... bueno hace frío, y el otro día mencionó que cada vez que entrena con su madre en la noche, se le congelan las manos. Ah, pero yo pregunté que por qué no usaba guantes, y él me respondió que le estorbaban por que no sentía las cosas, dijo que por lo menos quería que estuvieran despejadas las yemas. Hmmm, creo que el otro día vi unos tipos de guantes así. Pero aquí en Japón no los venden, y la verdad no sé dónde conseguirlos. Tendré que recurrir a mi buena amiga Tomoyo.

Miro el reloj, asomando mi cabeza por entre las cobijas pues aún no me despierto. Son las 7; que me levante a las 8, esté lista a las 8:20, de camino me hago media hora... si, si puedo dormir una hora más. Con esto en mente me sumerjo en un profundo sueño, donde lo único en que pienso es en dormir.

Despierto nuevamente justo cuando falta un minuto para las 8; me visto con unos jeans negros y una blusa algo holgada púrpura, y tal como calculé (vaya, me salió bien una suma ='), diez para las nueve ya estoy en la casa de mi amiga; y un par de minutos más tarde estoy en su cuarto tomando una taza de té y rogando que me enseñe a tejer. No hace falta que me ponga de rodillas para que acepte.

—Espero que termines pronto— me dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa—, y que no hagas un desastre...

— ¿Disculpa? Por Dios, estamos hablando de Shaoran, sin duda me esforzaré y me saldrá di-vi-na.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay no, hay no, hay no. ¡HICE UN COMPLETO DESASTRE! ' T^T

—Por más que se esfuerza el monstruo— interrumpió mi hermano, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación—, no podrás hacer esos guantes Sakura.

— ¡Claro que puedo! Solo me tengo que esforzar, y deshacer unos cuantos nudos y...

— ¿Ves? Es imposible que lo hagas a tiempo para mañana a las 7 de la tarde. —Sí, así es. Llevo como un día encerrada aquí en mi habitación, inclusive no he ido a ninguna de las dos escuelas, pero no he avanzado más de la parte que va en la muñeca, y eso está hecha un desastre. No creo que pueda terminar a tiempo, ¿por qué no se me ocurre algo mejor? —. Pues buena suerte monstruo, espero que le termines su regalo a ese mocoso. Ayúdenle, después me los devuelven.

Espera, ¿acaso mi hermano de verdad dijo eso? Me cambiaron a mi hermano xD. Pero me tiene confundida lo que dijo al final, bueno, no ha de ser algo importante.

Luego de que pensara eso, mi hermano sonrió quién sabe por qué, y luego salió de la habitación. ¡Bien, es momento de terminar estos guantes! Necesitaré un milagro… Bueno, una vez le dije a mi hermano que yo hacía milagros, creo que podré hacer esto. Creo… no, no creo, podré hacerlo.

De cualquier manera, si no empiezo ahora no terminaré; así que empecé a deshacer los guantes otra vez, para después agarrar mi aguja y el estambre. Pues la primera parte es fácil, solo es hace una cadenita y después ya empieza lo difícil del punto bajo. Haber, primero creo que estas son las medidas de Shaoran… creo que se teje por acá y se pasa el hilo por aquí… Y luego por aquí… Nop, necesito ayuda de un profesional.

— _¡Hay niña, eres la chica más tonta que he conocido para estas cosas! ¡Hasta yo, que pasé casi toda mi vida en una isla, sé que el hilo definitivamente no se pasa por aquí!_

— ¡¿Chiyo?!

— ¡Oye no te olvides de mí! —Estoy a punto de gritar otra vez cuando recibo un coscorrón en mi cabeza, y después en frente de mí va apareciendo la silueta de Natsuki y Chiyo. Ahhh, por eso mi hermano dijo que me ayudaran—. ¿Ya nos puedes ver?

—Perdón por olvidarte, pero no dijiste nada. Creo que eso responde tu segunda pregunta.

—Pues no se puede hacer nada, es normal que se tardara en traspasarte sus poderes, ya que es la primera vez que lo hace. Ah, y se los tienes que devolver después de que te ayudemos con esto.

— ¿Ayudar con qué? ¿Y a qué se refieren con devolverle? —Otra vez me gané mi coscorrón.

— ¡Pues claro que devolverle el poder de ver a los muertos! ¡Y te vamos a ayudar con el regalo de Shaoran!

—Gracias, gracias, gracias—digo e intento abrazarlas, para mi sorpresa sí puedo tocarlas, no es como en las películas que dicen que los fantasmas no pueden ser tocados por las personas. Después me separo de ellas—. Oigan ¿cómo saben que necesito ayuda siempre?

—Pues…—Empieza a decir Chiyo—. Pues después que me quitaron la vida, Shiyami me dijo que podía elegir en esperar reencarnar, o estar contigo hasta que todo esto terminara; después volvería a esperar. Obviamente elegí la segunda. Y pues esta colada—dijo señalando a Natsuki—, en cuanto su querido Shaoran le pidió que cuidara de ti le pidió a los guardianes de la puerta que la dejaran estar aquí.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! —Gritó Natsuki roja como tomate. Admito que estoy algo molesta porque Shaoran haya pedido eso, sobre todo a Natsuki, es decir: ¡me sé cuidar sola! Bueno, pero no me quejo ya que ya una vez me han salvado.

—No sería buena protectora si no supiera quién se intenta acercar y proteger a Sakura XP

— ¿Y todo el tiempo están conmigo? —Pregunto interrumpiéndolas y evitando que se peleen.

—Pues la mayoría del tiempo, aunque no te preocupes, no te seguimos en ocasiones como en tu cita de ayer no te seguimos, no somos tan acosadoras. —Quiero creerles, pero parece que Natsuki quiere pegarme hasta que se canse _**'**_ **^-^,** por favor Chiyo, no la sueltes por nada del mundo—. Yo creo que ya sabes el por qué Natsuki te quiere matar _**'**_ **^-^.**

—No la quiero matar—dijo Natsuki dejando de tratar de salir del agarre de mi amiga—. Si no, me tendría que ir al infierno. Aunque sí la quiero dejar agonizando—y ahora retomó su misión de dejarme agonizando. Después de un rato ya se calma y se acomoda su vestido blanco de tirantes (porque eso es lo que deben usar los espíritus que se encuentran en este mundo como ropa base), para después decir—: Bueno ya hay que empezar que si no, se nos va a ir la noche por tonterías.

Yo di las gracias nuevamente y luego nos pusimos a trabajar, okey, la verdad es que yo me puse a trabajar y ellas solo se dedicaban a esto: cuando hacía algo mal, Natsuki me daba un golpe en la cabeza y Chiyo me decía cómo hacerlo. Como eso de las 5 ya pude terminar los guantes, y no creo poder dormir con los semejantes golpes que da Natsuki, así que creo que hoy sí voy a ir a las dos últimas clases de mi otra escuela y que suerte que estoy ya de vacaciones (las dos últimas que no fui fueron las últimas) en la de aquí.

—Muchas gracias—agradezco cuando los envuelvo en una pequeña caja decorada de varios muñecos de nieve—. Sin su ayuda no habría podido terminar.

—Pues nuestro objetivo era otro al principio—dijo Natsuki—, pero nos alegra poderte haber ayudado. Ahora solo concéntrate y devuélvele su habilidad a tu hermano.

Y justo como me dijo, le regresé su habilidad a mi hermano, pero al poco tiempo un susurro se presentó en mi cabeza y extrañamente pude seguir viendo a Chiyo y a Natsuki… y a un perro fantasma que pasaba "casualmente" por ahí. Y digo "casualmente" porque sé que Shiyami lo puso ahí como una advertencia de mi nuevo poder; ya que el susurro fueron estas palabras: _"Si tanto deseas verlas hasta que se vayan está bien, pero si eliges eso viene el paquete completo"._

De verdad que me meto en muchos problemas…

-.-.-.-..-.-.

—Pasa por favor Sakura—me dice Tomoyo al estar en la puerta de su casa. Estoy jadeando un poco, ya que Yue me hizo correr más de lo que puedo recordar, y entonces recordé la cena de navidad, así que regresé y vi que mis papás ya se habían ido así que más rápido que un rayo corrí y me bañé a toda velocidad, para después medio secarme y ponerme un vestido rojo corto con un diseño de lis muy bonito plateado en la cintura y de corte de corazón; pero como se extendía de enfrente para rodearme el cuello. Y después corrí, y pues heme aquí—. El intercambio será en el comedor, primero haremos eso y después cenaremos.

Pase a la casa, y Tomoyo me condujo hasta una gran sala con una mesa como la de las películas de las princesas con un mantel rojo y todos ya estaban sentados, incluso Yue, ese traidor me abandonó. Como sea, yo tomé mi lugar y Tomoyo siguió hablando:

—Bueno pues primero ¿todos trajeron sus regalos? —Todos asintieron—. Pues primero va a pasar… Mitzuki, y luego a quien le dé le va a dar su regalo y así.

 **Ariadna POV**

Pues para hacer corto el cuento Kaho pasó a dar su regalo a Yue con un gran sonrojo (fue una almohada, ya que a Yue le encanta dormir); después Spinel recibió un libro de hechizos, para después darle a Kerberos una suscripción a una revista de dulces; quien a su vez, le dio los tenis azules a Toya. Este último le dio a Nakuru un vestido de tonos púrpuras y un collar de rubís. Luego, ella le dio a Kaho una antigüedad rara; y como volvieron al comienzo, Sora le dio a Liang un collar muy bonito, y él recibió videojuegos. Eriol le dio a su novia una cámara y recibió un libro muy antiguo de magia negra (Tomoyo lo consiguió con ayuda de Sakura). Chiharu le dio a Rika un set de dibujo, esta última le dio a Terada un suéter hecho por ella. Entonces, Terada le dio a Naoko una tarjeta para "Gandhi"©, la castaña le dio a Yamazaki un libro de mentiras de la historia. Después, Yamazaki pasó con el papá de Sakura y le dio un libro de arqueología (que sorprendentemente no tenía Fujitaka); Fujitaka le dio a Chiharu un oso de peluche de esos que casi no te caben en los brazos. Y como otra vez la vuelta se iba a repetir, esta vez empezó Hayato, quien le dio a Nadeshko dos pases para un restaurante un poco caro; la modelo entonces, le dio un tarjeta e Gandhi (también ella) a Kazu, quien le dio a Hayato con un mega sonrojo una espada como las que invocaban, pero más resistente. Y ahora solo quedaban dos castaños que estaban más rojos que un tomate.

Sakura le dio a Shaoran los guantes que había terminado, y él le dio una bolsa de hombro de tono azulado con adornos plateados.

—Entonces…—Dijo Tomoyo—, ¡creo que es hora de comer!

Y entonces lo rico empezó: comieron pierna con chile, acompañado de espagueti. Acompañado de risas y pláticas, el primer plato acabó; y llegó el turno del postre: pie de limón.

Todos se sirvieron una gran rebanada, pues era Tomoyo quien lo había preparado.

Al finalizar… bueno al siguiente día a las 3 ya todos (con excepción de Hayato, Shaoran y Sakura) se fueron a dormir…

Avances:

—10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡…!

 _ **Notas de la autora: Primero que nada, feliz navidad!**_

 _ **Sí lo sé, Ariadna, ¿por qué no subiste antier? Oigan, tengo necesidades que satisfacer xD (los tamales me llamaban, además del recalentado XD #25dediciembredíadelrecalentadoxD). Y ayer en la mañana pues vinieron mis tíos (no me dejaron dormir hasta las 12 a.m. xD ¬¬), pero lo bueno es que fuimos de compras yei! Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Lo de six flags se me ocurrió porque justamente esa mañana recordé cómo fue mi primera vez en ese parque, y pues como no sabía qué poner como cita me pareció buena idea… Y pues el regalo de Shaoran, el regalo de Shaoran… quiero decir que les tengo gran respeto a las abuelitas que tejen, además de las personas que lo hacen. Porque de verdad que una vez intenté bordar algo, y aunque sí me salió bien, fue MUUUUY difícil, no me vuelvo a burlar de eso, y ahora que vi como se hacen esos guantes (yo también quiero unos así) menos… Bueno al igual que ciertos personajes ya me desvié del tema '**_ **^-^.**

 **Como sea, feliz navidad nuevamente, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en compañía de su familia y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo… Y si no los molesto regálenme un comentario para saber cómo está yendo mi historia…**

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	18. Perdón

Como dice el título, perdón.

Sé que tal vez alguien este disfrutando esta historia, pero yo ya no puedo continuar.

He paado por muchas cosas y ya no se si continuar, no se si a alguien de verdad le gustan mis histrorias, asi que... es dificil pero he decidio que borrare estas historias.

Se que dije que no lo haria, pero ya no se que hacer, de verdas lo siento. Mañana en la mañana no encontrarán estas historias.

Perdon

Perdon

Perdon

Perdon

Y ahora solo me queda decirles, feliz día de los inocentes. Yo se que alguno se la creyo xD, me la hicieron y me tente a hacerselas a ustedes. Pero que tak si hubiera sido verdad e.e


	19. Especial de año nuevo

**Especial de año nuevo.**

 **¿Seré capaz de estar con él otro año?**

 **Sakura POV**

Despierto sobresaltada, ¿pero qué soñaba? Solo puedo ver imágenes fugases de un eclipse solar, luego de alguna manera sé que vuelvo a mirar al piso pero veo llamas de fuego. Rápidamente me rodean, pero ya no sé qué pasa después. Por más que intento recordar, solo puedo ver la silueta de varias personas, y un rugido de los mil demonios suena en mis oídos.

— ¡Monstruo ya levántate! —Aj, esa es la voz de mi hermano; ¿para qué me hablará su ya estoy de vacaciones? Ah sí es cierto, yo le pedí clases de cocina ayer '-.- Lo que hago por él… ¡No! Yo lo hago por mi ¿verdad? Y de repente mi mente da un salto enorme y ahora estoy pensando en la cena de navidad, oigan, solo nos duró para la cena original y para el recalentado del desayuno… xD —. ¡Monstruo ya levántate o no hacemos nada!

— ¡Ya voy! —Grito y me levanto de la cama. Entonces me pongo unos jeans de mezclilla, con una blusa holgada verde y me sujeto el pelo en una cola de caballo. Últimamente es el mismo peinado que me hago, ya que es la única manera de que mi cabello no me caiga en la cara en los momentos cruciales.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y casi me tropiezo varias veces, pero de todos modos continuo hasta que llego a la cocina, encontrando a mi hermano con un delantal blanco. Yo me pongo el mío (que es de un tono rosa con una flor de sakura en la parte inferior izquierda) le digo:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Pues primero que nada, vamos a intentar hacer un simple arroz, vamos a estar con eso hasta que logres darle buen aspecto.

—No sé qué me pasó si antes sí podía cocinar bien...

—Pues pasaste mucho tiempo sin tocar este tipo de cocina, así que con más razón. Pero yo tampoco entiendo el por qué...

—Si pasé un buen tiempo sin cocinar así, pero pensé que al recuperar mis recuerdos podría. En fin, ahora tengo que esforzarme para volver a ser completamente como antes; bueno, dentro de lo que se pueda.

Toya POV

¡¿Cómo se las arregla para que tenga tan mal aspecto un simple arroz?! Solo la dejo un momento y ya el arroz tiene chocolate y está de un color azul. Y cuando lo reparo, ella se las arregla para que se queme. Sé que no es su intención quemarlo, pero me gustaría saber cómo hace para que tenga tan mal aspecto y sabor.

—Soy un fracaso para esto— dice ella después de un rato.

—Ah no, de aquí no te vas hasta que sepas darle un buen aspecto y sabor a todo lo que cocines, y que jamás me vuelvas a pedir ayuda, ya que sabrás hacerlo tu sola. Y nada de peros, ahora empezaremos de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya que soy un genio, y eso me queda corto, soy un prodigio en esto de enseñar. Debería dar clases de cocina a las personas de ahora en adelante. Quién sabe cómo pero logré que al fin, todas las cosas que le decía a Sakura, tan solo con leer cómo se hacía, pudiera hacerlas a la perfección. Dios mío, es un milagro de los dioses.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mientras le enseñaba, a veces parecía como si a Sakura le pegaran... Debió ser solo mi imaginación, ya que si hubieran sido esas dos chicas del otro día las hubiera visto. Ahora que recuerdo, esa chica Chiyo, le ayudó mucho a Sakura, y ni siquiera se lo agradecí.

—Gracias por ayudarme hermano— me dice ella. Hay, olvidé que estábamos todavía en la cocina.

—No import...

—Oye hermano, ¿quién es ella? —Me sorprendo al escuchar esa voz chillona, hasta que volteo y veo que se trata de Naomi, una de tantos espíritus con los que he entablado una amistad. Hace mucho que no la veía...

— ¡AAAAAAAAA!

Es el grito del monstruo el que hace que vuelva a la realidad, espera, ¿acaso Sakura puede ver a los espíritus?

—Tranquila Sakura, ella no te va a hacer nada. Puede que sea un espíritu pero no hace nada. Y me tienes que explicar esto bestia.

—Pues n-no hay mucho que contar— me dice aun temblando—. La vez que Chiyo y Natsuki me ayudaron a tejer la bufanda, después de darte de nuevo tus poderes ellas a mi punto de vista ya estaban desapareciendo. Pero tengo mis…amigos y uno de ellos me concedió tu don. Ahora puedo ver a las 2 —termina y señala hacia arriba. Yo no veo nada, y como al minuto ella pone una expresión de entendido—. No es necesario que se escondan—dice algo enojada—. ¿Qué? Hace uso días les ayudó y ahora no se quieren mostrar, ¿eh? ¿Y por qué se mostraron esa vez? Natsuki, no me vengas con eso… A ustedes nunca las lograré entender. —Luego de su pequeña "plática" me vuelve a dirigir la palabra—: Lo siento, ellas dicen que no se pueden mostrar con nadie a menos que ciertas personas se lo permitan, aquella vez de los guantes fue una excepción; pero dicen que las regañaron y advirtieron que si volvía a pasar se podían ir despidiendo de la Tierra.

—No importa pero ¿quién fue la persona que…?

—Sa-ku-ra—dice de repente alguien, esa voz… esa voz es la del oso de felpa cuando se convierte en león. Luego de tener este pensamiento, efectivamente, el león acompañado de Yue están ahora, en la cocina. Cuando volteo a ver a Sakura, veo que se sobresalta y rápidamente se esconde detrás de mí—. Sakura :) si no :) sales ahora :) y vienes con nosotros :) vas :) a :) pagármelas :).

Puede que lo haya dicho sonriendo pero sus ojos y el tono que usó dieron miedo…

 **Sakura POV.**

Definitivamente NO VOY A IR CON ELLOS. Que le hagan como quieran, NO VOY A IR.

—Ni lo sueñen, no voy a ir con ustedes a esa clase absurda de modales, sé comportarme y no necesito a personas que me digan lo contrario.

—Sakura—empieza a decir Yue—, ahora con la ausencia de una princesa tienes que ser tú la próxima heredera, y una princesa sabe comportarse.

—Ni loca vuelvo a asistir a una clase de modales con ustedes. Fue peor que cualquier entrenamiento que he tomado en toda mi vida; tuve que soportar ver como una persona maltrataba a su esposa porque según esto, "ella no tiene nada en contra de eso". Además de que me forzaban a estar derecha a sobre manera.

—Okey, eso de la esposa—y llego el momento de Kero para que intente darme su excusa— fue en parte nuestra culpa. Yo sabía en el fondo que no lo ibas a soportar pero…

— ¡Qué no voy a ir!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldito Shaoran, maldito Shaoran. Juro que jamás te vuelvo a hablar. Ahora resulta que el joven se pone del lado de Kero y Yue si se trata de mis clases. Gracias a él me duele la espalda, esta me las paga. Algún día… El sonido de que alguien golpea mi ventana hace que me sobresalte, y para cuando la abro, un chico, el mismo chico que supuestamente salvo a Shaoran y supuestamente es Tiempo, entra a mi habitación.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? —Que irónico, el Tiempo preguntando si tengo tiempo; pero de cualquier forma asiento—. Bien, quería saber si me podías ayudar a atravesar la barrera de Shinji.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Cuál barrera?

—Él puso una barrera que me impide atravesar el tiempo; necesito de alguien que tenga su poder para romperla.

—Pero yo no lo tengo…

—Maldito—susurró, ¿qué le pasa? —. Entonces, ahora solo me queda esperar a que mis cálculos hayan fallado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma del despertador suena y yo apenas si asomo la cabeza para verificar la hora. Eran las 10 a.m. del 30 de diciembre. Falta un día para año nuevo, pero Tomoyo, la organizadora de todas las fiestas que tendremos, insistió en que acomodáramos todo de una vez. Y es que Kerberos y Yue ofrecieron el castillo para esto (porque la familia de todos mis amigos ya están enteradas de nuestro… asunto y van a venir al festejo, por lo que a ellos les pareció buena idea mostrarles nuestro mundo para mostrar que no era un peligro para sus hijos).

— ¡Monstruo, si no te levantas ahora no vamos a llegar a tiempo! —Me grita mi hermano.

Con paso algo vacilante, me paro de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Shaoran aparece por la puerta. Hay que vergüenza |/: yo aquí toda despeinada con la baba de fuera y con la piyama.

—Sha-Shaoran ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunto, pero cuando veo lo que tiene escondido detrás de él me pongo en posición defensiva—. Ni lo sueñes.

—Con razón Kerberos y Yue me lo encargaron a mí. Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta pero lo tienes que hacer si ellos lo consideran necesario.

—Ni loca, estoy en mi día de descanso. No me gusta usar ese tipo de vestidos que me obstruyen el paso. —Entonces, Shaoran me jaló hasta el baño y yo luchando por mi vida intenté zafarme, pero no pude. Después él me aventó al baño y también el vestido se fue conmigo. Cuando intenté escapar con ayuda de la magia no pude, ese maldito idiota. Primero me obliga a asistir a mi clase de modales, y ahora me obliga a ponerme un vestido largo. Digo, la verdad es que el modelo esta precioso, pero me preocupa ¿qué pasará si hay algún problema y no me puedo mover? Eso es lo único que me molesta. Pero bueno, me pongo el vestido (que es, como ya dije, largo un poco más abajo del pie, de color rosa y en frente tiene como un arco en el cual cambia a un color más pálido. En la cintura hay una "v" invertida de un rosa más fuerte y en la parte donde está el cuello hay un pequeño moño en el centro—. Ya terminé, ábreme.

— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

—No es que no me guste este vestido, es que si pasa algo no voy a poder moverme muy bien.

—Vamos, no es esta la Sakura que yo conozco. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien, ¿recuerdas?

Yo asiento no muy segura. Pero no sé por qué este presentimiento no se me quita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Mucho gusto—digo al estar en frente de los padres de Chiharu, Yamazaki, (solo al padre de Rika). Estoy nerviosa, ¿qué tal si deciden que no es seguro estar conmigo y los alejan de mí? —. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto. Supongo que sus hijos ya los habrán puesto al corriente de mí... caso. Espero que me entiendan y quiero que sepan que por ningún motivo dejaré que alguien lastime a sus hijos.

— ¿Cómo espera que creamos eso— empezó a decir el padre de Rika—, si no sabemos absolutamente nada de ti aparte de ese asunto? Además no sabemos cómo te han criado, ¡tus padres se llevan demasiados años! Tu mamá se casó muy joven y tuvo hijos de igual manera, ¿cómo esperas que confiemos en ti con ese tipo de ejemplos?

—Con mis padres no se metan. Es cierto que mi madre se casó muy joven, ella estaba en la preparatoria en ese entonces. Pero le aseguro que no me han dado un mal ejemplo, si no, no estaría con ustedes tratando de que me acepten. Y antes de que vuelva a ofender la relación ente mis padres, con todo el respeto, déjeme recordarle que usted ya se divorció y se casó "bien". Mis padres se llevan un par de años de más, pero aún después de tantos años, su relación sigue igual.

¡¿Cómo se atreve este anciano a insultar a mis padres?! Ellos están en mi casa, pero estoy casi… no creo que ni aunque dijeran eso no se molestarían. Pero yo y mi hermano no estamos nada contentos con lo que dijo. Pero cálmate Sakura, no quieres un problema con este tipo, quieres que te acepte.

—Siento si los he ofendido — ¿se disculpó? Creo que me he pasado de la raya al mencionar a su esposa. Rika me contó que su madre tenía una aventura con un vecino, y su padre ni siquiera le importó cuando ella le pidió el divorcio. Claro que después de un par de años se arrepintió—. De acuerdo, les confío la vida de mi hija, por favor no hagan que me arrepienta que es lo único que me queda en el mundo.

—Yo también tengo algo que decir— hay, todos los padres me van a cuestionar. Bueno, yo tampoco dejaría a mis hijos con una completa extraña a ciegas. Este es el turno de los papás de Yamazaki. Creo que también me tocará enfrentar al padre—. Ahora que lo ha aclarado de esa manera, no tengo ningún pero en contra de su educación. Pero por lo que investigué una vez su amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, fue usada en su contra. ¿Qué pasará si mi hijo también se mete en ese tipo de situaciones?

—Como dije al principio, les prometo que nada les va a pasar a sus hijos. Siempre los verán como nuevos. Pero no les puedo asegurar que no se verán envueltos en ese tipo de situaciones. Algún día, quizás mañana, alguien averiguará que estoy relacionada con ellos de alguna forma. Puede que lo lleguen a dañar para que acuda a su rescate y que caiga en su trampa. Y sí, sí voy a caer si con eso significa rescatarlos. Y si llego demasiado tarde, cruzaré hasta el mismo infierno para recuperar a mis amigos. Por eso acepté este cargo, para proteger a los que quiero.

Gracias Tomoyo por darme una idea para decirles a los padres de todos, gracias a que más o menos las dije ya no me cuestionaron y me dijeron que cuidara de sus hijos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Más a la derecha por favor— me pidió Tomoyo al momento que acomodaba una cinta de color morado. Estamos adornando el salón principal y es tan grande... Tomoyo hizo bien en pedir que adornáramos un día antes—. Sakura ¡despierta! Esto debe estar antes de la comida. —Luego se dirigió a todos y cambió su expresión a una que casi nunca veía. Y es que entre mis conocidos, las personas que casi nunca se enojan, cuando lo hacen, dan más miedo que nada. En realidad, prefiero enfrentarme a mil demonios que a ellas, porque sé que en los demonios no saldré lastimada, en cambio aquí es como con las hermanas de Shaoran: no te puedes defender—. Si no acaban antes de la comida, me aseguraré que no coman nada por el resto del día :).

Tomoyo a veces da miedo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hicieron un buen trabajo— dijo Tomoyo al terminar los quehaceres, fue agotador. Me hizo acomodar mil y un cintas de colores; creo que fue más difícil ponerlas de lo que va a ser quitarlas, porque ella insistió en que lo hiciéramos de la manera tradicional, o sea: sin magia. ¡El techo está a gran altura del piso! Solo con decirles que tuve que recurrir a saltar y apoyarme en cualquier cosa que me lanzaba Tomoyo; y como predije, el vestido me estorbó y mucho. Pero todo eso nada más por tener a mi exigente mejor amiga feliz. Como sea, gracias a eso me gané el derecho a comer—, creo que todos se ganaron su derecho a comer.

Y entonces descubrió varios topers, ya estábamos en el comedor (que tiene una mesa MUUY larga) y los papás de Chiharu y demás ya no estaban. Que rico, si valió la pena trabajar. Definitivamente mi esfuerzo vale la deliciosa comida que prepara mi amiga, además de una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

—Oye Sakura —me dijo Tomoyo acercándose a mí en la mesa mientras devoraba mi ración —, ¿me puedes enseñar el pueblo? Quiero saber qué hay aquí y si es tan diferente que en el nuestro.

—Pues —digo tomándome un espacio para hablar —, no es tan diferente de la Tierra. Es caso lo mismo, con excepción del contenido de la ropa, y los alimentos. Créeme que hay alimentos MUUUUY raros pero deliciosos.

—Lo quiero ver con mis propios ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy realmente agotada, no había estado así con Tomoyo desde hace mucho tiempo. Es que al ver que íbamos al pueblo, Kerberos y Yue nos dieron nuestra "paga", creo que es un dinero que se les da a la familia real mensualmente. Según ellos no era mucho, pero nos alcanzó para 5 pares de zapatos, 4 vestidos, 3 conjuntos (blusa y pantalón), y unas cuantas joyas para cada una; y todavía nos alcanzó para cenar en un restaurante de por ahí cerca. Creo que nos pasamos ´ˆ-ˆ

—Oye Sakura —dijo mi mamá al pasar a mi cuarto y ver todo lo que había comprado sobre mi cama —. Sé que Kerberos y Yue te dieron dinero para gastar, ¿pero de casualidad no robaron un banco o algo así porque querían otra cosa?

— ¿Yo? —Pregunté con cierto sarcasmo —. ¿Cómo me descubriste?

—Cálmate pequeña ladrona, nada más que resulte ser cierto.

—Tranquila, se supone que yo estoy aquí para proteger a esas personas, no para robarles.

—Eso espero. Y oye, cambiando de tema, que buen gusto tienen. Y otra vez cambiando de tema, ¿qué pasó con las familias de tus amigos?

—Pues primero se lo tomaron mal, pero después recordé las palabras que me dijo Tomoyo que dijo que seguro me servían para convencerlos. Y efectivamente, nada más la modifiqué un poco y listo. No me cuestionaron. Pero mami… ¿qué piensas de las personas que dicen que tu relación con mi papá es anormal?

—Seguro que te lo sacaron en esas conversaciones ¿no? Sé que no es común ver que alguien joven se case con alguien mucho mayor que ella. Pero la verdad a tu papá y a mí no nos molesta en absoluto. Admito que yo también tenía esa mentalidad hasta que me casé.

Pero qué sorpresa…

-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertador suena y yo tengo flojera (otra vez) de apagarlo. Mejor me revuelvo en las sábanas. Pero de repente, alguien me las quita bruscamente. Al ver de quién se trata mejor le doy la espalda.

—Me imaginé que no querrías salir de la cama.

—Ya váyanse las dos, todavía de que ayer desaparecieron para no ayudarme con la decoración. ¿Tienen idea de lo que sufrí? Ahora me duele aún más la espalda.

—Ya chillona—me regañó Natsuki tirándome de la cama—. Ahora te tienes que arreglar que son las 3 de la tarde.

— ¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿TANTO DORMÍ?! —Y entonces me paré y me metí a bañar a toda velocidad.

—Oye, no es nuestra culpa que te hayas dormido a las 6 de la mañana por estar en la biblioteca… por cierto, ¿qué buscabas?

—Nada importante—les grité—, solo quería saber más acerca de Tiempo.

—Te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de esos 4—me dijo Natsuki.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues es que a pesar de que ellos dicen que son justos y toda la cosa—intervino Chiyo—, nada más les importa sus intereses. Si los ayudas te traerán beneficios, pero solo te están usando a fin de cuentas.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—A lo que se refiere Chiyo, es que en realidad, Shinji solo te está usando. Claro que lo cubre con mentiras y verdades diferentes, pero él usa a todas las guardianas.

—Explíquence por favor que no las entiendo.

—Hay Sakura, a lo que me refiero es que la leyende cuenta que entre los 4 hubo una pelea, pues ahora Shinji se quiere vengar utilizándote a ti, una chica que no uede ser controlada por su enemigo, para demostrarle a Destino que con él no se debe meter.

—Pero tampoco es como si eso fuera del todo verdad— continuó Chiyo mientras yo me ponía un vestido corto rojo con adornos plateados—. Quién sabe por qué, pero al conocerte, las personas cambian un poco su objetivo inicial.

—Así es, bueno conmigo solo cambió que te quería matar para quedarme con Shaoran, pero ese es el pasado. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que al principio, Shinji solo planeaba utilizarte, pero ahora además de eso; quiere que permanezcas viva para cumplir la falsa misión que creo.

— ¿A qué te ...?

— ¡Hay niña! —Me interrumpió Chiyo dándome un coscorrón—. Lo del asunto de las guardianas, lo de su misión, no era real. Ahora sí lo es.

Ahora veo que no puedo confiar en ellos 4...

—Tú misma lo dijiste —continué cuando me termine de poner el vestido—. Soy casi invencible con Destino, a Vida lo igualo de poder, Shiyami no tiene intención de meterse conmigo, pero si lo hace estoy preparada. El único problema sería tiempo, pero él parece bueno.

—Niña, tu juicio no es de fiar. Admite que al principio creías que Shinji y Destino tenían intenciones totalmente buenas.

Estoy perdida...

—Pero bueno, niña, siéntate que te voy a peinar.

Y así, fue como terminé lléndome con mi vestido rojo, además de ir peinada con un chongo con algunos rizos sueltos. La verdad es que ahora me gusta más llevar el cabello largo, ya que se me pueden hacer más peinados. Pero la parte mala es que pesa un poco, me da calor a veces y me da flojera peinarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Perdón por llegar tarde —digo cuando me paro en frente de la puerta del castllo. A vista de todos, la princesa había invitado a sus familiares parientes y amigos mas cercanos para celebrar que su puesto de princesa estaba asgurado. Claro que aún no podíamos revelar la identidad de todos, por lo que les pedi que vinieran con un antifaz. Y pues también, por cuestión de seguridad, voy a utilizar a Escudo durante toda la velada.

—Al fin llegas— me dice Kero cuando llego en su forma de león alado.

—Perdón, Chiyo y Natsuki no me dejaban salir porque me querían peinar. —Espera ¿qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —. Ajajajaja este... Mejor entremos.

Kerberos aún se veía como si estuviera procesando mis palabras, pero al final no dijo nada. Al momento de que nos perdimos de la vista de cualquiera que no estuviera en el castillo, Kero se transformó de nuevo en el peluche y yo utilicé la carta Escudo. Y de paso también a Energía, por si las dudas.

Sea como sea, entramos al salón donde decoramos y la música estaba... un poco fuerte.

En medio de todo ese ruido, busco a Shaoran con la mirada, y de vez en cuando me paraba de puntitas; hasta que por fin lo ayeé. Shaoran, MI Shaoran, está sentado cerca del balcón en compañía de Yamazaki y Eriol; están riendo y estoy a punto de interrumpirlo, pero me detengo. Ahora que lo razono, al fin comprendo que he sido demasiado egoísta con Shaoran. Casi nunca sale con ellos dos (bueno eso también es obra de Tomoyo y Chiharu) que son sus únicos amigos; siempre me anda protegiendo y yo… pues aquí aprovechándome. Y ahora, cuando estoy teniendo estos pensamientos que me dijo él que NO tuviera, él me voltea a ver.

Me sonríe y yo le correspondo, pero antes de que se me acerque lo emboscan unas chicas... creo que son las primas de Yamazaki (es que los papás de todos mis amigos aún no confíqn mucho en mí, asi que vinieron prima/os, tíos, tías, abuelos, abuelas, y casi casi se traen a los vecinos). Digo, no tengo nada en contra de que se le acerquen, ¡pero que no se insinúen tanto! De verdad que si veo que se insinúan más alguna va a perder más que el orgullo.

—Shaoran— digo cuando llego a su lado con un tic en el ojo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Me pregunta una chica de las 5 que hay con un tono indiferente, como diciendo que él es de ellas y me vaya a otra parte.

—Aléjate de él, soy su novia.

—Preguntó quién eras— dijo otra chica. Contrólate Sakura, tranquilízate.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, ¿te suena?

—Sí, compermiso.

Vaya, al fin se fueron, debería considerar decir siempre mi nombre con la familia de Yamazaki...

— ¿Celosa? —Me pregunta Shaoran con una sonrisa.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Dios mío, el mundo se acaba. Sakura Kinomoto ha admitido que está celosa.

—Ya no te pases, no es para tanto. —Le doy un ligero empujón riendo y el también suelta una ligera carcajada. Estoy a punto de continuar hablando cuando de repente baja el volumen de la música y unos Tomoyo nos entrega un vaso con 12 uvas (*si no lo saben, aquí en México al iniciar el año nuevo suenan 12 campanas, y mientras suenan nos tenemos que comer una uva por cada sonido y pensando en un deseo que queremos que se cumpla*).

— ¡Chicos inicia el conteo! —Grita mi amiga Tomoyo. Con razón. En un instante, todos ya estamos contando y quién sabe quién hace que aparezca una pantalla con la cuenta regresiva, creo que son las noticias.

—10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Lo que pasó después fue que lo más rápido que pudimos comimos as uvas, inclusive la familia de Shaoran y él, lo hicieron (Eriol les explicó).

Y con Shaoran sujetado a mi mano acabé el año y empecé el nuevo. Ahora solo quiero poder estar con mis seres queridos otro año, sin interrupciones como la de hace dos años... ¿Pero de verdad podré? Sí, creo que sí...

Avances:

—Por favor pasa Sakura.

— ¿Como te atreves a llamarme cuando Kazu murió por tu culpa?

—No está muerta, solo está en um tiempo pausado. Y pir eso te llamé, yo no fui quien causó eso, fue ella misma...

Próximo capítulo: Confío en ustedes...

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Konnichiwa :3!**_

 _ **Primero que nada feliz año nuevo un poco adelantado, espero que estén comodos con su familia y que se la pasen (o que se la hayan pasado) bien en compañía de toda su familia. Me pregunto si alguien estará leyendo esto a tiempo...Esta vez si subi el especial a tiempo eh, eh, eh.**_

 _ **Como sea, ¿qué les pareció? Uhh ¿qué le pasará a Kazu? Y Sakura ya está admitiendo que esta celosa :3 xD**_

 _ **Ticosa (sra. de Li): Nah no importa, aunque me da gusto que hayas comentado. Ya acabaste la universidad? Se que es un poco tarde pero, que estudiabas? Pues yo tambien se tejer pero lk mas basico (mi abuelita no me quiso enseñar más ¬¬). Yo creo que mañanate envio las fotos porque en la compu donde las tengo no es mia, ni no de mi mama (soy pobre T^T)**_

 _ **Helena727: Perdón por aplicarla de nuevo pero pues me tente a hacerlo cuando me la hicieron ayer xD, ademas ya dije que no pienso abandonar la historia. Gracias por el review y que sigas disfrutando la historia.**_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	20. Con tus peores temores

_**Notas de la autora: Konichiwa :3 Solo para decirles que ahora que estuve escribiendo el capítulo como que no me gustó el título y ni que decir de los avances... Por eso este capítulo va a ser diferente, ahora este cap. Se titula:**_

 **Con tus peores temores…**

El despertador suena y yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo me levanto en cuanto da el primer sonido. Anoche casi no la pasé en familia, la mayor parte la pasé con Shaoran. Bueno es que quiero reponer todo el tiempo que no estuve con él, ¿es extraño?

No… creo. Bueno como sea, me levanto de la cama y me pongo unos jeans de mezclilla con una blusa que parece chamarra verde agua con unas botas que tienen un poco de tacón y parecen de piel negras, en el costado que va hacia afuera tienen como un broche en forma de alas dorado. Y mientras me miro a mi pequeño espejo, me hago una cola de caballo con mi largo pelo.

Bajo las escaleras y veo que mi mamá está en la cocina, ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que mi mamá no preparaba el desayuno, en los últimos días fue mi hermano.

—Buenos días mami—le digo sentándome en una de las sillas—, ¿qué vamos a desayunar hoy?

—Hoy tenemos un omelet con arroz—me respondió ella dejando los platos en la mesa—. Pero primero, Sakura… Kerberos te necesita, está en mi cuarto.

Estaba a punto de tomar la cuchara, pero al escuchar eso, y más aún al ver su expresión, decidí que mejor primero subía al cuarto de mis papás. Hace tiempo que no entro ahí, como 3 años aproximadamente; es que comúnmente entraba cuando tenía pesadillas o tenía miedo de alguna película de terror que me mostraba mi hermano. Y cuando más entraba fue justamente cuando todo este asunto de la guardiana empezó, ahí iba todas las noches a dormir con mis papás. Casi al instante llego al cuarto y abro la puerta, Kero está ahí: mirando a la ventana y como que está con la mirada perdida y abrazándose a sí mismo. Parece como si tuviera miedo.

— ¿Kero?

—Sakura—dice volteandome a ver e intentando sonreír—. Sakura me tienes que decir una cosa, ¿cuál es tu peor miedo?

— ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué quieres saber?

—Bueno la verdad no quiero saber eso, solo dime si de verdad puedes superarlos, si no te vas a quedar paralizada en cuanto los veas.

—No te puedo asegurar nada, no sé si los pueda superar.

—Sakura, necesito que seas capaz, si no Destino nos podría tomar ventaja en esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Sakura! —Me llama Tomoyo desde un lugar del parque. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que no haya venido a la cita de ella, Meiling y yo. Hubiera sido mejor que estar todo el tiempo pensando en cómo rayos voy a poder superar mis peores temores, digo, son mis peores temores, ¿cómo se supone que los supere?

Al llegar corriendo junto a ellas, en una banca del parque lejos del sol, fuerzo una sonrisa mejor de las que he hecho antes para que no vean qe me pasa algo.

—Sakura al fin llegas—me regaña Meiling.

—Perdón—me disculpo—, es que Kero me entretuvo con una cosa.

—Ah sí cómo no—dice Tomoyo incrédula—. Te levantaste tarde de seguro.

—No me levanté tarde -/3/- Les digo la verdad, Kero al parecer se encontró con alguien en la mañana y ese alguien le dio una pista sobre todo este asunto y cómo ganarlo y…

— ¡Deja de hablar de la magia un rato! —Me gritan las dos al mismo tiempo—. Vinimos aquí para distraernos un rato, quiero dejar el asunto de la magia en paz y ser una chica ordinaria— termina Tomoyo. ¿En serio les harta tanto este asunto?

—Perdónenme, es solo que no puedo hacer pero trataré por ustedes. No sabía que este asunto las incomodaba, perdónenme por causarles molestias.

—Sakura yo...

—No tienes que decir nada Tomoyo, yo entiendo que no les guste andar hablando de esto todo el tiempo. Pero olvidemos eso que hay que divertirnos.

Dicho esto agarré a las dos y las jale hasta el puesto de helados y les invité uno. Ellas quisieron pedirme disculpas pero yo siempre las interrumpía. Sabía de alguna manera, que a ellas les hartaba tener que estar tomando este tipo de precauciones y formar parte de planes para ataques, por mi culpa.

—Sakura, ¡vamos a six flags! —Me gritó Tomoyo—. Vamos, yo pago.

Yo salì pero si corriendo, de verdad me encantaron esos juegos. Oh y esto me recuerda que regresando le tengo que preguntar a Shaoran cómo es que sabía que yo les tenía miedo por mi hermano. Ah esperen, olvidé que él ha estado junto a mí siempre; ¿no le habrè aburrido un día? ¿No le habré hartado? Creo que no, ¡cómo ya estamos en el parque! Parece que me sumí mucho en mis pensamientos '^^.

El resto del día me la pasé subiendo y bajando de montañas rusas, bueno, tomamos un pequeño descanso para comer un poco. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé gritando y alzando las manos en las subidas y bajadas -u-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Señorita Kinomoto despierte! —Me grita el profesor de pócimas haciendo que regrese a mi triste realidad. De verdad que me cuesta un poco de trabajo traducir todo a mi idioma pero estoy mejorando.

—Perdón profesor.

—Entiendo que tenga más preocupaciones pero ahora su presente es mi clase, y si no quiere terminar con las calificaciones del bimestre pasado más le vale estudiar y poner atención.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Pero... ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIRME ESO?! Se supone que en este escuela los primeros meses se iban a manejar en bimestres (pero ahora ya son semestres T^T) y el pasado... Casi repruebo la materia porque no pude hacer el examen final '^^. Es que era matar a una rana para usarlo en una pócima, ósea, puede que me den asco pero no se merecen morir nada más para un simple examen. Pero va a ver el profesor, me las pagará. Como sea, mi mirada vuelve al pizarrón, pero solo un momento ya que mi atención regresa a la ventana donde veo todo el patio delantero. Ayer, después de que terminara mi visita a Six Flags con Tomoyo y Meiling, el profesor Daniel (el que me insistió en decirle la identidad de Shiyami) me llamó y me dijo lo mismo que Kero: que si podía enfrentarme a mis peores miedos. Yo no sé si puedo, pero no creo que nadie jamás los encuentre (aunque son extremadamente fáciles de adivinar) ya que están enterrados en lo más profundo de mi ser.

De repente, un sonido me sobresalta y como que pierdo la noción de la realidad; a mi alrededor todo se va distorsionando, volviéndose un remolino de colores. Ahora en mis oídos suenan varios susurros y siento que personas me tocan el hombro. No, esto no es real, esto no es real, tengo que volver a la realidad.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —Esa voz es de, ¡Shaoran! Tengo que seguirla... En un instante veo un túnel blanco y yo sé que, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, tengo que atravesarlo. Mientras más me aleje de la luz más muerta estoy, así que me paro y voy caminando, y en poco tiempo ya estoy abriendo los ojos. Estoy... ¿en los brazos de Shaoran? Sí, estoy aquí en los brazos de Shaoran parece como si me hubiera desmayado y él me hubiera atrapado—. Hasta que al fin despiertas, tenemos que buscar un lugar más seguro.

Me levanta e inmediatamente se echa a correr, y para cuando quiero preguntar de qué corremos, una sombra negra me roza el cachete, causando un rasguño. Espera, ¿Destino está aquí?

— ¡Shaoran! ¡¿Destino está aquí?!

No me di cuenta antes de que los gritos de varias alumnas y alumnos sonaban,y por eso tuve que alzar la voz al momento de hablar ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no pude oír los gritos?

—Sakura —eso es lo que empieza a sonar en mi cabeza como un susurro.

"Sakura", "Sakura" "Sakura", "Sakura". Mi nombre sigue sonando en mi cabeza, pero no identifico de dónde viene mientras corremos. Seguimos avanzando hasta el aula del profesor Daniel, pero toda la escuela esta hecha un caos: todos los alumnos están gritando y varias bolas de energía pasan casi rozándome, pero yo las esquivo y dan a parar a otros lados, destruyendo todo lo que tocan. De verdad que esto debe ser obra de Hazuki o Destino.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Pasa! —Me grita Shaoran y paso al aula, que extraño, aquí nada esta destruido—. Profesor Daniel, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué nos llamo?

El profesor nos dedica una mirada seria y se va con Shaoran a otro lugar, ¿cómo me molesta que me excluyan! Pero bueno, mejor reviso en dónde estoy. Hmmm, estoy en el aula, pero no veo ninguna mesa; no se escuchan los gritos de afuera y hay varios y varias estudiantes en un rincón. Parecen asustados.

—Disculpen—digo al acercarme a ellos—, ¿me pueden decir qué esta pasando?

— ¡No te nos acerques! —Me grita una chica de largo cabello rosa, creo que se llamaba Andrea—. ¡No te nos acerques! ¡Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación! ¡Y quién sabe qué les pueda ocurrir a nuestros compañeros allá afuera! Si muere uno de mis conocidos te juro que aunque tengas el máximo poder te aniquilare.

Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Todo esto es mi culpa?

—Sakura—me dice Shaoran apareciendo detrás mío—, mejor nos vamos. Hayato esta allá fuera y varios de nuestros compañeros también, tenemos que protegerlos de Hazuki.

— ¿Hazuki esta detrás de todo esto?

—El profesor me dijo que... que esto esta llegando a su fin.

Oh, por eso Hazuki eligió este lugar para empezar, un momento, ¡no tengo el poder de Shinji! ¡Cómo se supone que lo derrote!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salimos del salón a toda velocidad, esquivando ataques y salvando a uno que otro estudiante, de repente veo a Hayato tendido en el suelo con Hazuki a sus espaldas, ah no, no te lo voy a permitir.

Le acelero mas el paso y le llego por detrás, derrumbàndola dándole una patada.

—Vaya, vaya, al fin llega por quien he estado esperando—dice Hazuki al momento que ayudo a para a Hayato—. Suerte que llegas, si no iba a empezar a matar gente.

 _"Sakura, ¿dónde demonios estas? No te separes de mì",_ me dice Shaoran mediante la mente. _"Perdón, pero era eso o permitir que Hayato se fuera al otro mundo". "¡Ja! A mi me vale un comino lo que le pase a ese, pero ¿dónde estás?". "En el patio delantero, ven que estoy a punto de encimarme a Hazuki". "Sakura, trata de hacer que no te maten mientras llego, estoy en los jardines traseros, ya voy". "La verdad es que no te prometo nada"._

—Ni se te ocurra tocar a nadie. —Dicho esto salte e invoqué mi espada en el transcurso (porque tardaba mucho quitarle el sello a las cartas Sakura); Hazuki también llamo a sus cadenas y mi espada impacto con ellas—. ¿Por qué viniste a atacar aquí? —Ella solo sonrió y me lanzó lejos hasta le arco de la institución y yo aprovecho a sacar la llave del báculo y ponerla en mi mano; la insignia del sol, la luna, la estrella, y el fénix aparece bajo mis pies y casi al instante, vuelvo a chocar mi espada con las cadenas de aquella pelirrosa—. Llave que guardas el poder del universo—Hazuki me intenta callar y me ataca por los pies, pero yo me voy para atrás con un brinco.

—Ni lo sueñes mocosa; no te dejare usar algo mas que eso.

—Muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura...

Esta vez Hazuki dio un giro como de bailarina y alrededor aparecieron varias esferas negras como las que hace rato me rozaban, y me empezaron a atacar. Por mas que yo las quería evitar, siempre una que otra me rozaba, llegando a tal punto de que una me impactò directamente en el pecho. Escupì algo de sangre, pero gracias a mis habilidades curativas no caì—. La segunda guardiana del fénix, libérate.

Mi visión empezaba a nublarse y mi cabello no ayuda mucho, ya que se soltó la liga y ahora está en toda mi cara. Diablos, mi visión se acaba, ¿qué tenia esa esfera?

 _"Sakura",_ empieza a sonar en mi cabeza , pero no es la voz de Shaoran, ya volvieron los susurros. _"Sakura". "Fue tu culpa". "Si te hubieras decidido antes". "Por tu culpa mi hijo ya no està conmigo". "Por tu culpa nosotros seguimos en la oscuridad"._

No, eso no es mi culpa. Cállense, ¡cállense! ¡CÁLLENSE! NO ES MI CULPA. _"¿Estás segura?" "Si te hubieras metido antes pudiste haber salvado a varios que se rindieron antes la oscuridad de Hana y Kai"._ No soporto oír esas voces, esos susurros. Se que pude haber salvado a varias personas, pero tenia miedo.

—Niña, concéntrate y mira a tu alrededor. Esos susurros son falsos.

— ¿Chiyo?

— ¡Concéntrate boba! —Esa es Natsuki, lo se porque me dio un coscorrón. Ah, como lo predije, ahora ellas están encima de mi. Pero Natsuki me dijo que me concentrara, ¿a qué se referiría? —. ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CONCENTRARAS IDIOTA!

Luego de decir eso, solo vi como Natsuki me tacleó como una profesional de fultbol americano; y cómo las cadenas de Hazuki impactaban contra el suelo, haciendo un gran hoyo. Ahora las cartas estaban a mi alrededor, y mejor utilicé la carta vuelo para no caer en aquella enorme franja que se había formado.

Cuando volteé a ver de nuevo a Hazuki estaba con una mirada de esas que te matan con tan solo sentirlas. Pero después ya no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que reanudó el ataque contra mí. Pero en poco tiempo no era tan solo a mí, sino también a quien osara acercarse para ayudarme.

— ¡A ELLOS NO LOS TOQUES HAZUKI! —Le dije mientra esquivaba otra esfera negra que iba directo a la franja—. ¡ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!

Pero ella nuevamente solo sonrió y dirigió toda su atención a unos chicos que pasaban por ahí, y por fin apareció Shaoran. _"Ya era hora",_ le dije por la mente, " _te tardaste mucho". "Perdón, me distraje ayudando a una chica que casi cae a la franja que abriste. ¿Tu no sabes lo que es reducir los daños al mínimo?". "Por supuesto que lo sé, quien no lo sabe es Hazuki"._

Y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando Hazuki aventó la esfera, que fue a parar a las espada de Shaoran para después absorberla. Hazuki solo se enojó aun más.

— ¡Sakura! —Dijo ¿Kerberos? Si, mi oído no me falló: Kerberos está llegando junto con Yue, Kazu, Eriol y la profesora Mitzuki.

—Al fin llegan, ya me estaban preocupando—les digo deteniendo las cadenas de Hazuki. Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba sacando a los estudiantes de ahí y cargando a Hayato (quien aún no despierta); y los recién llegado se pusieron al rededor mío.

 _"¿Mucho pedir que mantengas los daños al mínimo?". "Demasiado, apúrate que la última vez que me dejaste casi muero"._

En un instante sentí que todo a mi alrededor se esfumaba, ya no podía escuchar los gritos y explosiones cerca; ni siquiera podía sentir el piso bajo mis pies. Sentí una pequeña molestia en la cabeza, pero yo ahora estaba en un paisaje totalmente blanco y no se oía ni un ruido. Sin embargo, siento que sigo en la escuela, siento la presencia de los demás. _"Shaoran, ¿dónde estás?"._ Intento comunicarme con él, pero no se oye nada. Intento una y otra vez pero no resulta nada, ¿dónde estoy? Ahora intento gritar pero no me sale la voz. ¿Dónde estoy? Intento moverme esta vez, pero no puedo.

 _"¡SAKURA!",_ esa voz es de...

 _"¡Shiyami!",_ pienso con todas mis fuerzas. _"¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡¿Qué esta...?!"_

 _"¡ESCUCHA SAKURA! Quiero que te concentres y veas realmente lo que está a tu alrededor, solo así sabré cómo sacarte de ahí"._

¿Lo que realmente está en mi alrededor? Jeje esto se parece a un libro que Kazu me forzó leer hace poco... _"¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESAS TONTERÍAS Y CONCÉNTRATE!"._

Creo que mejor le hago caso. Bueno, veamos, lo que de verdad hay...lo que de verdad hay...lo que de verdad hay... Lo que de verdad hay da miedo. ¡Me da miedo! En realidad este es un lugar oscuro y frío, y... y a mi alrededor hay sombras negras que me agarran. Y hay una enfrente mío que... que parece que abre sus ojos rojos. También parece que está sonriendo. De repente no la podía ver, pero era porque... porque aquellas sombras parecía que me estaban comiendo.

 _"Sakura"._ No, otra vez no. _"Sakura". "¿Nos temes?"._ ¡CLARO QUE LES TEMO! Solo quiero irme de aquí, solo quiero volver con los demás. Esperen, siento que me ahogo. No puedo... respirar. Que alguien... me ayude. Quiero volver con los demás, quiero... quiero volver a tener la vida normal; pero junto con todos ellos: con Meiling, Kazu, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinelsun, Shaoran, sus cuatro hermanas locas, Leran, Shiyami, Sora, Liang; creo que si estuviéramos en otra situación me podría haber llevado bien con Hazuki y Destino. Solo quiero volver a mi vida, solo quiero... vivir sin estas preocupaciones. Pero en esta vida no creo que se pueda, tal vez si... me rindo.

 _"Sakura, tranquila y no te rindas que eso es lo que quiere él, solo utiliza a Vida"._ ¿V-Vida? ¿Para qué usaría Vida? Además... sigo sin poder... respirar.

—Lave que... agh, ngh—no puedo respirar—. Llave que guardas el poder... del uni—no pude continuar porque solté un grito de dolor y luego un gorgoteo, pero al pasármelo de nuevo, sabía salado—. Del universo... ngh. Muestra tu verdadero poder... ante Sakura... ... La segunda guardiana del fénix. Libe...rate. Vida ayúdame.

Mi insignia se apareció y un viento sopló, luego de alguna manera aparecieron las cartas y Vida brilló. Eso fue lo último que vi antes de que me envolviera la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ariadna POV**

Lo que pasó después fue que la única que se salvó de Hazuki fue Sakura, y eso fue por la ayuda de Shiyami y Shinji, estos dos últimos priorizaron nada más a la castaña, por lo que cuando pensaron en rescatarlos ya era tarde. Hazuki se había ido con todos, dejando la escuela destrozada y con varios heridos.

Y ahora Sakura se encontraba en la cama de un antiguo palacio, donde la única entrada y salida era casualmente la entrada a la misma donde apareció la profecía completa, donde apareció el laberinto donde Kazu se fue con Sakura.

— ¿Por qué a ellos no? —Preguntó la castaña al ver a Shinji aparecer—. No espera, eso ya lo sé. Solo me falta saber, ¿cómo es que puedes seguir mostrándote frente a cualquier persona después de hacer este tipo de cosas?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo por tantos siglos? ¿Crees que ibas a seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Quién hubiera pensado que una media humana pudiera prevenirse más que las otras intentos de guardianas.

— ¿Cómo es que lo supiste? Claro, si me puedes decir.

—Todo está en los diarios, cometí un error en no seguir escribiendo el mío. Si te digo la verdad ni yo sé de dónde los saqué. Borré el recuerdo de mi mente de dónde saqué esa información, solo me acuerdo de las terribles cosas que has hecho.

—No me mientas y dime de dónde sacaste esa información—dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. Si algo le molestaba a él era que las cosas no salieran como quería, y ahora que se había enterado de que había dejado escapar... pistas, las quería eliminar lo más pronto posible. Pero se extrañó cuando a ella no le pareció dar miedo, así que dio un largo suspiro y se sentí en la cama—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a renunciar?

—Solo quieres alguien que acabe con quien te quiera retar, no lo veo tan difícil. Además voy a poder estar con las personas queridas para mí cada determinado tiempo. Y si no acepto seguirás hasta encontrar a tu... guardiana.

—Tienes razón, aunque la verdad ya te había agarrado cariño. Inclusive te borré la memoria una vez para que no murieras sin haber estado un buen tiempo sin Shaoran, hasta te pedí disculpas.

—Solo porque soy algo especial, ¿y qué pasó con las disculpas de Alondra? ¿De Andrea? ¿De Clara? ¿De Valentina? ¿De Silvia? ¿De Maryjose? ¿De Laura? ¿De Eriza? ¿De Mitzuki? ¿Y de Ha-Neun? ¿De Andiara? ¿De Ebaré? ¿De Celaena? ¿De Aelin? ¿De Nehemia? ¿De...?

—Ya entendí, te sabes los nombres de todas, ¿verdad?

—Los estudié toda la noche y me aprendí los nombres de las 1000 intentos de guardianas. ¿Cómo tienes la conciencia limpia? ¿Cómo puedes seguir... viviendo si enviaste a tantas personas a la muerte?

—Con el tiempo dejé de preocuparme por esas cosas, además ellas aceptaron.

—Fue porque te tenían miedo, fue porque tu las amenazaste. Si abandonaban matabas a sus seres queridos; no intentes omitir ese detalle. Pero escúchame bien Shinji , puede que tu seas la Vida, pero si osas siquiera, tocarles un solo pelo, yo misma me encargaré de que no veas de nuevo otra cosas que no sea oscuridad. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi familia?

—Supongo que al final íbamos a tocar ese tema; tu familia está bien, Shinya los protegió de la copia de Hazuki.

— ¿Shinya? No espera, es Tiempo. —Shinji asintió—. De verdad que tienen un problema con el "Shi", ¿y Destino cómo se llama?

Ante esta pregunta, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar entristecerse, pero no lo mostró y dijo:

—Se llama Shiori. —Sakura estalló a carcajadas: Destino tenía nombre de mujer xD—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que... tan temible y tiene nombre chica. Bueno ya—dijo poniéndose seria—. ¿Cómo estuvo eso de que los creaste a los 3?

—Estas muy preguntona ¬¬, bueno, como ya sabes, al principio yo estaba solo y creé a los demás seres vivos para que me hicieran compañía. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que no podía estar con ellos por el temor o el respeto que me mostraban, por eso decidí crear a ellos tres, no fue para que guiaran a las personas. Entonces me convertí en un como un padre para ellos.

—Todo lo que tú haces tiene segundas intenciones ¬¬. Pero ahora ya lo entiendo todo xD, Shiori está pasando por la adolescencia, Shinya y Shiyami no tardarán en rebelarse.

— ¿Disculpa? —Se escuchó sorpresivamente que dijeron los dos, justamente aparecieron en ese instante.

—Bueno no importa—dijo Shiyami—, ahora que ya descansaste tenemos que ir por los demás antes de que el tiempo se nos acabe y ocurra el otro eclipse.

— ¡¿Otro eclipse?! ¡¿Ahora de qué es?!

—Te conviene tomártelo en serio—intervino Shinya/Tiempo—, ya que esto es mucho más peligroso para ti y para Shinji.

 ** _Notas de la autora: Konichiwa mina-san :3_**

 ** _La Internet me odia, ya tenia el cap listo desde hace rato, pero cuando lo guardé se me fue la conexión y no me guardó mis progresos , y ya entré a la escuela, por eso los deberes se me juntaron: este... se me olvidó hacer un poema y aprenderme uno... Bueno como sea, ¿cómo se vieron lo de las 1000 guardianas? ¿Dónde estarán Shaoran y los otros? ¿Qué es lo peligroso para Sakura? ¿Por qué no puse avances? Jeje la última pregunta tiene respuesta: este fic ya va a acabar, no puedo decir cuántos caps sobran porque ni yo misma lo sé, y tampoco sé qué va a pasar. Bueno, sé los finales pero no sé el desarrollo (y de una vez digo que van a haber DOS FINALES)._**

 ** _Espero que les haya quedado claro lo de el pasado de Shinji ¬¬ y si te gusto por favor deja un review._**

 ** _Lela: Hmm, te faltan muchos años... yo también quiero estudiar algo del cuerpo humano, pero estoy entre oncóloga y neurocirujana, pero me tendría que quemar el cerebro porque buena memoria no tengo :/ Y yo igual nunca he podido acabarme las doce uvas a tiempo xD, pero este año dieron las campanadas más despacio y por eso si pude B| Y perdón por no darte tu dibujo que me acordé de la tarea de vacaciones y ahí me tenías haciéndola T-T, además regresé a la escuela..._**

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	21. Revelando mi peor temor

**Revelando mi peor temor.**

 **Sakura POV.**

— ¿Peligroso para mí y Shinji? —Pregunté extrañada—. ¿Qué pasa con esa seriedad? Ni siquiera cuando hablan de Shiori hablan con esa seriedad.

—Shinji :) —dijo con tono un poco hostil Shinya—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle el nombre de Destino a esta niña?! ¡Sabes que a él no le gusta su nombre!

—P-Perdón, pero si vamos a pasarla juntos de ahora en adelante, pensé que sería bueno que nos conozcamos mejor. —Este tipo sí que sabe esconder sus crímenes...

—No se entretengan con este tipo de estupideces—intervino el aburrido de Shiyami—. Sakura, esto es más peligroso para ustedes dos porque el eclipse que va a pasar va a marcar el fin del sello de un dragón.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese dragón?

—Ese dragón—empezó a explicar Shinji—, tiene como elemento el fuego. Eso lo hace invulnerable a nosotros dos.

—Pero las cartas...

—Además, puede hacer inservible los elementos mágicos. Es decir, solo puedes enfrentártele con una espada en mano.

—Pero y si lo tenemos de nuestro lado no nos hará nada.

—Ese es el problema. Destino lo tiene controlado.

Ahh por eso, espera ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE LO TIENE CONTROLADO?! ¡ESTO ES MALO!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba paseando por los pasillos del castillo, algo inquieta por lo que me habían dicho hace rato. En cuanto me dijeron que el sello se podía liberar en cualquier momento, yo insistí en ya irnos, pero Shinji dijo que era mejor que descansara más. Pero yo no me quería quedar en cama como inválida, así que conseguí que me dejaran pasear por el castillo.

Ahora me detuve en un cuadro donde estaba un fénix, con sus alas rodeadas por unas cadenas doradas, con una sombra detrás de ellos y una puerta en el centro. Ah espera, déjenme adivinar: Shinji, Shiyami, Shiori y Shinya.

Hmmm ahora que lo pienso, aunque sea un castillo, las únicas habitaciones que he visto con camas y cosas, son solo 4. ¿Este será el antiguo hogar de ellos?

Esto me está colmando mi paciencia, está bien que tengan problemas familiares, pero que dejen al resto del mundo en paz. ¿Entonces me voy a tener que enfrentar a Shiyami y Shinya cuando se enfrenten a la pubertad? Cuando se acabe todo esto, les voy PROHIBIR que involucren a otros en sus problemas, me voy a convertir en una tipo mamá de esos 4…

—Oye—dijo Shinya apareciendo—. ¿Qué te contó ese profesor tuyo entrometido?

— ¡El profesor! Hay, que pena que esto ocurriera antes de que pudiera decirle a Eriol '-.-, y no es entrometido, solo nos quiere ayudar.

— ¿En serio? Es como decir que Shinji es honesto…

—En qué mal concepto tienes a tu papá XD

—Él no es mi padre. Puede que nos haya criado pero no tenemos ninguna relación.

—Ustedes sí que son problemáticos, hasta caen mal. Yo creo que ya hartaron a todos de esto. Por Dios, yo creo que hasta manipularon todo lo de Hana y Kai para que yo interviniera.

—Ahhh bueno… eso no lo hizo Shinji, eso lo hice yo precisamente para que te buscaran e intervinieras. Tuve que viajar mucho en el tiempo para que eso sucediera, incluso tuve que reunir el suficiente poder para viajar hasta los primeros pobladores, eso es difícil hasta para mí.

Me dan ganas de golpearlos a todos…

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Shaoran POV**

—Pase joven Li.

Es el mismo sueño, ya no quiero estar aquí. No sé a dónde me quiero ir, pero no quiero revivir la muerte de estas personas, que por alguna razón, no puedo soportar.

Cada vez que pasa intento hacer algo, pero no puedo: mis brazos se quedan inmóviles, lo mismo pasa con mi pies. No puedo hacer nada cuando ese hombre con túnica negra se les acerca y empieza a torturarlos: primero les corta las dos manos, luego los dos pies y hasta al final los apuñala con unas cadenas doradas.

Sin embargo a mí me deja sobrevivir, pero... yo en ese instante corro al lado de una castaña que tenía ojos verdes y la abrazo, para que después mis lágrimas salgan y al ver a las demás personas grite. Justo cuando hago eso, el sueño se repite y aparece un hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo que me dice que pase a un castillo, después aparecen cuatro chicas pelirrojas y luego el cielo se oscurece. Lo demás no quiero recordarlo.

 **Hayato POV**

No me dejen, por favor. No me dejen solo. Por favor regresen.

Sakura, Kazu… tú no me puedes dejar, porque yo, aunque hayas echo eso, yo jamás te dejaría. Así que por favor, regresen y no me dejen aquí, solo, con una muerte asegurada.

Pero eso no es lo que más me duele, lo más doloroso es que me hayan dejado cuando todas las cosas iban mal, como si yo ya no les sirviera. Como si desde el principio hubieran planeado dejarme.

 **Kero POV**

Todo era oscuridad cuando desperté, estaba en un bosque con árboles retorcidos, parecía película de terror. Como sea, avancé en mi identidad falsa, hasta que de repente, el suelo se fue levantando, dejando ver… un pastel de chocolate muy apetitoso *-*

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo aquel pastel—. ¿Quieres comerme? Adelante.

—Si tanto insistes… —Como el pastel dijo, empecé a volar a toda velocidad y di un gran mordisco. Pero me sabía diferente… SABÍA A VERDURAS—. ¡PUAJ! —Dije escupiendo todo—. ¿Qué clase de pastel eres tú?

—Los de tu peor pesadilla.

Entonces varios pastelillos chiquitos llegaban y se metían en mi boca, yo solo quería despertar. Esto es una verdadera pesadilla. Pero justo cuando parecía que no podía ir peor, Sakura y Yue aparecieron y el pastel gigante se los empezó a comer.

— ¡Qué rico saben! —decía él, haciendo que la sangre brotara de los cuellos de mis dos amigos, las personas que más quería en esta vida artificial que me concedieron.

—No lo permitiré—dije convirtiéndome en el león alado y empezando a lanzar mi aliento de fuego… pero justamente en ese instante desaparecieron, dejándome en la completa oscuridad.

 **Mitzuki POV.**

—Papá, mamá—dije con lágrimas en los ojos, no puede ser, volví a ser pequeña. Bueno, volví a la época donde todavía tenía 18 años y mis padres estaban vivos, volví cuando todavía no sabía nada acerca de la magia. Cuanto me hubiera gustado que hubiera continuado así, pero esa estúpida predicción me cambió la vida, e hizo que mis padres se preocuparan más de mis entrenamientos espirituales; a pesar de que yo les decía que no quería tener nada que ver con la Vida.

— ¿Qué pasó hija? —Preguntó mi papá. Aún recuerdo este día; ahora estamos en el templo de mi abuelo, aquí en Tomoeda.

—Nada papá. Es solo que hoy no quiero entrenar con el abuelo—digo y oigo mi voz. Es verdad, he vuelto a ser la chica de 18 años.

—Es necesario si queremos que participes en ese importante suceso—dice mi madre con rostro serio.

—Pero papá… yo no quiero formar parte de eso, no deseo meterme en asuntos que están fuera de mi alcance.

—Para eso son estos entrenamientos—dijo mi mamá un poco molesta, acomodándose su largo cabello rojo y mirándome con esos ojos púrpuras que tano extrañaba. Mire su piel blanca, sus facciones; como extrañaba a mi mamá—. Ahora deja de discutir y ponte el traje.

Como aquel día, rezongando, me puse el traje de sacerdotisa… fue en ese entrenamiento cuando mi vida cambió. Todo lo que me importaba se perdió ahí.

Es que a mitad del entrenamiento, pareciera como una barrera temporal había aparecido, y casi al instante emergió Hazuki de un remolino negro. Me ofreció unirme a ella, pero mis padres hablaron…

No quiero volver a ver esto, no quiero volver a ver sus rostros agonizantes. No quiero volver a ver el templo incendiarse. Parece que lo único bueno va a ser que Yue va a venir…

Pero esta vez esperé y esperé, y no llegó nadie. Por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí. No puedo… yo sola, esto está fuera de mi alcance.

 **Ariadna POV.**

Destino miraba las diversas pantallas de sus presas. Había conseguido atraparlos porque ellos todavía no superaban su más grande temor, eso lo pudo usar a su favor, por eso ninguno había despertado.

—Leo—empezó a decir Hazuki—, ¿de qué nos sirve tenerlos aquí? Solo son un estorbo y desperdicio de fuerzas.

—Yo decido en qué gasto mis fuerzas. Esto es solo para que esa mocosa venga.

—Sigues haciendo cosas que son incomprensibles para mí, es como aquella vez que nada más los enviaste a otro planeta para después regresarlos sin ningún daño.

—Hazuki, ¿te tengo que explicar todo con palitos y bolitas? Ese día hice eso porque, puede que no pueda controlar el destino de esa chiquilla, pero de Shaoran sí. Por eso hice que Sakura le contara acerca de esa chica… ¿Chiyo se llamaba? Solo lo hice para que cuando nos encontremos, me pueda amenazar a muerte, y así poder darle fin a su miserable vida. A esa vida que nunca debió haber existido.

—No sé por qué le tienes tanto empeño, puede que ella te amenace por proteger a los que ama, pero nunca te mataría ni te quitaría el puesto.

—No es solo por eso… tal vez algún día lo sepas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sakura POV.**

Estábamos saliendo curiosamente del castillo, y llegamos hasta mi lugar favorito. Creo que no llegué aquí por casualidad ahora que razono…

— ¿Dónde está mi familia? —Pregunto y los 3 me miran con cara de: "¿es en serio?" —. ¿Qué? Quiero ir a ver a mi familia antes de empezar.

" _Por si acaso… No me quiero ir sin despedirme"._

—Aj de acuerdo—dice el pelirrojo al que le tengo más ganas de golpear—. Ustedes dos mientras encárguense que ellos no caigan en la locura. — ¿Ellos? ¿Se refieren a Shaoran y los demás? ¿Por qué caerían en la locura? —Ahora vámonos Sakura. —Y sin dejarme preguntarle, me agarró del brazo y de repente vi como mí alrededor se distorsionaba, convirtiéndose en diferentes masas de colores. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el recibidor de mi casa—. Solo tienes 10 minutos, hayan terminado o no, te llevaré de una buena vez.

—Quiero 15, y di que te ayudo a resolver tus problemas familiares.

Otra vez me puse en mi modo Yuki… ahora que recuerdo, una vez le dije a Shaoran que me borrara los recuerdos de Chiyo una vez que pasara el eclipse, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor no. No quiero olvidar a una de las mejor amigas que he tenido.

Caminé hasta la sala, y fue ahí donde los encontré a todos, además de Tomoyo, sentados en el sillón, mirando la tele. Estaban viendo, ¿las noticias? Me acerqué en silencio para que no me notaran, y al ver a la reportera y al ver lo que estaba detrás de ella… abrí las cortinas rápidamente y lo pude comprobar con mis propios ojos. Afuera había una gran nube que apenas si dejaba filtrar rayos del sol, y no había casi nadie en la calle, los pocos que se atrevían, parecían estar MUY asustados, pues cualquier paso en falso les podría costar quedar carbonizados. Diablos, esto lo está causando Destino.

— ¿Sakura qué está pasando? —Me pregunta mi mamá. Yo volteo a verla, suelto a llorar y la abrazo. Hay Sakura, ¡este no es momento para llorar! Eso será después… en este momento ya me quité las lágrimas y dejé de llorar.

—Yo… perdón—digo inclinándome—. Detendré esto antes de irme… a una batalla de la que quizás no vuelva. Por favor, perdonen todas las molestias que les causé.

—Sakura, ni pienses en no volver. —Me dice Tomoyo… un segundo ¡¿está enojada?! ¡MI AMIGA TOMOYO ESTÁ ENOJADA! Definitivamente este día va a ocurrir a ocurrir... —Ni se te ocurra no volver, ¿me oíste? Y tampoco vuelvas sin Eriol.

—Pero Tomoyo, yo no... —y… me dio una cachetada, ¡todos me dan una! ¡¿Qué no me pueden dar en otro lado?! —Está bien, intentaré. Por ahora, no salgan de la casa, pondré a Escudo para protegerlos.

—Nosotras también vamos. —dijeron Natsuki y Chiyo.

Después de un abrazo a todos y de un: _"Suerte monstruo",_ salí de mi casa y casi al instante un rayo me rozó.

—Llave que guardas el poder del universo, muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura, la segunda guardiana del fénix, ¡LIBERATE! ¡VUELO! ¡ESCUDO!

Con esas dos cartas, volé hasta que pude ver las estrellas, volteé de nuevo en dirección a lo que parecía ser mi planeta y le mandé una señal a Escudo para que lo protegiera. Al instante sentí como me estaba faltando el oxígeno, pero Shinji me sujetó y de nuevo hizo la extraña cosa que me mandó a un bosque muy oscuro.

—No hagas mucho ruido que ahora estamos en "territorio" de Destino. —Me dijo mi acompañante pelirrojo. De repente sentí un escalofrío y aparecieron los demás: Shinya y Shiyami. —Ellos me sonrieron y yo caminé lento, escondiéndome en los árboles. —. Oye—dijo nuevamente cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en un castillo que se veía… terrorífico en una sola palabra—. Ten, ya sabes qué hacer. —Me entregó su llama. —Solo la vas a poder usar una vez, después de esto la podrás utilizar hasta cuando hagas el contrato conmigo.

La tomé y esta vez ya no me dolió cuando mi cuerpo la absorbió, al contrario, me llenó de energía.

—Ahora entremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ariadna POV.**

Los 5, excluyendo a Chiyo y Natsuki, estaban caminando por los pasillos de aquel palacio, estaban alertas de cualquier ruido, hasta que Sakura deslumbro a un cuerpo retorciéndose cerca de ahí. Cuando se acercó rápidamente, ignorando las advertencias de los demás. Resultó ser la profesora Mitzuki, y justo al lado de ella, estaba también desmayado, Yue.

—Yue, por favor, ven. No puedo hacer esto… —sollozaba Mitzuki, ya que en su sueño se encontraba en un incendio, y antes de eso sucedió la explosión de una bomba. Eso sí había pasado, pero su más grande temor era no haber conocido a Yue.

Es que ese día, el ángel pasaba por ahí, y vio el terrible incendio en el templo, el cual causó la muerte de los padres y abuelos de la pelirroja. Ese día, Yue salvó a Mizuki; por eso muchas veces, él no estaba con Sakura. Era porque se la pasaba con ella, porque con el tiempo le tomó cariño, claro que no como la chica, la cual se enamoró del guardián, pero si un poco.

Y en el sueño Yue jamás había llegado. La persona que más quería, no llegó.

—Vida —susurró Sakura y la carta nombrada salió y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos. Usó un poder de purificación, así que Mizuki se sintió tranquila de nuevo, después de unos segundos despertó.

—Yue —dijo ella cuando eso pasó. Al notar la presencia de los demás, se sonrojó a más no poder —. ¿Qué paso?

—Guarda silen…

—Muy tarde —interrumpió Hazuki apareciendo. A ella ya le había hartado todo, así que manipuló sus cadenas y atacó a todos por la espalda.

Como los de nombre que empezaba con Shi no podían pelear contra ellos, desparecieron, dejando a Sakura desprotegida. Mizuki no perdió el tiempo y se puso en frente de la castaña, puso dos dedos enfrente de su frente y un campo espiritual apareció.

— ¡Vete de aquí, yo la distraeré! —Dijo gritando la pelirroja. —Sakura no rezongó y corrió, Hazuki intentó que sus cadenas la alcanzaran, pero Mizuki se puso en frente de ella y esta vez varias serpientes detuvieron su paso —. ¡Sakura ya vete! —Una vez que se fue y vio la mirada de la pelirrosa dijo —: Ni pienses que te lo pondré fácil, toda mi vida he estado entrenando para esto, no sucumbiré tan pronto.

—Tu no, pero él sí.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, las cadenas ya estaban alcanzando al ángel, pero una fuerza invisible lo despertó (Natsuki) y protegió.

" _No podré hacerlo de nuevo ya que sigo siendo humana",_ le comunicó jadeando a la profesora, _"Detenla, él se irá con Sakura"._

—Lo sé.

Y entonces se reanudó la batalla entre las dos, ya que Natsuki se había llevado a Yue. Hazuki alzaba sus cadenas las cuales Mizuki detuvo un par de veces, pero eso era superior a ella, así que mejor se retiró con un brazo herido. Ya les había conseguido suficiente tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Bien—dijo el hombre de ojos negros al encontrarse frente a frente con Sakura y Yue—, es hora de que esto comience.

 _ **Notas de la autora: Tengo un problema con los nombres de Shinji y sus hijos xD, todos empezaron con Shi (es que yo elijo nombres de MIS personajes de acuerdo a su significado y pues encontré esos xD, con Destino iba a romper la regla porque no encontré uno (de chico) que me gustara, pero pos le di nombre de mujer ajajaja). También se me dificulta narrar las peleas '-.- acepto sugerencias por favor.**_

 _ **Como vieron los miedos? Lo sé, eran muy similares (excepto la primera parte del de Kero xD), pero yo puse esos pues porque supongo que es a lo que todos le tenemos miedo no? Bueno, eso es mi opinión.**_

 _ **Y qué creen? Como soy tan buena estudiante (xD) me voy a un concurso regional de deletreo, y en ingles! Ya no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre porque ahora si a estudiarle :'v Por eso tal vez demore más en subir, pero no abandonaré el fic, ya solo quedan como dos capítulos… Y siento no haber subido antes, lo antes nombrado y escuela, aparte de que no sabía ni qué poner, me mantuvieron ocupada, pero mi "editora" (una conocida mia (no dire quien es para mantenerla en el anonimato nwn), me anduvo regañando de parte de ustedes xD.**_

 _ **Nivi Shina: Gracias por empezar a seguir a mí y a mis historias, espero que sigas disfrutando de esto :3**_

 _ **Princssxocolat: Gracias por empezar a seguir a mí y a mis historias, espero que sigas disfrutando de esto /./**_

 _ **Lela: Tu puedes terminar! Aunque falte mucho '-.-**_


	22. El fin de este camino

**El final de este camino, el comienzo de otro… y otro más.**

 **Dedicado a Lectora S.K,** **Sofitkm** **, Naty, Krio Zoe, Sra. De Li (xD), Meri, Sweet, Ari, Diank Taisho Chiba, laura. .1, Beluuh, azuza-03, dlazcano, smallselene, vabt1719, sashasaku, guest 1, guest 2, LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan, Helena727; los cuales sé que siguieron la historia… Pero también va por todas las lectoras fantasma.**

 **Bueno también incluyo a Seika y al 3° Guest, pero eso no sé si todavía sigan leyendo xD.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo puede hacer que me odien, que se alegren o que de plano hagan planes para asesinarme (¿?).**

—Bien—dijo el hombre de ojos negros al encontrarse frente a frente con Sakura y Yue—, es hora de que esto comience.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos se levantaban de una pesadilla muy desagradable cuando de repente se encontraron con una imagen aún más aterradora, pues su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

Sakura estaba enfrentándose a Destino con Espada. Sin embargo lo que los asustó fue que solo estaba ella, ya que Kerberos y Yue estaban ocupados con Hazuki.

— ¡Viento! —Grito Sakura y una cortina de viento la envolvió para que pudiera romper rápidamente parte de su suéter y envolvérsela en el brazo, ya que de este estaba saliendo sangre. La cortina de Viento no duró mucho tiempo y Destino la destruyó tan solo con levantar la mano; luego avanzo con paso lento, pero con una mirada divertida hacia la joven, la cual ya se encontraba jadeando—. ¿Qué pasa _Shiori?_ ¿A caso eso es todo lo que tienes?

" _No lo provoques Sakura '-.-",_ pensaba un preocupado Shaoran.

Estaban agotados, pues habían gastado mucha energía cada uno en su pesadilla. Sin embargo… había alguien que todavía no se levantaba por completo. Ese alguien, era una castaña de ojos ámbar.

—Debo ir a ayudarlos—decía Kazu, golpeando una fina pero resistente barrera azul que la separaba a ella de la realidad.

Extrañamente, ella había podido ir de pesadilla en pesadilla, pero a ella no le tocó ver la suya. Era un alivio, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora, lo que era importante era despertar para ir con su protegida.

—No puedes—dijo de repente… esa voz… era de ella misma. Esa voz era de Kazu, ósea que Kazu le estaba hablando a Kazu—. Además no necesitan una traidora como tú. —La falsa Kazu avanzaba, acorralando a la atemorizada ambarina—. ¿O es que acaso no te acuerdas de las múltiples veces en los que los engañaste?

—Solo fue una vez—dijo casi en un susurro y dudando la ambarina.

—Así que te tengo que recordar que los primeros años de tu amistad con ese tal Hayato y tu amistad con Sakura eran falsos…

—Pero eso solo fue al principio.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que llevaste a Sakura lejos de sus amigos por mucho tiempo, que los engañaste. ¿O sí?

—No pero…

—Ahí está. No mereces el perdón de nadie, mereces estar sola. Tu peor temor se puede cumplir con tan solo que un recuerdo aparezca en sus cabezas. A partir de ahí te despreciarían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Cambio! —Grito Eriol y él y Sakura intercambiaron puestos rápidamente. La castaña ya estaba más agonizando que nada, pero aún seguía luchando para proteger a sus amigos.

—Así que ahora me toca dejar en vergüenza al mismísimo mago Clow—dijo divertido Destino.

Eriol sacó con toda calma su largo báculo y lo apuntó hacia él. Definitivamente no iba a caer tan fácil. Al menos no se iba a dejar morir, aún tenía que volver con SU Tomoyo.

—Ni lo pienses, no te hagas ilusiones falsas.

Dicho esto, Eriol brincó y cayó justo detrás de Destino, quién rápidamente se dio la vuelta y retrocedió. Cuando Eriol iba a clavarle la punta, Destino juntó sus manos y muchas copias salieron de él; después de unos segundos, todas alzaron la mano y una esfera negra se empezaba a formar, causando que Eriol quedara atrapado. Pero Sakura seguía protegiéndolos, así que utilizó a Odisea y Eriol salió justo antes de que un cráter enorme apareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sola, Sola, Sola, Sola. No quería estar sola.

Toda su vida Kazu había estado sin la compañía real de alguien, por eso cuando al fin había encontrado amigos… familia… no quería que la separaran de ellos.

— ¿Qué tengo…? —Empezó a decir sollozando—. ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que eso no ocurra?!

—Querida Kazu al fin comprendes. Para acabar con esa posibilidad tienes que acabar con la fuente de tus problemas… Ósea, tienes que acabar con Sakura. —La ambarina abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esto; y la otra Kazu entregó un tipo arco con una flecha que tenía la punta negra—. Con esto puedes matar a quien sea. Adelante.

Después de esto desapareció, dejando a la ambarina con el arco y la mano temblorosa.

 **Kazu POV.**

Mi copia me dejó con un arco y una flecha. Me dejó a mi elegir… pero ¿de verdad tenía que hacer esto? ¿De verdad ella era la fuente de todos mis problemas? No… ella… bueno, de hecho… puede que sí.

Desde que me metí con ella… puede que haya ganado muchas cosas como una nueva familia, pero por ella Destino se metió conmigo.

Así que aun estando con dudas, me puse en posición para tirar y le apunte a una Sakura que se tambaleaba para llegar con Shaoran y Hayato. No me importa que Hayato esté ahí, así que disparé.

Así se acabaran mis problemas… ¿no?

— _Por supuesto que no idiota_ —sonó en mi cabeza. No puede ser… ¿madre? — _. ¿A quién esperabas? Soy yo, Shiyami me envió para que te hiciera reaccionar, y me decepcionaste. No puedo creer que mi hija se haya dejado engañar por una ilusión más falsa que decir que Hayato siempre se anda con rodeos._

Aj, ¿en serio soy tan débil? ¿Pero ahora qué hago? No creo que lo que haya dicho esa ilusión sea mentira… solo me queda una cosa.

— _Suerte querida, te estaré esperando._

Incluso ella, que siempre me regañaba por hacer esto, ahora me apoya. Espero que me salga bien, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten, estoy un poco lejos, y justo cuando la flecha va a alcanza a Sakura, grito: "¡TIEMPO!" y todo se detiene. Yo sigo corriendo y aviento a Sakura, en ese instante el tiempo vuelve a transcurrir el tiempo, entonces pongo mis brazos y hago un escudo… pero al final no sirvió de nada.

Todo esto se acabó para mí, como debió ser desde un principio.

 **Sakura POV.**

No… ahora tu Kazu… por Dios, ya quiero que esto termine.

—Kazu no me dejes—digo llorando, ignorando los gritos de Shaoran y Hayato. Y Kazu me sonríe antes de desaparecer, dejando un rubí en su lugar.

— _Si no lo tomas, Kazu no podrá volver a reencarnar._

Al terminar de decir eso, la gema salió volando hasta las cadenas de Hazuki. Hay dios, sé que no sonará como yo pero que ya por favor, que alguien la mate.

—Ni lo sueñes—dije reincorporándome y tomando a Espada, entonces las cartas volvieron a rodearme—. ¡Velocidad! ¡Energía!

Rápido como un rayo, le quité la gema de las manos y me la metí a la bolsa; inmediatamente después una cadena me rozó la mejilla, provocándome un rasguño. Vi como Mizuki se interponía entre nosotras dos.

—Acabemos de una buena vez ¿me oíste? —Dijo mi profesora—. Ambas sabemos el resultado.

 **Mizuki POV**

Agarré mis serpientes y una se enroscó en mi brazo, cerré los ojos un momento para prepararme.

" _Gracias por estar siempre conmigo",_ le dije a Yue antes de que saltara e hiciera aparecer mi espada, al caer bloqueé unas cadenas y di una pirueta hacia atrás. Hazuki sonrió y dio una vuelta, de repente ya no estábamos con los demás, más bien estábamos en un espacio donde no había nada más que oscuridad. Un rayo de luz se abrió y apareció la pelirrosa seguida por ¿Sakura? Vaya que es terca esa niña…

— ¡Luz! —Grito Sakura y todo se iluminó, pero seguíamos en la nada.

—Tenía que entrometerse esta mocosa—mascullo nuestra adversaria.

Hazuki entonces, alzó su mano y una jaula atrapó a Sakura, yo mande a mis serpientes y sujetaron las cadenas que iban hacia mí, aproveché para correr y lancé varias esferas de un color azulado, que rápidamente sujetaron a mi enemiga, luego de eso me puse delante de ella, dispuesta a terminar con su vida:

— ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

—Pues sí, deberías cuidar más tu espalda,

Y luego sentí que algo me atravesaba, y me forzó a soltar un grito ahogado—. Te lo dije.

 **Ariadna POV**

Entonces Mizuki fue cerrándolos ojos, mientras que Hazuki sentía como las cadenas que la sujetaban, se iban aflojando.

—Y yo te dije que terminaríamos de una vez.

Y dicho esto, las esferas fueron explotando una a una, consumiendo toda la energía de la profesora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Crees que lo logren Shinji? —Le pregunto Shiyami a quien Sakura consideraba su padre adoptivo.

—Eso espero, es difícil encontrar a personas como ella.

— ¿Y no vamos a intervenir? —Pregunto con un falso tono de aburrimiento Shinya.

—Por supuesto que no—dijeron molestos los dos.

Y entonces estos dos últimos siguieron viendo todo por una ventana, mientras que cierta personita de nombre Shinya se salía del cuarto sigilosamente. Puede que su familia fuera insensible, pero él, que era el menos de todos ellos; él, quien estuvo solo durante MUCHO tiempo, quería ayudarles…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Perdóname Leo—decía Hazuki mientras Destino la abrazaba, soltando una fina lágrima—. Vaya… primera vez que te veo llorar.

—No estoy llorando idiota—dijo Destino aguantándose las ganas de soltar todas sus lágrimas.

—Vaya… que decepción. Adiós, disfruté estar contigo todos estos años. —Y con esas palabras, Hazuki fue cerrando sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos más, o al menos no dentro de mucho tiempo.

Entonces Destino ahora sí soltó a llorar, soltando un grito ahogado.

—Sakura ahora lo puedes hacer. Acabar con él—le decía Natsuki a Sakura, quien sujetaba con fuerza las dos gemas de sus amigas, mientras se escondían de la terrible tormenta eléctrica que se había desatado.

—No… puedo—dijo levantando a Flecha para acabar con su enemigo.

—Eres increíble, no puedo creerlo. —Le dijo Chiyo, pero Sakura seguía sin cambiar de opinión, por lo que ella misma agarró a la carta Clow—. Pues entonces yo lo haré.

—Espera Chiyo no lo… —Shaoran intentó detenerla, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. En ese momento Shinya y Shiyami aparecieron por insistencia del primero.

Cuando la muerte vio lo que pelirroja trataba de hacer, no la detuvo a pesar de que ambos ya sabían el resultado. Solo observó con una ligera sonrisa (*lo heredó de su papá ¬_¬*).

Y al momento que la flecha iba a alcanzar a cierto personaje que lloraba, un demonio apareció y lamentablemente fue herido de gravedad, tanto que murió. La castaña no le tomó atención… hasta que vio como Chiyo estaba siendo arrastrada hasta una franja con fuego al final, y por más que la pelirroja trataba de librarse de aquellas cadenas negras, no lo lograba; pero tampoco quien le podía ayudar, le ayudó. Sakura cayó en desesperación, y gritaba que ayudaran a su amiga, ignorando a quienes le decían que no tenía caso.

— ¡NO PIENSO ABANDONARLA! ¡LAZO! —Y siguió intentando jalarla, mientras tanto, la pelirroja miraba a todos lados con la mirada suplicante a que la ayudaran; no fue sino hasta que miró a los hermanos "Shi", que comprendió que ella ya no podía hacer nada.

" _Shiyami",_ empezó a decir Chiyo en la mente de la Muerte, " _Solo espera a que termine por favor, detén las cadenas hasta entonces, será rápido. Solo déjame despedirme de ella y después yo me soltaré sin dar pelea, además aceptaré mi castigo en el infierno"._

Shiyami miró a aquella chica y asintió levemente con la cabeza; instantáneamente las cadenas aflojaron, pero Destino los volvió a mirar.

El suelo tembló, y de la nada, un dragón con escamas rojas apareció y empezó a lanzar fuego, claro que Hayato inmediatamente puso una barrera que pronto apoyaron los demás… menos Sakura, quien seguía tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

—Escúchame niña—dijo casi gritando Chiyo para que la castaña se calmara—. Niña, no aguantaré mucho más, gracias por quedarte junto a mí. Adiós mi querida amiga.

Y después de eso dejó que la llevaran, solo se soltó de la mano de la ojiverde, quien se quedó en shock.

— ¡Shiyami, devuélveme a Chiyo! —Gritó instantes después, tomando su báculo y apuntándolo hacia él—. ¡Sé que tú puedes hacerlo y también sé que tú te la llevaste! ¡No dejaré que se lleven a otra persona importante para mí!

—No puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera—dijo Shiyami con una expresión falsa de tristeza—, hace tiempo que puse reglas y si la dejo salir, los otros que están ahí se darán cuenta y armarán una rebelión.

— ¡Sakura concéntrate! —Interrumpió Yue enojado—. ¡Entiendo que estés triste pero la barrera se romperá!

Para cuando terminó de decir eso fue muy tarde y la barrera se rompió, pero gracias a que Yue los rodeó a todos con sus alas, todos sobrevivieron… claro, excepto él. Pero eso fue voluntario, ya que quería seguir a cierta pelirroja, pero claro que no se iba a suicidar, decidió que si iba a morir, sería protegiendo a su ama.

—" _Cuídate"_ —sonó en la cabeza de la castaña.

Ya no quería más, no soportaba ver a sus amigos morir. Primero Kazu, luego Mitzuki, después Chiyo… y ahora su guardián Yue. Ya no podía más.

—Hay que terminar esto de una vez—dijo Shaoran levantando otra barrera, la cual apoyó Eriol y Hayato. De repente el ambarino recordó lo que le había dicho su profesor Daniel… acerca de cómo usar sus poderes, aunque eso le costaría la vida—. Debemos hacer algo Sakura, y tengo una idea.

—Ni lo sueñes idiota—dijo con esfuerzos Hayato con esfuerzos, ya presentía lo que iba a hacer el idiota de su adversario.

—Esta es la única manera, y ni se te ocurra decirle.

— ¿A qué se refieren ustedes dos? —Dijo jadeando Sakura.

—A que tengo una manera de acabar esto, es mi último recurso. Solo repite las mismas palabras que yo.

Como era de esperarse, la barrera se rompió y Sakura rápidamente utilizó a Odisea para escapar. Ahora se encontraban detrás de sus enemigos, y ambos se entrelazaron: " _Vida a la vida, y mente a la mente, nuestros espíritus se sintonizarán ahora"._

—Tráeme la paz y borra mis pesadillas—empezó a decir Sakura a petición de Shaoran—, tomo ahora tus manos entre las mías y retendré tus poderes—luego de eso, el dragón se vio indefenso, y con tan solo un ataque de parte de Kerberos. Al final no fue tan temible como "los 4" sospechaban.

—Maldad que rondas cerca, te ordeno que desaparezcas, que los elementos oigan mi llamada, llevaos a esta criatura de este lugar por nuestro poder.

Y con esto, algo negro rodeó a Shaoran; en cambio a Sakura le rodeó algo rojo. Alrededor de Destino/Shiori aparecieron varias dagas, y eso fue lo último que vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ahora es mi turno de decir lo siento—dijo Shaoran desplomándose en el suelo. " _Cuando despierten tus poderes tendrás que deshacerte de ellos, si no te tendrás que alejar de ella"._

Ahora el ambarino y sabía el significado de esas palaras dichas por su padre. Pareciera que se lo estaban comiendo por dentro, Sakura ya no sabía qué hacer… tantos amigos que había perdido por ser tan débil, y ahora era el turno de la persona que más quería.

—Idiota, ni creas que te voy a dejar morir…

— ¡Espera! —interrumpió Sakura, ya había tomado su decisión y no la iba a cambiar—. ¡Shinji!

—No puedo salvarlo—dijo el nombrado apareciendo.

—No iba a pedir eso, quiero que Hayato tome mi lugar.

—Así que todo por lo que he trabajado tirado a la basura, hmm, está bien. Parece que es igual que tú, por lo menos no murió.

— ¡Espera Sakura!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Tío que bueno que llegas! —Dijeron dos pequeños castaños: una niña de ojos ámbar y un niño de ojos verdes.

—Por supuesto, su mamá me invitó y quiero ver si lo que me dicen acerca de su cocina es verdad—dijo un castaño de ojos azules.

— ¡Si mejoró su comida! —Dijo la niña de 7 años, de nombre Misaki.

—Pero antes queremos que no cuentes un cuento—dijo el niño de 6 años, de nombre Hiroki—. ¡El mismo de siempre, y ahora dinos quién es la guardiana!

—Nadie es la dichosa guardiana en la vida real—dijo una castaña de ojos verdes entrando a la habitación de sus hijos con una bandeja con tés—. No les llenes la cabeza con cuentos Hayato. No quiero que acaben igual que yo ´-.-

—Por supuesto que la guardiana todavía existe—dijo enojado Hayato.

—Sí, sí—intervino un ambarino, padre de los niños—. Y yo soy quien protegía a la guardiana ¿no?

Hayato solo sonrió, ante ese comentario, pues era verdad. Pero claro que no se lo diría, o al menos no sonando serio; no quería despertar recuerdos.

—Por supuesto—dijo con algo de sarcasmo Hayato—. Sakura es la guardiana y yo soy el sucesor. Bueno, vengan aquí ustedes dos. —El castaño cargó a los dos niños, y les susurró al oído—: _"Puede que no me crean, pero lo que acabo de decir es cierto"._

Luego los bajo de sus brazos y los dos estallaron a carcajadas. ¿Su madre protegiendo el universo? A penas si podía hacer la comida. ¿Su padre manejando una espada? Si ni siquiera podía arreglar el hoyo del techo. Lo único que creían era acerca de su "tío" Hayato.

—Bueno ya vamos a comer que se enfriará—sugirió Shaoran, a lo que todos aceptaron, y bajaron con todos sus amigos.

Una profesora pelirroja, acompañada de su esposo de pelo blanco sirvió el arroz; mientras que dos pequeños gatos, uno de color amarillo y otro azulado, jugueteaban. Una chica pelirroja con ojos del mismo color, servía el agua en compañía de su esposo; mientras que una mujer de pelo gris se sentaba con los niños en compañía de cierto hombre de pelo azul marino. Finalmente una chica pelirroja llegaba apenas con su hija y esposo.

—Oye Shaoran—dijo la peli-gris—. ¿Qué pasó con Natsuki?

—Es que… verás Tomoyo, es que es nueva en esto del matrimonio y de los hijos, por eso no pudo venir.

— ¡Pero eso no es pretexto! —Dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero—. Tomoyo viene y ella ya tiene 7 meses de embarazo.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario, también Eriol y Tomoyo, aunque ellos con un leve rubor.

— ¡Oye Hayato, ¿a qué hora me traes mi bebida?! —Dijo una castaña de ojos ámbar.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

—Oigan—dijo en tono pícaro Eriol—parece que los recién casados no se llevan tan bien.

—Oh calla—le dijo molesta pero divertida Kazu—. Y ustedes, bolas de pelos, bájense de ese mueble.

—Esas bolas de pelos tienen nombre—dijo la pequeña Misaki—. Se llaman Kero y Spi.

" _Supongo que esta fue la manera en la que tuviste tu final color de rosa",_ pensó Hayato entregándole la bebida a su esposa. _"Aunque ahora yo también tengo el mío, no importa que a su muerte, tenga que esperar 1000 años"._

.

.

.

 _ **N/A: ;-; si tan solo Misaki y Hiroki supieran…**_

 _ **Para mi eso fue final feliz xD. El que sigue es el "triste" (nah ni tanto, creo que es más feliz que el otro xS), que será retomado desde que Sakura "toma su decisión". Pero si no lo quieren leer pásense a las notas finales que viene información importante (y no, no es otra parte)…**_

.

.

.

— ¡Espera Sakura! —Dijo Hayato sujetando la mano que iba directo a su pareja, para compartir su muerte—. Idiota—le dijo Hayato a Shaoran acercándose a él, le tomó de la mano, y de inmediato, la sombra negra que estaba sobre Shaoran, fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Hayato—. Te ganaste el derecho de estar con Sakura, no te voy a dejar morir tan fácil. "Ahora, yo, Hayato Tukusama, rompo aquel contrato de protección".

Y con eso, pudo aguantar toda la energía sin que algo le ocurriera a Sakura, ya que si seguía con el contrato, tarde o temprano la castaña iba a salir afectada.

Su vista se fue nublando, hasta que por fin el túnel lo envolvió en su oscuridad y su amiga de la infancia lo recibió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura quito la carta Escudo y volteó a ver a su familia y mejor amiga; además de los dos guardianes de Eriol. Detrás de ella estaban, con la mirada baja y triste, Kerberos, Shaoran y Eriol.

—Regresamos—dijo con tono apagado la castaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que el incidente de Destino pasó, y todo había quedado como un tema prohibido.

Ese día Sakura ascendería oficialmente como la guardiana del universo. Ella se encontraba con un vestido morado (* /imagenes-de-vestidos-de-15-anos-estilo-princesa/vestidos-de-15-anos/*) (*el link anterior es por si lo quieren ver*) con tonos azul claro en la parte de enfrente y un cinturón plateado, con el cabello suelto sujetado por una diadema rosa con una flor de Sakura al lado, con unos guantes blancos y su antifaz rosa; afuera del gran salón de su castillo, en donde harían público el evento.

—Ahora tus problemas serán mayores querida amiga—le dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ella. Su amiga estaba vestida de un vestido largo negro estilo sirena con su cabello suelto.

—Lo sé—admitió Sakura—pero lo debo hacer, después de todo, por esto murió Hayato.

Era la primera vez que Sakura nombraba a Hayato en mucho tiempo, pero no había tiempo de ponerse nostálgica, porque Shinya apareció y les indico que pasaran.

Y bueno… las dos pasaron, todas las personas del reino estaban ahí, vestidas con sus mejores galas.

La castaña caminó hasta la parte más alta del salón, y ya estando ahí, se puso en frente de un pedestal con una llama roja.

—Ya sabes qué hacer.

" _Solo era hacer eso, no entiendo por qué lo hicieron así ",_ se quejó Shinji en la cabeza de Sakura; y ella estaba de acuerdo con él, pero Kero había insistido mucho en cuanto a eso. Dijo que era motivo de celebración para todos.

—Y con esto—empezó a decir Shinji—, te declaro a ti, princesa y la guardiana oficial de este universo.

La celebración se hizo presente, y todos bailaban, otros comían y otros más, solo platicaban. Esto duró hasta la noche, y entonces fue cuando la nueva guardiana salió del salón para buscar tranquilidad en la comodidad de su habitación.

—Así pareces acosador—dijo al darse vuelta y encontrar a Shaoran—. Pasa ya.

La pareja entró a la habitación y se asomaron al balcón. Había mucha paz, demasiada de hecho, hasta les daba algo de miedo, ya que después de la paz viene la tormenta.

Y si de este tamaño estaba la paz, no querían ni imaginar el tamaño iba a estar la tormenta.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Cómo que ahora "qué"?

—Sí, ¿ahora qué viene?

—Pues… realmente no sé. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que te seguiré hasta donde la vida me alcance.

—Oye, yo no voy a envejecer. ¿Me vas a seguir aun estando viejo y amargado?

—Para eso tengo magia. Cuando me salga una cana voy a utilizar ciertos hechizos para poder seguirte. Obviamente no voy a poder estar en una pelea con un bastón.

— ¿Prometes que estarás conmigo hasta que mueras de viejo?

—Lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero Shaoran no cumplió su promesa.

Cambio su vida a cambio de la de Sakura, y esta última no pudo hacer nada, ¿por qué? Pues porque de alguna manera se tenía que desquitar cierta persona por haber descubierto su secreto… La única manera que encontró fue apoyando a cierta bruja…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura entonces se cubrió con Escudo y se escondió nuevamente con ilusión, de verdad que ya le estaba dando problemas su adversaria.

—Y dime pequeña Sakura, ¿qué se siente saber que nunca te lo volverás a encontrar?

Bueno, al menos la bruja número 239872 la hizo enojar antes de sus último momentos, quizás la enojó demasiado, ya que esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sakura POV**

Ahora estoy… cómo decirlo. Estoy en mi cuarto en el castillo, más específico en la perta del tiempo viendo mis recuerdos. Últimamente he estado mucho tiempo aquí, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ya han pasado miles de años, perdí la cuenta desde el año 983524 8 (*¿Qué? Pulsé números al azar xD*).

—" _¡Dios del trueno ven!"._

Estaba viendo mis recuerdos desde el principio… y ya iba en la parte donde había conocido a Shaoran.

—" _Que bueno que no te pasó nada Sakura_ —dijo Tomoyo—. _"Y ya tenemos a la carta… Borrar"._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Que molesto, ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE PASEAR A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS ODIO EN EL UNIVERSO?!

 _ **Flashback**_

— ¡¿Qué yo tengo que qué?! —Le grité a Shinya cuando me entrego un bebé que según él, era Destino… bueno Shiori.

—Ya lo oíste, tienes que cuidar a este niño por el día de hoy.

— ¿Si estás consciente de que este mocoso es la persona que más odio en el universo entero? Y hoy también iba a ir a mi antiguo hogar…

— ¿Sigue en pie después de lo que ha pasado ese planeta? Ah como sea, llévalo contigo.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Lo sigo cargando en mis brazos, pero no sé, tal vez en un "desafortunado accidente" se me caiga y por 2accidente" use una carta para acabar con él durante los próximos miles de años.

Es que según me explicaron, la familia "Shi" no puede morir, si no que desaparece por un tiempo para después reaparecer como un bebé, que crece normal. Y pues ahora Shinji y los demás van a hacerse cargo de esta abominación para que no salga defectuoso como la última vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino por las calles de Tomoeda.

A pesar de todos los desastres que ha pasado mi planeta, sigue en pie. Claro que sigue en pie con ayuda mía, pero bueno, algo es algo. Gracias a que ayudé, ahora paseo por las calles de mi antigua casa. ¿Qué? Si protegí a mi planeta, pude proteger a mi antigua casa.

La última vez que la visité—que fue hace como dos años—, seguía deshabitada; por lo que abrí la reja y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejando ver a…

Mi hermano.

Él estaba vestido de traje, probablemente va de camino al trabajo, y está hablando por teléfono.

—Si—decía él sin prestar atención a la chica castaña en shock que tiene enfrente—. Si, asegúrate que Hikari no lo arruine esta vez. Sí, estaré ahí en un momento. Cuida al paciente hasta entonces. —Entonces colgó el teléfono y subió la vista hasta mí—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa?

—Ah, pues—empecé a decir pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decir.

—Toya—dice una tercera voz. Al ver atrás de mi hermano pude ver a mi mamá con una bolsa—. Toya, se te olvidaba tu almuerzo. Ah y mira qué tenemos aquí—esto último lo dice al verme—. ¿Quién eres señorita?

Y entonces sin poder evitarlo, suelto a llorar. Mi hermano trata de tranquilizarme, y mi mamá me abraza. Percibo su aroma por última vez.

Estoy dispuesta a dejarlos ir, tal vez si algina vez recuerdan—lo cual dudo mucho—, me reúna con ellos otra vez. Pero si nunca sucede eso, estoy dispuesta a no verlos otra vez.

Porque esta situación es la misma que la de Eriol, aunque sean mis padres reencarnados, ya no son mis padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **¿? POV**

—Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde—repetía una y otra vez en voz baja al momento que salía de mi casa. Es que esta vez se me olvidó que no tenía que hacer ruido y desperté a las fieras de mis hermanas. Por poco despierta mi mamá, esa sí despierta de muy mal humor.

Como sea salí de mi casa

— _Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien._

Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero no solo esas, y no solo de esa misma voz. También habían un: _"mocoso",_ proveniente de dos diferentes voces. Y varias personas repetían mi nombre en diferentes tiempos… habían voces que sí reconocía, como la de Hayato, Kazu, la profesora Mizuki, a su esposo Yue (debo decir que ese no lo conozco bien), a Eriol y a Tomoyo. Pero nunca me han llamado con explosiones de ruido de fondo, y nunca al mismo tiempo que la dueña de la voz de esa chica.

—Rayos, rayos rayos.

Seguía avanzando lo más rápido que podía, pero una mala jugada del destino me hizo tropezar con una chica.

Aquella chica se veía de mi edad (16 años), y al caer protegió a un bebé que llevaba en brazos. Vaya desperdicio que hizo de su vida.

Me le quedé viendo unos instantes, pero al comparar a los dos individuos, me di cuenta de que era imposible que fueran familiares, ni siquiera se parecía en lo físico. Pero bueno, eso fue lo que pensé en los 3 segundos que los vi; y al irme, no sé por qué se me quedó grabada la mirada de asombro de aquella chica, se me quedaron grabados esos ojos esmeralda.

Aj, olvídala, no la volverás a ver.

 **Sakura POV**

Después de que Shaoran se fuera, me quedé en shock unos momentos más, hasta que miré de nuevo al pequeño bebé en mis brazos.

Ya sabía yo que Shinji había estado interfiriendo con las reencarnaciones de todos, después de todo, ahora tengo el poder de la vida. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ya sé quién hizo que Shaoran se apareciera frente a mí.

—Así que esperas que con eso no te mate—le dije al bebé que recién se despertaba. Al terminar de decir eso, Shiori solo me miró y sonrió. No de una manera inocente, sonrió como si dijera: "¿tú qué crees? —. Y lo peor de todo es que tienes razón, no te mataré.

Pero tampoco me pienso acercar, los muertos ya están en el pasado. Quiero que Shaoran sea feliz, aunque eso signifique que esté lejos de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ariadna POV**

Y Sakura no se rindió ante su decisión.

Pasaron 2 años, y el bebé al fin aprendió a hablar. Las primeras palabras que dijo fueron: _"Por nada atravesé medio mundo allá arriba. Bueno, al menos ahora no voy a morir"._ La castaña sabía que se refería a Shaoran y a los demás. Pero no, ella no se podía rendir después de dos años.

Y en otra parte del universo, Shaoran todavía no podía olvidarse de la mirada de los ojos esmeralda.

Ya últimamente había tenido sueños con aventuras maravillosas con esa misma chica, con sus amigos y profesores… aunque era un poco raro soñar con su profesora de matemáticas y su esposo con cabello blanco. Pero una teoría cruzaba por su mente: quizás esta no fuera la primera vez que vivía en Tomoeda.

Se le hacía extraño, pues a pesar de que había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en China, por cuestiones del trabajo de su papá, se mudaron justamente a ese recóndito pueblo. Y al preguntarle a su papá la razón, el solo dijo: _"Para que cierta persona se reencuentre con una persona terca a quien está destinado"._ Su padre había dicho esto muy serio, por lo que Shaoran supo que la persona que trataba de emparejar, era muy importante para él… eso cambió cuando vio que sonreía y después dijo: _"Bueno también es para encontrar a mi hermanito"._

Por lo que el castaño sabía, su padre tenía 2 hermanos, y nunca lo había visto. Estaba pensando que también ese 3 hermano era producto de su imaginación….

Y actualmente, Shaoran se había levantado otra vez tarde.

 **Shaoran POV**

Increíble, otra vez voy a llegar tarde, y este es mi primer día en la universidad… ahora que recuerdo, las únicas veces que me he levantado tarde, han sido el día que me encontré con esa chica castaña de ojos verdes. Que extraño.

Pero ese no es momento para andar pensando esto, así que salí de mi casa y entonces escuché una frase en mi cabeza: _"Lo siento Shaoran",_ aj, esa frase una y otra vez. Solo aumenta mi curiosidad por conocer mejor a la dueña. Es que la razón por la que se disculpaba me mataba de curiosidad… pero a la vez de una tristeza infernal.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hey Shaoran, ¿quieres ir al café de siempre para tomar algo? —Me pregunta Hayato al salir de clases.

—Por supues… no mejor no—digo recordando cómo terminó la última vez.

—Vamos Shaoran, no seas amargado, ¿por qué no quieres venir?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? La última vez que fuimos te quedaste hablando con Kazu y me ignoraste por completo.

—Oh vamos amigo, Kazu también es tu amiga… Y te deje ignorado pues porque Kazu es mi novia -/_/-

—Pero mira cómo te tiene embobado amigo xD.

—Oh calla (*¬_¬), nada más que tú eres el amargado que no ha tenido ni una novia en su vida.

Es cierto, nunca he tenido una novia.

No es que me falten las pretendientes, de hecho soy alguien muy solicitado… pero es que no sé. Cuando estoy a punto de corresponder a una declaración por el simple hecho de tener novia… no puedo. Hay una voz en mi cabeza que me lo impide, además de una imagen borrosa.

—Sabes mi problema con eso—dije empezando a irme a mi casa—. Es como si alguien me forzara a negarme.

—Oye, la magia no existe. Entiendo que no quieras tener novia, pero no tienes que inventarte esas tonterías.

Me quedo callado un momento… ¡esto es una porquería!

—Aj ya cállate, voy a ir con ustedes pero deja de molestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y tal como lo predije, me dejaron a un lado de la conversación. Ellos dos estaban platicando mientras saboreaban un pastel y sus dos capuchinos, y yo como no pedí nada, aproveché esta oportunidad para escapar lentamente…

Y al salir, me tropecé otra vez… no puede ser, al levantar mi vista pude ver a la misma chica de hace dos años.

—Supongo que siempre nos encontraremos así—dije riendo un poco.

Ella no me contestó, y solo se me quedó viendo. Al poco tiempo, se le escapó una lágrima, pero instantáneamente se la secó y volteó.

— ¿Por qué me lo tienes que mostrar siempre? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me tienes que tentar así…?

—Disculpa... ¿hay alguien que te molesta?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices ´-.-?

—Pues por lo que acabas de decir…

 **Sakura POV**

Al diablo mi decisión, ya sucumbí ante la tentación.

—No nada…

—Oye, ¿te conozco de alguna parte? No me refiero a la vez que tropezaste conmigo hace dos años, sino de un bosque con un lago y cascada… o tal vez de un… castillo.

Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero gracias a que he mejorado mis habilidades, lo pude escuchar. No sabía qué responderle, lo mejor será no decirle la verdad.

 **Hayato POV**

Estaba platicando con Kazu, hasta que volteé y por una ventana, pude ver claramente la figura de Shaoran y la de… Sakura. Vaya, pensé que en esta vida no me la volvería a encontrar.

Sí… yo y Kazu y los demás ya recordamos nuestras vidas pasadas. Y de cierta manera, nunca existieron otra personas, seguimos siendo los mismos, incluso tenemos nuestros mismos padres. El único que no recuerda, es Shaoran, ah, él y su familia. A él es a quien le pusieron un sello más fuerte, ¿cómo lo sé? Pues le pedí a un descendiente de un antiguo amigo mío que vivía en la Tierra que me dijera. Es que puede que haya recordado todo, pero no llevo ni una sola pizca de magia en mi interior… bueno solo la suficiente como para enviar mensajes por la mente a corta distancia o hacer un truco de luces, pero no como para aparecer mi espada (que es una habilidad que tienen todos lo que poseen magia) o viajar a otro planeta. Es como si me la hubieran arrebatado al nacer, pero gracias a eso soy completamente humanos… bueno, en estadísticas soy 99.99999 % humano… Pero así puedo tener una vida tranquila.

Qué bueno que la terca de Sakura, quien sospecho que es la culpable de que no se hayan reencontrado antes—porque hace dos años, Shaoran me dijo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de una chica de ojos verdes con la que había tropezado—, ya se haya rendido.

" _Hola Sakura, que bueno que te pasas a saludarnos ehhh"._

 **Sakura POV**

" _Hola Sakura, que bueno que te pasas a saludarnos ehhh"._

Esas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza, espera, esa es la voz de Hayato ¡¿A caso me recuerda?!

" _Ehh, ¿quién eres tú?",_ pregunté.

" _Ya lo sabes, soy Hayato. Mira que pensé que al menos, al renacer, nos buscarías"._

" _No… ahora son como Eriol y el mago Clow. Son otras personas… mis amigos ya no están"._

" _Te equivocas, el mago Clow eligió que sus recuerdos permanecieran, pero que su alma se fuera. Pero nosotros reencarnamos con todo y alma, somos los mismos que conociste… bueno, Shaoran todavía no recuerda, es tu decisión si lo hace"._

—Oye… de verdad se me hace que sí te conozco… —me dice Shaoran, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Hmmm, quién sabe. Tal vez si.

—Hmmm, ¿y crees que con un café se arregle tu memoria?

—Hmmm, tal vez si es con un pastel de chocolate.

Él me sonrió y abrió la puerta el café.

—Con un pastel de chocolate será.

 _˜Fin˜_

 **Notas de la autora: No inventen, me costó hacer el final ;-;**

 **Y no solo por matar a personajes o separarlos… si no porque sabía como iba a terminar la historia, pero no podía escribir. Y como que me dejo desconcertada el segundo final 0.o Osea, ¡¿HAYATO AMIGO DE SHAORAN?! Bueno, es que no tenían a Sakura de por medio, pero aun así como que quede con la cara de 0.o**

 **En fin… este fue el último capítulo. Después de 6 meses y cachito, he terminado TODO el fic :D**

 **Ahora solo quiero decir datos que no pude meter en la historia, son datos menores pero igualmente importantes:**

 **1°: Hazuki pertenecía al pueblo de los primeros pobladores, pero a la destrucción de este, Destino la encontró y la niña se aferró a él. Como Destino en ese tiempo no era malo, decidió criarla para que le hiciera compañía.**

 **2°: El día que Kerberos le dijo que al cumplir los 16 iba a asistir a la escuela en Arisureka, al terminar las clases, Sakura siguió en la biblioteca un rato para buscar algo para leer, en eso, encontró un diario y lo empezó a leer. Calló la noche y Sakura trató de hacer un hechizo para ver en la oscuridad, pero le salió mal y el resultado fue que pude ver las notas de las guardianas.**

 **3°: Este fic fue creado por un sueño :v, un poco después de que vi Sakura card captor soñé eso y pues dije, hey! Por que no haces un fic de eso? Y así salio la primera parte xD, lo demás yo lo hice jajaja**

 **Si te gusto, por favor deja un comentario diciendo cuanto, y cualquier duda mándame un PM ^^**

 **Y bueno, seguiré escribiendo próximamente. Pero como ya saben, me tomo un descanso… y por los estudios me voy a tomar un descaso hasta el 8 de marzo… Luego subiré un fic de another, y aun no estoy segura pero quiero también subir otro fic de scc… bueno, hasta la próxima!**

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


End file.
